


The Experimental Hero: Emerald

by Raider867, Stephano1294



Category: Red vs. Blue, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Jirou Kyouka, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Dead Midoriya Inko, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Parental Kayama Nemuri | Midnight, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 84,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raider867/pseuds/Raider867, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephano1294/pseuds/Stephano1294
Summary: Quirkless. That title deems a person useless to most. But in the eyes of another, endless potential for destruction.Izuku Midoriya. Quirkless. He had a happy life despite his quirkless nature. That is, until unknown kidnappers take him and bring him to an unknown place to be augmented and changed to become a weapon for the Symbol of Evil. Does he fight it? Yes he does.
Relationships: Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku, Kayama Nemuri | Midnight & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Delta, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Comments: 957
Kudos: 1010





	1. The Perfect Template

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who were asking "IzuJirou when?", here's your answer! Now! A little warning beforehand. This is a summary-style chapter. The next one will be a bit slower paced than this one. I hope you enjoy!

A dark figure in a suit and tie with his head obscured stood in a dark lit room. A screen was the only source of light. On the screen was a boy no older than age four, his hair an emerald green color with lighter green highlights. He wore a wide smile on his face in the picture.

“This is the kid, boss?” Another person stepped closer to the screen.

“Correct.”

“What’s so special about him?”

“He’s quirkless.”

“I don’t see what’s so special about that.”

“He’s the perfect template for my quirkless warriors.”

“Quirkless warriors?”

“Quirkless villains that are powerful enough to counter heroes. To show that heroes with their powerful quirks are no match for quirkless villains. We’d shatter the current system. But first, we need a test bed. And this child, Izuku Midoriya, will be our test bed.”

“When will we be taking him?”

“Surveillance reports say he almost never leaves his mother’s side while going out. Make it look like a drive-by, kill the mother and take the child.”

“As you command… Sensei.”

_________________________________________

Izuku was having a good day. His mother bought him a special edition All Might poster and they were on their way home to have some Katsudon! His mother smiled as he skipped beside her.

“You’re rather excited, Izuku.” Inko said with a bright smile.

“Mhm! This is the bestest day ever!”

Inko smiled happily.

“I’m glad you think that.”

The two walked in a happy silence until they heard the screeching of tires. They turned towards it to be met with an unmarked white van approaching them. Suddenly, Izuku felt very tired, his eyes closing.

He heard the tires of the van screech to a halt before feeling hands on him. The last thing he heard was a loud crack of… something. He didn’t know what. All he knew was that he needed to sleep.

_________________________________________

“The kid was easier to get than expected, Sensei. We just gotta shake a hero that saw us and we’ll be back at base.” The leader of the group that kidnapped Izuku, a bald man with an orange beard spoke into a phone.

“Good. I might enlist your aid in transporting our new ‘recruit’ to the facility that I have enlisted the aid of in creating this new villain.”

“As long as we get paid, you could order us to bring the kid to a volcano and we wouldn’t care.”

“Good. I need that loyalty. Now focus on losing that hero and get back here as soon as possible. I will relay your next task once you do.”

“Roger that.”

_________________________________________

The leader and his group arrived a little bit past seven in the afternoon. One of his team members, a man who also was bald but had a clean shaven face with a couple scars on him, was still using his quirk on the boy.

His quirk, Lethargic, can make anyone he targets enter a state of deep sleep for as long as he wants. The boy was still sleeping soundly in the back of the van.

“Alright, Sensei. What next?”

The man known as Sensei turned towards the leader of the kidnappers. 

“I have just contacted my people. They are preparing for the boy. I need you to take him to this address. Tell them you have a volunteer for Project: Warrior. They will know its you and bring you in. They also have the means to pay you.”

The leader smirked.

“Now you’re speaking my language. We’ll get it done.”

“It was a pleasure doing business with you.” All For One spoke, not meaning a single word of it.

After the kidnappers left, he turned to a screen showing “Voice Only” on it.

_ “That sounded painful to say.” _ a man’s voice quipped from the screen.

“They are only loyal to their next paycheck. I do not need them around.”

_ “Not to worry. They’ll be handled like you wanted.” _

“Good.”

_________________________________________

“Alright, boys! We’ll be getting paid once we get this kid to his new owners. After that, we’ll be living in the lap of luxury!” The kidnapper leader said.

“How much you said we’d be getting?”

“Five billion United States dollars! We’ll be set for life!”

The two others in the back cheered at that. The driver was focused on the road. Izuku laid in the center of the van on the floor, none the wiser of what was going on around him.

The group soon arrived at the building they had to transport the kid to. The one who was responsible for keeping him unconscious picked him up and carried him out of the van, walking to the door of the building with the others.

The leader knocked on the door. It opened slightly, revealing a man in a labcoat.

“Who is it?”

“I have a volunteer for Project: Warrior.” 

“One moment.”

A minute later, the door opened up, the man wearing a labcoat gesturing for the people to get in. The man carrying Izuku was brought to a medical table with restraints on it.

“Keep him under until we have the anesthetic in him.” One of the other scientists in the compex said.

“Got it.”

They soon had the child set up on the medical bed, allowing the man to remove his quirk from the boy. He then regrouped with his people.

“So, when are we getting paid?”

“Oh, yes. Right this way.” What looked like the lead scientist said with a smile.

The lead scientist lead the group of kidnappers to an empty room with a table and suitcase in the center of the room. 

The group walked in before suddenly getting closed in the room. The leader ran to the door and slammed on it.

“What’s the big idea?!”

“All For One promised us test subjects for the Noumu project we’ve been working on. Thank you for volunteering.”

The back of the room opened up to reveal a sickly skinny figure. It stepped forward into the room, its eyes never leaving the group of people trapped inside with it.

_________________________________________

The lead scientist walked away from the room, the sounds of blood curdling screams and thumps coming from the inside of the room as he left.

He made his way to the unconscious form of Izuku Midoriya. He wore a smile on his bearded face. He corrected his glasses before reading stuff on his clipboard.

“Izuku Midoriya. A perfect template for those to come after.”

The scientist looked towards another who was in the room.

“We’ll wake him up in an hour. Then we’ll start treating him with your quirk.”

“Yes, sir.”

_________________________________________

Izuku slowly woke up in an unfamiliar place. Wasn’t he just with his mother? What happened? Where was she? Izuku was starting to panic even more as he realized he was strapped down to a table.

“Easy, easy. Calm yourself.” A man in a white lab coat, bushy beard, and glasses said to him.

“W-Where am I? Who are you?” Izuku asked shakily.

“My name is Doctor Leonard Church. You’ve been selected for a  _ very _ special program. That’s why you’re here. Because with this, your dream can come true, quirkless or not.”

“M… My dream?”

“Yes. If you allow me to help you, you can achieve anything you want.”

The doctor was hoping to draw out the boy’s hatred for those who judged him for his quirklessness. His need for revenge. He seemed to get some reaction as the boy gave out a hesitant nod.

“O-Okay…” Izuku nodded.

“Good. Doctor Meld, if you would please.”

Izuku suddenly felt something strange in his arms and legs, slowly over his whole body. Specifically, he was feeling it in his muscles. What was happening to him?

_________________________________________

These were not nice people. Izuku realized that almost immediately. He would overhear them talking about how he was meant to become a villain. That was why they were changing him so much.

Doctor Meld, as he knew him, had a quirk called Augment. It allowed him to permanently improve a person’s body and mind. The only drawback was that it was only able to be safely done in short bursts. After each augment, Izuku had to run through a test. Each one was different.

The first thing the doctors augmented was his muscles and bone structure. His muscles increased in density and strength, allowing him to lift the full weight of a semi truck with its trailer after two years. The density and strength of his bones were increased a hundredfold. It was almost impossible to break. And when they did, it hurt Izuku immensely.

The next thing that they augmented was his reaction time. Being a kid, he didn’t have fast reaction times. That changed when they took a break from his muscle and bone structure and improved his reaction time. It was changed from five hundred milliseconds to barely a hundred milliseconds.

Last thing they improved was his hand-eye coordination and accuracy. They had to get a different scientist for that. It only took two sessions, but when it was finished, he was ambidextrous and accurate with both hands.

Along with his augmentations, he was taught hand to hand combat as well as a small lesson in firearms. Izuku didn’t like it, but knew he had to follow their orders.

Over the years, Izuku tried escaping. He never was able to escape, though. He would just get captured again and continued to get augmented. As the years went on, he began losing hope he would ever escape. He wanted to be a hero! Not used and transformed into a villain!

As well as losing hope, he was getting lonely. By his eighth birthday, he felt truly alone. That was, until he was given something by Doctor Church.

_________________________________________

“Izuku, would you please meet me in the testing chamber?” Church’s voice echoed over the intercom.

Izuku was laying in the bed provided for him in what he considered his cell. In reality, it was more like a bedroom of a small apartment. He was staring at the ceiling, trying to will a hero to come busting through the ceiling. It never came.

He sighed, standing up and walking down the hallway to the training room. He was basically allowed to freely roam the building, so long as he doesn’t try to escape or break anything. Despite that freedom, he felt more trapped than ever. And more alone because of it.

He soon arrived at the training room, where Doctor Church was standing at a table. Izuku’s eyebrow raised as he got closer. There was a small chip on the table.

“What’s that?” Izuku asked.

“Your birthday present.”

Izuku looked at Church hesitantly. Church looked back at him with a confident expression. While Izuku was able to snap Church like a twig if he wanted to, he knew he couldn’t without getting killed by everyone else. And if he survived and got out, where would he go? 

“You will be getting something that will be another tool in your arsenal. You’ll have to go under to receive it, though.”

“Okay.” Izuku nodded, not able to decline.

“Good answer.”

_________________________________________

Izuku was laying on his stomach on the medical table, his head looking down at the ground.

“This will hurt a slight bit, but not much.” Izuku could hear Church say.

He wished he had anesthesia, but he wasn’t given the option to have it, meaning he had to bear the pain as he felt a needle stick into his neck. He winced but didn’t react, not wanting to prolong the process.

Suddenly, he felt something stick into where the needle was previously stuck in. He felt this weird buzzing at the back of his mind as it was placed. Suddenly, he felt his consciousness drifting off. He passed out soon after.

_________________________________________

Doctor Leonard Church watched as the unconscious form of Izuku was taken out of the room. He smiled as his plans were progressing without much problems. He was still concerned about the boy finally being brave enough to act on his wish to escape, but he hoped the boy’s hopelessness would keep him from doing anything rash.

He heard a tone from one of his screens. He turned to the screen and pressed a button on it, seemingly answering it. All For One’s signature “Voice Only” screen opened.

_ “What is the status of Project: Warrior?” _

“It’s progressing well, sir. Agent Emerald has just been given his latest piece of equipment. All that remains is his hand-to-hand combat training as well as one final augmentation: Skin durability. Afterwards, I can send him to you to get live training.”

_ “Excellent. I would have expected it to take another year before the boy would be ready.” _

“You chose me as the head of this project because I get results quickly. That’s what I’m doing.”

_ “You will be well compensated for your work, Doctor.” _

With that, the screen disappeared, leaving a blank screen signifying All For One hung up. Church huffed before walking away to continue his other duties.

_________________________________________

Izuku awoke in his room.

_ ‘That’s strange. I thought I was in the lab.’ _ Izuku thought.

He sat up on his bed, looking around for anything different.

“Well, it must have been a dream.”

**_“No, it was most certainly not.”_ ** Came a calm voice to his right.

Izuku practically vaulted out of his bed, landing unceremoniously on the ground beside it. Standing on the bed was what looked like a green hologram. The hologram had green armor with its face obscured by a green helmet with a reflective golden visor. 

“Who… Who are you?” Izuku asked, training that was drilled into him for the past four years kicking in.

**_“My name is Delta. I am your AI.”_ **


	2. An Interesting Development

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Another chapter! It's shorter than what I usually write, but it's something!

“My AI? What do you mean?”

**_“I mean what I say. I am Delta, and I am your personal AI.”_ **

“How? Why?”

**_“With the files I’ve been given access to in regards to Project: Warrior, each agent in this project will, along with receiving augmented bodies, be paired with an AI to better serve them in the field.”_ ** Delta explained.

“Project: Warrior... You mean what the scientists are putting me through?”

**_“You sound confused. Were you_ ** **not** **_aware of Project: Warrior?”_ **

“No, I was taken against my will. Forced to become… This.” Izuku said, gesturing to his augmented body.

**_“This is most unusual. I was told you volunteered.”_ **

“I certainly did  _ not _ volunteer.”

**_“Odd. I will have to talk with them-”_ **

“Don’t. I want to ask, what did you believe you would be doing?”

**_“I would assist you in anything you needed. I was told the project was to help society change for the better.”_ **

Izuku was silent. Delta’s green avatar tilted his head slightly.

**_“Was that… not the intention of the project?”_ **

“Villains are behind this, not heroes. They wouldn’t want to change society for the better, unless it meant them at the top above everyone else.” Izuku explained.

**_“Odd. Villain is a term for a person with evil intentions, usually depicted in fiction. And heroes are those with good intentions. Does this mean this is fictional?”_ **

“No, this is the real world.”

**_“I haven’t existed for a long time. I first came online two days ago. In the time between our meeting and my creation, I was only told I was created for the sole purpose of assisting you in changing society for the better. Would you explain what I do not know about the world?”_ **

Izuku took a minute to think of everything important. He then explained it to Delta. He talked about how most of the population of the world has powers called quirks, but there were those without powers called quirkless. He told Delta he was quirkless.

**_“I recognize that from your file I was given. I was not sure what that meant when I first read it. Now I know.”_ **

Izuku nodded before he continued. He told him about how those with evil intentions were labeled villains and those with good intentions were labeled heroes. He then told him about how heroes had to have hero licenses in order to fight crime, otherwise they would be vigilantes and arrested if the police got to them. They were also not allowed to use their quirks in public without a hero license.

**_“That seems like a highly illogical thing to do. Shouldn’t they reward acts of heroism?”_ **

“It’s the law. As messed up as it is, we can’t go against it, unless we want to end up arrested. At least I didn’t have a quirk to worry about.”

**_“Indeed. Please continue.”_ **

Izuku nodded before telling him about what he remembered about getting taken, how he was kidnapped and taken to where they were. He also told him how he always tried to escape but failed every time.

**_“Hmm, most interesting. If you wish, I could help you escape. But I do not think we can escape any time soon.”_ **

“What makes you say that?”

**_“While I am not connected to a signal booster, I am able to tap into the network inside this building through its Wi-Fi. There are two scheduled things one right after the other that are coming very soon.”_ **

“What are they?”

**_“One is labeled Skin Durability Augment. The other is labeled Transport to Sensei.”_ **

“Sensei. I’ve heard that name before. He leads the scientists.” Izuku said.

**_“It seems we will be unable to escape for some time.”_ **

“What else can you do in that chip in my neck?” Izuku asked.

**_“I have a five meter sensor range as well as a hacking suite. I also have a system that allows me to project myself as far as one meter away from you.”_ **

“That sounds useful. So, Delta, do-”

_ “Izuku, meet me in the lab for your final augmentation session.” _ Church’s voice came through the building’s intercom.

Izuku looked back at Delta. It disappeared and reappeared on his shoulder.

“Do you have to be in hologram mode all the time?” Izuku asked curiously.

**_“Not necessarily. I found this to be easiest when talking to you, as you have something to look at rather than being a disembodied voice in your head. I can turn off the hologram if you want.”_ **

“No, it’s fine. But if we have to fight in the test following the augmentation, I would prefer you to not have your hologram form out.”

**_“Noted. Switching hologram default to offline when in combat.”_ **

“I’ll call you when I want you back out after combat.” Izuku said.

**_“Understood.”_ **

_________________________________________

Church was standing in his lab, looking at the updated schedule. All For One must be getting impatient if he was choosing to forego the hand to hand combat training and just bring him to his facility.

All For One sent a message earlier that day that said to ignore the hand to hand combat and to just bring him straight there after testing the skin durability augmentation for Izuku.

“Oh well, that just gives us time to search for candidates for the next member of Project: Warrior.” Church shrugged.

He then pushed the thought aside, intent on waiting for Izuku to arrive.

_________________________________________

Izuku arrived at the lab, Delta’s hologram still on his shoulder. Church looked at Izuku and smiled.

“I see you’ve taken to your new AI companion well.”

“Took me a few moments to come to terms with him, but I’m used to him now. Thank you.”

Church raised an eyebrow when Izuku referred to Delta as ‘him’. He didn’t really say anything about it, though.

“Well, that’s good. Now, this is your final augmentation for the duration of your stay here.”

“Duration of my stay? You sound like I will be moved somewhere else.”

Delta’s hologram glanced at Izuku, but reading his mind, he understood what was happening. He was feigning ignorance.

“You’ll be moved to another facility that will give you a lot more… hands-on training. But that will be after you finish your test with your skin durability.”

“Alright. Let’s just get this over with.”

“That hurts. You sound like you can’t wait to leave.” Church said sarcastically.

Izuku didn’t reply, simply getting on the medical bed. Delta’s hologram dissipated once he laid down. Church sighed before gesturing for Doctor Meld to approach.

_________________________________________

Izuku stood in the training room, five creatures standing in the room with him. Each one had varying abilities, but the one thing that was similar was that they all had a quirk related to sharpness.

_ “We’ll begin with Proto-Noumu forty-seven.” _

Izuku nodded, watching four of the five creatures stepping away. He nodded at Delta and he nodded in return, dissipating from his shoulder.

_ “Your task is to block Proto Noumu forty-seven’s blades with your arms as well as disable it. Your skin should hold up. You will do this for as long as you need.” _

Izuku nodded before getting into a ready position. The Noumu in front of him raised its clawed hand over its head once the sound of a horn was heard. Izuku raised his arms and blocked the strike. Izuku was expecting it to hurt but all it felt as if something was brushing over his arms. He didn’t feel anything pierce his skin.

After he blocked the claw, Izuku thrust a fist forward, punching its shoulder with all his strength. In his time there, he knew never to hold back when fighting a Noumu. Otherwise it would drive him close to death, which always hurt.

The Noumu staggered back, its arm hanging limply at its side. Like a mindless creature, it pressed on, trying to strike the augmented child. Izuku once again blocked the slash with his skin before punching the other arm, shattering the bones inside. The Noumu growled, about to retaliate before a whistle echoed through the training room.

_ “Forty-Seven. Return to your cell.”  _ Church’s voice echoed through the intercom.

The Noumu froze for a moment before losing all killing intentions and walking away out of the training room.

_ “Sixty-Five. Attack Agent Emerald.” _

_________________________________________

Izuku repeated his process of disabling the Noumu with each new one he faced. By the last one, he was feeling the blades scratch him, but it felt like a fingernail scratching him as if scratching an itch.

“How did you like your new durability?” Church asked, approaching the eight-year-old with his hands behind his back.

“Good. It didn’t hurt. Only felt like someone was scratching me on that last one.”

“I figured as much. Seventy-Eight has the sharpest quirk we’ve acquired so far.” Church commented.

Izuku looked at the scientist with a raised eyebrow. He was given a brief explanation of Noumus. They were genetically engineered to be mindless killing machines. The cannon fodder intended to be led by Project: Warrior’s agents. He wasn’t told about how they had multiple quirks.

“Well. Now’s the time for you to get going to the main facility. I have a car waiting outside for you.” Church said.

“Don’t I have to pack my clothes?” Izuku asked.

“Not at all. There are clothes provided for you in your next room.” Church said, waving his hand dismissively.

Izuku nodded hesitantly before noticing a single guard walking towards him. 

“He will escort you to the car.”

Izuku nodded wordlessly before following the guard out of the building. It was his first taste of the outside air for two years. He saw buildings around him. He thought that if he used his increased strength to quickly sprint away from them, he could be free.

**_“Not yet. From the map I downloaded using the connection I hacked into, I’m seeing that this is a warehouse district. There’s no one for miles and by the time you reach a populated area, Sensei would have already had his soldiers on the look-out for you.”_ ** Delta spoke in his head.

Izuku sighed before getting into the car. It was a simple four-doored car with tinted windows and pitch black paint. He sat back in his seat as the car started off.

_________________________________________

The drive to the new facility took an hour. In that time, Delta informed him that he was entering a more densely populated area. That allowed him to think about the ever growing possibility of escape. The thought gave Izuku hope.

The car pulled up to a relatively large, multi-story building. 

“I guess that’s one way of hiding. Hiding in plain sight.” Izuku said mainly to himself.

**_“That is a logical strategy. Especially with a large population preventing large scale battles from taking place if one does end up caught hiding in plain sight.”_ ** Delta agreed.

Izuku nodded before getting out of the car. He was then lead inside the building.

_________________________________________

Delta was recording the entire walk inside the building. They arrived at a meeting room after a while of walking. Inside was a single man in a suit and tie. His head was obscured in shadow.

“Ah, Agent Emerald.” the man said.

Izuku stood still, staring at the man.

“Please, have a seat.”

Izuku was silent for a moment before sitting in one of the office chairs that was around the meeting table.

“And you can bring out Delta. I don’t mind.”

Izuku raised an eyebrow before nodding.

“Delta. You can come out.”

Delta’s hologram appeared on Izuku’s shoulder.

“Now, I bet you’re wondering why you’re here.”

“I was told I’d be given a more hands-on approach to training in hand-to-hand.”

“That is right, but it will be more than just hand-to-hand. It’ll be with weapons as well.” the man explained.

“Alright. When do I start?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” Izuku asked.

“Yes. Is that not good for you?”

“N-No, that’s fine. I was just surprised. Usually, Doctor Church would have me perform duties as soon as possible.” Izuku said, surprised at the leniency.

“The good doctor likes to get results as soon as possible. Me, I’m a little more… patient with those I teach. You’ll get used to how I do things tomorrow. For now, you’ll be shown to your quarters.” The man said, gesturing with a wave of his hand. 

The man who escorted Izuku walked up to him. He stood up and walked with his escort for a moment before turning around.

“What do I call you?” Izuku asked.

“Call me… Sensei.”

Izuku left wordlessly, concern taking over his features once he turned away from Sensei. Whatever he had planned, he wasn’t going to like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Stay tuned. I'm on a roll with writing, so expect another chapter coming out. Sorry to those who are waiting for Yakuza to finally be updated, but I really want to keep writing this. I promise I'll come out with Yakuza soon.


	3. Hope On The Horizon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a longer chapter to make up for my shorter beginning chapters.

One year had passed since Izuku arrived at Sensei’s facility. One hellish year. Izuku first thought Church’s training was hellish, but after training under Sensei, he realized how wrong he was. His first day was even moreso.

_________________________________________

Izuku stood in a room with Delta’s hologram on his shoulder. It was completely empty save for Sensei and a table of weapons.

“Now, Agent Emerald. I would like to give you a test.”

“What is it?” Izuku asked.

“Using what you know, and these weapons I’ve put out for you…” Sensei gestured to the table in front of him. “You are to kill three of my Noumu.”

“Kill?” Izuku asked.

“Yes. Kill. You must kill those three Noumu or else they will kill you. I will not hold back like Doctor Church did when you were training.” Sensei spoke strictly.

Izuku was silent for a second before nodding.

“Understood.” Izuku said.

In reality, he didn’t like the thought of killing. But he didn’t want to die. He had to survive.

“Good. Choose a weapon and wait for the Noumus to come.”

With that, Sensei disappeared. Izuku went up to the table and chose two pistols. The Noumu he fought before weren’t ever a challenge except for when he first started out. He should be fine.

He heard three sets of thumping footsteps. He instantly lowered himself, looking around the room. There weren’t any other doors except for the way he came in. He knew they would bottleneck themselves. He aimed both pistols at the door, ready for the attack.

But that attack never came. What did come was three Noumu breaking through the room’s walls and charging at the green haired boy.

“Delta!”

**_“Understood!”_ **

Delta disappeared from his shoulder and began analyzing the fight. Meanwhile, Izuku dove away from where he once was, narrowly avoiding the Noumu that charged in. He fired his pistols at the Noumu, hoping to stop it. It didn’t stop, only charging at him. He dove out of the way only to get a fist to his chest, sending him flying into the wall, releasing his pistols from his hands.

He slammed against the wall and came down, landing on his hands and knees. He was thankful his bones were reinforced, otherwise he would have snapped like a twig at that punch. He stood up, looking at the three of them. They weren’t like the other Noumu he fought. All three of them looked identical and the one he put holes in didn’t have any anymore. All three had pitch black skin, bird beaks, and empty eyes attached to an exposed brain.

“Regeneration. Super Strength. Enhanced Speed possibly?” Izuku said simply.

Now that he was actually ready and not caught off balance, he charged at the three Noumu, sliding underneath the first one’s punch and grabbing one of his discarded pistols. 

“It's not super speed.” Izuku said, grabbing onto the arm of another that tried punching him. 

He swung onto the back of the Noumu and grit his teeth. He knew if he shot the brain, it would die. It didn’t mean he was happy about killing it. Mindless creature or not, a kill is a kill. He used the Noumu’s back as a springboard as the other two came in swinging. Time seemed to slow down for him. Despite that, his body still responded quickly. He aimed his pistol at the head of the first Noumu and shot it twice. Time resumed speed and he landed in a roll, hearing the thump of the first Noumu crumple to the ground.

Before he could properly recover, he had to dive away from a punch. He then spun to the side as the other came flying in. The Noumu punched Izuku and Izuku punched back. The only difference was the Noumu didn’t react, causing Izuku to fly into another wall as he was punched away.

“Shock absorption… Noted.” Izuku coughed. 

**_“Analysis is almost complete.”_ ** Delta said.

“Any  _ good _ news?”

**_“You only have two Noumu remaining.”_ ** Delta replied.

Izuku didn’t know if the AI was trying to be sarcastic or not. He couldn’t tell in his voice. He decided to focus on the fight, ducking under a punch from the Noumu that embedded itself in the wall. It stuck in there, allowing Izuku to focus on the other Noumu.

Izuku once more used his more nimble body to avoid a punch by the Noumu.

**_“Analysis complete. Pattern mapped.”_ **

“I’ll need you to help me get close.” Izuku replied.

**_“Understood.”_ **

Izuku ran towards the Noumu, not showing any sign of changing direction. The Noumu reared its fist back.

**_“Dive left.”_ **

Izuku did as Delta said, diving left.

**_“Hook around the leg.”_ **

Izuku reached his arm out and grabbed onto the leg, his momentum making him swing around.

**_“Kick off the ground.”_ **

Izuku did so. As he did, the second Noumu’s fist connected with the ground where he once was.

“Nice job.” Izuku said, grabbing onto the other Noumu.

It reached behind itself to try and grab Izuku. He backflipped off of it, shooting the previous Noumu in the brain while he was upside down. He landed on his feet on top of the newly defeated Noumu.

**_“Duck.”_ **

Izuku followed Delta’s warning, avoiding a swipe from the last Noumu standing. He spun on the ball of his foot and dove to the right. He landed in a roll and sprinted away. He turned around to see the Noumu staring him down. It was like a bull ready to charge. Izuku simply crouched down lower, causing the Noumu to sprint at him. 

Izuku raised his pistol and unloaded two rounds into the Noumu’s brain, causing it to slide to a stop right at his feet.

**_“All targets eliminated.”_ **

Izuku dropped his pistol after Delta spoke. He had a pained expression on his face. While he did have to do it to survive, he still hated what he just did. Suddenly, he heard two sets of heavy footsteps. Surprised, he turned towards the source only to get two fists into his face and chest. He flew into the wall, denting it.

“What the hell?! I killed them! What’s going on?!” Izuku shouted.

_ “I said kill my three Noumu. I didn’t say how many times you had to do it. You’re done killing them when I say you’re done.” _ Sensei’s voice came through the intercom of the room.

Izuku’s heart dropped when he heard that. He had to kill more. This was the start of a terrible first day.

_________________________________________

Since that day, Izuku was drilled daily. He was given lessons in hand to hand combat, combat with knives and other blades, as well as training with every known weapon in the world. And each time, he had to kill. He felt uncomfortable at how easy it was to kill someone after doing it for a whole year. He was feeling even worse because he was starting to get used to killing, which was terrible.

Izuku was thankful he had Delta. If he didn’t he probably would have gone insane. If he wasn’t training, he was alone in his room. Staying at Sensei’s facility was even worse than staying at Church’s. At least at Church’s, he had the option of roaming around if he wanted to. Here, he was confined to his quarters unless told otherwise.

Just when Izuku thought that it would stay the way it was, it got better.

_________________________________________

Izuku woke up early in the morning. It was good to wake up early since he needed to be fully awake for Sensei’s training. To pass the time, Delta would always give him interesting facts or some news he was able to pick up from his hacked in connection.

**_“Did you know that you are as likely to get struck by lightning as you are to get into a plane crash?”_ ** Delta spoke, his hologram standing on his shoulder once again.

“No I didn’t. And now I’m worried about getting into a plane crash… That is, if I ever get out of here.” Izuku said, sighing.

**_“Do not lose hope. Every day we are here, we get stronger. Soon, we will be able to get out. Sensei’s facility is much more fortified compared to Doctor Church’s. While we could have escaped from the Doctor’s facility as we are now, we still lack the capability of escaping this one.”_ **

“You’ve calculated the odds?”

**_“Indeed. If we were to escape now, we would have an eighty five percent chance of failing. While this isn’t a definite impossibility of escape, I do not wish for you to risk yourself on a fifteen percent chance of success.”_ **

Izuku smiled. Over the years, the two of them got more comfortable with one another, and thanks to Delta’s interaction with Izuku, he was able to show the barest hint of emotion compared to when he began. Izuku also came up with a nickname for him.

“I’m glad to know you care about my wellbeing, D.” Izuku said, laying back on the bed once more. 

Delta’s hologram shifted before placing itself on his nightstand.

**_“We are companions. From what I’ve seen, companions are supposed to care about the other’s wellbeing. I am simply fulfilling my duty as a companion.”_ **

Izuku scoffed.

“Sure. So, find any news lately?”

**_“I have intercepted an incoming message to Sensei. It is warning him of an incoming attack.”_ **

Izuku visually perked up at that.

“Wait, really? Can you keep it from reaching its destination?”

**_“I believe I can.”_ **

Delta was silent for a moment before speaking once more.

**_“I have just prevented Sensei from receiving the message. Though, I have only delayed its arrival on his device. How long should I wait?”_ **

“Did it say how long until the attack?”

**_“It said soon. I can only guess as to how long soon meant.”_ **

“Well, send it to him in two hours.”

**_“That will be ten minutes after he calls us for training.”_ ** Delta said.

“That sounds fine with me. Would be perfect payback for the hell he put us through.” Izuku said.

_________________________________________

Two hours passed yet Izuku remained in his room. He found it strange. Did he forget about Sensei telling him he wouldn’t be able to train him that day? Or, an even better possibility, the attack happened now and he’s trying to fight them off. But he didn’t hear any sounds of fighting. Perhaps Sensei had to leave to fight in a different place?

“Hey, D. It’s been two hours, right?”

**_“Correction: It has been two hours and two minutes.”_ **

“And he still has yet to call for us.”

**_“It is most strange. Sensei has never been late before.”_ **

As if to answer their curiosity, the building rumbled violently.

“What was that?!

**_“Hacking into camera network… It seems heroes have stormed the building. Correction: One hero has stormed the building.”_ **

“One?”

**_“Correct. Physical identification is a blonde male with a muscular body in a skintight blue bodysuit with a red Y-shaped symbol on the chest and white diamond in the center. His gauntlets are a golden yellow as are his boots.”_ **

Izuku felt he recognized the description, but couldn’t put a name to it. He decided to focus on the situation at hand.

“What’s he doing?”

**_“He seems to be fighting Sensei in a heated battle. Alert: Two more figures have entered the building through the main entrance.”_ ** Delta said.

“Who are they?”

**_“One is an elderly man in an orange and white costume, while the other is wearing a police uniform underneath a brown trenchcoat.”_ **

“Who are they?”

**_“I have found identifications for all three using the network. They are known as the heroes All Might and Gran Torino, as well as a police detective Naomasa Tsukauchi.”_ ** Delta explained.

“All Might? He’s here?” Izuku asked, hope filling his chest.

**_“Do you recognize the man?”_ **

“He’s known as the Symbol of Peace. The best hero in the world!” Izuku said, memories of all the videos about All Might flooding back to him.

**_“If he’s the best hero in the world, Sensei is the worst villain. The two seem to be evenly matched.”_ ** Delta said.

Izuku started to worry at that. He then got an idea. He walked to his door and knocked on it.

“Anyone out there?” Izuku called.

There was no answer. This was his chance!

“We’re leaving, D!”

**_“Understood. Downloading updated map of the building.”_ ** Delta spoke.

Izuku tried opening the door. It was locked.

“Of course.” Izuku sighed.

He looked at the door. It was a standard lock. And he could make a lockpick out of the clock in his room. He grabbed his clock and, with his strength, pulled it apart literally. He then grabbed what he needed and went to his door’s clock.

“You see anyone further outside my room?”

**_“I do not. Though I am seeing Gran Torino and Naomasa Tsukauchi nearing your floor.”_ ** Delta reported.

“Well, here’s hoping I can get this unlocked after they pass by.” Izuku said.

_________________________________________

Gran Torino and Tsukauchi entered the next floor.

“Do you know what floor that oaf jumped into?” Torino asked as they ran.

“No clue. But we need to get there.”

“I understand.”

The two heard a lock, stopping them.

“There’s other people in here?”

“No, look.” Tsukauchi pointed. The lock was on their side, not the other’s.

“Someone’s locked in there!”

The lock turned and the door opened up.

“Freedom-!” a green haired boy who was on the other side of the door froze.

_________________________________________

Izuku was shocked to see two other people there.

“D, what the hell? I thought you said no one was there.”

The two adults who were there looked at the kid, wondering who he was talking to. The two were startled when Delta’s avatar appeared on his shoulder.

**_“I did. You did not ask me to tell you when someone arrives.”_ **

“Great time to pick when to be specific. Now I’ll have to fight my way out of here.” Izuku said.

“Wait, young man.” The elderly man said.

Izuku stopped for a moment.

“Who are you?” The younger man questioned.

“Izuku Midoriya. You should know this.” Izuku said.

**_“Izuku. These two are not the staff of the building. They are the hero Gran Torino and Naomasa Tsukauchi.”_ **

_ ‘How does that thing know our names?’  _ The two thought at the same time.

“Oh. Apologies, this was a misunderstanding.” Izuku said before jogging away.

“Wait!”

Izuku slid to a stop.

“Sorry. I’ve been kept in captivity for years now. I’m not wanting to stay here any longer.”

“Then let me come with you.” The man Delta identified as Tsukauchi said.

“But I thought you were going to help All Might.”

“You know he’s here?”

“D’s tapped into the cameras. He saw him fighting on the fiftieth floor.”

“Well, I can’t fight. I don’t have a quirk to help. I came to evacuate any civilians. I heard whispers of captives here.”

“No one except me.” Izuku said.

Tsukauchi’s quirk told him Izuku was telling him the truth.

“Delta, did you see anyone else captive here?”

**_“I do not. I have never seen any other captives in here except for us.”_ **

“Well, if it’s just you, then let’s get out of here. Torino, you help All Might.”

“Got it!”

Gran Torino jetted away with his quirk.

“When we get out of here, you’re going to tell me about what happened.” Tsukauchi said.

“So long as you don’t pull Delta, fine.”

“Who is that, anyways?” Tsukauchi asked as the two of them began their trek downstairs.

“An AI. My AI.”

“Did your quirk create it?”

“I have no quirk.”

Tsukauchi didn’t reply to it.

“I can tell you all you need to know later. Let’s just focus on leaving. Delta, give me the route.”

**_“Understood. The fastest route is the elevator.”_ **

“But the elevator’s shot.” Tsukauchi spoke up.

“Not for me.”

Izuku ran to the elevator doors and forced them open like it was nothing. Tsukauchi was shocked at the boy’s strength. The cables of the elevator were there, but not the elevator itself.

“Mr. Tsukauchi? Get on my back.”

Tsukauchi raised an eyebrow.

“Huh?”

_________________________________________

The sound of Tsukauchi’s feared shout echoed through the elevator shaft. The man had his arms wrapped around the boy’s chest while he was sliding down the cable. He couldn’t believe how Izuku wasn’t screaming in pain over the constant friction with cable.

They landed on top of the elevator which was on the ground floor. He kicked the ceiling in, causing them both to fall onto the floor of the elevator. It was then that Tsukauchi decided to get off the boy.

“Anyone here?” Izuku asked Delta.

**_“I do not see anyone in the area.”_ **

“Good.”

Izuku grabbed the elevator doors and pulled them apart, revealing the bottom floor.

“Freedom.” Izuku said with an emotion that made Tsukauchi feel a pang of sorrow for the boy.

“C’mon, let’s get out of here.” Izuku said.

Tsukauchi wondered how a kid like him was so mature. It must have been because of what happened to him. He’d have to ask him about it when things calmed down.

The two exited the building in time to see two figures impacting the ground. They turned to it to see All Might standing over Sensei. Izuku was shocked as well as relieved. Sensei wasn’t moving.

“He did it…” Izuku heard Tsukauchi say.

“D, can you tell if he’s alive?”

**_“I do not have that capability, but visually, I can tell he has stopped breathing.”_ ** Delta reported.

Izuku was shocked to see that the man who made him who he was dead, but it was also a relieving fact. Tsukauchi noticed Izuku breathe a sigh of relief. But it was then that both of them noticed All Might’s condition. He had a massive injury on his torso. He was standing for only a moment before he collapsed.

“All Might!” 

_________________________________________

Izuku, not having anywhere else to go, accompanied Tsukauchi, All Might, and Gran Torino to the hospital. He sat in the waiting room with Tsukauchi, who asked he explain what happened to him. He suggested some place private to talk, which the detective agreed upon.

Once they were alone, Izuku, with the help of Delta, told Tsukauchi everything about what happened to him. Tsukauchi recorded it all and was shocked that nothing was a lie. He also looked sick at some things he explained. He remembered having that same reaction when he first experienced it.

Izuku felt good talking about his time there. He was able to tell somebody of the pain he suffered. And Tsukauchi seemed to genuinely care about his wellbeing.

Whatever would come next, Izuku knew that starting then, he would have a better life. He finally had hope after such a long time without it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter! This'll be the last chapter I post until I update my other fics.


	4. A New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is way off schedule, but I'm declaring the rest of this week "Write Anything I Want Week". I will write whatever I want for the remainder of the week and that will most likely be this fic. It all depends on ideas I have. I will return to my normal schedule next week, resuming working on Super Robot Izuku. I hope you guys are alright with this and I hope you enjoy!

Izuku sat outside All Might’s room. He just heard along with Gran Torino and Tsukauchi that All Might was gravely injured, requiring his stomach and a lung to be surgically removed. A person Izuku recognized as Sir Nighteye, All Might’s sidekick, visited as well. Izuku was the only one outside the room.

“Do you think All Might can continue doing hero work?” Izuku asked.

**_“I am… unsure.”_ **

“Sensei… Really damaged him. It’s good that he’s dead, but… I wished he was killed before All Might got hurt.” Izuku said, looking down.

**_“I understand your reasoning. Had he quickly dispatched Sensei-”_ ** Delta was cut off by the door slamming open.

All Might was slowly staggering out of the room. Nighteye was behind him, standing in front of the door.

“Don’t do it! If you keep being a hero you’ll die a horrible death!” Nighteye shouted.

“I have to keep fighting… To keep saving everyone… With a smile!” All Might groaned out, fighting to stay on his feet.

Izuku watched in shock over the display. He was grabbed on the shoulder by the gentle hand of Naomasa Tsukauchi. He looked back at the detective with a clueless expression, not sure what to do. Tsukauchi understood the look well.

“Let’s give them some time. They… Need to sort out things. Let’s head to the police station.” Tsukauchi said.

Izuku looked back at All Might and Nighteye before returning his gaze to Tsukauchi. He nodded wordlessly. The man returned the nod with a gentle smile before guiding him along to his car.

_________________________________________

Izuku walked into the police building. For some reason, he was on all sorts of edge. His eyes darted around, his eyes trailing to the gun holsters on most of the workforce. Every so often he would observe a hero, but he still kept his eyes moving to make sure nothing was a trap.

“So, what do you have for me today, Tsukauchi?” The guy at the front desk asked.

“Can you search the database for an Izuku Midoriya?” 

“Sure. Gimme a sec.”

Izuku stayed silent, looking all around. A certain female pro heroine watched the boy’s cautious gaze. She raised an eyebrow in curiosity. No child should be that cautious of everything. She approached the boy slowly as to not alert him. As she got closer, she noticed a thin square shaped object on his neck. It was a light blue with a grey outline. She tilted her head in curiosity.

“Hey.” She said softly.

Izuku’s head darted to her, his eyes gaining a dangerous edge for a moment before calming down. The woman crouched down so she was level with the boy. She had dark purple hair, blue eyes, a red mask, and a breastless leotard with a white bodysuit underneath.

“Y-Yeah?” Izuku asked.

“You seem cautious. Are you feeling okay?” She asked, her voice soft.

Izuku felt himself calming slightly to her voice.

“Just a… Just a long day…” Izuku said, looking away.

“Would you like to talk about it?” She asked.

“I… I’d rather not… Not in public…” He said, his right hand holding his left upper arm.

“What?” Tsukauchi said in shock.

Izuku and the woman looked back at Tsukauchi. The heroine stood back up.

“I’m not lying. He just went missing the same time of the shooting.”

“What shooting?” Izuku asked.

Tsukauchi glanced back, noticing the heroine beside him. His eyes turned apologetic.

“I’m sorry, but… Your mother died. The same day you were kidnapped.” Tsukauchi said.

Izuku felt shock more than anything. He could barely remember his mother, that didn’t make it any less difficult for him to take the news that his mother was dead. The heroine was shocked to hear he was kidnapped. 

“What do you plan to do with him?” The heroine asked.

“The only thing we can do is put him in the foster system. But with what he’s been through…”

“What  _ has _ he been through?” The heroine asked.

“Midnight-”

“I want to help him.” The woman, now revealed to be Midnight, said.

Izuku looked up at the woman. He could feel the genuine wish to help in the woman’s voice. It made his chest feel warmer when he heard it.

“I’m sorry. There’s nothing you can do. Not unless you adopt him, he legally has to enter a foster home.”

Midnight paused for a moment before thinking of something.

“Tsukauchi, can I borrow him for a moment?”

“For what?”

“I just want to talk to him.” She said.

Tsukauchi paused for a moment before nodding.

Midnight crouched down, making herself level with Izuku once again. She looked at him with a determined smile.

“What’s your name?” She asked.

“Izuku… Izuku Midoriya…”

“Would you like to follow me, Izuku? I’d like to talk to you in private.” She said softly.

Izuku nodded slowly. Midnight stood up and offered her hand. Izuku looked at her with confusion. Midnight’s heart hurt once more at the sight of pure cluelessness in the boy’s eyes. Despite that, she smiled.

“C’mon.”

Izuku nodded wordlessly.

_________________________________________

Izuku and Midnight sat in an interrogation room.

“I heard you were kidnapped.” Midnight said softly.

Izuku nodded.

“When was that?”

Izuku hesitated before he spoke.

“I don’t really remember. I think I’m… Nine years old now. What I remember was when… I was five. I think.” Izuku said, trying to remember.

“My goodness… That long?”

Izuku nodded.

“They… Did things to me.”

Immediately, Midnight thought of bad things. Izuku continued, dispelling her thoughts when he explained.

“They… Made my bones indestructible. Made me strong enough to lift a cargo ship’s weight. Faster reflexes, more durable skin…” Izuku trailed off.

“Why?” Midnight asked.

“They wanted me to be a soldier. I overheard them saying something about Quirkless Villains… I was their test unit.” Izuku said, looking down.

Midnight was speechless. That didn’t stop Izuku from continuing.

“Gave me fighting techniques… Even an AI…” Izuku continued.

“AI?” Midnight asked, finally snapping out of her shock.

Izuku was silent, contemplating something for a moment.

“Come on out, D.” Izuku said.

Delta’s hologram appeared on Izuku’s shoulder.

**_“Hello. I am Delta. Izuku Midoriya’s personal AI.”_ **

“D’s been in my head for a year now. They implanted the AI directly into me. I can still take him out, but they don’t really intend for you to, meaning it hurts every time.” Izuku explained.

“How do you know that?”

“Last year, I was fighting something and it ripped D’s chip out of me. They had to stop the training session as it was absolutely excruciating.” Izuku said.

**_“The only way for me to not be active in Izuku is for me to go offline, which I usually do at night so he can sleep.”_ ** Delta explained.

Izuku nodded in confirmation.

“You said you were fighting something. What was it?” Midnight asked, noticing the flinch Izuku gave in reply.

“Something that should never exist. Something I had to kill… And kill again… And again… And again until the man training me said it was enough. He kept bringing it back to life until my training day was done.” Izuku said.

Midnight reached out and placed a gentle hand over his shoulder, gently squeezing his shoulder.

“It’s okay.” Midnight said softly.

“Every waking hour of the past year. It was either killing or sleeping… killing or sleeping…” Izuku trailed off once more.

Midnight finally had enough, gently pulling the boy into a gentle hug. Izuku stiffened for a moment before melting into the hug, his arms wrapping around Midnight’s body. She gently stroked his hair as he silently hugged Midnight.

“You’re okay, now. I promise. You won’t have to go through that ever again.” She said softly.

Midnight’s voice soothed the boy. His eyes slowly began to get heavy. It was a while since he properly rested. His eyes fell asleep and Midnight felt his breathing slow to a calm pace. She looked down to see the boy was asleep. Delta disappeared once Izuku fell asleep, powering down so Izuku could sleep undisturbed.

_ ‘No boy should have to go through something as traumatic as that. He sounded so vulnerable. That settles it.’ _

Midnight gently lifted the boy in her arms. He was surprisingly heavy, but what he said about getting augmented made her realize that it was what was giving him the extra weight. She carried him out of the room. Izuku instinctively leaned into the warmth of the heroine as he slept.

Tsukauchi looked at the sleeping boy in Midnight’s arms before looking at the heroine. She had a serious look on her face.

“Give me the adoption papers.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’ve made my decision. Did he tell you all that he went through?”

“Yeah, he did.”

“He told me some of it. He looked so vulnerable when he spoke.”

“He was similar with me. Did you have to use your quirk?”

“No. I just comforted him. When did you find him?”

“Yesterday.”

“He must not have slept at all, then.”

“So, adoption papers?” Tsukauchi asked.

Midnight nodded.

“I hope you know what you’re doing.”

Midnight glanced at the boy.

“I do.” She said.

_________________________________________

Izuku woke up in an unfamiliar room. He was laying on a couch. To his left was the back of the couch and to his right was a dark brown coffee table. Ahead of the coffee table was a TV. To the left was a large bookshelf full of dvd boxes. On the other side of the TV, there was a bookshelf full of actual books.

He slowly sat up and looked around, noticing two more couches on either side of the coffee table perpendicular of the couch he was sitting on. His eyes continued to scan his surroundings. The room he was in had a grey carpet floor that transitioned to wood tiles as it got to the kitchen and dining area. The kitchen was a small section of the room with a small island in the center of the kitchen. 

Izuku stood up to continue investigating where he was. He entered the kitchen, looking at the wooden cupboards and drawers in the kitchen. 

“D, where are we?” Izuku asked.

**_“I am unsure. I powered off so that you could sleep.”_ **

“I  _ do _ feel rested, so thanks for that at least.” Izuku said.

“Oh, you’re up.” A familiar feminine voice spoke.

Izuku quickly turned around, snapping into a fighting posture. Midnight was standing there in civilian clothes, a shocked expression on her face.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Midnight said.

“Ms. Midnight? Where am I?” Izuku asked.

“My home.” She said softly.

“Why?”

“Well, would you prefer to go to the foster home?”

Izuku tensed and shook his head. He heard about the foster system. He didn’t want to be shoved into a room full of strangers.

“I thought so. But I’ll have to unless you agree to something.” 

“What is it?” Izuku asked.

“You need to be my legal son in order for you to stay here. I’d have to adopt you. Would that be alright?” Midnight asked.

Izuku was silent, looking aside slightly in contemplation.

**_“Izuku?”_ **

Izuku turned to Delta’s hologram.

**_“I believe if we are to remain safe, it would be beneficial to stay with a pro hero. This hero, Midnight, is a pro hero. She would provide the most protection from anyone trying to take you back to Project: Warrior.”_ ** Delta commented.

Izuku looked back at Midnight who was giving him a supportive smile. He looked down slightly before back up at her.

“I would like it… If you would allow me to stay in your care.” Izuku said.

Midnight nodded understandingly. She placed a supportive hand on Izuku’s shoulder.

“Would you be comfortable with telling me the rest of what happened?” Midnight asked.

Izuku hesitantly nodded.

“You’re being very brave, Izuku.” She said softly.

Izuku didn’t respond, only nodding once more.

“Come, let’s sit on the couch. It’ll be more comfortable than standing in the kitchen.”

Izuku nodded again.

_________________________________________

To say Midnight was horrified would be an understatement. Izuku told her everything he didn’t tell her yesterday. That meant the Noumus, the requirement to kill them each time he had to train, how easy it was for him to kill by the time he got out, how the man named Sensei restricted him to a room when not training, even all the training sessions he had. Izuku actually had to stop a couple times as Midnight left to empty her stomach. She was sick to her stomach at how much Izuku had to go through.

Once the story was over, Midnight pulled the boy into a hug. He was confused as to why she did it, but he found himself strangely enjoying it. He smiled slightly, returning the hug.

“Izuku?”

Izuku glanced up at Midnight.

“I promise you won’t have to be forced to do anything like that ever again.” She said softly.

Izuku didn’t know how much he needed to hear those words. He started tearing up, a wobbly smile on his face.

“Thank you, Ms. Midnight.”

“Nemuri.”

“Huh?”

“My real name is Nemuri Kayama. You can call me Nemuri when I’m out of costume.” She said softly.

Izuku nodded, tears still coming out of his eyes. Nemuri pulled his head to her chest, gently humming. Izuku found himself opening the floodgates, sobbing openly. Nemuri just kept holding him close, silently urging him to let it all out as she rocked him side to side gently.

After the crying session, the two stayed that way for a while. Sadly for her, she had to go to the courthouse so she could turn in the completed adoption papers. Before she left, though, she showed him his bedroom. It was right beside Nemuri’s.

“This is my bedroom?”

“Yep. But you have complete freedom to roam around the house. You can even go outside if you want.” Nemuri said softly.

Izuku looked at her and nodded, a small smile forming on his lips.

“I need to get the adoption papers turned in. I’ll be back in thirty minutes, alright?” Nemuri asked.

“Okay.”

“If you feel hungry, there’s leftovers in the fridge.”

“Okay.” Izuku replied again.

“I’ll see you in a half hour.”

“Be safe.” Izuku said.

Nemuri sensed a slight tone of worry in his voice. She smiled.

“I will.”

With that, Nemuri left for the courthouse. Izuku was left alone in the house. He looked into his bedroom, only a bed, a dresser, and a night stand in his room with a clock and lamp on the nightstand. It looked similar to his room in Sensei’s facility, but it felt different. He didn’t feel like he was trapped. He felt free.

He looked back at the front door. He found himself smiling. Once Nemuri returns, he would have a new life. A life free from captivity. A life that had him staying with someone who genuinely cared for him. A life that hopefully would keep him from having to kill anybody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Thanks to Stephano1294 and Whitetiger789 for betaing and editing the chapter.


	5. Settling In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter chapter this time around.

Nemuri returned to her house to see Izuku simply standing in his bedroom, seemingly distracted. She walked up, knocking on the doorframe. He flinched before turning around. That was good. At least he wasn’t getting into a fighting posture when he heard a sudden noise.

“Thinking about something?” Nemuri asked, leaning against the doorframe with a gentle smile on her face.

Izuku nodded.

“What is it?”

“I don’t have any clothes.”

Nemuri smacked her forehead.

“Of course! I forgot about that!”

“It’s too late tonight. We can go in the morning.” Izuku said.

Nemuri looked ready to protest but sighed. Izuku decided to change the subject.

“So, how did the adoption go?”

Nemuri brightened up.

“Well, you’re now looking at your legal mother. You can still call me Nemuri if you want, though. I understand.” Nemuri said.

“I… I’ll have to get used to it.” Izuku said.

“I understand. Just know that you can come to me for anything, alright?” Nemuri asked, gently placing her hands on his shoulders in a sign of support.

“Thank you, Nemuri. You have no idea how much that means to me.” He said.

Nemuri smiled softly. They stayed there for a moment before their silence was interrupted by Izuku’s stomach. He blushed slightly. Nemuri giggled.

“Sounds like someone’s hungry. C’mon. Let’s get some food.”

“Yeah…” Izuku said, his face still red.

_________________________________________

Izuku never knew he could sleep as well as he did at Nemuri’s house. The atmosphere was way different from Sensei’s facility. Delta wasn’t restless either, so that helped in his sleep.

Izuku woke up early the following day. Noticing Nemuri was still asleep, he went to sit on the couch, trying to think of what to do to pass the time. Izuku was always curious about the concept of television shows, so he figured, why not satisfy that curiosity.

Izuku reached for what looked like the remote, if what he’s seen before is anything to go by, and looked on it. There was a number pad as well as a power button. There was also arrows with a circular button in the center and a volume controller. He pressed the button for power.

The television turned on to the news.

_ “-ndeavor is now ranked second in this year’s Hero Polls. Can he rise to claim the number one spot next year? Only time will tell. In other news-” _

Izuku pressed a couple numbers on the number pad and it changed to the specific channel. What was on was a gameshow. The screen showed the title: “Sweets or No Sweets?”

Izuku watched as contestants would try eating everyday objects like pairs of shoes or tables. The ones that were candy would be able to be eaten while the rest, they wouldn’t be able to eat. It was interesting to watch. All of the objects that were actual candy looked exactly like their real-life counterparts.

He was so absorbed in the game show that he didn’t notice Nemuri awake until he smelled food below his nose. He looked down to see a plate of eggs and toast. He followed the hand holding it to see a fondly smiling Nemuri. She was wearing loose purple pants and a grey long-sleeve shirt.

“Good morning.” Nemuri said.

Izuku blushed slightly, taking the plate.

“Good morning.”

“Found something you like on TV?”

“It’s really interesting.”

“It is. They straight up trick you into thinking its a normal object, then surprise! It’s chocolate!” Nemuri said with a smile.

Izuku nodded, wordlessly starting on his eggs. Nemuri watched him eat for a few minutes before speaking.

“So how was your sleep?” Nemuri asked.

“It was good.” Izuku replied, not looking up from his eggs.

“That’s good.”

There was another span of silence before Nemuri once again broke it.

“When you’re finished with that, we’ll be going to get you some clothes. You alright with that?” Nemuri asked.

Izuku paused for a moment before nodding.

“Okay.” Izuku said.

The remainder of their breakfast was them watching the game show Izuku started watching. Every so often there would be a funny point in it which made Nemuri laugh. Izuku watched his adoptive mother laugh and couldn’t help but form a small smile.

_________________________________________

After their breakfast, the two of them got ready and left for the nearby mall. Izuku didn’t have to prepare that much, since all he needed was to put on his shoes. Ten minutes later, Nemuri arrived. She was wearing a pair of jeans, a dark purple T-shirt and glasses. She looked nice.

“Ready to go?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Also, I think Delta should keep from coming out. People might mistake that for your quirk and you’d get in trouble.”

Izuku nodded. Delta then appeared.

**_“I will disable hologram mode for now. I will remain online to make sure any suspicious activity can be detected.”_ **

“Thank you, Delta.” Nemuri said.

**_“I am only doing what I must to protect ourselves.”_ ** Delta replied before disappearing.

“Alright, Izuku. Let’s get going.”

Nemuri offered her hand once more. Izuku tilted his head in curiosity, causing her to lose her smile in favor of a curious expression.

“What is it?” Nemuri asked.

“Why do you do that?” Izuku asked.

“It’s so you can hold my hand.”

“Hold… your hand?”

“Yeah. Holding hands can mean a lot of different things. Sometimes guidance, other times, comfort.”

Izuku looked at Nemuri’s offered hand for a moment before reaching his hand out and grasping it gently. Nemuri’s smile returned. She reached forward and opened the door, leading the boy out. As they walked, Izuku couldn’t help but enjoy the feeling of warmth in his hand. It was comforting and gentle. Calming and supportive. It was a feeling Izuku didn’t want to end.

_________________________________________

The walk was a quiet one. Izuku was simply listening to the sounds of the city as they journeyed to the mall. They soon arrived at the mall and he was greeted with a different sound. The sound of a million people talking at once, many footsteps at once, barest hints of other sounds. All of it created a cacophony of sounds that attacked his ears. He unconsciously tightened his grip on Nemuri’s hand slightly. 

She noticed the increase in strength and looked down at him. It looked like he was being overwhelmed, which she understood. She gently pulled him to a corner, crouching down to his level. She wore a concerned expression on her face as she looked at Izuku.

“Do you want to go back home? I can do this myself if you want.” Nemuri said softly.

Izuku took a moment to compose himself, shaking his head.

“N-No. I want to do this.” Izuku said.

“Are you sure?” Nemuri asked, placing her other hand on his cheek in an affectionate gesture.

Izuku nodded.

“I need to do this… I need to get used to it.” Izuku said, a look of determination on his face.

Nemuri couldn’t help but smile at the boy’s bravery.

“Alright. If you feel overwhelmed at all, just squeeze my hand and we can go somewhere to calm down.” She said softly.

Izuku looked at Nemuri before nodding. The two resumed their shopping trip after a couple minutes of silence.

_________________________________________

The mall trip was successful. At the end of it, Nemuri had three bags full of clothes for him and a single bag with clothes she thought were cute. The two returned home and Izuku was able to take his first shower since he escaped. It felt good and was way better than the showers at Sensei’s facility. He forced him to take only cold showers, leaving him shivering at the end of it. At Nemuri’s house, he was able to take a warm shower that relaxed him instantly.

Izuku finished his shower and changed into a new set of clothes before finding Nemuri in the kitchen.

“Just sit back and relax. I’ll have lunch ready soon.” Nemuri said.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Izuku asked.

“Not at the moment. Thank you, though.” She said with a kind smile.

Izuku looked at her for a moment before nodding, walking to the couch to turn the television on. It was still on the channel that the game show was on, so he watched that. He heard quiet sizzling of the food Nemuri was making for the both of them as he watched.

Delta appeared on his leg, getting the boy’s attention.

**_“I am detecting motion outside heading towards the door.”_ **

Izuku nodded and Delta disappeared. His focus was now on the door of Nemuri’s house. Suddenly, the door burst open and a guy with blonde hair and sunglasses came through. Izuku didn’t think. He simply moved. His first thought was that Project: Warrior came for him.

He vaulted over the couch and took the man down in the blink of an eye. Before and during the takedown, the man said one word.

“HELLOOOAAH!” 

_________________________________________

Nemuri was almost finished cooking when she heard the door slam open. She immediately remembered her extremely loud friend and expected a loud greeting.

“HELLOOOAAH!”

She stopped cooking at that point, surprised at the sudden yell of shock. She went to the door to see her adopted son holding her friend Present Mic, also known as Hizashi Yamada, where he was in an impressive show of strength. Her other two friends were looking on in shock, which she didn’t think would be possible for one of them, Shota Aizawa.

The third one, a blue haired man she knew as Tensei Iida was about to run and try and disable the boy.

“You try to hurt him, he’ll hurt you two times as much.” Nemuri spoke before he moved.

Tensei stopped his movement and turned to her.

“Nemuri, what’s going on?”

She didn’t answer, turning her head to Izuku, who was looking at her with curiosity for a moment before glaring at the other two with caution.

“Izuku, you have nothing to worry about. They’re friends and fellow heroes.”

It was then that Izuku released him in shock. He just attacked a hero. He staggered back as Hizashi stood up.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you!” He said quickly.

“Izuku, it’s alright. It was their fault they came in unannounced.” Nemuri said, eyeing Hizashi.

Hizashi chuckled sheepishly.

“Sorry. But who’s the little listener?”

“He’s my son.”

Silence filled the room for a good five minutes before all three of those, including Aizawa, spoke in shock.

“What?!”

_________________________________________

Nemuri sat the three of them down and told them a small bit about Izuku’s past. She only told them about he was quirkless, that he was augmented and trained to kill, and implanted with an AI. That answered all the questions about how Izuku was able to topple a man Hizashi’s height.

“He’s still a bit jumpy, but he’s slowly calming down. I think if you would have knocked on the door instead of practically knocking it down, he would have been a bit less hostile.” Nemuri finished.

“Hey, kid.” Aizawa got Izuku’s attention.

Izuku looked at Aizawa curiously.

“Nice job.” Aizawa said with a smirk.

Izuku frowned in confusion.

“For what?” Izuku asked.

“For teaching Hizashi to calm down when entering rooms.” Aizawa snickered.

“HEY!” Hizashi shouted.

“Oh… Uh… Thanks.” Izuku said, blushing slightly.

“So, Izuku. How do you like living with Nemuri so far?” Tensei asked, a kind smile on his face.

Izuku turned to Tensei as he heard the question. He answered it honestly.

“It’s great. I’ve only been here for one and a half days and it was way better than that other place…” Izuku trailed off, looking away slightly.

He took a breath before refocusing on Tensei, giving a small smile.

“She’s the kindest person I’ve met.” He finished.

Tensei nodded.

“That’s good. If she was mistreating you, we’d have to save you.”

“Hey!” Nemuri snapped.

“What, I’m kidding.” Tensei chuckled.

“Don’t make me get my whip out.” Nemuri threatened.

“Please don’t! I’m sorry!” Tensei shouted, his hands together in a begging gesture

The exchange caused Izuku to feel something bubble up in his chest. He couldn’t help but let it out. He laughed. For the first time in years he laughed. And it felt good! 

Nemuri was surprised. Even the things she laughed at didn’t make him laugh. While she would have passed it off as her having a weak sense of humor, she could have at least seen a smile or a chuckle. Her surprised face turned to a soft smile as she watched him laugh.

Tensei and Hizashi joined in on the laughter, seeing the comedy in seeing a hero cower in fear of another. Aizawa even smirked slightly, but that was more directed at the boy, who’s past was littered with torture, laughing and feeling happy.

_________________________________________

The remainder of the day consisted of Nemuri’s three friends getting to know Izuku. They left an hour before dinner time came. The dinner was nice and Izuku found himself smiling the rest of the night. Nemuri noticed and smiled.

“You better get used to them, Izuku. They come over a lot.” Nemuri said.

Izuku smiled at his adoptive mother.

“I don’t mind. It was nice.” Izuku said.

“Good. Because they might just come over a lot more often now that they know you’re here.”

Izuku gained a curious expression.

“Really? Why is that?”

“Because they like you, silly.” Nemuri said with a giggle.

“Oh.” Izuku said, blushing slightly.

“Not used to people liking you?”

“Other than because of how I was going to become the first quirkless supervillain, yeah.” Izuku replied.

“Well, they like you for you.”

“That’s why I like them.” Izuku said with a smile.

“Good. Now c’mon. Keep eating. Don’t want to take forever on it!” She encouraged with a smile.

Izuku nodded, returning her smile with a small one of his own.

_________________________________________

The rest of the night was a calm one. Nemuri and Izuku sat down on the couch after dinner and watched more game shows. She was happy he found something to enjoy after all the hard things he’s been through.

At the end of the night, the two went their separate ways, Nemuri going to her bed while Izuku went to his. He lay in his bed and stared up at the ceiling for a while, thinking about what happened that day. All in all, he enjoyed the day. He looked forward to his future with Nemuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Thanks to Silver, The Ashmaker and Stephano1294 for betaing and editing the chapter!


	6. Entering School

The following months were positive for Izuku. Nemuri’s friends would visit practically every other day at least for a short while and spend time with Izuku. Some times, they even went out and did something together. Izuku was unfamiliar with it at first but was quick to adapt to it.

Izuku slowly opened up more around his adoptive mother as well as her friends. He became more confident in general, not overly cautious like he started off as. Nemuri was very proud that he was getting better. Her heart warmed even more when Izuku said something to her.

_________________________________________

Nemuri woke up to the smell of food. She found it strange, seeing as she was in bed still. She got out of bed and walked into the kitchen to see Izuku in front of the stove, and cooking.

“Izuku?”

Izuku glanced at Nemuri and smiled softly before looking back. He wasn’t thinking when he said his next words.

“Hey, Mom. I’m almost done with your eggs. Just give me a minute.” He said, a soft smile remaining on his face.

Nemuri heard every word that he said. She just heard him call her “mom”. Her cheeks turned red and her chest got warm. She had to hold herself back so her food wouldn’t be burned. Once it did, she pounced.

“Alright, you food is- Oof!” Izuku let out as he was glomped by his adoptive mother.

He looked to see Nemuri with a bright smile that could have blinded anyone who saw it. 

“What is it?” Izuku asked.

“You just called me ‘mom’.” She said happily.

Izuku blushed shyly.

“O-Oh. I, uh… Didn’t mean to-”

“No, no! It’s great! It made me so happy!” Nemuri shook her head.

“R-Really?”

“Yeah.” She nodded. 

Izuku smiled shyly.

“I-I’ll call you that from now on, then.” Izuku said softly.

“Izuku, you just made today the best day ever.” Nemuri said.

Izuku decided to try and joke.

“And all it took was cooking you breakfast?”

Nemuri giggled happily.

“Yeah. Speaking of which, let’s get to making yours.”

“Alright.”

As they started cooking, Nemuri asked Izuku something.

“When did you know how to properly cook eggs?”

“It’s because I-”

**_“I looked up the proper way to cook eggs. There were many types of egg dishes to cook, but Izuku decided on sunny-side up eggs.”_ ** Delta spoke as his hologram appeared.

Izuku sighed.

“Yeah, that.” Izuku said.

“Thank you for making me breakfast. Both of you.” Nemuri said, kissing Izuku’s forehead in a show of motherly affection.

Izuku smiled.

“You’re welcome.”

**_“You are most welcome.”_ **

“Now, let’s eat these amazing eggs!”

_________________________________________

Izuku enjoyed the calm times staying home. His mom, after the first couple months of Izuku staying with her, had to go back to heroics, leaving the boy alone to his own devices. He enjoyed the alone time, but he always was happy when his mother returned.

Five months after first becoming Nemuri’s son, he had to do something he didn’t understand.

_________________________________________

“School?” Izuku asked.

“Yeah.”

“But I already know what would be taught.” Izuku said.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I told you they taught me up to a ninth grade level.” Izuku said.

“Oh yeah, I do remember that. Despite that, you’re still going to go to school.”

“Why?”

“Because you need to interact with people.”

“I talk with Hizashi, Shota, and Tensei every day.”

“I mean more than adult friends.” Nemuri said.

Izuku sighed, his shoulders drooping.

“Don’t get so down. You’ll be fine.”

“How do you know?”

“Because you aren’t an antisocial, mostly mute boy like you were when you first came here.” Nemuri said.

“Jeez, blunt much?”

“Yep! I know you can take it.”

“Fine, I’ll go.” Izuku sighed.

“It’ll be fun. Besides, you still have a couple weeks before school starts. I already talked with the principal. You’re registered.”

“Going behind my back? That’s not really heroic.” Izuku said with narrowed eyes.

Nemuri let out a playfully maniacal laugh at Izuku’s statement.

_________________________________________

Izuku had to get school supplies so he could start out without any trouble. Afterwards, he had two weeks of straight anxiousness as school got closer and closer. Of course, his mother, Hizashi, Shota, and Tensei all tried to ease his worries, but that never stopped him from worrying. Even Delta tried easing his worries and it still didn’t work.

Eventually, the day came. He woke up early and donned his school clothes, which consisted of a white button-up T-shirt, black slacks, and a black vest. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. He really didn’t want to go to school, but his mother made him do it. 

He entered the kitchen to get some breakfast. Nemuri was already there, making breakfast for both of them.

“You’re up early. Would have thought you would sleep in and I’d have to wake you up for breakfast?”

“I couldn’t sleep much.” Izuku said.

“Delta got restless again?”

Izuku shook his head.

“No, just anxious for today.” Izuku said with a sigh.

Nemuri stopped cooking to pull her son into a gentle hug.

“It’ll be fine, Izuku. You don’t have to worry.”

“You say that, but I still worry.”

“Well I guess you’ll just have to find out yourself.” Nemuri said, kissing his forehead before releasing him from her hug.

Nemuri went back to making their breakfast.

_________________________________________

Their breakfast was relatively quick and after Nemuri got properly dressed, the two set off for his school. The walk was relatively short, which was good. That meant Izuku could quickly sprint home after classes were over.

Once they got there, they went to the principal’s office. They had to wait for a moment before entering the principal’s office, but he soon went inside.

“Ah, you must be Izuku Kayama.” The principal said.

“That’s correct, sir.” Izuku said, extending his hand.

The principal was surprised, chuckling as he shook Izuku’s hand.

“Mighty polite, are we?”

“Yes, I am.” Izuku nodded.

“Well, that’s good. Kids your age aren’t really as polite as we would hope.”

“You don’t have to worry about that with Izuku. He’s very polite and respectful.”

“That will be a very nice change.”

A bell chimed through the building.

“Oh, that’s the first bell. Your class is on this sheet of paper. I’ve already notified the teacher. Get going so you won’t be late.” The principal said, handing Izuku a piece of paper.

Izuku took the sheet of paper offered to him. He looked down at it before looking at his mother. She seemed to understand what he was asking her.

“I have to talk a bit with the principal before leaving.” Nemuri explained.

Mother and son embraced in a gentle hug, bidding one another goodbye before Izuku left.

_________________________________________

Izuku soon arrived at his classroom and slowly walked in. He could see many kids already in their seats and waiting for class to start. He decided to ignore them for now and focus on the teacher.

“E-Excuse me? I’m joining this class?” Izuku said, getting the teacher’s attention.

The teacher was a brown haired woman with blue eyes and glasses. She wore a red polo and blue jeans. 

“Oh, you’re Izuku Kayama, right?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Ah, there’s a free seat right over there. Right next to Jirou and Kaiba.”

To help the greenette with finding his seat, she pointed to an empty desk next to a purple haired girl with earphone jacks for earlobes and a black haired boy with rather sharp looking shoulders.

He walked over and sat down at the desk, mainly keeping to himself. The purple haired girl looked over at Izuku with curiosity, but didn’t say anything yet. She found it curious that there was this blue square with a grey outline on the back of his neck. Maybe it was from his quirk?

Izuku stayed silent as he watched the front of the class, waiting for class to start. It soon started and the teacher grabbed everyone’s attention.

“Alright, everyone! We have a new student here.”

Everyone looked at Izuku. He kept up the facade of confidence.

“Would you like to introduce yourself?”

Izuku nodded before standing. He gave a smile as he spoke.

“My name is Izuku Kayama. It’s nice to meet you. I hope we can get along.”

“What’s your quirk?” One of the students asked.

Izuku thought nothing of it as he answered.

“I’m quirkless.” He replied.

Silence met Izuku. Before they exploded in awe.

“That’s so cool!”

“Never met a quirkless person before!”

“Wow! This year just got interesting!”

Izuku listened to the flood of voices and smiled, happy they accepted them. He sat back down in his seat and felt a tap on his right shoulder. He turned to see the purple haired girl wave.

“I’m Kyouka Jirou. It’s nice to meet you.” Jirou said.

Izuku extended his hand.

“It’s nice to meet you, too.”

Jirou was surprised at the gesture, but took his hand, shaking it. Little did both of them know, they would get closer as the days go on.

“Alright, everyone. Settle down. Let’s get on with the class syllabus.”

_________________________________________

The first day was a positive one for Izuku. He even got his first friend, his desk neighbor Kyouka Jirou. The two got along well. While he got along with everyone else in class, Jirou and him talked the most, being desk neighbors. There was an incident during lunch involving his class’ sister class.

_________________________________________

Izuku grabbed a seat at an empty table. He enjoyed the calm of seclusion. He was soon met with another tray of food. Looking up, Jirou was across from him.

“This seat taken?” Jirou asked.

Izuku smiled. 

“Not really. What brings you to my table?”

“No real reason. I usually sit alone as well.”

“Why is that?”

“Not really into big crowds, you know? Especially with my quirk.”

“What is it?”

“I call it Earphone Jack. I can send my heartbeat through my jacks into anything I put them into, my hearing is more sensitive, and I can hear things from farther away if I stab them into the ground.” Jirou explained.

“Woah, that’s a cool quirk!”

**_“Proximity alert. Someone is behind you.”_ ** Delta’s voice rang in his head.

“What’s that on your neck, Kayama?” A kid asked in a snobby voice.

Izuku’s hand snapped to the boy’s wrist before he could touch Delta’s AI chip.

“Please don’t touch him.” Izuku said, slipping up slightly when he said “him” instead of “it”.

Jirou noticed the slip up as well, electing to ask later about it.

“What is it? A tattoo?”

“I said, please don’t touch it. I would like it if you would leave it alone.” Izuku said, squeezing the boy’s wrist.

“Alright! Alright! I’ll stop!” The kid said.

Izuku released the hand and the boy snapped his hand back to his side. The boy glared at Izuku for a moment before leaving.

Izuku took a deep breath before sighing.

“Thanks, D.” Izuku said below his breath, not even thinking about how Jirou’s enhanced hearing picked it up.

“What was that about?” Jirou asked.

“Oh, it’s just sensitive. It hurts to take out, you know?” Izuku technically was telling the truth with that statement.

“What is it, anyway?”

Izuku paused a moment, contemplating whether to tell her or not. She seemed trustworthy. He couldn’t decide yet, though.

“I don’t know if I should tell you.” Izuku said.

That got Jirou more curious about it.

“But, I can say I’ll think about whether to tell you or not. And if I decide to, I’ll tell you tomorrow. But it’s a big secret.” Izuku said.

Jirou nodded, wanting to know what it was.

After that, the rest of lunch was quiet between the two of them. Every so often, they would get a subject to talk about, but other than that, they kept quiet.

_________________________________________

The rest of the first day was normal. There were a few people who talked about what happened at lunch and complemented Izuku about it. Apparently, the guy was a spoiled brat who would try to assert how above everyone he was. Izuku knocked the boy down a peg with that interaction at lunch.

The school day came to a close and Izuku left school, talking with Jirou until they arrived at the front gate. Izuku said his goodbye to his purple haired friend before jogging home. Once he was out of sight, his jog turned into a sprint.

He arrived home without any issue. When he got home, he saw his mother was not home. He knew immediately that she was working.

Izuku set his bag in his room and went to the television, turning it to the hero channel. He was lucky, they just started a report on his mother’s latest arrest. She dealt with a villain that was robbing a bank. The villain stupidly attacked by himself, allowing his mom to use her quirk when he was trapped in the vault.

Izuku watched the hero channel until his mother came home.

_________________________________________

“Hey, Mom.” Izuku said with a smile, greeting his mother at the door.

“Hey, Izuku. How was your first day?”

“It was good. I actually have my first friend.” Izuku said.

Nemuri hugged her son happily.

“I’m so proud of you!” She said happily.

“You say that as if you think it’s impossible for me to get friends!” Izuku pouted.

“Well, as long as you know…” Nemuri teased.

“Mom!”

The pro heroine laughed at her son’s expense, kissing his forehead once.

“I absolutely love teasing you.”

“That isn’t fair.” Izuku pouted.

“Yeah it is. After all, I’m your mother.” She teased, giggling.

Izuku simply pouted at his mother more, drawing more laughter from his mother.

_________________________________________

The remainder of the night was calm. After dinner, the Nemuri shared a parental cuddle session with her son. Something that she learned was that he loved cuddling. She loved it as well, so it was a win win for both of them.

The end of the night came and the two went to bed. Izuku found himself looking forward to the next day, wanting to talk with his new friend more. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Thanks to Whitetiger789 and Stephano1294 for betaing and editing the chapter!


	7. Meeting a Fellow Experiment

The following day after his first day, Izuku made his decision to tell Jirou. He’d only tell her about Delta. He wouldn’t tell her anything else for now. Maybe when they got older, he could tell her.

Jirou was confused when he first told her.

_________________________________________

“Wait, what?”

Izuku and Jirou were outside the school near an alleyway to properly conceal Delta from being seen.

“I think he’d be able to explain it better,” Izuku sighed. “Come on out, D.” Izuku said.

Delta’s hologram appeared and surprised his friend with his sudden arrival.

**_“Hello. I am Delta, Izuku’s AI companion.”_ **

“Woah… An AI?” Jirou said, waving her hand through Delta’s hologram.

**_“That is correct. The chip in the back of Izuku’s neck is me. Removing it is rather painful for Izuku and very inconvenient for me. It was never meant to be taken out, though it still can if need be.”_ **

“So when you caught that snob yesterday, he was about to grab your chip?” Jirou asked.

Izuku was surprised she was taking it as well as she was.

**_“That is correct. I am able to detect motion in a short radius around Izuku’s body, as well as intercept communications, hack into things, and process things at many times faster than the human mind can perceive.”_ **

“That’s cool. How can you do that with such a small holder?”

**_“That is because those who created me made it that way.”_ **

“Cool.”

“You’re taking this rather calmly.” Izuk commented.

“Well, we live in the age of quirks. Artificial intelligence isn’t really as crazy as some of the quirks here.”

**_“But I am not a quirk.”_ **

“I think she means that because there are sentient quirks around here, that an AI isn’t the strangest thing around.”

**_“Oh, I understand.”_ **

“So how did you get him?”

Jirou was curious as to why he flinched, but he shook his head.

“I can’t tell you.”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t want to scare you. Maybe in the future, I’ll tell you.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, when we get older, I’ll tell you the full story. But right now… I can’t tell you.”

Jirou wanted to press more, but saw there was no convincing him to tell her. She sighed.

“Alright.” She said.

“Thank you, Jirou.” Izuku said with a small smile.

“Your story better not be boring when you do tell it. Otherwise, I’ll be anticipating it for nothing.”

Izuku chuckled, causing Jirou to frown and aim her earphone jacks at him. With how much he was augmented, he wasn’t afraid of a couple earphone jacks, meaning he kept on laughing. Jirou never stabbed him, though, as she simply pouted at him.

_________________________________________

The years that followed showed the green haired boy grow close with the purple-haired girl. By the end of elementary school, they were best friends. Middle School started something new for the Kayamas, something that surprised them both.

_________________________________________

Weekends are the days that Izuku and Nemuri would have the whole day to themselves. Sadly, Nemuri only had one weekend day off unless she goes on vacation. With that said, the two Kayamas would make the most of their one day together. Usually it meant cuddle time on the couch watching television.

The mother and son were in the middle of their weekend routine when they heard a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it.” Izuku said, extracting himself from his mother’s cuddles.

“Alright.” Nemuri said, adjusting herself so she could see who was at the door.

Izuku went to the door. When he opened it, he smiled, only seeing one person on the other side.

“Hey, Shota.” Izuku said with a smile.

Aizawa allowed himself a small smile as he looked at the boy.

“Hey, Izuku. Is your mother home?” Aizawa asked.

“Yeah, she is. C’mon in.”

Aizawa walked in, followed by an unfamiliar white furry creature. He tensed slightly at the unfamiliar creature. The creature seemed to notice his tense air and smiled.

“Hello. My name is Nezu. You might be asking, am I a bear? Am I a dog?”

“I’m not asking that. I’m asking what you’re doing here.” Izuku said, his tone defensive.

“Izuku, Nezu is the principal of UA. He’s no threat to you or your mother.” Aizawa explained, mentally cursing himself for not telling Izuku about him sooner.

Izuku visibly relaxed at Aizawa’s explanation.

“Sorry for being hostile.” Izuku apologized.

“No, I completely understand. It was my fault for not announcing myself and my intentions.” Nezu said with a smile.

Nezu stepped closer to Izuku and whispered to him.

“From one experiment to another, I understand the need to be weary of new faces.” Nezu whispered, patting his shoulder before stepping back.

Izuku was about to ask him what he meant when Nemuri’s voice stopped him.

“Shota? What’s with the sudden visit? Usually I’d expect that from Hizashi.” Nemuri spoke from the couch, standing up to make her way to the front door.

“I would have if it wasn’t so last-minute.” Aizawa explained.

“What’s up?” Nemuri asked.

“All will be revealed in time. But first, let's get comfortable. There’s no need to have this conversation at the front door.” Nezu spoke up.

Everyone agreed and went to sit down in the living room. Nezu was the first to speak when everyone was sitting.

“So! I’m sure you know, I’m Nezu. Principal of UA.”

“I know.” Nemuri nodded.

“Good! That means I can cut to the chase!” Nezu chirped.

Nemuri listened as Nezu began.

“I would like to extend an offer for you to teach at UA University.” 

Nemuri was shocked at the proposition.

“Really?”

“Yes! Our previous teacher retired and we need a new teacher to fill the spot. I felt like you would fit the spot perfectly.”

Nemuri was silent as she contemplated the decision.

“What about my hero patrols?”

“You’ll get paid enough to halve your patrols.” Nezu said.

Nemuri was silent once more.

“Mom, I think you should go for it.” Izuku said.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I mean, since you halve your patrols, you’ll get home sooner.” Izuku reasoned.

“That’s true.” Nezu piped up.

Nemuri once again went silent, but it was only for a moment before she spoke again.

“Alright, I’ll do it.” Nemuri said.

“Splendid! You will be starting next month. The new term starts in two months and you need to prepare for the start of the term.” Nezu explained.

“Sounds good.” Nemuri nodded.

“Good, then if there isn’t anything else, I will be leaving.”

Izuku decided to speak his curiosity of Nezu’s statement towards him.

“Wait, sir. I have a question.” Izuku said.

“Hmm? What is it?”

“What you said earlier… ‘From one experiment to another’... What did you mean?” Izuku asked.

Nemuri was surprised at what Izuku said, looking at Nezu as well. The furry creature simply smiled at the boy.

“I wish to ask: Do you think my appearance is a quirk?” Nezu asked.

Izuku paused for a moment before replying.

“Quirks are very widespread. It wouldn’t be surprising if your parents gave you a quirk that changes your appearance.”

“A very good and well-reasoned assumption, but you are wrong. I was experimented on by scientists. The results gave me a heightened intelligence among other things. I am artificially enhanced, much like you are.”

“You know about what happened?”

“Naomasa Tsukauchi is an old friend of mine. When I saw Miss Kayama’s file, I saw an adopted child as well. When I asked Tsukauchi about it, he gave me the information on you. I am very sorry you had to experience all that torture for such a long time.” Nezu apologized, bowing.

Izuku was surprised at the sudden apology, but waved his hands in front of his face.

“It’s not a problem! I got out of there and I’m now living with an amazing mother. I think if I got out earlier or later, I wouldn’t have been this lucky.” Izuku said.

Nemuri’s heart warmed at Izuku’s compliment. She smiled softly with Nezu doing the same.

“That is a great outlook to have. Tell me, do you have plans of becoming a hero?” Nezu asked.

Aizawa eyed Nezu suspiciously at the question. Izuku, though, answered before Aizawa had an opportunity to say anything.

“I do. I don’t want anything like what happened to me to happen to anyone else. I want to make sure people are happy and safe.” Izuku said with a determined expression.

Nezu smiled wider.

“Well, I have a proposition for you as well, then.”

Izuku raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

“When you enter high school, I would like you to visit UA after your classes finish for the day. Of course, we’d talk more about it when its closer to that time, but I’d like to see all that you can do. You and your AI, that is.”

Izuku was surprised Nezu knew about it. It was then he remembered Nezu looked at the information on him. Of course he’d know he had Delta.

“Speaking of AI, I just remembered I would like to meet him.” Nezu said.

Izuku saw no problem with that. He nodded and Delta’s hologram appeared. While Delta introduced himself, Izuku tuned out everyone, focusing on thinking about the proposition that Nezu gave him. It was an enticing one.

A tap on the shoulder caused him to regain his focus on the outside world. His mother was the one to shake him from his thoughts.

“Hmm?”

“Nezu asked you a question.”

“Yes, I asked what your answer was.” Nezu said.

“O-Oh! Yes, I accept your proposition.” Izuku said politely.

“Splendid! I’ll be sure to let your mother know when I wish to talk about it further. For now, focus on your studies.” Nezu said.

“Yes, sir.” Izuku nodded.

“Well, if that’s all, I shall leave. It was a pleasure to speak with you, Delta.” Nezu spoke.

**_“It was a pleasure.”_ ** Delta said, his avatar nodding in agreement.

“Take care!” Nezu said.

Aizawa stood up from his seat.

“I’ll see you around, Izuku.”

“Yeah, see you later, Shota.” Izuku said with a smile.

Aizawa smiled at the boy before leaving. The two Kayamas walked with them to the door and bid them goodbye one last time before the two guests left. Once the door closed, Nemuri turned to her son. She had a wide smile on her face. Izuku had it as well.

“I’m so happy! I get more hours off!” Nemuri cheered.

Izuku laughed.

“Of course you’d be happy about that.” Izuku said.

“You know I can’t get enough of your cuddle time.” Nemuri said with a sheepish smile.

“I know.” Izuku said with a mock exasperated sigh.

“Don’t try to deny that you love it, too.”

Izuku pouted, having been found out. His mother smiled victoriously.

“Now that we’ve had a nice bit of good news, how about we return to our weekend routine?”

Izuku nodded without any hesitance, making Nemuri giggle.

_________________________________________

The remainder of the day was enjoyable for the two of them. To celebrate their new opportunities, the two cooked their favorite foods. Izuku remembered his favorite food was katsudon when he saw it at a restaurant the two went to one day. Nemuri’s favorite food was Tanuki Udon.

Izuku handled making Nemuri’s food while she handled making Izuku’s katsudon. Once they were finished, they enjoyed the food the other made. Once they finished, they returned to watching television until they had to go to sleep.

As Izuku laid in his bed, he remembered he wanted to text Jirou about the good news. He took out his phone that his mother got him a few months into his stay at Nemuri’s home and sent her a message.

**Izuku:** Hey! My mom just got a teaching position at UA!

There was a minute before Jirou responded.

**Jirou:** Awesome! Tell her congratulations!

Jirou knew Izuku’s mother was the Pro Hero Midnight. She promised to keep it a secret.

**Izuku:** I will tomorrow. She’s asleep.

**Jirou:** Alright. Speaking of which, why are you awake?

**Izuku:** Why are  _ you _ awake?

**Jirou:** I’m a night person. I don’t go to sleep until later. That doesn’t answer my question.

**Izuku:** I don’t really have a reason. Just wanted to text you.

_________________________________________

Jirou blushed when she read the message. She didn’t know why that made her feel the way she felt, but she knew it was because of what Izuku wrote. She reread it a couple times before answering.

**Jirou:** Well, what do you want to talk about?

**Izuku:** I don’t know. How about… School?

Jirou chuckled quietly at his suggestion.

**Jirou:** Why school?

**Izuku:** I don’t know! I haven’t talked with you at all this weekend. I just wanted to talk.

There was that feeling again. Why was she feeling that way?

**Jirou:** Well, how about we talk about what you did in dodgeball on Friday? What the hell?

**Izuku:** Hehe, I went too hard, didn’t I?

Jirou thought back to what happened on Friday’s P.E. class.

_________________________________________

Izuku and all his classmates were in P.E. class, the last class of the day. In class, the class voted on playing dodge ball for their free day friday. Everyone picked teams and immediately, Izuku was picked first for a team. The other team groaned but began choosing as well.

The class knew Izuku was physically fit and amazing at sports. Any sport they played, Izuku excelled at every time. Having him on a team would bring them to victory every time, so he was given the title “Quirkless Wonder” by his class because of it.

In the end, the class was evenly split with the same number of students on either side. Jirou was on the other team, which Izuku was bummed about. Izuku always held back when it came to games, because he was afraid of what might happen if he let loose. He decided to let loose a bit more than usual this time around, though.

When the P.E. teacher blew the whistle, Izuku made it to the edge first. The next was a person on the opposite team. Izuku immediately backflipped away from a dodgeball thrown his way. He landed and dropped low to avoid another ball, throwing his ball into the waiting torso of one of his opponents. 

Izuku retreated, grabbing two balls from his side and running to the front of his side again. He deflected several balls that were thrown his way before spinning theatrically and throwing another ball at the leg of another opponent.

A ball went sailing towards him and he smirked, flipping sideways and catching it midair. His team cheered, partially because some of them were back into the game while others were applauding the acrobatics Izuku displayed. 

Everything was slow for Izuku as he flipped to the side to avoid another ball. He spotted another ball flying towards where he was going to land. Delta calculated and told him that it was going to hit him a couple seconds after he landed. He knew what he wanted to do. 

Izuku landed and immediately dropped to his knees and bent backwards, the ball soaring over his head like it was nothing. Afterwards, he immediately popped up and threw his ball at an incoming ball, deflecting it in mid air before he threw his other ball at the one who threw it.

Izuku rolled backwards and jumped back up to his feet before catching two more balls, hearing yells of frustration from the opponents he got out. Izuku looked to see only two more people left. It couldn’t have been three minutes that went by and he almost single handedly dismantled the opponent team.

The two opponents remaining kept their dodgeballs in their hands, intent on deflecting the balls that get sent their way. Izuku glanced at a couple of the students that were staring at him in shock.

“Want to take these last two?” Izuku asked as if what he just did was normal.

They broke out of their shocked states and looked between him and the two opponents. They shook their heads. Izuku then looked at the P.E. teacher, who was also surprised at the level of acrobatics Izuku showed.

“The balls only become neutral when they touch the floor, right?” Izuku asked.

The teacher shook out of his surprised state to nod.

Izuku walked to the other students still in the game.

“Lay down some covering fire. I’m going to get them from behind.” Izuku told them quietly.

Delta helped Izuku do the calculations for the right throws and he was soon ready.

“Now!” Izuku shouted.

His teammates threw dozens of balls that the two opponents had to deflect while Izuku threw two calculated shots to hit the two students in their backs. As soon as they realized they were out, the coach called game.

Jirou, who was one of the first ones to get out, stared at Izuku in shock at how badass he was. She also was slightly blushing, but she wouldn’t admit that. She would just say she worked a lot.

A new game started and this time the coach was in it. That didn’t stop Izuku from dominating the round again. It got so bad they had to shuffle teams after every two rounds. Even so, Izuku’s opponent team always lost.

_________________________________________

**Jirou:** “Went too hard”? Dude, you killed everybody out there! Even the coach wasn’t safe from your aim!

**Izuku:** Hehe, I just wanted to let loose a bit more than I normally do.”

**Jirou:** If that’s you letting loose “a bit”, I shudder to see you completely letting loose.

**Izuku:** Haha!

**Jirou:** Don’t laugh at my fear! ;-;

**Izuku:** HA! HA! HA!

**Jirou:** You’re just asking for me to stab you with my jacks.

**Izuku:** Nooooooo!

**Jirou:** Lol

**Izuku:** Lol

**Jirou:** I’m getting tired. It was nice talking with you.

**Izuku:** Same. I’ll see you on Monday.

**Jirou:** Yeah, see you then.

Jirou placed her phone down, her heart beating just a bit faster than normal. It always happened when she was talking with Izuku. Why was that? And why does she always blush when he says things nice to her?

_________________________________________

Izuku was having similar thoughts to Jirou, blushing slightly at Jirou’s compliment from before. He put his phone down and closed his eyes. Despite trying to sleep, he couldn’t fall asleep until a few hours later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Thanks to Stephano1294 and Whitetiger789 for betaing and editing the chapter.


	8. Having a Friend Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slower update. Yesterday, the power went out and it threw off my writing.

A few months passed since Nemuri started teaching. During those months, Jirou was constantly trying to work up the courage to ask Izuku something. Every time she tried, she would chicken out and ask him something that wasn’t even close to the question she wanted to ask.

Finally, she was able to ask him. She was embarrassed the whole way.

_________________________________________

Classes just ended on Friday and Izuku was packing up for the day. Jirou watched him pack up once she was finished putting her things back in her bag. She was mentally working up the courage to ask him the question she was meaning to ask.

Unfortunately for her, Izuku noticed her looking at him. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

“You okay, Jirou?” Izuku asked curiously.

Jirou blushed as she realized she was found out.

“U-Uh, yeah! I was just thinking…” She trailed off.

“About what?” Izuku asked.

_ ‘Izuku, curse you and your obliviousness.’ _ Jirou thought.

The purple haired girl took a deep breath, getting as much bravery as she could out of that breath before ripping the bandaid off.

“Would you be alright with me visiting your house tomorrow?” Jirou asked, her eyes closing tight.

She didn’t see Izuku’s cheeks heat up. He didn’t know why hearing that made his heart flutter and his face heat up. He shook his head slightly to ease his blush as he spoke.

“Y-Yeah! Sure. I’m alright with that.” Izuku said, his blush increasing as he finished his statement.

Jirou looked up to see Izuku looking away, but she noticed the blush on his face. What did that mean?

“W-When do you think I should come over?”

“Would one o’clock be fine?” Izuku asked.

Jirou nodded quietly. Izuku caught the nod.

“O-Okay. I’ll see you then…” Izuku said shyly.

“Yeah… See you tomorrow.”

The two left the school soon after they ended their conversation. Izuku was mentally freaking out as he made his way home.

_________________________________________

Izuku arrived to see his home empty. He took a deep breath as he closed the door and went to his room. His mother would be back soon and he wanted to think of how to bring up that a friend was coming over the following day.

**_“Wouldn’t it be a rather simple thing to tell Nemuri the whole story?”_ ** Delta asked, appearing on his shoulder.

“Do you know Mom? She’s probably gonna tease me about having a girl over until I pass out.” Izuku said.

**_“Then wouldn’t it be logical to get that teasing out of the way today rather than telling her that the friend that is coming tomorrow is a female on the same day she arrives? It would save time if you actually do pass out from embarrassment.”_ ** Delta said.

“Hmm… You have a point.” Izuku agreed, nodding.

**_“I do not. Most of my avatar does not contain sharp edges.”_ ** Delta said.

“... Was that you trying to be sarcastic?” Izuku asked.

**_“I do not know what you’re talking about.”_ ** Delta spoke, looking away.

Izuku could hear the hint of a clever smile in Delta’s voice as he spoke. Izuku smirked at his AI’s attempt.

_________________________________________

Nemuri was exhausted when she got home. During her patrol, she had to apprehend six different villains. She was easily able to take some of them out. Others, she actually had to put in effort to take them down. She could really go for a nice warm bath.

Izuku greeted her at the door. Nemuri almost immediately noticed he was thinking about something and was hesitant. She didn’t push to find out what was bothering him, yet.

“Sweetie, could you get a bath going for me? I’m kind of sore.” Nemuri said.

“Oh! Sure.” Izuku said, disappearing into the bathroom. 

Nemuri soon heard the sounds of water filling her bathtub. She got a change of clothes ready and walked to the bathroom, thanking her son and waiting for him to leave before disrobing and entering the bath.

After a nice warm bath, she put her clothes on and went to the kitchen. Izuku was too focused to notice her. She was getting worried. She thought her son was hiding something from him.

“So, how was school?” Nemuri asked, startling her son.

“H-Huh?” Izuku asked, looking at his mother with a blush on his face.

“I said ‘how was school?’” Nemuri said.

“It was… good.” Izuku said, looking back at what he was cooking, trying to hide his blush.

Unfortunately for him, Nemuri noticed her son’s blush.

“Good, huh? So good that you’re blushing?”

Izuku flinched at being found out.

“Alright, young man. Spill.” Nemuri said, a wide smile on her face.

Delta popped up and all but confirmed Nemuri’s suspicions.

**_“I told you it would have been logical to tell her the complete story right away.”_ **

Izuku sighed, finishing up the food he was cooking for them. Once it was plated, he turned to her. He took a deep breath before speaking.

“A friend of mine wanted to come over tomorrow.” Izuku said.

Nemuri knew there was more to it. She smirked.

“And?”

Izuku looked hesitant before sighing.

“And… she’s a girl…” Izuku said.

Nemuri pulled her son into a tight hug.

“Oh, my son’s growing up! He’s bringing his girlfriend home to meet me!” Nemuri said, teasing him.

“M-Mom! She’s not my girlfriend!” Izuku shouted in embarrassment.

“You better not do anything promiscuous while I’m gone.” Nemuri kept going, ignoring his protest.

“MOM!”

Needless to say, she didn’t let up on the teasing all night.

_________________________________________

Jirou was standing at the front gate of their school. She and Izuku agreed to meet there and he would show her to his house. She was blushing despite nothing happening yet. Her blush only grew once she saw the familiar form of Izuku.

The green haired boy approached her once he saw her. His blush increased as he got closer to her.

“H-Hey…” Izuku said shyly once they were in front of one another.

“Hey…” Jirou managed to say without stuttering.

“R-Ready to go?” Izuku asked.

“Mhm.” Jirou nodded.

“Okay.”

_________________________________________

The journey to Izuku’s house was short, surprising the girl at how close it was. She blushed when he opened the door for her, letting her in first.

“Thank you.” Jirou said as she walked in.

Izuku came in and closed the door behind him.

“Mom is currently patrolling, so she’ll be home later.” Izuku explained as they entered the living room.

Jirou blushed at the fact it was just them. She tried to shake her blush away and focus on what they would do.

“Want me to give you a tour?” Izuku offered, snapping her from her thoughts.

“S-Sure.” Jirou replied.

The two of them went through the house, Izuku showing her the kitchen first and his room last. He was blushing up a storm when he showed her it.

It was different than it was when he first moved in. There were posters of things he found interesting and even a poster of his mother in her hero costume on it. It was one of the only non-seductive poses she had. She had it special ordered when she found out her son liked her. 

Along with a few sci-fi posters, there was a picture of his mother and him smiling together on his nightstand next to a green alarm clock, model kits of various types on shelves, and a laptop on his desk.

Jirou couldn’t help but giggle at the sight.

“You’re such a nerd.” Jirou said between giggles.

“H-Hey!” Izuku pouted, blush still on his face.

_________________________________________

Jirou and Izuku hung out together in the living room, enjoying some television and talking a bit more about what they like to do. Izuku was not surprised to hear about how she likes listening to, writing, and playing music in her free time. She just seemed like someone who liked music, not to mention, he caught her listening to music in class when she didn’t think anyone noticed.

Jirou learned about how he would watch game shows in his free time. When asked why, he said it was the first thing he enjoyed in a long time. That prompted Jirou to manage to swindle a bit more information about Izuku’s past out of him. It was then that she learned he was kidnapped when he was four and that he managed to escape when he was nine where he met Nemuri. 

He didn’t talk much about what happened during his time being kidnapped, but his expression was enough to silence her questions about it. Instead, she found herself placing her hand on his shoulder. She gave him a gentle smile.

“How about you show me the game show you like?” Jirou suggested, trying to bring a smile back to his face.

Izuku smiled softly at her, happy for the change of subject. It was then that Jirou noticed how close they were. She blushed at the closeness.

“Sure!” He said with a smile, oblivious about how close the two were.

Jirou moved away slightly, giving them some space between them as Izuku switched from the movie channel to the game show channel. 

It was the first time Jirou actually seriously watched a game show and she found she enjoyed it. Part of it was due to her company, though. His reactions made her smile and a familiar warm feeling well up in her chest. 

_________________________________________

Jirou got to meet Nemuri when she got home. To say she was starstruck would be an understatement. She was the first hero she ever met in person.

_________________________________________

“Izuku! I’m home!” Nemuri called from the door.

“Welcome home, Mom!” Izuku called from the living room.

Jirou turned around to see the pro hero Midnight standing at the door. She gasped in excitement. Izuku told her that his mother was Midnight, but that still didn’t take away the excitement of meeting her in person.

Izuku got off the couch and walked towards his mother, embracing her when he reached the door. Jirou followed, simply staring at the hero in excitement.

“Hello. You must be Kyouka Jirou.” Nemuri said, bending down and extending her hand to the middle school girl.

Jirou didn’t trust her voice, so she simply nodded, staring at the woman. Nemuri glanced at her son.

“Is she a mute?” She asked.

“No, she’s just amazed at how she’s meeting a pro hero.” Izuku explained, an amused smile on his face.

Nemuri giggled, turning back to the purple haired girl.

“Would you like an autograph?” Nemuri asked.

That snapped Jirou out of her silence as she nodded.

“Yes, please!” Jirou shouted.

_________________________________________

Nemuri absolutely adored Jirou. She was hesitant at first because she was protective of her son getting into the wrong crowd, but meeting the purple haired girl, she knew she wasn’t part of it. 

The rest of the evening before she had to leave was calm. After the initial excitement of meeting a hero in person, Jirou was calmed by the kind personality of the woman. All in all, she enjoyed her time there.

After Jirou left to head home, Nemuri gave Izuku a teasing smile.

“She’s so cute. When are you going to ask her out?” Nemuri asked.

“M-Mom!”

“What? I’m serious!”

_________________________________________

Izuku laid in his bed, staring at his phone, contemplating whether to text Jirou or not. He was confused. Whenever he thought about Jirou, he would feel warm in his chest. What did that mean?

He was broken out of his thoughts when he got a text from Jirou.

**Jirou:** Hey

Izuku read it and smiled unconsciously.

**Izuku:** Hey

**Jirou:** Today was nice.

**Izuku:** Yeah it was. Maybe it can happen again some time.

There was a pause after that. Izuku wondered if she was just called by her mother to do something.

_________________________________________

Jirou was staring at her phone with a bright red blush. 

“Dammit, Izuku! Why do you make me feel like this!” She hissed at her phone.

Despite her embarrassment, the thought of visiting his house or him visiting her house made her heart flutter.

_________________________________________

Izuku looked at his phone as he heard it vibrate.

**Jirou:** Sure! I’d like that!

Izuku blushed at Jirou’s message. He calmed his blush slightly and replied.

**Izuku:** Great!

**Jirou:** When would it happen, though?

**Izuku:** Whenever we feel like it, I guess. Mom told me earlier, when she wasn’t teasing me, that she wouldn’t mind you coming over.

**Jirou:** Alright! I’ll think about when I want to come over next.

**Izuku:** Okay

Izuku found himself yawning. He decided to go to sleep.

**Izuku:** I’m kind of tired. I’ll talk to you later. Goodnight.

**Jirou:** Goodnight! Sleep well!

Izuku put his phone down before letting himself succumb to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, tomorrow is the last day that I'm going to be just writing this fic. I'll be returning to my regular schedule on Monday. If I finish a chapter of Experimental Hero sunday night and haven't been able to post it until monday morning, I'll post it, but after that, it's back to my usual schedule. 
> 
> With that said, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Thanks to Stephano1294 and Silver, The Ashmaker for betaing and editing the chapter!


	9. Love Blooms

**_Two Weeks After Jirou Visited Izuku’s House_ **

Izuku stood in front of the door of Jirou’s house. He took a deep breath before moving to knock on the door. Before his fist hit the door, it opened to reveal Jirou in a pair of jeans with holes in them and a purple tank top. She smiled as she greeted them.

“Hey Izuku.” 

“Hey Kyouka.” Izuku smiled.

“Come in.” She stepped aside.

Izuku nodded, walking inside the house. Records and speakers were all around the house. On the wall, there were band posters and various musical instruments on the walls. The house looked like it belonged to a rockstar.

Jirou was surprised at herself that she was dealing with Izuku being in her house so well. But she reasoned that it was because it wasn’t her room. She’d probably skip over her room when she gave her friend… and secret crush… a tour.

“Kyouka, who was it?” A feminine voice called from the kitchen.

“It’s Kayama.” 

A woman came out of the kitchen and Izuku swore it was Kyouka’s older sister. She never told him about an older sister, though.

“Hello, I’m Mika Jirou, Kyouka’s mother.”

“Izuku Kayama… It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Izuku said nervously.

Why was he nervous? He faced down and killed Noumu before. How could he be nervous about meeting the mother of his crush-er-friend?!

Izuku blushed at the rogue thought before shaking his head.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Kayama.” Mika said with a motherly smile.

Izuku found himself relaxing under the smile. Maybe he had no reason to be nervous.

“So, this is the punk who’s close with my daughter.” A blonde haired man came into the living room, glaring at Izuku.

Izuku couldn’t put his finger on it, but he didn’t really feel as nervous under the man’s gaze as Kyouka’s mother’s. 

“Shut up, Dad. You don’t look scary at all.” Kyouka deadpanned.

Immediately the glare broke into a pout.

“Oh, c’mon! I have to scare boys who are your friends. They need to know not to hurt you.”

“Dad, I doubt you could scare him even if you tried.” Kyouka said.

Kyouka’s dad groans before sighing. He straightened up and fixed Izuku with a solid gaze. Izuku stared right into his eyes.

“Izuku Kayama. A pleasure to meet you.” Izuku said, extending a hand towards the man.

He looked thoughtful for a moment before taking the hand.

“Kyoutoku Jirou. You better be nice with my daughter.”

Izuku blushed at what Kyoutoku implied, stiffening as he thought about it.

“Dad!” Kyouka shouted, her face red as well.

“Dear, they aren’t like that.” Mika said, sighing in disappointment as well.

_________________________________________

After that initial embarrassment, Izuku was led on a tour by Kyouka. The theme of the house remained even past the living room. The kitchen had a dark color palette with music themes to it and the same was said for the kitchen and hallways.

Izuku noticed Jirou never showed him her room. The tour ended in the house’s backyard. He decided to ask then.

“Why didn’t we go to your room?” Izuku asked.

Jirou blushed at the question, having been found out. She glanced at him to see him giving her a curious expression.

“It was… uh… dirty?”

“So?” Izuku asked.

Jirou could have came back with something, but for some reason, she couldn’t say no to the request. She let out a shy noise before huffing.

“Fine. Come on.”

Jirou then quickly left. Izuku followed behind her.

When the two of them reached the door, Jirou had a moment of hesitation. She took a breath, calming herself slightly before opening it up.

Izuku walked in and saw an electric guitar, an acoustic guitar, and a bass guitar all on one wall. In the corner of her room was a drum set. Near that same corner was an amp with some cords wrapped up on the wall for her guitars. Posters of Deep Dope and other bands littered the walls and in the far left corner of the room was her bed. It had violet blankets with lighter purple bed sheets and pillows. The walls were a dark violet color. On one of the walls was a shelf that had an old record player with a bookcase full of old records.

“Woah…” Izuku said, looking around.

Jirou was expecting him to tease her about the room, but she didn’t expect what came out of his mouth instead.

“This is cool. You can play all of these instruments, right?” Izuku asked.

Jirou blushed at the look Izuku was giving her. She looked away and answered.

“Y-Yeah… I can.” Jirou said.

“That's awesome!” Izuku smiled wider.

“T-Thanks…” She said shyly.

_________________________________________

The rest of that day was more relaxed. Jirou wasn’t as embarrassed about Izuku seeing her room after his reaction to it and her parents weren’t hounding them and teasing them constantly.

After that day, the two started visiting each other more often, hanging around each other the whole day sometimes. Nemuri and Jirou’s parents hung out with each other, too. Nemuri and Mika got along amazingly and Kyoutoku got along with her as well, though not as much as Mika and her did. The parents would regularly hang out with each other when they had free time. Of course, Nemuri didn’t do it all the time. She still wanted to have  _ some _ cuddle time with her cinnamon roll of a son.

Over the next few years, the two grew closer as they visited one another more frequently. Nemuri noticed the change the two experienced. Her first piece of evidence was that they referred to each other by their first names. They also would unconsciously sit closer to one another when they were on the couch. She knew neither of them knew it, because whenever they realized how close they were, they would blush, apologize, and separate a bit.

After years of dancing around their feelings, halfway through highschool, both of them decided to do something about it.

_________________________________________

“Alright, D. I’m going to tell her after classes. I’m not going to let anything keep me from telling her.” Izuku said.

Delta, who was on his shoulder, looked towards him.

**_“And by not ‘let anything keep you from telling her’, you will not freeze up and then change the subject completely like you did the last twenty times?”_ ** Delta pointed out.

“Right- Shut up! And it wasn’t twenty times! I forgot that I had Nezu’s tests that first time!” Izuku snapped as he realized what Delta just said.

**_“It is still counted as you did attempt before Nemuri called you.”_ **

“Fine, whatever, anyways, I gotta do it for real this time.” Izuku declared.

**_“I suggest finding a place for the two of you to be alone.”_ ** Delta said.

“Yeah… Yeah, that sounds good.” Izuku nodded.

Izuku slapped his cheeks lightly before straightening out his uniform and setting off for school.

_________________________________________

Classes were relatively normal. Izuku found himself comfortably conversing with Kyouka whenever the two of them had free time. Soon, the time came for the two of them to leave school. 

Izuku and Kyouka walked out of the front gate of the school. Izuku was growing a blush and if he looked at his crush, she would have a blush on her face as well. He took a deep breath before speaking.

“Kyouka/Izuku?”

The two spoke at the same time and they were surprised at the other for speaking.

“You first.” Kyouka said.

“No… you first.”

“I think what you’re gonna say is more important.” Kyouka said.

“No, I want to know what you want to say.” Izuku said.

Kyouka sighed.

“Alright…”

She took deep breaths to regain the courage that suddenly left her now that she was on the spot. She looked up at Izuku and blushed a brighter red as she spoke.

“I like you… A lot…” Kyouka said.

Izuku blushed.

“And… I’ve been trying to tell you each time, but… I keep chickening out… But I need to tell you, because… I don’t want someone else to try and take you…” Kyouka said, her face getting so red even her jacks were red.

Kyouka waited for an answer, but silence was all that she was met with.

“Well? Say something!” Kyouka said, embarrassed.

Izuku snapped out of his shock, shaking his head before fixing Kyouka with his undivided attention.

“I… Well… I was kind of… Wanting to do the same… today…” Izuku admitted.

Now it was Jirou’s turn to be completely silent. Silence met both of their ears for five minutes before Jirou spoke up.

“Seriously?”

“Y-Yes… I also… kind of chickened out…”

**_“Twenty times.”_ ** Delta commented, appearing for a moment before disappearing.

“I swear, I hate him sometimes…” Izuku said under his breath. 

Jirou heard it and couldn’t help but giggle quietly, even in her embarrassed state.

“Yes… Twenty… Twenty times…” Izuku admitted in an embarrassed voice.

Jirou found her heart fluttering at his admittance. She didn’t know why, but it did.

“Well, now that we’ve gotten that out of the way, you available this weekend?” Kyouka asked, managing to speak without stuttering.

“Y-Yeah…” Izuku nodded.

“How about we do something then?” 

Kyouka was surprising herself at how she managed to keep from stuttering, even though she had a bright red face. Izuku wasn’t fairing as well, though.

“S-Sure…” Izuku said.

“I’ll text you later, then.” Kyouka said, smiling shyly as she pulled him into a hug.

Izuku stiffened at the hug but slowly melted into it, returning the hug with a bright red face. The two pulled back and she gave him a shy smile before walking away. Izuku left soon after.

_________________________________________

When Izuku told his mother about the date Kyouka and him were going on on Saturday, he was surprised at her reaction.

“It’s about time!” Nemuri cheered, pulling her son into a tight hug.

“W-What?” Izuku asked, shocked.

“Mika and I have been wanting you two to get together for so long, now! I’m so happy for you, sweetie!” Nemuri said, not releasing her son.

“How long have you known we liked each other?!”

_________________________________________

Surprisingly, his mother didn’t tease him as much as he thought she would after getting told about his date. He wasn’t about to question it, though. He had other things to worry about.

The day of the date came quicker than Izuku would have liked. He wasn’t ready at all. Even so, he had to go. He got dressed in his best clothes, which consisted of a green polo and a pair of jeans, and left the house.

The previous day, him and Kyouka agreed to meet at the nearby mall. Izuku, being who he is, got there half an hour earlier than when they agreed to meet. There were two reasons for it. One, because he wanted to be early, and two, to make sure the place was safe. Despite being away from Project Warrior, he had never lost his caution when it came to places outside his home.

“Alright, time to get to work.” Izuku said under his breath as he entered the mall.

He made sure Delta kept track of time as he did a once over around the place. He wasn’t letting anything disrupt his date. Satisfied that the place was safe, he made his way back to the entrance of the mall.

Izuku waited another five minutes before he saw Kyouka. She was wearing a white Deep Dope tank top, jean shorts, and black shoes. When she saw him, a smile graced her features. Izuku’s chest warmed at the sight of her smile. He returned her smile, blushing lightly.

“Hey. Did you wait long?” Kyouka asked.

“No. Just five minutes.” Izuku said, shaking his head.

“Good. Well, c’mon. Let’s go.” She said.

In a moment of bravery from Kyouka, she took Izuku’s hand. Both blushed but they didn’t release each other’s hands. Kyouka guided Izuku through the mall to a music store. He remembered a conversation they had a while back about Kyouka getting him into musical instruments.

“Shopping for an instrument?” Izuku asked.

“No, just looking at them. I do want to get you something from here, though.”

“Oh? What?”

“That’s for me to know and you to find out.” Kyouka replied with a clever smile.

Izuku smiled at her, shaking his head fondly at her. Kyouka dragged him around the music shop before shoving him away to do something. He waited outside the music shop for a few minutes before Kyouka came out with a bag in her hands and a smile.

“What did you get?” Izuku asked.

“That’s a surprise.”

“And when will that surprise be?” Izuku asked.

“During lunch. Now c’mon.” Kyouka said, taking his hand and pulling him along again.

The two of them were surprised at how comfortable they were once the initial shyness went away. They both enjoyed it as they walked around the mall.

Soon, they got hungry and went to the food court. Izuku offered to pay for her food, which she was grateful for. The two sat down at their table and began eating. The two of them enjoyed a calm silence before Kyouka broke it.

“So, are you going to tell me more about your past?” Kyouka asked as they ate.

She saw hesitation in his expression. She reached a hand over and placed it over his free hand.

“You don’t have to if you don’t feel like it.” Kyouka added.

“I want to tell you, but… This is supposed to be a happy day, so… Not today. Please?” Izuku asked with a weak smile.

Kyouka returned his smile with a soft one of her own.

“Okay.” Kyouka nodded.

The two returned to silence, their hands still holding one another. Once they finished their food, they broke the silence.

“That was good.”

“Yeah, it was. Thanks for paying, Izuku.” Kyouka said with a soft smile.

“It’s not a problem. So, you said I had to wait to know what you got until lunch. It’s lunch.” Izuku said, smiling.

Kyouka retracted her hand from his as she reached down to grab the bag. Izuku instantly missed the contact, but didn’t have long to think about it. He looked at the bag with interest as she handed it to him. He took out what was in it to see a pair of purple headphones and an iPod.

“That was the only color other than white that were in stock.” Kyouka said, blushing slightly.

“That’s fine. I like it. It reminds me of you.” Izuku said with a smile.

Kyouka blushed deeper at his statement.

_ ‘When did he get so smooth?’ _ Kyouka thought.

“W-Well, I’m glad you like it.” Kyouka said shyly.

Izuku smiled brightly at Kyouka. She couldn’t help but return his smile with a shy one of her own.

“Would it be possible for you to put some of your music on here?” Izuku asked hopefully.

Kyouka blushed even brighter at Izuku’s question. She didn’t say anything to dissuade him, though. In reality, she really liked that he enjoyed her music. She was always self conscious about her music. When Izuku heard her for the first time, he wanted to hear more. Being the way he is, he left it up to her whether she did or not. Since then, she found that she enjoyed playing and singing for her green haired crush.

She returned to the present when Izuku was giving her a curious look. She shook her head to clear her thoughts before speaking.

“Sorry, I was thinking about it…” Kyouka said shyly.

“It’s okay, I understand.” Izuku said with a smile.

“If you want… I can give you some of my songs next time you’re over at my house.” Kyouka offered.

Izuku smiled wider.

“That would be great! Thank you, Kyouka!”

Her shy face gave way to a smile as she saw the happiness on her date’s face. She decided they took long enough at lunch. She still wanted to keep going with the date.

“Good. Now, let’s continue with this date.” Kyouka said, standing from her chair.

“Right.”

_________________________________________

Both Izuku and Kyouka thoroughly enjoyed their date. Once the date concluded, Izuku decided to walk her back to her house. He didn’t need to, which Kyouka stated, but he wanted to. Plus, it also allowed him to spend a little bit more time with her.

When they reached the door to Kyouka’s house, they turned to one another. He smiled shyly at her. She smiled at him.

“I enjoyed today.” Kyouka said.

“Me too.” Izuku said.

The two remained standing, neither moving to leave. 

“Does this… make us…” Izuku trailed off.

Kyouka understood what he was trying to ask and nodded.

“O-Of course. If you think after all this time that I  _ wouldn’t _ want us to be in a relationship, I’d wonder if the drawback of having Delta in your head was that you’re dumber.” Kyouka said, smiling slightly.

Izuku chuckled lightly.

“Good… So... I’ll text you when I get home?” 

“Alright. Be safe, Izuku.” Kyouka said.

Neither moved for a moment. After that moment passed, they embraced in a warm hug. They lingered together for a few minutes before they pulled back.

“See you…” Izuku said, blushing slightly.

“Mhm.” Kyouka nodded with a blush of her own.

Izuku stepped back a few steps, waving once more before leaving. Kyouka watched him leave before walking inside her house. 

Izuku, in a burst of energy, jumped high into the air, throwing a fist above him. He just had a date with the person he was crushing on for years! And it was a good one! And they were boyfriend and girlfriend! It was the best day of his life!

_________________________________________

Izuku arrived home with a perpetual smile on his face. Nemuri saw the smile and decided not to tease him…  _ yet. _ She would have no problem teasing him in the morning. For now, she wanted him to enjoy his happiness.

“I take it the date went well?” Nemuri asked with genuine curiosity.

“Yeah. It went amazing.” Izuku said.

Nemuri then noticed the bag in his hand.

“What’s in the bag?”

“Kyouka bought me headphones and an iPod.” Izuku explained.

“Can I see?”

Izuku obliged his mother and showed her the headphones and iPod. She smiled softly.

“They look great.” 

“Mhm. I love these.” 

Nemuri hugged her son.

“I’m so happy you had a good time, Izuku.” She said softly, patting his back gently.

Izuku just smiled wider in reply.

_________________________________________

The rest of the night was calm. Izuku and his mother ate dinner and cuddled on the couch. When it was time for bed, Izuku and Kyouka texted each other until they fell asleep. Izuku was the last one of the two to fall asleep and he fell asleep with a smile. He was the luckiest boy in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I completely skipped over the whole test at UA that I mentioned before. There's a reason for that. I wanted to dedicate this chapter to just these two confessing and going on their first date. Next chapter will be when I show you Nezu's test. That said, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Thanks to Stephano1294 and Whitetiger789 for betaing and editing the chapter.


	10. Fighting Against Uneven Odds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly a flashback chapter, just to warn you beforehand.

Ever since Izuku and Kyouka got together, they had grown closer than ever before. They were surprised at how comfortable they were at showing affection, from a simple hand hold to a loving hug. In fact, the two of them gave each other affection like they’ve been dating for years.

Izuku and Kyouka walked out of the gate together. At the gate was Izuku’s mother in casual attire. She didn’t want to attract attention with her hero costume. She smiled as she saw the two walking hand in hand.

“Hey, you two.” Nemuri called.

“Hey, Mom.” Izuku replied.

“It’s time for more training.” Nemuri said.

Izuku looked at Kyouka. She gave him a gentle smile.

“Good luck, Izuku.” Kyouka said warmly.

“Thanks. Be safe.” Izuku said, hugging his girlfriend.

“You, too.” She replied, her head resting against his chest as she hugged him.

The two parted before Izuku walked to his mother.

“Say hi to your parents for me, Kyouka.” Nemuri called.

“Alright!”

The two Kayamas got into their car and drove away to UA. The journey was a silent one and it didn’t take long to arrive. Once they arrived at UA, Nemuri drove into the parking lot and parked in an open space.

Izuku got out of Nemuri’s car and walked into the gates of UA. He found himself thinking back to his first time arriving at UA and the test that followed.

_________________________________________

**_The First Day at UA_ **

Izuku passed through the gates of UA with awe on his face. Nemuri was walking beside him, smiling softly at the look on her son’s face. She directed him away from the main building to one of the training gyms. Izuku was curious as to why that happened.

“We aren’t meeting Nezu in his office?” Izuku asked.

“Nezu wanted to meet with you in Gym Gamma.” Nemuri explained.

“Oh, alright.” Izuku nodded.

The two walked into the gym and were met with a group of people that he recognized as heroes. He knew three of them personally. The one in the center of the group was Nezu and the other two was Shota and Hizashi.

“Hey, Hizashi! Hey, Shota!” Izuku greeted, smiling.

Shota smiled at the boy.

“Hey, Izuku. It’s Aizawa when I’m on the clock, though.” Shota said.

“O-Oh. Right. Sorry.”

“It’s not a problem. You didn’t know.”

“Hey there, little listener!” Hizashi said loudly.

“You two know him?” A grey haired man with a red and black costume with silver boots and gauntlets said.

“Of course! He’s Midnight’s son!” Nezu spoke up.

“Hello, Nezu.” Izuku said, bowing respectfully.

“It’s good to see you again, Izuku. How was your first day at school?” Nezu asked.

“It was pretty good. I actually learned something compared to my past years in middle and elementary school.”

Most of the heroes looked on in curiosity. The only ones not with confused faces were Aizawa, Hizashi, Nezu, and Nemuri. 

“Well, that’s good. Now, are you ready for my test?” Nezu asked.

“What’s the test anyways?” Izuku asked.

“You’re going to go against all these heroes.” Nezu said with a smile.

Izuku looked at each of them, who all were shocked to hear what Nezu was saying.

“Alright.” Izuku said with a nod.

“Nezu, what are you thinking? We’d destroy him!” Snipe said.

“Cementoss, if you would please make a suitable field of battle?”

The bipedal block of cement that Nezu spoke to nodded, his calm face never once changing as he manipulated the cement into a relatively open space with pieces of cover. In random spots, there were objects that looked like one room buildings.

“You recording this, D?” Izuku whispered.

**_“Affirmative.”_ ** Delta replied.

“The field is ready.” Cementos said evenly.

“Splendid! Alright, Izuku. If you would please move to the other side of the room.” Nezu said.

“Alright.”

“Good luck, Izuku!” Hizashi said, patting his shoulder as Izuku walked by.

“Thanks, Hizashi.” Izuku replied before jogging away.

“Who is this kid?” A man in a cowboy costume and gas mask spoke.

“What do you mean?” A man with no lips, exposed teeth, and trenchcoat asked.

“He made Aizawa  _ smile _ . And it wasn’t a cruel smile. Nobody can do that.” The first one spoke.

“We’ll just have to find out.” The second replied.

_________________________________________

Izuku stood at the other end of the field that was created in Gym Gamma. Nezu spoke over the intercom so Izuku could hear.

_ “You are to survive and take out all of your opponents. You do not have to worry about holding back, as Recovery Girl is on standby in case of injuries.” _ Nezu’s voice chirped.

Izuku nodded, even though he didn’t know if Nezu saw him. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down. The training from Sensei’s facility came back to him as he waited for the test to start. As he waited, he looked around the field and instantly found a large rock pillar. He smiled as a plan formed in his head at lightning speeds.

_ “Begin!” _ Nezu shouted through the intercom.

Izuku went to work on his plan.

_________________________________________

All the heroes walked through the test field. Nemuri, Aizawa, and Hizashi were walking near the rear of the group. They out of all of them knew what Izuku could be capable of. They had yet to see Izuku, meaning he was planning something. They were confirmed that he was planning something when a shadow appeared over them.

The man at the front, Vlad King, stared up and gawked.

“Scatter!” He shouted.

Everyone scattered right before a giant pillar crashed against the ground and shattered in dozens of pieces.

“What the hell was that?!” Snipe, the cowboy costumed man shouted.

Aizawa found himself smirking in amusement as his fellow teachers looked on in shock. Even the stoic Cementoss was surprised. After nothing happening right after the initial attack, everyone was on edge, searching around for any sort of movement. 

Another flying object came from the sky, but this time it looked more like a simple large rock rather than a pillar. Aizawa was far enough away not to worry about it. It was then that he noticed movement entering one of the buildings. He dashed off wordlessly towards the room.

“Hey, Eraser! Where are you going?” Hizashi called.

“Checking something.” Aizawa called back.

“I’m coming with!”

Aizawa stopped, seeing the logic of it. He waited for Hizashi to catch up before they went where Aizawa noticed the movement.

“So you saw him here?” Hizashi asked.

“Looked like it.”

_________________________________________

Izuku was crouching in the shadows inside one of the buildings Cementoss made. He heard footsteps outside.

**_“Two opponents approaching.”_ **

“Got it.” Izuku whispered.

Aizawa and Hizashi entered the room, looking around cautiously. Izuku found himself smirking. It seemed fitting some of the first people he met would fight him first. He stayed put, keeping his breathing level and quiet. As the two got close, Izuku made his move.

Izuku pushed off, targeting Aizawa first. He was told not to hold back, so he wouldn’t. Despite that, he didn’t want to outright kill anybody. He hit Aizawa with a half power punch, causing the insomniac teacher to go through the wall and flying out of the building. He spun around, jumped, and kicked Hizashi in the chest, sending him flying out of the building through the doorway instead of the wall. He instantly bolted outside to check on Aizawa, and was relieved upon seeing Aizawa simply was knocked out. He picked up his body and laid it next to Hizashi’s unconscious form.

Izuku stood back up to see he was spotted. The other heroes were coming his way. Izuku decided on a frontal approach. He dashed forward towards the group of heroes. Cementoss saw his advance and started manipulating the cement on the ground.

Izuku saw the change in terrain and the attacks, avoiding all of them with ease. He was silently thanking his augmentations, as some of the attacks had some wind behind them. He kept his charge and smirked when he saw the shocked expression of Cementoss. More cement was sent his way in a veritable gauntlet of cement structures trying to take him out.

Izuku decided taking him out would make things easier, so he switched his trajectory of his already fast pace and made it to Cementoss in no time. He would have been there quicker if Cementoss wasn’t sending cement his way.

As a last line of defense before Izuku reached Cementoss, a thick wall was formed up.

“That’s not gonna work!” Izuku shouted, punching the wall with an unrestrained one hundred and sixty thousand tons of force.

His fist shattered the cement wall with no issue. He landed in front of Cementoss. In his shock, he was frozen. Izuku took advantage of his shock by laying into him with a few lighter punches before a three-quarters powered punch sent him into the wall of Gym Gamma. Since Cementoss was made of cement practically, he had to make sure he was out.

Izuku turned towards the remaining heroes. All the ones he didn’t know were staring in shock at the display of power. He saw his mother smiling at him. She nodded to him before getting serious again.

Izuku started walking towards them before he began running. 

**_“Bullet incoming!”_ ** Delta reported.

Izuku lunged at the man in the red and black costume as Delta spoke. As he lunged, he tried to turn himself slightly so he could avoid the bullet. Unfortunately, it wasn’t enough. The bullet skimmed his shoulder, screwing up his trajectory as he flew through the air. He stumbled to a stop, turning around. The man in a cowboy costume with a gas mask had a revolver with a smoking barrel on it.

Izuku saw a rock nearby and lifted it like it was as heavy as a basketball. He then placed it in front of him and ran towards them. The cowboy hero unloaded his revolver, trying to get a good angle on Izuku. Since the hero couldn’t see him properly, he couldn’t change the bullet trajectory well enough to hit him. He reached the group and that was when Izuku lifted the rock above his head and threw it at the cowboy hero.

Izuku suddenly was met with dozens of the same hero. Said hero had no lips, a trenchcoat around his body, and a dark colored costume on the parts of the body he saw.

“Cloning. Or holograms. One of the two.” Izuku said, snapping to one of the clones and impacting it with a half powered punch.

The body exploded into a thick sludgy substance. 

“Clones. Just can’t handle as much damage as the real person.” Izuku said.

**_“Bullet, five o-clock.”_ ** Delta reported.

Izuku leaned forward right as Delta spoke. The bullet went right by him. Izuku could catch the sight of the bullet curving slightly.

“Trajectory altering quirk. Can’t properly adjust to sudden movements in time, though.” Izuku analyzed.

“Impressive how you can tell our quirks just by a glance.” One of the clones spoke.

“I’ve been trained like that for a year.” Izuku said, dashing forward and fighting another clone.

For the next span of time, Izuku would fight the clones and avoid the bullets of the cowboy hero. After each time he dodged a bullet, he would neutralize another clone. Izuku finally had three left. Izuku charged at the one on the left.

At the last second, he avoided a shot before nailing the clone in the gut. The clone exploded in sludge as Izuku spun around and tripped up the clone beside the first. Izuku didn’t bother neutralizing the other as he found the real one.

It was then that Izuku got a true fight. The real one was much better at fighting than the others. It was probably because he had a higher pain tolerance than the clones. Izuku had to put in a bit more effort when it came to fighting two real heroes rather than a hero and a clone. In the end, he managed to barely take out the clone making hero. He turned to find the cowboy hero regrouped with the remaining heroes. 

Who was left was his mother, that cowboy hero, the red and black costumed hero, the yellow helmeted hero that was hunched over, and a hero with fur all over him and a muzzle over his face. The last hero looked like a bipedal canine.

Izuku took one step before Nezu stopped everything.

_ “That’s enough!” _

Izuku stopped and looked towards the entrance of the test field. Nezu and an elderly woman walked in. Following the elderly woman was a few robots carrying stretchers. Nezu looked happy while the woman looked annoyed.

“That was a splendid display, Izuku.” Nezu said with a smile.

“What the hell was that?” The red and black costumed hero asked. “It was like he knew our moves and had years of combat experience.”

“That’s partially true.” Nezu said.

The heroes except for Nemuri looked curious. Nezu glanced at Izuku.

“Would you like to explain?” Nezu asked.

“Well… This’ll be a long one.” Izuku said.

The heroes simply stared at him, waiting for an explanation. Izuku then explained the bare minimum of his childhood. He only told them about how he was quirkless, the story of him being kidnapped, the fact that he was augmented and trained to fight, and how he was intended to be the first in a line of quirkless villains. He also told them about Delta, who he showed to them after mentioning him.

Unsurprisingly, all the teachers that were conscious and didn’t know were shocked. Nezu decided to break the shocked silence of the room.

“So, what would you say your maximum strength and speed are?” Nezu asked.

“Well, I don’t know about my speed, but my maximum strength is one hundred and sixty thousand tons.” Izuku said.

All the heroes were gawking at that. Nemuri simply laughed at their shocked expressions.

“Well, I think this was a good test.”

“It was nice to actually let loose partially.”

“Partially?”

“I’m not an idiot. A full powered punch is potentially life threatening. I only used half my strength.” Izuku explained.

“Oh, that’s true. I didn’t think of that.” Nezu said.

_ ‘You didn’t think of that?!’ _ All the teachers, including Nemuri thought at once.

“So, what's next?” Izuku asked.

“I think this is a good time to end it today. Come back tomorrow and we can figure out things we can improve.”

“Improve? He’s probably able to take on all of us at once!” The hunched over hero shouted.

“And he’ll be able to handle that quicker if he were stronger.” Nezu said with a smile like he was just telling the weather.

The teachers gained a fearful expression. Meanwhile, Nezu turned to Izuku.

“Have a good day, Izuku.”

“You, too, sir.”

_________________________________________

After that, Izuku would visit once a week so Nezu could assist him. What started as a training for him turned into a training for the other heroes as they tried to best him and his augmented reactions.

Izuku and the teachers of UA got along better with one another as the years progressed. Despite not even being a hero in training, they all saw him as an equal. If they were able to, they would have given him a hero license by the time he reached his eleventh year.

_________________________________________

**_Present Day_ **

Izuku walked towards Gym Gamma like every other time. Nemuri called to him, causing him to stop. She was near the door to the main building.

“We’re not training today. Nezu wanted to talk to you about something.” Nemuri said.

“Oh? Okay.” Izuku said, rejoining his mother.

The halls of UA were impressive, not to mention large. But considering the quirked society, he understood why they were so tall.

The Kayamas made their way to Nezu’s office and knocked on the door.

“Come in!” came Nezu’s voice from inside.

Izuku and Nemuri walked in afterwards. Inside was Nezu sitting in a chair that was too large for him. He smiled.

“Hello, Izuku and Nemuri. Please have a seat.” Nezu said.

The Kayamas sat down in the chairs opposite of Nezu. Nezu waited for a moment before speaking.

“So, I bet you’re wondering why you aren’t training with the others.” Nezu started.

Izuku nodded.

“Well, that’s because, since you will be moving into your final year of high school, I’d wish to extend an offer.”

“An offer?” Izuku asked.

“Yes. I would like to have you come to UA as a recommended student.” Nezu said.

Izuku was surprised at the offer.

“Really?” Izuku asked in disbelief.

“Yes. Along with it, you would be placed in Aizawa’s class. He has uncharacteristically called dibs on having you in his class. His reasoning was that he would have at least one person who is definitely competent in his class. Two if you count Delta.” Nezu explained.

Izuku chuckled at Aizawa’s behavior. He really liked the offer, but it didn’t sit well with him.

“I appreciate the offer, Nezu, but… I don’t want to get in here for free. I want to take the entrance exam when it comes around.” Izuku said.

Nemuri was both surprised and proud of her son. He wanted to get in on his own merits, not being recommended. She placed a hand on Izuku’s shoulder and squeezed it affectionately. He smiled at her in reply to her affectionate gesture.

“That’s very admirable, Izuku. I have no doubt you would succeed.”

“I know it’s very unlikely for me to fail, but I still would like to see how well I do… And Power Loader kind of convinced me.” Izuku said.

“Oh? Do explain.” Nezu said with interest.

“He said he made some ‘Augment Buster’ bots for the entrance exam. He said if I were to take the exam, he would unleash them for me.”

Nezu chuckled.

“Of course he would want to see if his robots can handle you.” Nezu said.

“Sorry I didn’t accept your offer.”

“It’s completely fine. If anything, I’m happy you want to take the entrance exam. It shows you want to put in the work. And that is very admirable.” Nezu said.

“Thank you, sir.”

“Now, that is pretty much all that I had to talk to you about.” Nezu explained.

“So, no training today?”

“Nope! Take this day to relax in celebration of your transition from eleventh to twelfth year!” Nezu said with a bright smile. “Congratulations!”

Izuku smiled.

“Thank you, sir. Take care.” Izuku said.

The Kayamas left a few moments after Izuku and Kayama bid the principal goodbye.

_________________________________________

Izuku and Nemuri entered their house together and immediately got into comfortable clothes. Both were tired and wanted to just relax for the rest of the day. Cuddling together was like second nature to them at this point, meaning as soon as they landed on the couch, they were cuddling.

At the end of the day, Izuku sent Kyouka a message, simply saying he was tired and he was going to sleep. 

**Kyouka:** Alright. Goodnight, Izuku. I’ll see you tomorrow.

**Izuku:** Sorry we aren’t able to talk more.

**Kyouka:** Just shut up and sleep. You need your sleep.

Izuku smiled at his girlfriend’s message.

**Izuku:** See you tomorrow.

Izuku fell asleep with a smile on his face, the last thought before he fell asleep being of Kyouka’s smiling face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes my week of writing this story. I am going back to my writing schedule starting with Super Robot Izuku. I do intend to double post Curious Case as well once I get to it. With that said, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Thanks to Stephano1294 and Whitetiger789 for betaing and editing the chapter!


	11. Gearing Up

The break following Izuku and Kyouka’s graduation from eleventh to twelfth was filled with activity. The couple had begun visiting each other a lot more and Izuku even convinced Nezu to let her in on the training.

Speaking of the training, it didn’t stop, even during the break. If anything, it gave Izuku more time to train. Kyouka was shocked at the insane training that Izuku went through. But the thing Izuku explained to her was that he was actually training  _ them _ .

“Seriously?!” Kyouka shouted in shock.

“Yeah. I actually wiped the floor with them the first time.” Izuku said.

“No you didn’t! We put up a good fight!” Snipe countered with a visible tick on his gas mask’s forehead area.

Izuku chuckled in response. His laughter was music to Kyouka’s ears. 

“So, what should I do?” Kyouka asked.

Izuku turned back to her and raised an eyebrow for a moment. He then put his finger and thumb to his chin in a thinking posture.

“I don’t know… What do you suggest, D?”

Delta appeared in the air between the two.

**“I suggest possibly improving your physique. Light weights and cardio at first along with some hand-to-hand training. I'd also recommend Ectoplasm for basic combat training. When you’re comfortable, moving onto Aizawa to train you would be a logical step to improvement.”** Delta explained.

Izuku nodded his head in agreement with his AI.

“Yeah, that.” Izuku said.

“Alright. Where’s the weight training?”

“In there.” Izuku said, pointing to one of the side rooms inside Gym Gamma.

“Think you can help me set up?” Kyouka asked.

“Sure.” Izuku nodded.

The greenette followed his girlfriend into the side room to help her get started. As they entered the room, Hizashi and Nemuri were watching. Hizashi turned to Nemuri.

“Wonder what they’re gonna do in there.” Hizashi said, hoping to rile Nemuri up.

“Probably lifting weights.” Nemuri said casually.

Hizashi sighed in defeat.

“Not even a single scandalous thought?”

“He’s my son. And I know he is too pure to do stuff like that. Especially with us on the other end of the door.”

“True.”

_________________________________________

Izuku brought Kyouka to a rack full of dumbells and got started instructing her on what her routine should be. Kyouka wasn’t really too happy at the end of the workout part of the training. What made it worse was that she still had to do more training after she was finished.

Kyouka was both thankful and not thankful. She was thankful because, what she saw from Izuku fighting Aizawa, she got an easier teacher. She wasn’t thankful about the fact that the easier teacher was still hard as hell to train with.

At the end of the day, Kyouka barely had any energy left. She needed Izuku to carry her to Nemuri’s car. Izuku knew Kyouka could walk but he felt like she worked hard enough to earn a piggy back ride.

“You’re the sweetest, Izu…” Kyouka trailed off, too tired to finish his name.

Izuku smiled, blushing at the unintentional nickname. He took a moment to think of a nickname to call her.

“Thank you, Kyo. Good job today.” Izuku said.

He felt a light punch on his back.

“What?”

“That nickname…” Kyouka mumbled.

Kyouka was blushing while hiding her face in Izuku’s back.

“You gave me a nickname, didn’t you?” Izuku asked.

“I was just too lazy to finish your name…” Kyouka mumbled.

“Oh, then do you want me to just call you Kyou-”

“No. Keep calling me that.” Kyouka cut him off with a blush, burying her face deeper in his back.

“O-Okay…” Izuku said shyly.

Nemuri was listening to their interaction with a fond smile. She was happy the two of them cared for each other so much. She could definitely see the two getting married. She just hoped she didn’t become a grandmother too soon. 

She helped Izuku get Kyouka into the car before getting in herself and starting it. She then drove away from UA’s campus, heading to her house. Kyouka convinced her to stay over there until she could at least stand properly.

Izuku smiled at his girlfriend, who was leaning against him in the car. He was proud of her and how she worked as hard as she did. It was an excellent start to the first day. He knew she thought the same with the tired but satisfied smile on her face.

Izuku smiled and wrapped an arm around her, causing her to snuggle into his chest slightly as they drove home. He felt extremely lucky to have Kyouka with him.

_________________________________________

The rest of the two week long break was filled with Izuku and Kyouka training at UA. Izuku could see improvement in his soon to be teachers. He also saw improvement in Kyouka. He could see her muscles get more defined as she worked out and Ectoplasm managed to finish teaching her the basics in a week.

The second week was tougher on Kyouka. Aizawa was an unrelenting teacher. Upon Izuku’s request, Aizawa never held back on her. Kyouka, always one to rise to the challenge, was grateful for Izuku to do that, even if she hated all the bruises she got.

The break soon ended and school resumed. Izuku and Kyouka were happy to discover that they were in the same class again. The first day of school was mostly an introductory to their classes, but the second day was different.

_________________________________________

“Alright, class. Today you’ll have to be thinking about your future. I know you still have a whole year before you graduate from high school, but it’s best to be prepared. While I’m not requiring you all to know where you want to go already, I would like for you to have a general idea of where you’d like to go. I am passing around some papers. I’d like you to fill them out and turn them in to me before the bell.”

“Yes, ma’am.” The class replied.

When Izuku got his paper, he looked to his girlfriend. She smiled. The two of them both know what they wanted to do. The two of them wrote down the same thing: Pro Hero. After the job section, they both also wrote the same thing down for the university to help them get to it: UA.

They finished filling out everything else on the paper before turning their papers in. The remainder of the class, they talked to each other about their training. Once some of their other friends finished, they all started talking as a group about what was new with them.

Everyone in their class knew about Izuku getting formal training for UA with Kyouka. They didn’t say that they were training  _ in _ UA, though. That would have raised a lot of questions which they didn’t want.

Some of their friends asked how their training was going and giving them encouragement as they waited for class to end. The bell soon rang and they went to their next class.

_________________________________________

After classes were finished for the day, the two went to train at UA. Izuku went up against the other teachers while Kyouka had Aizawa train her. 

On one of the breaks he gave the teachers, he was brought to the support department. Izuku asked Power Loader to develop a suit of armor for him as his hero costume. Being a teacher allowed him to have anything he wanted provided it was capable of being acquired. 

Izuku looked at the equipment set out for him while Power Loader gave him the details.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I made the armor have some special features. I figured you could use some extra tactical superiority.”

“Oh? Could you tell me what they are?”

“Well, depending on what enhancement you put in, you could deploy holograms, bubble shields, go invisible, you name it. Though you can only have one active at a time. I’ve talked with Delta on it and he can only run one of those systems.” Power Loader explained.

“Alright. That sounds good.”

“Alright. Now before I show you the armor, here’s the weapons. They each have two types of ammo. Live and lockdown rounds.”

“Lockdown rounds?”

“I managed to make a chemical concoction that when released from its casing solidifies with anything inside it. So, like say, if the casing was a bullet. It would explode slightly then rapidly solidify, covering the target in a solid mass. Here, I’ll show you with this grenade.”

Power Loader took a grenade that looked like a small cylinder. He pressed a button and it extended, the tip getting slightly larger and magnets appearing around the end.

“I call these Stickbombs. Like the rest of your equipment, there’s live and lockdown bombs. There’s also stun bombs as well which are labeled with a blue ring around the handle.”

Power Loader pressed a button to reveal a target. He pressed the priming button and threw it at the target.

“It uses magnets for those villains with metal on their costumes. When it hits, there’s a second delay before it releases the Lockdown chemical.”

Just like Power Loader said, it exploded in pinkish-purple gel which quickly solidified around the target.

“Wow, that’s fast.”

“Yep, it is. My greatest creation aside from your armor. I even have a chemical that can turn it back into a gel.” Power Loader said, demonstrating it with a vial of clear liquid. 

In a few seconds, the solid material was back into a gel form again. While Power Loader was distracted, Izuku grabbed a Lockdown Stickbomb and pocketed it. He had a weird feeling about today.

“Well, I’ve shown you your toys. Want to see the suit?”

“Yes please.”

“Right this way.” Power Loader said, his voice sounding like he was smiling.

The two of them went to a cylinder that was beside the table full of equipment. Power Loader pressed a button and revealed a set of armor in forest green with black highlights. 

The helmet of the armour set had a rather basic appearance, mainly made rectangular, however, the helmet had two ventilation openings for the wearer to breathe despite how tight the armour would be, and at the sides of the helmet’s jaw were pieces that looked like pointed lights to allow him to see better in dark areas. It also had a small device attached to the left side of the helmet, with two lenses on the front. The helmet was finished with a deep golden visor wrapping around the entire face from roughly above the nose to the end of his forehead. Right above the visor, the helmet had a piece of armour that greatly resembled that of a baseball cap, only it had two pieces of extra armour to add to the protection.

The chest piece of the armour was a lot more simpler, it wrapped itself around his shoulders and back while looking very thick at the front. A closer look allowed him to see that the chest piece was bolted onto the normal armour, increasing its durability, while making him appear a lot bigger. To top it off, the armour also had a pocket right below the left shoulder where a knife clearly would go. 

On the shoulders were two different pieces, one piece looked incredibly massive, one might consider it hindering the range of motion with the left arm. The right arm had a massive piece of metal bent around the shoulder with a strip of black paint going from the left side to the right side with a small line of paint detouring to the connector piece. That metal piece has the purpose to give the armour more protection against blunt hits on that joint. 

The other shoulder piece is slightly smaller, only going just slightly above the shoulder. It was a simple rectangle of metal that got bent into a piece that had two points on the bottom, and a flat top to bend to the top of the shoulder. The piece has two indentations on the top of the piece, making the middle look like it has two valleys on the left and right of it. 

On the left arm’s forearm was a small lit up screen that was glowing blue, It protruded a small amount above where the wrist armour looked to originally be. It took a closer look to realize that the screen was a sort of touch pad meant for keeping in contact with others and pulling information. 

On the left thigh of the armour was a pack with a dozen pouches, and the pack carried a medical symbol, clearly indicating that the pack was filled with medical supplies, meant for treating wounds until paramedics arrived.

The knee joints were protected by a piece of armour that barely poked above the knee, it looked to serve no other purpose than to help ensure that the knees are not a weak point that can be taken advantage of.

All in all, the armour gave off the vibes of being incredibly durable, and to say it was heavy would be an understatement.

“Titanium alloy outer shell, titanium composite bodysuit, hydrostatic gel layer, mag locks on the back and thigh armor for weapon storage, pressure seals to go underwater or even in a vacuum, and of course a power supply for the armor upgrades.” Power Loader explained.

Izuku nodded in approval.

“It looks good, too.”

“Hah! That it is. It not only looks good, but it’s the toughest set of armor around. This is top of the line stuff. Granted this is just the first iteration. You might need to upgrade it and adjust it once you’ve tested it out. Also, in the coming months, I’d like to have Delta test out his ability to integrate himself with the suit. I need to make sure he can be able to use those armor upgrades effectively.”

“Alright. Just pull us out of training whenever you want to test it.”

“I’ll remember that. But anyways, that’s it. All the equipment I have for you. Of course you won’t be able to take all of it.”

“Of course.”

“And I’ll be giving you the thigh armor so that your pistols can be holstered.”

“You assume I’m bringing pistols.”

“I doubt you’re going to be content with just punching all my bots in the exams. And no, I’m not letting you take anything more than pistols. At least the magnetic strips can hold your pistols if you really need to scratch the “I want to punch something” itch.” 

Izuku chuckled.

“Thanks, Power Loader. This is more than I could have asked for.”

“Eh, well, you deserve it.”

“That doesn’t make me any less thankful. So thank you again.”

“You’re welcome, kid. Now get back to the gym. I’m sure Vlad has recuperated enough to go through another beating.”

Izuku smiled.

“Yeah, I think so.” Izuku said, nodding to Power Loader before leaving the workshop.

“Don’t knock any teeth out. His fangs are a part of his trademark appearance!” Power Loader called as Izuku walked through the door.

“I won’t!” Izuku replied

_________________________________________

Izuku returned to the gym to do some more training. An hour later, Izuku, Kyouka, and Nemuri left UA. Izuku patted his pocket where the Lockdown Stickbomb was to make sure it was still there. He nodded to himself when he felt it was still there.

He and Kyouka sat down in the back seat of the car with Nemuri getting in the driver's seat. She was wearing her civilian clothes so she wouldn’t attract attention. Kyouka leaned against Izuku softly as they felt the car start moving.

Izuku put his arm around Kyouka, his hand resting against her side as the cuddled beside one another. A rumble snapped them from their comfortable embrace. Izuku looked outside the car door as it passed by an alleyway.

Izuku didn’t even think. He quickly released his seatbelt and opened the door, diving out of the door and rolling to a stop. He heard the car’s tires screech as Nemuri realized Izuku jumped out. 

Izuku quickly jumped to his feet and looked at the situation before him. Surrounding the alley was a crowd of people kept from getting closer by three heroes. None of them were trying to rescue the hostage in the alley. 

Speaking of in the alley, the villain was a giant mound of sludge. It was holding a blonde haired boy who was causing explosions as he tried to retaliate from the sludge’s attacks. The boy looked familiar but he couldn’t put the face to anyone he knew. He must have just seen him at the mall or something. Regardless of if he knew the person or not, he knew one thing.

“I have to do something!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so the armor is based off the Halo Reach armor. I'll give you the list of the permutations on the armor.  
> Helmet: Mark V with CNM  
> Right shoulder: Commando  
> Left Shoulder: UA/Multi Threat  
> Chest: UA/Base Security  
> Wrist: Tactical/TacPad  
> Thigh: Trauma Kit  
> Knees: FJ/Para
> 
> With that said, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Thanks to Stephano1294 and Whitetiger789 for betaing and editing the chapter.


	12. Villain Takedown And A Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter has arrived!

“D, analysis.” Izuku ordered.

Delta appeared on his shoulder. At the moment, Izuku didn’t care if people saw Delta.

**“This villain is a D-Rank Villain simply known as the Sludge Villain. He was last seen being chased by All Might. I also have found information on his victim. The hostage’s name is Katsuki Bakugo. His quirk is called Explosion. He seems to be the cause of the flames in the alleyway.”**

“You think we can pull him out and neutralize the Sludge Villain?”

**“Calculating odds... The odds of victory are ninety-nine point nine percent chance.”**

“What about the remaining point one?”

**“It is possible that there are unforeseen variables. That means it is not a complete one hundred percent chance.”** Delta replied.

“Fair enough. Let’s get started. Thank goodness I have the lockdown Stickbomb.” Izuku said.

Delta disappeared before Izuku shot forward, avoiding the heroes’ attempts to stop him. He ran towards the Sludge Villain, intent on rescuing the hostage.

“Who the hell are you? Heh, no matter. I’ll just deal with you like I’ve dealt with the blondie.” The Sludge Villain said.

Izuku avoided the sludge like it was nothing, surprising the villain. In the moment of surprise, Izuku reached in and yanked the blonde hostage out, throwing the boy away. 

He reached inside his pocket and extended the stick bomb. He pressed the button to prime it before stabbing it inside the sludge villain’s body. He then dove backwards, landing beside the blonde boy.

The whole encounter lasted a few seconds. It took another couple seconds before the bomb exploded, turning the sludge villain into a frozen pinkish-purple sculpture. It was a good thing the bomb went off, too. A few more seconds and Izuku would have had to fight off the Sludge Villain again.

Izuku breathed a sigh of relief. He turned to the blonde boy who was staring at him in shock.

“Hey, you alright?” Izuku asked. “Villain hurt you anywhere?”

“What the fuck are you doing here?” The boy replied.

Izuku gave him a confused expression.

“Do I know you?”

Another look of shock filled the blonde boy. Along with shock, Izuku could tell a bit of hurt in the boy’s expression. Before the blonde boy could reply, the heroes were at Izuku’s side. Izuku interrupted anything the heroes were going to say when he spoke.

“The villain is neutralized. The compound used to solidify him was developed by Power Loader at UA. Contact him when he’s in a cell so you can return him to a liquid state. I also made sure the hostage was safe. Next time you respond to a villain attack, make sure you can properly handle it instead of showing up to make yourselves look good. In my opinion the only one who actually did something useful was Backdraft.”

“Listen here-”

“And before you say using a quirk is illegal, I didn’t. I’m quirkless. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to leave.” Izuku said.

Izuku turned to Bakugo and gave a friendly smile.

“I’m glad you’re safe, by the way. Have a good day.” Izuku said.

The boy was too shocked to respond, only watching as Izuku walked out of the alleyway. One of the heroes, a woman by the name of Mount Lady, watched as she saw the familiar form of Nemuri watching Izuku walk towards her with her hands on her hips. Another girl was beside Nemuri but she quickly connected the dots. She did hear that Nemuri adopted a child. Then again, she never really asked her herself.

_________________________________________

“Did you know how worried we were?!” Nemuri scolded.

She knew early on that words were the best way to scold Izuku. He always wanted to be good, meaning if he disobeyed, she just needed to tell him her displeasure and he’d feel terrible. She felt bad making him feel that way, but she needed him to know how worried she and Kyouka were.

“I saw you running towards a villain and my heart stopped…” Nemuri said, hugging her son.

“I’m sorry…” Izuku mumbled. “I just couldn’t stand by… No one was doing anything to save him.” 

“Oh, Izuku… Your heroic heart is so great… But you need to know that you need to be careful. I have no doubt you can handle practically every villain in this city if you wanted to, but I don’t want you to. Not now. Wait until you’re a hero to do that. Could you do that for me?” Nemuri asked.

“Of course, Mom. I promise. If I ever fight a villain again before going to UA, it will be in self defense.” Izuku promised.

“Thank you, Izuku. Now go and make sure Kyouka doesn’t blow a fuse.”

The two looked to see Kyouka with a conflicting expression. It showed a mixture of anger and worry. Izuku and Nemuri looked at each other and the greenette nodded. He released his mother’s hug and walked to Kyouka.

Before he could say anything, Kyouka grabbed the collar of his shirt with both hands and shook him back and forth.

“Do you have any idea how worried I was?!”

“S-Sorry, I-”

“I was cuddling with you one minute and the next, the door was open, you weren’t there, and you were running full tilt at a villain!”

Izuku had to remember Kyouka didn’t know the full extent of what had been done to him. Seeing him running in without any power except his strength seemed like suicide. He pulled her into a tight hug. She was trembling as she held him.

“I was so scared…”

“I’m sorry, Kyo. I really am. I just saw it and couldn’t stand by. But I promise. I won’t do it again until we’re actual heroes. Okay?” Izuku asked.

“You better keep your promise.” Kyouka said, her head still buried in his chest.

“I will. Have I ever not kept a promise before?”

“No…”

“Then you can be sure I will keep my promise. Now, how about we get home?” Izuku asked.

“Okay.”

With the three of them calmed down, they reentered Nemuri’s car and left the crime scene. All throughout the interaction as well as during the fight, a certain skeletal hero was watching.

“That boy… he seemed… Familiar…” The man said to himself.

_________________________________________

When Kyouka arrived at Izuku’s house with him and his mother, she immediately went to use their phone. She planned on staying the night even before the whole villain encounter, but after the encounter, her desire to stay the night increased. 

Izuku and Nemuri were in the kitchen, cooking while Kyouka was talking to her parents. Now that the shock of Izuku fighting a villain wore off, his mother felt proud of how he managed to take down a villain.

“That was pretty cool.” Nemuri said with a smile.

“Hmm?”

“You running in and taking down the villain with three heroes doing nothing but watching. While it was worrying, it was also pretty cool. I’m also glad you stole Mount Lady’s thunder.” Nemuri snickered.

“Mom, what did I tell you about that?” Izuku questioned with an exasperated sigh.

“That I’m a beautiful and youthful woman and that I shouldn’t care about if she calls me old.” Nemuri drones.

“And don’t forget it. Besides, I think she’s just jealous.” Izuku said.

“You’re too sweet, Izuku.” Nemuri said, hugging her son with one arm as she cooked with the other.

_________________________________________

Once their cooking was finished and they ate their dinner, they sat on the couch. They planned on watching television until the night came to a close and Izuku had to prepare the couch for him to sleep on. Izuku sat between his mother and his girlfriend. Kyouka learned from his boyfriend’s mother that he enjoyed cuddling. Using that information, she cuddled up to him without any hesitation. He melted into it without any thought. Nemuri smiled softly at the sight.

It was a half hour into their movie watching when they heard a knock at the door. 

“I’ll get it.” Izuku said, extracting himself from his girlfriend’s arms.

Izuku stood up and walked to the door. He opened the door to see a sickly skinny, blonde haired man in an oversized yellow pinstripe suit. He remembered the man from the hospital the day he escaped. It was All Might. All Might didn’t look as sickly as he did now, but he still recognized him.

“Oh, hello All Might.” Izuku said.

Kyouka and Nemuri froze when they heard that. All Might was here?! They turned off the television and went to the door. They stopped when they saw the skinny man.

“Uh, I think you’re mixing me up with someone else. I’m Toshinori Yagi.” All Might tried to convince the boy.

“No, I know you’re All Might. I saw you at the hospital the day I escaped. You got skinnier since then.”

All Might froze at the reference. So he was the boy from those years ago!

“Izuku, what are you talking about? That’s not All Might.”

“It is. Sensei hurt him really badly when they fought. I went with him to the hospital, too.”

“Sensei… What?” Kyouka spoke up.

Izuku winced, not really wanting to tell any more to her. He sighed, gently taking her hand for a moment.

“I’ll tell you later, okay?” Izuku asked.

Kyouka looked at him for a moment before nodding. Izuku smiled gratefully before turning to All Might once more. He seemed to be in thought. After a few minutes it looked like he made a decision.

“May I come in?”

Izuku nodded, stepping back to allow the man entry. Once inside and the door shut, he puffed up in his strong form.

“He is All Might!” Nemuri said in shock.

**“YES. I SAW NO REAL NEED TO LIE TO YOU. AFTER ALL, YOUNG KAYAMA DID INDEED SEE ME IN MY WEAKENED STATE. IT HAS SINCE DETERIORATED MY BODY, SO I CAN ONLY USE MY MUSCLE FORM FOR THREE HOURS A DAY.”**

“I didn’t know about that.”

All Might reverted to his skinny form.

“Yes. I unfortunately went past my limit today, so you ended up cleaning up my mess.” All Might said.

“So if it weren’t for you going over your limit, Izuku wouldn’t have had to fight?”

“Yes. And for that, I am deeply sorry.”

“It’s alright, All Might. I managed to handle him.” Izuku said with a reassuring smile.

“Indeed. And that brings me to why I came here.” All Might said.

Izuku looked at the number one hero with curiosity.

“I wish for you to become my successor.”

Izuku frowned for a moment.

“What?” Izuku asked.

“I am not going to be around forever. I need a successor that will continue saving people with a smile. I feel you should be that person.”

Izuku was surprised he was chosen. But he felt he wouldn’t be able to do such a thing. With his past, he doubted he’d be able to be an effective symbol of peace like All Might could. It was then that he glanced at Kyouka. He suddenly knew what to do.

Izuku turned back to All Might and spoke.

“I appreciate that opportunity, but... I know someone who would make a better Symbol of Peace than I would.” Izuku said.

“Oh? Who is it?” All Might questioned.

Izuku smiled, gesturing beside him to Kyouka.

“You’re looking at her.”

“Oh really? Please tell me why.”

“Huh? What?!” Kyouka questioned in complete shock at what Izuku just did and said.

“Kyo, I may have been able to handle a villain, but being All Might’s successor isn’t something for me. You on the other hand, I could see really being a great successor for the Symbol of Peace.” Izuku replied sincerely.

This statement caused Kyouka to blush in embarrassment, both seeming to forget about the two adults present.

“Are you going to tell me why you think this young lady is worthy of being my successor?” All Might asked.

“Well, why don’t you tell him why you want to be a hero?” Izuku said to give Kyouka an opportunity, essentially saying the choice is hers to take.

“Fine. I wish to be a hero so I can bring smiles to people’s faces with my presence. Pretty similar to what you do actually. Although I was hoping to do it with the help of music as people tend to be more calm and relaxed when listening to music.” Kyouka answered while twirling a jack around her finger.

“That’s quite admirable young lady, I wish to ask you a few questions myself before I can truly accept you as a possible successor.”

“Alright, what do you want to know?” Kyouka asked trying to hide her surprise at his willingness to give her a shot.

“First obvious thing, what is your name?”

“Kyouka Jirou.” She replied simply, trying to retain her calm expression and demeanor.

“Alright young Jirou, my second question is this: What should a hero’s job be?” All Might decided to bring out the big question first.

“Well, I believe a hero should ensure civilian safety and protection over defeating and capturing a villain.”

“Why do you think that?”

“Well, if a person dies, you can’t have another attempt. If a villain escapes, then you can have other heroes pursue him, or you could have another encounter later on.” Kyouka explained, worried about how he would take her response.

“Alright, that is great reasoning. Now onto my next question: Why am I the number one pro hero?”

“Uhh, because the public likes you more than Endeavor?” Kyouka asked unsure.

“Why am I liked more than Endeavor?” All Might questioned further.

“Your smile.”

“YES! There we go! The Symbol of Peace needs to always smile no matter the challenge! If a hero shows negative emotions, those emotions will cause civilians to also get negative emotions, growing out of control.” All Might said with a big smile, happy that this possible successor got the biggest reason he is so liked.

“Anymore questions?” Kyouka asked, wanting to get this informal interview over with.

“I have no more questions. I shall give myself some time to think this decision over, and I will inform you if I accept Young Jirou.”

“Alright.” Kyouka nodded, trying to keep up her calm facade for as long as possible.

“Thank you for your time. I shall let you return to what your were doing.”

“Take care.” Izuku nodded.

“R-Right, take care.” Nemuri agreed.

“You, too.”

With that, All Might left, closing the door behind him. A few minutes later, Kyouka let out a quiet squeal. Izuku was surprised at the sudden sound.

“What is it?”

“I just spoke to the Symbol of Peace!” She whisper yelled.

Izuku found himself smiling at the excited look on her face.

“Yeah you did. Pretty cool, huh?”

Kyouka nodded passionately. Izuku chuckled. Nemuri cleared her throat, getting the other two’s attention.

“Are we just going to gloss over the fact that All Might is injured?” Nemuri asked.

The excitement left the room in an instant.

“What are we supposed to do with that info? Tell the press? It would put everyone in a panic.” Izuku reasoned.

“Well we can’t just ignore the fact that he can only fight crime for a small amount of time.”

“Yes. But we  _ can _ better ourselves so when the time comes that he has to retire, we’re ready.” Izuku said.

Nemuri couldn’t argue that. She sighed in defeat, nodding.

“Now, onto a bit more important thing. What was that ‘Sensei’ guy you talked about?” Kyouka asked now that she was shaken out of her excitement of meeting All Might.

Izuku flinched slightly. He sighed.

“He was the guy who kidnapped me.”

“And he fought All Might?”

“Yes. When they were fighting, I used that opportunity to escape. Everyone in the building was gone at that time.” Izuku explained.

“And Sensei injured All Might?”

Izuku nodded.

“You were kidnapped by one of the strongest villains in existence. What for?”

Izuku hesitated, making Kyouka worry.

“Please, Izu. I want to know.”

Nemuri felt they needed to be alone. Good thing for her that she wanted to take a shower.

“I’m going to take a shower. I’ll be back.” Nemuri said.

Izuku smiled at her gratefully before watching her leave. He sighed.

“Come here.” Izuku said, gently taking her hand and bringing her to his bedroom for a bit of extra privacy. 

He didn’t plan to tell her everything, but she deserved to know a bit more. He took a deep breath before telling her.

“I was kidnapped to be the first in a line of quirkless villains. I was augmented to be better than most heroes, physically and mentally.” Izuku explained.

Kyouka stared in shock.

“What?”

“It’s true.” Izuku said with a nod.

The greenette then started telling her of his augments. After that, he stopped talking about his past.

“So… You were intended to be a villain?” Kyouka asked.

Izuku flinched at the hesitant tone.

“Yeah…”

“And why didn’t you become one?”

“I never wanted to become a villain. Even if I was being picked on for being quirkless, I never wanted to take revenge. I think that’s why they wanted quirkless people. Because they would harbor negative feelings towards those who think quirkless people are lesser beings.” Izuku said.

Izuku suddenly felt Kyouka hug him. He stiffened for a moment before relaxing, melting into the hug.

“I’m glad you are the way you are.” Kyouka said.

Izuku looked down at his girlfriend. She was looking up at him with a smile.

“Why?”

“Because if you did end up wanting revenge, I would have never met you and fallen for you. And you being augmented explains how badass you are all the time. A whole lot.” Kyouka said, sticking her tongue out jokingly.

Izuku chuckled, happy Kyouka didn’t think of him differently. He returned her hug, his head lowering to rest on hers.

“I’m so lucky to have you, Kyo.” Izuku said.

“And I’m lucky to have you. Not everyone thinks a petite body like mine is attractive.”

“I think you look perfect.” Izuku said, blushing as he said it.

He felt Kyouka stiffen at his compliment.

“T-Thank you…” Kyouka whispered.

_________________________________________

After a while, the couple finally broke apart to continue their night. Kyouka felt closer to Izuku than she did before. Each time she learned more about his past, she did. She felt he still had more, but she knew by his face that it was the hardest part of his life that he’s keeping from her. She understood that he would need more time before telling her it.

The two cuddled on the couch, with Nemuri coming back soon after. After Nemuri came back, Izuku left to take a shower. And once Izuku came back, Kyouka took a shower as well. She had a change of clothes as well as an extra uniform in her bag, allowing her to be comfortable for the rest of the night and not in her uncomfortable uniform.

The trio remained on the couch for a half hour after Kyouka came back before they all went to bed. Izuku prepared the couch for him to sleep on while Kyouka was given his bedroom to sleep in. 

Kyouka was glad she had a real bed, but, as she laid in it and tried to sleep, she felt she was missing something. She turned to the side, then to the other. But no position allowed her to sleep. She sighed, getting out of bed. She knew what she was going to do would feel extremely embarrassing, but if cuddling with him felt so good, why not try to solve her sleeplessness by sleeping with him?

She walked to the living room, noticing Izuku was talking quietly with Delta. When he noticed her, he smiled. His smile always made her chest warm up.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Izuku asked.

“You too?” Kyouka asked.

“Yeah. I even asked Delta if he was feeling restless.” Izuku said.

Kyouka quietly giggled. Izuku adjusted how he was sitting to allow Kyouka to sit next to him. Delta disappeared and deactivated as she sat down. She looked at him and took a deep breath, quietly summoning all the bravery she could muster to ask the question she wanted to ask.

“I was thinking… Would it be possible for me to… Sleep with you?” Kyouka asked.

Izuku, oblivious of the other meaning of the phrase, nodded with a smile.

“I’d like that.” Izuku said.

Kyouka was surprised he agreed without a second thought. It was then that she remembered he wasn’t really experienced with sexual phrases.

_ ‘Thank you and your innocent mind, Izu.’ _ Kyouka thought.

“Would you like to sleep here or in your bed?” Kyouka asked.

“I think my bed would be a bit more comfortable.”

“Right…” Kyouka agreed, still blushing.

The two stood up and left for Izuku’s bedroom.

_________________________________________

Izuku and Kyouka got into bed. Kyouka was the one who was shy out of the two of them. Izuku thought of the whole thing like cuddling with one another, oblivious as to the implications that sleeping in the same bed would bring. 

Izuku neared Kyouka and put his arms around her, his head resting against the pillow and her shoulder. Kyouka stiffened for a moment before slowly relaxing.

“Goodnight, Kyo.” Izuku said, already feeling sleep overtake him.

Kyouka also noticed how she was slowly getting tired, despite the shyness she felt.

“Goodnight, Izu.” Kyouka replied, finally melting into the cuddle.

Kyouka nuzzled her head against his chest as she slowly fell asleep. She found herself unconsciously smiling as she joined her boyfriend in the land of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the chapter!
> 
> Thanks to Whitetiger789 and Stephano1294 for betaing and editing the chapter.


	13. Amping Up The Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!

Waking up next to Kyouka was the greatest way to wake up. He didn’t even fully wake up. He just pressed the snooze button on his alarm and snuggled into Kyouka again. Kyouka let out a gentle groan as she snuggled into Izuku further as well, not wanting to wake up.

Sadly for them, Nemuri was already up and heard the snooze button. She was already suspicious when she saw Izuku not on the couch. She went to her son’s bedroom to see her son cuddling with Kyouka. She found the scene cute, but couldn’t help but get fuel for teasing.

“My, my~” Nemuri said, stepping inside Izuku’s room.

Izuku got up first and caught the teasing glint in his mother’s eyes. Kyouka groggily got up, slowly realizing where she was and blushing furiously. Her blush increased even more when she noticed her boyfriend’s mother was standing in the door.

“What do we have here?” Nemuri asked in a teasing voice.

“M-Mom! I’m s-sorry! I just couldn’t sleep, and since it’s so comfortable cuddling with Kyo, I thought… Maybe cuddling with her would help!” Izuku explained quickly.

“Oh, so Kyouka didn’t know about you in here?”

“N-No! She did!” Izuku replied.

“Oh? And she couldn’t sleep either, huh?”

Kyouka decided to speak up.

“Y-Yeah…” Kyouka said.

“Hmm, I see.” Nemuri said.

Neither Izuku nor Kyouka liked the tone Nemuri used with that phrase. What worried them more was Nemuri’s silence as she simply smiled and left the room. When she was gone, they turned to each other.

“Well… We kind of signed up for that when we decided to sleep in the same bed.” Izuku said.

“Y-Yeah… But that doesn’t make it any easier.” Kyouka said with a bright blush.

“It doesn’t. Well… C’mon. Let’s face the music. We should only get teased the rest of the day. I doubt she’d want to prolong the teasing into tomorrow.” Izuku said.

“That’s true.” Kyouka sighed, getting out of bed with Izuku. He took a clean uniform from his dresser before going to the bathroom. Kyouka got changed when he left.

_________________________________________

The rest of the morning was filled with Nemuri teasing the young couple. They never looked forward to leaving the house as much as they did that day. After getting out of the house and going on their way to school, they were instantly greeted by their entire class approaching him and talking to him about what he did the previous day during the Sludge Villain Incident.

Izuku was surprised at all the praise they gave him, but he didn’t dislike it. He liked getting complimented for doing something heroic. Kyouka saw the happiness in his face and smiled, happy that he was happy.

The rest of the day was filled with learning and compliments to Izuku for beating the villain from the previous day. Some of the snobby and bully types tried to bring him down but, to his nature, he denied them that satisfaction, openly defying them and causing them to back off.

After the initial excitement died down, the remainder of the week was rather calm. Izuku and Kyouka would visit one another out of school each day, keeping up with their tradition. Some days, they spent with their families. Even though Kyouka never admitted it with them around, she did care about her parents. So Izuku made sure to have some days as mandatory family days for them. Most of the time, they were Nemuri’s vacation days.

A month passed with no word from All Might. Kyouka figured he decided on another successor, which she understood. That was until, on Izuku and Kyouka’s journey to the Jirou Household, All Might slid in from practically nowhere.

**“I AM HERE!”** All Might declared before poofing into his skinny form.

Izuku put a hand over Kyouka’s mouth to prevent her from shouting All Might’s name in surprise. No one was around, but people inside might be curious if someone shouted All Might’s name. After a moment, he removed his hand. She gave him an annoyed look before sighing.

“Thanks.” Kyouka said.

Izuku nodded with a gentle smile before glancing at All Might.

“What are you doing here?” Izuku questioned.

“I came to talk to Young Jirou. I wish to tell you that I decided you would become my successor.” All Might declared.

“Really?” Kyouka asked in surprise.

“And I deem you worthy of inheriting my quirk.”

Kyouka was silent. She had a confused look on her face. Izuku had to admit, he also was surprised.

“What?” Kyouka finally asked.

_________________________________________

An explanation of One For All’s ability to pass on later and Kyouka was shocked. If she wanted to say anything, Izuku spoke up before she could.

“Why tell me this?” Izuku asked.

“Did you not already know this?” All Might asked.

“No, I didn’t. I was a quirkless supersoldier, not Sensei’s personal Quirk depository.” Izuku said.

“O-Oh… I just assumed you knew, being held by Sensei and all.” All Might said, embarrassment clear in his expression.

“What do I have to do?” Kyouka’s question caused them to look at her.

She wore a determined expression. Izuku found the expression kind of cute. He smiled softly at her.

“Seeing as it’s too late now, meet me at Dagobah Beach tomorrow. We will talk more then.” All Might said.

“Alright. We’ll see you there.” Izuku said.

All Might puffed into his muscle form.

**“YES! FAREWELL FOR NOW!”** All Might said before leaping away.

Silence was met for a few minutes after All Might’s departure.

“That was rather interesting.” Izuku commented.

“I’ll say. A quirk that can be passed on?” Kyouka said.

“Yeah, I can’t say I’m not surprised though. The guy who took me was able to take and give quirks at will.” Izuku said.

“Scary. No wonder All Might had a tough time with him.”

“Yeah. Well anyways, let’s get going. I’m sure your father is freaking out.” Izuku said.

Kyouka laughed.

“Of course. He freaks out at the slightest things.” Kyouka agreed.

Izuku smiled, wrapping an arm around her back and started off walking with Kyouka to the Jirou Household.

_________________________________________

The following day, Izuku and Kyouka went to Dagobah Beach together. When they saw it, they first mistook it for a junkyard.

“Are we really in the right place?” Kyouka questioned.

“It looks like a junkyard, but Delta says we’re in the right place.” Izuku said.

Delta appeared between the two.

**“Due to my ability to find locations via your phone’s GPS, I was able to locate Dagobah Beach. Reading into the location, it seems that due to illegal dumping and trash floating up from the sea, it has become littered with trash.”** Delta explained.

“I wonder why we were told to meet him here.” Izuku thought aloud.

“It is because, Young Kayama, Young Jirou will be cleaning it!” All Might said, walking up to them after arriving.

Izuku and Kyouka turned to All Might. The man was busy looking at Delta who was still there between them. 

**“Hello. I am Delta, Izuku Kayama’s personal AI.”** Delta said in greeting.

“Interesting.” All Might said.

“I was given him when I was still in captivity. But let’s not focus on that. Let’s focus on what you mean by Kyo cleaning all of this up.” Izuku said.

“Ah, yes. That’s because Young Jirou needs more muscle to handle One For All.” All Might said.

“Then why don’t we go to UA and train there?” Izuku asked.

“We aren’t able to get in to UA since you both aren’t students yet.”

“My mom is Midnight, a teacher there. And the entire teaching staff including Nezu know me and Kyo. We can literally walk in there right now.” Izuku said.

“W-What?!” All Might asked in shock.

“It’s true. I can call Nezu right now if you want.” Izuku said, fishing his phone out.

“T-There is no need.” All Might said.

“Alright. Well, I do think your idea would be good. Not all heroes fight crime. It could be a jump start in Kyo’s career.”

“Excuse me, can you not talk like I’m not here?” Kyouka asked with a frown.

“Right, sorry, Kyo.” Izuku said.

“It’s alright. I know you mean well.” Kyouka said, her frown turning into a soft smile.

Kyouka then turned to All Might.

“I’ll clean this beach. But with Izuku. Then, after a couple hours of that, we’ll head over to UA to deal with the improvement of muscles. Sound good?” Kyouka asked with a tone that left no room for argument.

All Might was surprised at her tone but nodded nonetheless.

“That sounds like an acceptable method of training. I would like to suggest a meal plan to have the most muscle development.” All Might said.

“Not a problem. You can tell my mom and Lunch Rush and the meal plan will be upheld.” Izuku said.

“Right. Well… I guess it’s time to get started.” All Might said.

“Alright. C’mon, Izu. You handle the heavier stuff for now.” Kyouka said.

“Got. Tell me if you need help.” Izuku said.

The couple separated and started getting to work on cleaning the beach. All Might was surprised at their cohesion. They would work on two different piles to make sure they wouldn’t trip up each other. If Kyouka had a problem, Izuku would be by her side in seconds helping her with it.

Needless to say, All Might was impressed.

_________________________________________

A couple hours into cleaning the beach, they went to UA. Nezu was there doing… whatever the rodent does at UA on the weekends. He greeted them at the front gate after getting a text from Izuku.

“Ah, hello, Izuku and Kyouka. What brings you to UA on a weekend? And with All Might no less?” Nezu asked with his usual smile.

“Wait, you know he’s All Might?” Kyouka questioned, surprised.

“Why yes I do! I also know he’ll be a teacher this coming year at UA!” Nezu said with a smile.

Izuku looked at All Might with an amused smile.

“Is this why you’re in Musutafu? I mean, this place is pretty far from your agency in Tokyo.” Izuku said.

All Might, looking like he was found out, sighed, his shoulders drooping.

“Yes. That’s why.” All Might said.

“So, what brings you here?” Nezu repeated.

“Kyo’s All Might’s successor. He wants to train her harder than we’ve been training.” Izuku said.

“Really? That’s very interesting. Congratulations, Kyouka.” Nezu said with a friendly smile.

Kyouka smiled in reply, looping an earphone jack around her finger.

“Well! Let’s get going, shall we?” Nezu spoke before starting to lead them to Gym Gamma.

_________________________________________

When questioned what they had to do, All Might buffed up and went to the weights, taking a one hundred and fifty pound weight.

**“YOU ARE TO BE ABLE TO LIFT THIS ON EITHER SIDE OF THE BENCH PRESS BAR! YOU MUST BE ABLE TO DO THE SAME WITH CURLING!”** All Might said with the most serious smile he had.

Kyouka stared blankly. Izuku did as well. And if Delta was there, his calm and neutral personality would be disappointed.

“Seriously?”

**“YES!”**

Izuku sighed.

“Alright. We’ll get started with that.” Izuku said.

“Wha-” Kyouka began.

“I’ll be modifying what you do. He obviously hasn’t taught anyone in his life.” Izuku whispered.

Kyouka looked at him for a moment before nodding.

**“EXCELLENT! I SHALL OVERSEE TO MAKE SURE YOU DO NOT HURT YOURSELF!”** All Might said.

Izuku grabbed a weight that was three times the weight All Might suggested to reach and picked it up with his index and thumb like it was nothing.

“I think I can handle that.” Izuku said.

**“WHAT THE!”**

“Augmentations.” Izuku explained simply.

**“A-AH! I SEE!”**

“Since Izuku can handle making sure Kyouka doesn’t hurt herself, let’s get you started with the paperwork. Come with me, All Might.” Nezu said with a cheerful smile.

**“UH YES! OF COURSE! I SHALL RETURN SOON!”** All Might said before leaving the two of them.

When the door was shut and the Symbol of Peace was gone, Izuku sighed.

“Alright, let’s actually get you started. So if All Might’s quirk is a strength enhancement and power stockpiler, meaning you have to increase your strength, but your stamina, too. We’ve somewhat handled that with our training over the past few years. But now that we need to get you stronger, we need to up the intensity. You able to handle that?” Izuku asked.

“Of course. I trust you, Izu.” Kyouka said.

“Good. Now, how about we get started?” Izuku said.

_________________________________________

Izuku and Kyouka got started with a more intense workout than just lifting weights. Izuku had her doing a variety of workouts for the first day. At the end of the day, Kyouka was barely able to walk, meaning Izuku had to carry her home, which both of them were happy about.

Izuku entered his home with Kyouka on his back. Nemuri was surprised, worried about what happened.

“What happened?” Nemuri asked.

“New workout. All Might chose her as his successor, meaning she has to get stronger.” Izuku said.

“What for?”

Izuku paused for a moment. He saw no need to lie to his mother. While it was a secret, he knew his mother would keep it.

“All Might wants to give Kyouka his quirk. It’s a long story that I’d much rather explain after Kyouka is on the couch.”

“Why on the couch?” Kyouka asked.

“I can’t cuddle you if we’re sitting at the table.” Izuku said shyly.

Kyouka smiled and weakly hugged him from where she was on his back.

“Aww, you cuddle bug.” Kyouka said softly.

_________________________________________

Another explanation of One For All later, Nemuri was once again surprised at the Symbol of Peace. She was taking it pretty well, though.

“Well, that’s not what I expected to hear about ever.” Nemuri commented, her face unreadable.

“I know, it was surprising for me, too.” Izuku nodded.

“Yeah, same.” Kyouka agreed.

“Well… Good job on impressing All Might, Kyouka. I know you’ll do great.” Nemuri said, her face changing to a gentle smile.

“T-Thanks…” Kyouka said, blushing at the encouragement.

Izuku smiled, watching as Kyouka twirled a jack with her finger. He always thought that habit was adorable.

“So, how about we celebrate?” Izuku suggested.

“Y-You don’t have to do-” Kyouka started.

“Yes we do. This is a big deal, Kyo.” Izuku said, smiling at his girlfriend.

She pouted, blushing more.

“Fine…” Kyouka said.

There was no hiding the small smile on Kyouka’s face, no matter how much she tried to cover it with a pout.

_________________________________________

The group threw a small celebration for Kyouka being picked as the next Symbol of Peace. She was blushing the whole time. Once it was finished, though, the night returned to normal. Kyouka was staying the night once again, so she had no need to leave the Kayama household.

Something that was different than the first time she stayed over was that Izuku was able to sleep in the bed with her. After a while of teasing, Nemuri said she was fine with them sleeping together. She knew her cinnamon roll of a son wouldn’t do anything inappropriate.

Izuku and Kyouka got into bed together, immediately finding the other and pulling themselves into a cuddle. The two of them always felt warmth fill their chests when they were close to one another. They smiled at one another.

“Goodnight, Kyo.” Izuku said softly.

“Goodnight, Izu.” Kyouka replied.

Izuku felt Kyouka’s arms surround his head. He let her pull his head to her chest. He never knew why she did it, but he never complained. Her chest wasn’t as developed as everyone else, but the soft mounds were still there. He never even cared if she had small breasts. Just being as close as he was to her was enough for him.

Smiling, he wrapped his arms around Kyouka’s lower back. She was positioned higher on the bed than him, making her waist level with his belly button. He felt Kyouka’s hand gently rake through his hair affectionately.

He snuggled deeper into Kyouka as he let sleep overtake him. Kyouka was quick to follow her boyfriend. In the end, the two of them fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Thanks to Stephano1294 and Silver, The Ashmaker for betaing and editing the chapter!


	14. Passing The Torch

The following months were filled with training for Kyouka. Izuku was there with her, but he never had the need to train. She was grateful to have him there nonetheless, though. Cleaning the beach was quick. With two sets of hands, the cleaning ended quickly, especially when one set belonged to an augmented beefcake of a boyfriend.

They finished cleaning the beach halfway through the school year. The rest of the year was focused on improving Kyouka’s body. Every day, Kyouka worked hard. She used the fact she worked hard as an excuse for Izuku to carry her, despite being able to walk on her own. Izuku never minded and even enjoyed it. 

As the entrance exams drew near, Kyouka accomplished her goal. It was three weeks before the entrance exams when she did. After showing All Might at UA, he gave her One For All.

Izuku and Kyouka stood in front of All Might in the weight room. He was in his bulky form and smiling at the two.

**“I AM PROUD OF YOUR PROGRESS, YOUNG JIROU! AND THANK YOU, YOUNG KAYAMA, FOR KEEPING HER GOING!”** All Might said.

“Thank you, All Might.” Izuku nodded.

**“NOW! IT IS WITH GREAT PRIDE THAT I DEEM YOU, YOUNG JIROU, WORTHY OF INHERITING ONE FOR ALL!”** All Might declared.

“I’m ready, All Might. What do I have to do?” Kyouka asked.

**“YOU MUST FIRST…”**

All Might reached up and plucked a hair from his head. He extended his arm towards Kyouka, wearing the most serious of smiles he’s ever had.

**“EAT THIS!”**

Silence was what met All Might’s declaration. For a solid five minutes, silence filled the room.

“What?” Kyouka asked.

**“YOU HAVE TO INGEST MY DNA IN ORDER FOR YOU TO RECEIVE THE QUIRK! THIS IS THE LEAST GROSS WAY TO DO IT!”** All Might said.

Izuku nodded.

“I have to agree. This is the least gross way.” Izuku said.

Kyouka looked between her boyfriend and All Might hesitantly. She groaned before taking the hair.

“Down the hatch… I guess…” Kyouka muttered, downing the hair and taking a drink from her water bottle.

The purple haired girl shivered in disgust as the hair went down her throat. She let out a disgusted noise one last time before sighing, the feeling going away.

“So gross…” Kyouka muttered.

“We’ll get some food to mask that feeling when we get home.” Izuku said.

**“YES! THE POWER OF ONE FOR ALL WILL HAVE TO MANIFEST ITSELF INSIDE YOU! THAT TAKES A COUPLE HOURS FOR IT TO FULLY MANIFEST! I SUGGEST MEETING HERE TOMORROW TO TEST OUT ONE FOR ALL!”** All Might said.

Izuku and Kyouka nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Kyouka nodded.

**“SPLENDID! THEN I BID YOU FAREWELL! NEZU HAS MORE PAPERWORK FOR ME…”** All Might said, his last sentence being a bit more disappointed.

“Good luck with that.” Izuku said, gently taking his girlfriend’s hand.

All Might left once Izuku and Kyouka exited Gym Gamma.

_________________________________________

“So, do you feel any different?” Izuku questioned after a couple hours. 

The couple were sitting in Kyouka’s room in her parents’ house. Izuku had an acoustic guitar on his lap while Kyouka had an electric guitar. She took a moment to try and feel for anything different but shook her head.

“Not really. I feel a slight buzzing in my chest, but that’s it.” Kyouka said.

“I’ll have to make sure I watch you for the rest of the night. In case you accidentally activate it.” Izuku said.

“I think One For All would be a bit harder to use for the first time than that.” Kyouka said, smirking.

“You’ll never know.”

“Izuku, Kyouka, dinner time!” The voice of Mika Jirou came from downstairs. 

“Alright, Mom! We’ll be down there in a minute!” Kyouka called.

Izuku and Kyouka got off the girl’s bed and put the instruments up.

“You’re doing pretty good with the guitar.” Kyouka commented.

“Thanks. I still prefer if you play it, though. There’s something you do with it that makes it sound better.” Izuku said.

Kyouka blushed but smiled.

“I don’t do anything different from you.”

“I guess I just love hearing you play for me then.” Izuku smiled.

Kyouka blushed a bit more for a moment before jabbing him with an earphone jack.

“Stop flustering me!”

“I’m being serious!”

_________________________________________

The rest of the night was calm and the two retired to bed soon after. The following day came and they left for UA after some breakfast. When they arrived at UA, they immediately went to Gym Gamma where All Might, Nezu, Recovery Girl, who Izuku took to calling Granny Chiyo, and Nemuri were waiting.

**“GREETINGS, YOUNG KAYAMA AND YOUNG JIROU!”** All Might greeted.

The two smiled and waved.

“Okay! Now that you’re here, how about we get started?” Nezu said with a cheerful smile.

**“YES! LET US BEGIN!”** All Might said.

“What should I do?” Kyouka questioned.

**“UH… WELL… YOU SEE, ONE FOR ALL CAME FOR ME EASILY. I’M NOT ENTIRELY SURE WHAT TO DO! WHAT I ALWAYS DID WAS CLENCH MY BUTTCHEEKS AND YELL SMASH!”** All Might said.

Kyouka stared blankly at the man who was supposed to be her mentor. She groaned.

“That’s better than nothing, I guess.” Kyouka muttered.

Izuku watched as Kyouka stepped forward away from them. She reared her fist back and Izuku could already feel a slight bit of power coming out. Delta appeared on his shoulder.

**“I am detecting energy welling up inside Kyouka Jirou. It is not stopping its increase.”** Delta said.

Izuku nodded, continuing to watch. As she was about to let loose a punch, Delta spoke.

**“Warning! Energy output is unable to be handled by Kyouka’s body. I am detecting fractures in her arm for just using it and not punching. Any more and her arm will be shattered. Do** **_not_ ** **let her throw the fist.”** Delta spoke, his tone more strained.

Izuku immediately darted to her side, grabbing her fist and stopping her punch. Despite it getting interrupted, it still let loose a massive shockwave. Kyouka suddenly realized Izuku was in front of her and jumped in surprise.

“Izu!” Kyouka shouted in surprise.

Izuku smiled.

“Sorry. Had to keep you from doing a full punch.” Izuku said.

“Ow… Ow ow! What’s going on?” Kyouka yelped as Izuku released her arm.

Recovery Girl rushed to Kyouka’s side. Delta, using the built in x-ray cameras installed inside the building, scanned her arm and reported to Recovery Girl.

**“She has multiple fractures on her arm. This was caused by the activation of One For All without a sufficient limiter.”** Delta reported.

“Thank you, Delta, dear.” Recovery Girl said, kissing Kyouka’s arm.

Kyouka sighed in relief as the pain went away.

“Thank you.” Kyouka said.

“You’re very welcome.” She said with a bright smile.

Recovery Girl then turned to All Might with a dark look. She then rushed him and started whacking him with her cane.

“That!”

The cane hit his head.

“Is!”

Another hit upside his head.

“For not!”

Once again, the cane met All Might’s head violently.

“Teaching her to limit her power!”

One final hit for emphasis landed on All Might’s head.

**“I WAS ABLE TO HANDLE THE FULL ONE FOR ALL WHEN I GOT IT! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!”** All Might tried to reason.

“She’s not you, All Might.” Izuku pointed out, getting a nod from Kyouka.

“Well, we can keep hitting All Might all we want later. Lord knows I want to right now. But, we must find a way to have her limit her power.” Nemuri said.

“I have an idea.” Izuku said.

“What is it?” Kyouka asked.

“First things first, what did it feel like when you first channelled it into your arm?”

“Uhh, it felt like my arm was right next to an amp, rapidly increasing its output then you stopped me.”

**“WEIRD ANALOGY, BUT ALRIGHT!”** All Might said with a smile.

“It’s not a weird analogy when you know her parents are musicians, and she has a hobby playing music. Anyways, Do you recall what it first felt like when you tried channelling it?”

“I think so? Give me a minute.”

Kyouka then closed her eyes and focused, however, before she could get too into channeling it, Izuku interrupted her.

“Use it on your other hand, that way you don’t repeatedly break the same arm.” Izuku called out, snapping her out of her focus.

“At least someone has common sense.” Recovery Girl commented.

Kyouka then focused again on drawing the power out into her left arm with the beginning amount of power she felt. After a minute of focusing, she felt it was stable enough to proceed. She opened her eyes and saw everyone watching her carefully.

“I think I got it!” She called out.

**“No signs of any fractures present in her arm. She is clearly nearing her arm’s limit though.”** Delta announced.

“Alright, now try throwing a punch with that arm so we can see if you can handle using attacks at that level.” Izuku told her.

Nodding in understanding, she pulled back her left arm, then launched it forward in a punch. The punch felt dramatically weaker and only a blast of wind was released. All Might, Nemuri, and Recovery girl all had to cover their faces from the blast of wind. Delta immediately assessed the arm that was used and told them his findings.

**“I have scanned her arm, and there is no damage done to it. There is some stress caused by suddenly having a large quantity of power flowing through it, though.”** Delta said.

**“I THINK NOW WE SHALL GET HER USED TO USING IT SHALL WE?”** All Might called out only for Izuku to interrupt.

“No, we should figure out how much of her power she used. That would both get her used to using One for All, and get a solid understanding of where she is sitting at right now with her limits.” Izuku corrected him.

“Alright, what should I do?” Kyouka asked, feeling pumped up about getting a decent control over her power.

“Well, I want you to start slowly bringing down the power in that arm until it is at the lowest you can bring it, then I want you to continue going up until you reach your absolute limit without any discomfort.” 

“Alright, this might take me a bit.”

“We are here to help if needed.” Izuku said with a smile that nearly caused her to lose her focus.

Kyouka then spent the next fifteen minutes bringing her power gradually down from the level it originally was at. After those fifteen minutes, she let out a sigh of relief now that she found her bottom.

“I think I found it.” She tiredly said, feeling exhaustion starting to hit from the heal plus this intense workout.

“Alright, I should have realized that you would get tired fast because of how strenuous this was. I want you to focus on turning off your power, then turning it back on, making sure it is only at one percent. Once you feel you got that, we will call it quits and pick this up the next day.”

“Alright, I think I can do that.” 

Kyouka then spent a few minutes drawing out one percent of her power, and then stopping it. After she was finished, she was downright exhausted,

“Alright, that’s enough for today.” Izuku announced, causing Kyouka to sigh in relief.

“Thank you…” Kyouka said, breathing heavily.

“Rest time. C’mon.” Izuku said, moving in front of her and crouching down, his back facing her front.

Kyouka practically fell on top of his back, moving her arms around his neck and her legs around his stomach. She felt Izuku’s hands gently grip under her thighs before she was lifted up by him. She wore a shy smile as she rested her head on his shoulder.

“How about we all get something to eat before calling it for the day?” Nezu suggested.

“Sounds… Good…” Kyouka said.

“I agree. I’m slightly hungry, too.” Izuku said in agreement.

“Well, then, let’s not starve you two.” Recovery Girl said with a grandmotherly smile.

The group left Gym Gamma and went to the cafeteria.

_________________________________________

Izuku and Kyouka went to Izuku’s home with Nemuri after their lunch. When they entered the apartment, Izuku let Kyouka down from his back. She smiled and hugged him once, which he returned. She then went to Nemuri’s room, where she had extra clothes in. Once she grabbed a set of clothes, she went to the showers to clean off.

After everyone took a shower, they decided to have a lazy day, only getting up to make dinner. Afterwards, they went back to their couch and enjoyed a group cuddle session. After their group cuddle session, they separated to go to bed. Kyouka was still feeling happy at the notion that she was getting the hang of One For All. She knew her boyfriend would help her through it.

_________________________________________

The following day, Izuku and Kyouka were back at Gym Gamma in UA. Nezu, Nemuri and Recovery Girl were there only.

“Where’s All Might?” Izuku asked curiously.

“He’s currently busy doing paperwork. I came here to tell you about it. So it’ll just be your mother and Recovery Girl watching over you today.” Nezu said.

“Oh, okay. Thanks for the heads up.” Kyouka said.

“You’re welcome! Now, I must be off. Good luck!” Nezu said before leaving the building.

“So, what do you think I should start on?” Kyouka asked.

“Let’s have a brief spar where you’ll be entirely on the offence while I am on the defence. Your goal will be to try to land a hit on my, while I can only move and deflect. Also only use one percent to not tire yourself out that much.”

“Fine, you’re on Izu.”

Kyouka then started running at Izuku, who got into a basic defencive stance. Once she got close, she threw a punch straight at him, only for him to push the arm to the side and leaning away from its reach. Kyouka then decided to use her other arm to try to quickly take him by surprise, only for him to effortlessly dodge.

“Going to have to be faster than that to hit me.” He taunted.

Deciding to back up to get herself reorientated with her positioning, she jumped back. Once she had gotten back she charged right at him, he then noticed a very faint colouring to her left arm despite her moving to do a right hook. Knowing that it is a fake out, he challenged the right arm to avoid dealing with the powered up right arm. As expected he noticed her right arm starting to glow and he jumped over her.

“Your quirk has a faint tell, you’ll never hit me if you don’t find a way to get past it.”

Kyouka became confused and looked down at her arms and noticed the arm she had One for All in, had a very faint glow outlining the blood vessels. Stopping in place at this, she realized that he would always know where she was channeling it as long as she had that tell. She spent a minute thinking about how she can get past the tell, then she remembered how All Might used his quirk.

Izuku sat there and watched as he knew Kyouka was deep in thought, clearly figuring out how to get around this flaw. Then he noticed her body starting to be covered by the faint glow, and he smiled. Proud of her for figuring this out on her own. Then something weird happened. She suddenly became a bit blurred, which made him instantly stand on guard.

“Wow, I feel so strong now! To think All Might feels this strong all the time, no wonder he can smile all the time.” Kyouka said in awe as she hopped in place clearly getting ready to do more exercises.

“Kyouka?” Izuku asked.

Kyouka stopped, looking at Izuku. He never used her full name unless it was serious. A concerned expression crossed her features.

“What is it, Izuku?” Kyouka asked.

“You look blurry. Only very slightly, but it’s still there.” Izuku explained.

“Wait, seriously? Also you’re very loud. Can you quiet down a bit?” Kyouka asked, wincing slightly at Izuku’s louder voice. 

“That’s going to be a problem if that persists. Hmm... Well, One for All clearly has amplified your hearing. Maybe try to shut off the enhanced hearing?” Izuku suggested.

“Well, I doubt it can magically solve my biggest weakness like that. However, if you think it might, it’s worth a shot.” Kyouka said with a shrug.

She then focused, and felt her own quirk, which she rarely felt before. She then tried shutting off the receiver part of her quirk, and suddenly she noticed it got way more quiet. Opening her eyes she glanced around and saw everyone still watching her.

“I think I was successful?” She guessed, shrugging lightly.

“Well, we can simply test it out with me walking outside and talking normally.” Izuku suggested, his voice sounding much quieter to Kyouka.

“Wow, no, it definitely worked. Man, having normal hearing is going to take some getting used to.”

“Is it permanently off or can you turn it on again?” Nemuri asked from her spot beside Recovery Girl.

“That’s a good question. Let me see if I can turn it on again.” Kyouka responded.

Within a few moments she felt her hearing sharpen a lot, wincing as it happened. She knew she reactivated her enhanced hearing, and she turned it off again. When she turned it off, she heard everything quiet down once again.

“Yep, I can turn it off and on again.” Kyouka confirmed.

“Great! I was worried you might have done damage to yourself.” Izuku said as he let out a sigh of relief that his stupid idea didn’t actually mess her up.

“Alright, we still fighting?” Kyouka asked, getting into a fighting stance in preparation.

“Nah, I think we can move on. I want you to focus and count roughly each percent you go up until you feel pain.” Izuku said, shaking his head.

Kyouka then spent a long time increasing her power, every estimated five percent would cause the blurry haze around Kyouka to slightly increase. Once she hit the seventh increase on her full coating, she started to pant and held her knees, clearly feeling strain.

“Alright, how much is that roughly?” Izuku asked as he knew she was likely at her limit.

“I think that was like thirty-five percent? I took guesses on how much was one whole percent.”

**“Compared to the power levels you had earlier, I detect an increase of power roughly totalling to thirty five hundred percent. Your percentage limit right now is at a total of thirty five percent based on the numbers I have gathered.”** Delta confirmed her guesstimate.

“Now then, how about we get to work on getting used to your new form before the entrance exam?” Izuku suggested.

“Yeah! Let’s do it!” Kyouka replied with a challenging smile.

Izuku chuckled at his girlfriend’s eagerness.

“Let’s get started, then.”

_________________________________________

The two of them trained until dusk. Nemuri and Recovery Girl had to actually threaten to restrict Gym Gamma from them to get them to stop. The two apologized for being difficult as the excitement of a breakthrough made both of them excited to train more. The two women were understanding, but still asked that they continue the following day.

The two of them accepted the request and left the campus with Nemuri. They usually would rotate sleepover locations, meaning Nemuri drove them to the Jirou household.

When they arrived, Izuku and Kyouka went to the living room to relax for a half hour. During that time, Nemuri and Mika talked with one another over a cup of tea. Izuku was happy she had more friends than just hero friends.

After Nemuri left, Izuku and Kyouka decided to go upstairs and play some music together. The two of them played for a solid forty five minutes before stopping. The main reason for stopping was that it was dinner time.

Dinner time was a calm affair. Mika and Kyoutoku asked about how they were doing with their training and they responded that it was doing well. They knew their daughter was chosen as the successor to the symbol of peace and were very proud of her, but they had yet to learn about One For All, however. Kyouka wanted to tell them when she finally had a handle on One For All, meaning she would most likely tell them in a week.

After dinner, the two of them sat down with the adult Jirous and watched television for the rest of the night. At the end of the night, the two retired to Kyouka’s bedroom. They changed into their pajamas and climbed into bed together.

Kyouka turned to have her back face his chest. Izuku knew what she wanted and gently pulled her back against his chest. He was the big spoon while his girlfriend was the little spoon. Izuku’s arms surround her stomach in an affectionate hug, his head resting on top of hers. He felt something gently brushing against his cheek. He recognized the feeling being one of her jacks gently brushing over his cheek affectionately. He smiled softly, enjoying the affectionate gesture.

“So, did you think of a good name for your new form?” Izuku asked.

The jack stopped moving, simply resting against his cheek.

“What do you mean?”

“One For All merging with your quirk today. You think of a name?” Izuku asked softly.

“What do you think of… Harmonic Cloak?” Kyouka asked.

Izuku smiled softly.

“That sounds perfect for you.” Izuku said.

Kyouka smiled, blushing slightly.

“Good.” Kyouka said, leaning back into his chest a bit more.

She sighed softly as she felt his hug tighten for a moment before loosening.

“Goodnight, Kyo.” Izuku said softly.

“Goodnight, Izu. I’m so lucky to have you.” Kyouka said.

“As am I, Kyo. You really brought a bright light to my life.” Izuku said.

“Sweet dreams.” Kyouka whispers, her eyes closing.

Izuku closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her jack that was limply resting on his cheek. He fell asleep with his girlfriend, a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Thanks to Stephano1294 and Whitetiger 789 for betaing and editing the chapter!


	15. Soldiering Through The Exam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter this time around.

Over the next few weeks, Kyouka and Izuku were training her control with One For All and her own quirk. They didn’t really try to increase her percentage, as she achieved a pretty decent percentage for when she would enter UA. 

The day of the entrance exam, Kyouka and Izuku arrived extra early before the gates were opened to the public. Nemuri allowed them to come with her, seeing as Izuku had to get his thigh armor as well as his equipment he would be using for the entrance exam’s practical section.

Izuku and Kyouka bid Nemuri goodbye after entering the UA main building. She had things to prepare for the entrance exam that the two young adults couldn’t see. They decided to head over to the support department, where Power Loader was hard at work working on a robot. It was covered meaning it was meant for Izuku and he didn’t want him to find out what it was yet.

“Hey, Power Loader.” Izuku said, entering the support department with Kyouka.

“Hey, Izuku. You here for your equipment?” Power Loader asked.

“Yep. You sure I can’t take more than the thigh armor?” Izuku asked.

“I’m sure. And take live rounds.” Power Loader said.

“Live rounds? You sure you want your creations wrecked?”

“If they’re wrecked by you, I know I’ll be able to fix it quickly compared to the others. You at least have the decency of taking them out quickly and efficiently.” Power Loader explained.

Kyouka watched as Izuku pressed a button on the wall. The wall opened up to reveal dozens of weapons both melee and ranged along a weapon rack. Beside the weapon rack was Izuku’s armor. She never saw it before, but she was in awe when she finally did.

“Holy shit… That’s your armor?” Kyouka asked.

Izuku glanced at Kyouka before looking at his armor.

“Oh yeah, it is. Hehe, I never really showed it to you, did I?” Izuku asked sheepishly.

“No, you didn’t.” Kyouka confirmed, walking up to the armor and looking it up and down.

“You like it? I was thinking of adding a purple soundwave emblem on the right breastplate of it.” Izuku said as he took the thigh armor and placed them in a case.

“O-Oh? Why?” Kyouka asked, blushing as she felt she knew why he wanted it, but she wanted to hear it herself.

“Because it would remind me of you.” Izuku said with a smile.

“O-Oh…” Kyouka muttered, blushing brighter than the sun.

Izuku smiled softly, pulling the girl into a gentle hug. She buried her head in his chest, trying to hide her embarrassment.

“You’re mean, you know that?” Kyouka asked.

“Why?”

“You’re making me blush!” Kyouka replied.

“I'm sorry Kyouka, but I’m just being honest.” Izuku said, smiling sheepishly.

“It’s okay… I know…” Kyouka muttered.

Izuku kept Kyouka in a gentle hug for a few minutes before releasing her. She quietly whined.

“Why did you stop?” Kyouka asked with a pout.

“I need to get my equipment all set up.” Izuku said with a gentle smile.

She kept pouting.

“Fine…” She said.

Izuku put his armor set’s belt in the case before taking two pistols and putting them in the case as well. He then placed six pistol magazines into the case. Doing one last check, he confirmed he was bringing his two thigh armor pieces, his belt, two pistols, and three reloads for each. He called over to Power Loader.

“I’m taking the belt so I can put my extra ammo somewhere.” Izuku called.

“That’s fine with me! Good luck, kid! You, too, Kyouka!” Power Loader called back.

“Thank you, Power Loader!” Kyouka called in reply.

Izuku closed up the case, hooked his arm around his girlfriend’s back, and started walking out of the support department. Kyouka was happily walking with him, her arm around his back as well.

_________________________________________

As they got closer to the auditorium that would be where they took the written portion of the test, they released one another and just settled for hand holding. Present Mic met them at the door.

“Hey there, little listeners! You’re in luck! We just opened up the auditorium! That means you won’t be waiting in the hallways!” Present Mic announced with his usually loud voice.

“That means that UA’s open to the public, right?” Izuku questioned.

“Yep! Just opened! Better grab your seats quickly! Oh! And before I forget! Let me take the case!” Present Mic said.

“Why?” Izuku asked.

“Because I made sure I got the testing field you’ll be at! I’ll give it back to you then!” Present Mic said.

“Ah, alright.” Izuku said, handing the case over to Present Mic. 

“Good luck, you two!” Present Mic said before walking into the auditorium.

Izuku glanced at Kyouka, who didn’t look like she was hating the loud noises of Present Mic’s speech.

“I’m so glad I learned to control that bit.” Kyouka said with a sigh.

“Me, too.” Izuku said with a gentle smile.

“Now, let’s get to our seats.” Izuku said.

“Right.”

_________________________________________

After a few minutes of sitting in their seats, other people filed into the auditorium. Izuku scanned the crowd for a moment before refocusing to the front of the auditorium where Present Mic was. Kyouka was in the seat beside him, holding his hand softly. The auditorium was filled completely in a few moments. Once everyone was seated, Present Mic got their attention.

“HELLLOOOO EVERYBODY! WELCOME TO THE ENTRANCE EXAMS! CAN I GET A HEEEEY!!” Present Mic shouted.

Izuku and Kyouka knew what to do. They both smiled and stood up, shouting a response to Present Mic’s request.

“HEEEEEYYYY!” The two of them shouted at once.

“HAHAHA! AWESOME! THANK YOU, LITTLE LISTENERS! NOW! LET’S GET STARTED! YOUR TESTS WILL BE HANDED OUT TO YOU! BEGIN WHEN YOU GET THE PAPER! GOOD LUCK!”

A few assistants passed out the papers and everyone got to work.

_________________________________________

The test was extremely easy for him. Kyouka and a few others were similar as they turned in their papers in close succession. After that, they were instructed to go to another auditorium for the practical exam explanation.

Izuku and Kyouka talked idly with one another as they waited for the next portion of the exams to start. After a while, the rest of the examinees flooded the auditorium, having finished the written exams. Lastly, Present Mic entered and immediately got everyone’s attention with another shout.

“ALRIGHT EVERYONE! GOOD JOB ON FINISHING THE WRITTEN EXAM! NOW COMES THE DIFFICULT PART: THE PRACTICAL EXAM! I’LL BE EXPLAINING THE RULES OF THE PRACTICAL FOR YOU NOW! YOUR GOAL IS SIMPLE! DESTROY THE MOCK VILLAINS AND YOU WILL EARN POINTS! NOW, THE MOCK VILLAINS WILL BE REVEALED TO YOU IN A MOMENT! AS I SPEAK, MY ASSISTANTS ARE PASSING OUT PAMPHLETS THAT WILL SHOW YOU THE ENEMIES YOU WILL BE FACING!” Present Mic shouted.

Sure enough, everyone was receiving a pamphlet. Izuku looked to see he and Kyouka had ones already. They opened it to see the different robots.

“ALRIGHT! SO, IF YOU WOULD OPEN UP YOUR PAMPHLETS, WE CAN GET STARTED!” Present Mic waited for a moment before continuing. “THE FIRST ROBOT IS CALLED THE ONE POINTER! LIKE ITS NAME, IT IS WORTH ONE POINT! NEXT UP IS THE TWO POINTER! LIKE THE NAME, IT’S WORTH TWO POINTS! LASTLY, WE HAVE THE THREE POINTER! OUT OF THE THREE, THIS ONE IS THE HARDEST TO DEFEAT! THIS ONE IS WORTH, YOU GUESSED IT, THREE POINTS! NOW-”

“Excuse me!” A stiff, robotic, blue haired boy stood up straight and shouted.

Present Mic frowned as he was interrupted.

“There are four robots in this pamphlet! You only spoke of three! If this is a typo, this is highly unbecoming-”

“Excuse me.” Izuku stood up, not happy Hizashi was interrupted.

The boy turned to him, surprised.

“If you actually let him finish, he would tell you what you didn’t already know. So sit your ass back down and open your ears for a moment.” Izuku snapped.

The boy was shocked at Izuku’s tone but followed what he was told to do. Izuku sighed, sitting back down. Present Mic got their attention once again.

“That was kind of hot.” Kyouka whispered.

“W-What?” Izuku asked, blushing like a tomato.

“You calling the guy out for his bullshit. That was hot.” Kyouka said, blushing slightly.

“O-Oh… Thanks…” Izuku said before refocusing on Present Mic’s speech.

“-ERO POINTS! THAT LAST ROBOT IS NOTHING BUT AN OBSTACLE TO BE AVOIDED! ALRIGHT, SO THE LAST THING I WILL SAY IS THAT ON THE BACK OF YOUR PAMPHLETS IS YOUR TEST FIELD! GOOD LUCK TO EVERYONE!”

Izuku looked on the back of his pamphlet. His was Field F. He looked over to Kyouka and she revealed she was in Field A. Izuku sighed in disappointment.

“I know…” Kyouka said with a sigh.

Izuku nodded.

“I’ll have D watch your progress, alright?” Izuku asked.

Kyouka smiled softly.

“Making sure I pass?” Kyouka asked, her smile turning teasing.

“Oh, I know you’ll pass. I just want to know if I got a higher score than you.” Izuku played along.

Kyouka giggled.

“Game on, Izu. The person with the higher score decides where we go for our next date.” Kyouka challenged.

Izuku smiled.

“Deal!” Izuku said.

The two of them hugged before leaving for their separate busses that would take them to their testing field. Present Mic sat at the front of the bus Izuku was on, his case in his hand.

_________________________________________

Izuku got off the bus when it arrived at the field he would be testing at. A crowd quickly formed at the entrance of the field. Izuku was thankfully standing next to Present Mic outside of the crowd. 

“Good luck, little listener.” Present Mic said, giving him his case. 

Izuku took his case and thanked the hero before moving to a better place to get geared up. He opened his case and the other examinees gawked at the craftsmanship. Izuku put his thigh armor and belt on first, snapping the belt together. He then placed the six extra magazines on the belt.

Some of the examinees expressed vocal surprise when Izuku took out a pistol and checked the magazine. He put the magazine back in and cocked the pistol, removing the safety. He placed the pistol on his thigh armor. He then did the same with his other pistol. 

Izuku finished equipping himself and closed the empty case, walking back to Present Mic. He took the case, which Izuku thanked him for. He then walked back to the group and turned, facing the front. He rolled his shoulders and lowered himself.

Delta appeared for a moment.

**“The exam is starting in three… two…”**

Izuku drew his pistols, lowering himself a slight bit more.

**“One… Start!”** Delta announced before disappearing.

Right when he said ‘start’, Present Mic did as well. The door opened right after and Izuku sprinted inside the field, tagging two three pointers right off the bat with one shot to each head.

Izuku heard Present Mic shouting at the others that there isn’t any countdowns in real life. He then heard the rest of the examinees charge forward. He knew this would be an interesting exam.

He refocused on the exam, immediately locating his next two targets. He avoided the rubber bullets sent Izuku’s way before he let loose two more shots straight to the heads of the two pointers attacking him.

“Alright, Power Loader… Where’s your Augment Busters?” Izuku asked, sprinting to a seemingly empty section of the exam field.

_________________________________________

Power Loader was laughing evilly as he watched Izuku enter where he planned the Augment Busters to be.

“Uh… Is Power Loader alright?” Snipe questioned.

“Oh, he’s just getting into the spirit of this exam.” Nezu said.

“Haha! I got you now!” Power Loader declared to the screen, pressing a button on his console.

_________________________________________

**“Energy signatures all around us. They came out of practically thin air. I believe these are the Augment Busters that Power Loader has constructed for us to fight.”** Delta reported.

A second later robots that looked nothing like the traditional robots came out of broken buildings and walls. Izuku jumped away from them in time to avoid a swing.

“Thanks for the heads up, D.” Izuku said, landing and aiming his two pistols in the Augment Busters direction.

The Augment Buster Robots were much different than the normal Villain Robots, as they were bipedal with reinforced joints instead of moving on treads and had reinforced armor. The robot had one arm that had a giant hammer at the end of it. Izuku recognized the design as one of the melee weapons Power Loader made for him. On the other arm was a four barrel gatling gun. He jumped away from a spray of bullets to see that they were the lockdown compound Power Loader designed.

“You’re getting serious. Let’s see how these do in a melee.” Izuku said, holstering his pistols and closing his fists. 

Izuku then had an idea.

“D, compose a report on the Augment Busters, please. We’ll give Power Loader feedback on these.” Izuku said.

**“Starting now.”**

Izuku burst forward going towards the first Augment Buster, avoiding the gatling gunfire of the others as he closed in. 

“The targeting system is a little behind, so it can’t keep up with me.” Izuku said in a nonchalant tone as he slid between the legs of the first one. 

The gatling guns kept firing, encasing the first Augment Buster robot in the lockdown compound. Thankfully for him, the hammer was still out.

“They don’t have friend or foe identification software, meaning they can be tricked into shooting their own allies.” Izuku continued, snapping the hammer weapon from the frozen robot’s arm.

Izuku lifted a large piece of rubble to protect himself from the incoming spray of weapons fire. He heard footsteps close in on him, meaning that they at least were able to tell when an object was concealing the target. He lifted the rubble up like it was nothing and smashed the hammer against it, causing it to shatter and shoot towards the robots. The larger pieces caused some of the Augment Busters to dive out of the way. One of them was caught by one of the larger pieces of debris, though. 

**“Hammer, six o’clock.”** Delta said simply.

Izuku spun on his heel and only had enough time to block the hammer as it swung at him. It shot him backwards, tumbling a little bit before finally coming to rest.

_________________________________________

“YES!” Power Loader shouted in triumph. “Take that!”

“Are you sure he’s really okay?” Nemuri commented, concerned.

Nezu simply smiled in reply.

_________________________________________

Izuku groaned as he got up.

“That actually stung a bit. You sure you couldn’t have warned me any quicker?” Izuku asked.

**“It was using a stealth enhancement. I was only able to detect the motion of it when it got close and truly understood where it was when it uncloaked.”** Delta explained.

“Damn, Power Loader. You actually got a hit on me.” Izuku said, smirking.

He turned to look at the group of Augment Busters still there.

“I have to say, pretty good designs. But there’s still room for improvement. Time to go all out.” Izuku said.

Izuku darted forward and shattered an Augment Buster to pieces with one punch. He caught another hammer and tore it free before embedding the hammer he was holding into the Augment Buster’s head.

**“Duck, then sweep the leg.”**

He ducked under a hammer swing before twisting and sweeping the legs out from one of the other robots. He then took the hammer he had still in his hand and swung it into the torso unit of the Augment Buster, shattering the torso armor in the process and embedding itself into the electronics of it.

Izuku quickly drew his pistols and shot two of them in the head. He ducked under another swing and avoided a spray of gatling fire. Izuku shot off two more shots, one hitting the torso then the next hitting the head.

Izuku shot the last Augment Buster down and reloaded his pistols. He turned around and saw there were still more.

“No hard feelings over taking out your buddies?” Izuku asked the Augment Buster Robots.

As if replying to him, they raised their gatling guns towards him.

“I guess not.”

_________________________________________

Power Loader cried profusely as he saw Izuku dismantle every one of his Augment Busters like it was nothing. He only managed to hit him once and it was with the Stealth Buster.

“Power Loader?” Nemuri’s voice broke him from his sadness.

“Midnight, your son is unstoppable…” Power Loader cried.

Nemuri finally realized why he was so passionate. She then remembered that Izuku mentioned something about Power Loader wanting to test a new type of Villain Robots on him. She shook her head, smirking in amusement.

“Don’t laugh at my sadness!” Power Loader shouted.

_________________________________________

Izuku was on his last magazines. Thankfully the Augment Busters were all destroyed. He didn’t know if he got points for them, but it was alright. He still had time to punch some other robots out. He decided to start hunting other robots.

A while later, five minutes were left in the exam. Izuku had a solid fifty points from the Villain Robots. He stood atop a roof, watching the others.

“Hey, D. How’s Kyo doing?” Izuku asked.

Delta appeared on his shoulder.

**“She currently has eighty five points.”** Delta reported.

Izuku chuckled.

“Well, I guess it's back to the robot fighting.” Izuku said.

**“If you wish to decide where you and Kyouka go out on a date, then yes.”** Delta said before disappearing.

Izuku stretched a bit before jumping down and landing on the ground without any problem. He was about to search for another Villain Robot when he felt a rumble. He looked around and saw a plume of smoke.

“D, what was that?”

**“That would be the Zero Pointer.”** Delta said, appearing once more.

“Well, I guess that means I should make sure everyone gets out of the Zero Pointer’s way.” Izuku said.

He felt a loud explosion rumble the training ground.

“What the hell was that?” Izuku asked.

**“Kyouka Jirou has destroyed her Zero Pointer in the defense of a trapped examinee.”** Delta reported.

“Is she alright?”

**“I am reading no injuries other than a few scrapes.”** Delta replied.

“Good.”

“Ow!”

Izuku froze, turning towards an examinee with pink hair and pink skin wearing a teal and pink tracksuit. She was trapped under rubble to where her upper body was the only part exposed. He ran the examinee’s way without thinking.

“Hold on, I’ll get you out of there.” Izuku said once he arrived.

“That big rumble… It brought this down on me…” The girl said.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you out. Stay still, alright?”

“Okay.”

Izuku nodded before slowly lifting the rubble off. He made sure to toss it away once it was fully off of the examinee. He helped the girl up.

“You alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine… Just a bit of soreness in my legs.” She said.

He smiled in relief. He then noticed her face morph into one of shock.

**“Warning. Zero Pointer is advancing.”** Delta said, appearing.

The girl was surprised at the sudden appearance of Delta, but Izuku didn’t care at the moment.

“Get out of here!” Izuku said.

“What about you?”

“I’ll make sure it doesn’t chase you. Just go!” Izuku said.

“Are you crazy?”

Izuku didn’t reply as he turned around and faced down the Zero Pointer. It reared its fist back.

“Well, time to unleash hell. Sorry Power Loader, but I’m gonna be breaking another one of your robots.” Izuku said, rearing his fist back.

The Zero Pointer threw the punch and Izuku responded with his. The fists met one another and suddenly, the Zero Pointer’s arm shot off the robots body. Izuku leaped towards the body of the Zero Pointer and kicked it, sending it careening backwards, tumbling a couple seconds before stopping.

Izuku landed and turned around to see the girl he saved as well as every other examinee in his field stare in awe at the display of power.

“Oh boy, I think everyone saw me.” Izuku said.

**“I do believe so.”** Delta said, appearing on his shoulder.

“Oh well, nothing I can do about it now.” Izuku said.

_ “THIS EXAM IS OVER! TIME’S UP! YOUR RESULTS WILL BE SENT IN IN TWO WEEKS!”  _ Present Mic’s voice shouted over the intercom.

The door to the exam field opened up, revealing Recovery Girl. Izuku jogged up to the girl he saved before waving Recovery Girl down.

“Hello there, dearie.”

“Recovery Girl!” The girl squealed in excitement.

“Hey, Granny Chiyo. Some rubble fell on her. Do you think you can check her out?” Izuku asked, confusing the girl as to why he called Recovery Girl ‘Granny Chiyo’.

“Of course, dearie. I heard you made Maijima sad with all your destruction.” Recovery Girl said as she checked the girl over.

“Hehe, yeah. It was his fault he sent so many after me.” Izuku said.

The girl was just listening with a confused face as the two talked. She was surprised that Recovery Girl was talking to him like he was her grandson. Could it be that her grandson is attending UA?! Will she get to attend UA with the grandson of a Pro Hero?!

“Well, dearie, you seem to be in good health. The majority of the injuries are bruises, so if you just rest and ice them, you will be fine.”

“Thank goodness. I’m glad you’re alright. Oh, sorry, but I have to go. I need to return my equipment. See you around! I hope you get in!” Izuku said with a smile before jogging away.

The girl watched him leave, awestruck at the boy.

_________________________________________

Izuku put his equipment back in the case. Present Mic congratulated him on destroying the Zero Pointer before letting Izuku jog to the bus. The bus departed soon after everyone else got on the bus. 

The journey back was full of tired people. On the way there, everyone was awake and excited, and now everyone was exhausted and sluggish. He felt neither due to his conditioning.

Izuku disembarked from the bus when they returned to the main campus. He looked over at the other busses to see Kyouka disembarking from her bus as well. She looked exhausted. He walked towards her.

“Hey, Kyo.” Izuku said with a gentle smile.

“Hey.” Kyouka replied, immediately leaning against him as he got close.

“Are you that tired?” Izuku asked with an amused smile.

“Using my quirk is hard on me, you know.” Kyouka replied, lightly jabbing him with an earphone jack.

“Alright, that’s a fair excuse. C’mon. Let’s drop this case off at the Support Department then meet up with Mom so we can go home.”

“That sounds great. We’re so cuddling on the couch when we get home.” Kyouka said.

“I’d love that.” Izuku said with a smile.

The two of them entered the UA building once more, smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Thanks to Stephano1294 and Whitetiger789 for betaing and editing the chapter.


	16. Results and Moving In!

Once Izuku and Kyouka finished returning the greenette’s equipment, they were met with Nemuri, who was smiling proudly at both of them. They smiled at her in return.

“I guess you can’t tell us if we passed or not?” Izuku asked.

“Izuku, you passed. But I’m not telling you your results, Kyouka.” Nemuri said with a teasing smile.

“Why not?” Kyouka asked with a pout.

“Just because.” Nemuri said in a sing song tone, her smile going wider.

“C’mon!” Kyouka complained.

“Don’t worry, Kyo. I’m positive you passed. And D thinks so, too.” Izuku said.

Delta appeared on Izuku’s shoulder.

**“I am ninety nine percent certain you have passed. While I only was recording your point value and Izuku’s point value, I know that unless many other people are as strong as you two, you will pass.”** Delta said.

“Don’t go asking him the point values. I want you two to wait to get your results.” Nemuri said, her voice turning stern.

“Yes, mom.” Izuku said, nodding.

Kyouka huffed.

“Fine, we won’t.” Kyouka said.

“Thank you, you two. Now c’mon, let’s get home.” Nemuri said, gesturing for them to follow her.

_________________________________________

The following two weeks were filled with cuddles and more training to improve Kyouka’s control over One For All at UA while they waited for their results to come in. They even started moving into the dorms that were for the incoming class. Being the first ones, they claimed rooms next to one another.

Izuku and Kyouka decided to take the week of their exam results off, choosing to simply relax and enjoy the company of one another. Monday of their relaxation week came quickly, much to their delight.

Izuku woke up without the need of an alarm. Opening his eyes, he could see a head of purple hair just below his face. He could also feel something slightly coiled and resting on his cheek. He gently raised a hand to it and felt that it was Kyouka’s jack. He gently brushed his fingers over it once, eliciting a gentle moan from his sleeping rocker beauty. 

He blushed at her reaction and retracted his hand. Before getting too far, he felt Kyouka’s jack coil around his hand and pull towards her head. He let his hand get pulled and placed on the top of her head. He finally looked down to see Kyouka with a slight blush while looking up at him. He smiled softly, gently petting her head a couple times.

“Good morning, Kyo.” Izuku said softly.

“Good morning, Izu.” Kyouka said, snuggling deeper into her boyfriend.

“How did you sleep?” Izuku asked, his hand on her head moving to her back to embrace her.

“Ask me after we sleep in.” Kyouka muttered with a gentle smile.

“Will do.” Izuku replied, his eyes closing.

He was about to fall asleep when his mother knocked on his door.

“Izuku! Kyouka!” Nemuri called from the other side of the door.

Kyouka groaned as Izuku turned himself slightly.

“What is it, Mom?” Izuku asked.

“Your results came.” Nemuri replied.

_ That _ got their attention.

“We’ll be out in a sec!” Kyouka said for Izuku as the two of them got out of bed.

“The envelopes will be on the table.” Nemuri said before going to the kitchen.

Izuku and Kyouka left his bedroom soon after Nemuri left. The two of them quickly made their way to the envelopes on the kitchen table. Nemuri smiled fondly at the two of them. Her son and his girlfriend were about to open them up before Nemuri stopped them.

“I have to get going on my patrol, so I want to say, I’m so proud of both of you.” Nemuri said, pulling the two of them into a tight hug.

Izuku smiled, hugging his mother in response. Kyouka hugged Nemuri as well. The three of them pulled back from their group hug.

“Alright, wish me luck. I’ll be back at five.” Nemuri said.

“Alright. Kick some butt, Mom.” Izuku encouraged.

Nemuri nodded with a wide smile, waving at them before leaving the apartment. Once the door closed, Izuku and Kyouka turned back to their envelopes. Izuku looked at Kyouka with a sheepish smile.

“Ladies first?” 

“No, you first.” Kyouka shook her head.

Izuku looked between her and his envelope before nodding. He opened the envelope and a small device slid out on the table. It opened up to reveal a hologram of Nezu smiling at him.

_ “Hello, Izuku Kayama. I wished to record your results personally. So first off, I’m sure your mother already told you that you passed. I knew she would and I am completely fine with it. But now comes your score. First is your villain points. Due to fighting those unique enemies, there was no real point value of them. But with some careful discussion, I have decided that they are worth six points each. The reason for that is because of how advanced they were, as any normal examinee would have been defeated by a small group. Along with the fifty villain points you got after those, you have been rewarded with three hundred and fifty villain points.” _ Nezu’s said with a smile.

“Holy shit, Izu!” Kyouka shouted.

_ “But of course, after villain points, there are rescue points! For rescuing your fellow examinee, you have been rewarded with thirty rescue points!” _

The hologram changed to Izuku’s defense of the pink skinned girl. Kyouka watched with a smile before hugging him from the side. Izuku returned the hug softly. The hologram then returned to the view of Nezu, but with a scoreboard beside him. On it, Izuku was in first place with Kyouka below him.

_ “Your total point value is three hundred and eighty points! Congratulations, Izuku! Before this recording ends, I wish to tell you that the official move-in date is this coming Saturday. But you and Kyouka are welcome to officially move in any time between now and then.” _ Nezu said.

Izuku was smiling smugly at Kyouka as she pouted at him. They just found out that Izuku beat Kyouka in terms of points. They were snapped out of their expressions when Nezu’s hologram dissipated. He put the device back into the envelope and put it to the side.

“Your turn, Kyo.” Izuku said with a victorious smile.

“Fine…” Kyouka muttered, lightly jabbing her boyfriend’s side.

Izuku chuckled at the attack on his side. He then watched as Kyouka opened up her envelope and turn on her hologram projector. Instead of Nezu, it was All Might that was on the screen.

**_“I AM HERE! AS A PROJECTION!”_ **

“All Might?!” Kyouka shouted in surprise.

**_“I HAVE BEEN ALLOWED TO RECORD THIS FOR YOU! SO FIRST OFF, YOUR PERFORMANCE WAS SPECTACULAR! YOU BROUGHT IN EIGHTY FIVE VILLAIN POINTS BY THE END OF THE EXAM! WHILE THAT IS SPECTACULAR, THAT’S NOT ALL! OBSERVE!”_ **

All Might gestured beside him and a hologram of Kyouka saving a brown haired girl stuck in rubble. She did something similar to Izuku in terms of punching it, but instead of ripping the arm off, she just went straight for the torso and punched right through it, ripping a hole in it and landing before jumping back up and kicking off the head.

“Nice job.” Izuku said with a proud smile, squeezing her lightly for a moment.

Kyouka’s chest warmed and she leaned a bit more into their embrace.

**_“DEEDS LIKE THIS DON’T GO UNREWARDED! FOR YOUR DEFENSE OF YOUR FELLOW EXAMINEE, YOU HAVE BEEN REWARDED WITH SIXTY POINTS! YOUR TOTAL SCORE IS ONE HUNDRED AND FORTY-FIVE POINTS! CONGRATULATIONS, YOUNG JIROU! THIS IS YOUR HERO ACADEMIA!”_ **

Despite already knowing that she was going to get in due to Delta’s prediction, and knowing she got second, she still felt a rush of excitement. She fully turned to her boyfriend and hugged him tight. He returned the hug just as tight, smiling happily. 

The two pulled back and smiled at one another. The longer they looked into the other’s eyes, the more entranced they became. Their heads slowly drew closer and closer. Right before their lips met, though, All Might’s voice broke them from their trance.

**_“I ALMOST FORGOT! YOUR MOVE IN DATE IS THIS SATURDAY!”_ ** All Might declared.

The two looked to All Might’s form once again before turning to one another. It was then that they realized how close their faces were. They both pulled back slightly, blushes appearing on their face.

“G-Good job… Getting in…” Izuku said shyly.

“Y-Yeah… You, too... “ Kyouka nodded, looking to the side.

“I guess… That means I’m picking our next date.” Izuku said with a blush.

“Y-Yeah…” Kyouka nodded.

“Let’s… Focus on the first week of school before we do anything else…” Izuku said.

“Right… That sounds good…” Kyouka nodded in agreement.

_________________________________________

After they calmed down from their embarrassment, they cuddled on the couch while they waited for Nemuri to come home. As they waited, they talked about the possibility of moving in the next day instead of waiting until Saturday. It would allow them to relax on Saturday when everyone else moved in. They came to an agreement and waited for the Kayama matriarch to return.

Soon, Nemuri arrived and the two of them decided to approach her with the topic.

“Hey, Mom?” Izuku asked.

“What is it, sweetie?” Nemuri asked, looking at both him and his girlfriend who approached her after she got home.

“Would it be alright for us to move into UA’s dorms early?” Izuku asked.

Nemuri raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

“Why is that?” Nemuri asked.

“We just wanted to get it done with sooner rather than later.” Kyouka explained.

Izuku nodded in support to Kyouka’s explanation.

“As long as you’re sure, we can go tomorrow.”

“Thanks, Mom. Are you going to be staying on campus as well?” Izuku asked.

“Yep. The only reason why I stayed here was because you weren’t in UA. Now that you’re there, I can move there.” Nemuri said.

“Alright. Thanks again, Mom.”

“You’re welcome, Izuku. Now c’mon. Mama wants cuddles.” Nemuri said.

“After your shower. You stink.” Izuku said teasingly.

Nemuri pouted playfully.

“Oh, fine.” Nemuri said before her pout turned to a smile.

Nemuri left to take a shower and the couple went back to the couch. Once Nemuri was out of the shower, the two ended the day with cuddles, only stopping when they had dinner.

_________________________________________

Izuku and Kyouka woke up the next day when Nemuri knocked on their door. The three of them had to do a small amount of packing due to them moving out of the apartment. Once they were finished, they left the apartment. Nemuri returned their keys before the Kayama family and Kyouka left for UA. Kyouka let her parents know that she was moving into the dorms.

Izuku and Kyouka helped Nemuri move into the teacher housing that she was given. They all sat down on the couch and watched television together for a bit after they fully moved in.

The night soon came and the two bid the pro heroine goodnight before leaving to their dorms. They went to Kyouka’s room, deciding to sleep there for the night after playing a bit of music. Kyouka always loved it when the two of them played. It helped that he was a quick learner and able to understand what she was going for when she played a tune. 

After a bit of playing, they got into their pajamas to go to sleep. Izuku noticed Kyouka conveniently kept a few pairs of his pajamas in her room. He looked towards her when he noticed the pairs.

“Kyo?”

“W-What? They’re comfy.” Kyouka admitted.

“And?”

“And… I didn’t want you to leave to get into your pajamas.” Kyouka added.

Izuku smiled softly.

“Was that so hard?” Izuku decided to tease.

“Shut up and get your pajamas on so I can cuddle the shit out of you.” Kyouka said with a frown.

Izuku chuckled.

“Your wish is my command.” Izuku joked before disappearing into the bathroom and changing.

The two of them got into bed once they were in their pajamas. Their bodies instantly found each other as they cuddled together. As they laid in bed, they decided to have a small conversation before sleeping.

“So… You excited?” Izuku asked.

Kyouka giggled softly, her earphone jack moving to rest on his cheek before gently brushing it in an affectionate gesture.

“Yep…”

“Anything specific? Or just going to UA?” Izuku asked.

“Well… Going to UA is exciting. But what I’m most excited about is becoming a hero with you.” Kyouka admitted with a soft smile, looking up at Izuku.

Izuku looked down at Kyouka, a small smile on his face.

“I feel the same way.” Izuku said softly.

Kyouka hummed in response. She yawned into Izuku’s chest before getting a bit more comfortable, her earphone jack still resting on his cheek coiled up slightly like a snake.

“Goodnight, my muscular boyfriend.” Kyouka said fondly, her voice sounding tired.

“Goodnight, my cute petite girlfriend.” Izuku said softly.

Kyouka was glad her head was in his chest or else he would have seen her blush. She was quick to calm down, though, as she felt Izuku go limp as he fell asleep. She moved her head up and looked at Izuku’s peacefully sleeping face. Unconsciously, she moved her earphone jack to gently caress his cheek. She soon realized what she was doing and stopped it, making it coil up slightly on his cheek before leaving it there. 

“I love you… You big dork…” Kyouka whispered as she finally let sleep overtake her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> Thanks to Stephano1294 and Whitetiger789 for betaing and editing the chapter.


	17. Introductions And A Punting Worth Remembering

The rest of the week was an easy week for the two of them. Aizawa told them so. The first day they came in for training, Aizawa was there and forced them to take a break. While he admired their desire to better themselves, he had tons of paperwork that he had to do and had very little time to nap let alone train the two of them. Nemuri was in a similar state, preventing the two students from having a TV watching session with their favorite pro hero mother.

They decided to use the common room to watch television since neither one had a television in their rooms. It was a bummer for them since they loved cuddling on their beds, but cuddling on the couch was a close second.

As the two of them progressed through the week, Kyouka kept saying how she loved him when she knew he was asleep. She was too shy to say it when he was awake and she was too scared that he didn’t feel the same way. One of the times, though, she was pleasantly surprised.

_________________________________________

Kyouka and Izuku were cuddling in Izuku’s bed.

“Tomorrow’s the move in day. You looking forward to meeting new people?” Izuku asked.

Kyouka paused for a moment, thinking of what it would be like.

“Kind of… But I’m worried that it’s gonna be a class full of perverts.” Kyouka said.

“Don’t worry, Kyo. I’ll make sure those perverts know to respect you and any of the other girls in class.” Izuku said.

Kyouka giggled fondly.

“My hero.” She said, her earphone jack poking his cheek once before resting against it.

Izuku yawned.

“Sorry. I’m tired…” Izuku said softly.

“Let’s go to sleep then.” Kyouka replied.

Izuku gave her a tired smile before closing his eyes.

“Good night…” Izuku let out.

“Good night.” Kyouka said.

She paused for a moment to make sure he was asleep before speaking more.

“I love you…” Kyouka whispered.

“I love you, too.” Izuku let out.

Kyouka froze and blushed brightly. He heard her! He was still awake!   
  


_ ‘He was still awake?! How did I not notice?!’ _ Kyouka thought with a wince.

She then realized what he said.

_ ‘Wait… He just said he loved me, too…’ _ Kyouka’s heart fluttered and a warmth spread through her body.

Her face blushed bright red and she buried her face in his chest. She would have to ask if he meant it tomorrow. But for now, she’ll just enjoy the happiness he made her feel with that declaration. Unconsciously, her jacks surrounded his head once in the happiness she had. She smiled happily as she fell asleep in the arms of the one she loved.

_________________________________________

The next morning came and Izuku was the first to wake up. He felt Kyouka’s jacks around his head as well as her hugging him tightly. He smiled softly, enjoying the embrace of his girlfriend. He gently rubbed her back as he cuddled with her, eliciting a gentle hum of enjoyment. 

A few minutes later, Kyouka woke up. He could tell because he felt her jacks retract before resting on his cheek. He looked down to see a happily smiling Kyouka looking up at him.

“Good morning, Kyo.” Izuku said softly.

“Good morning, Izu.” Kyouka replied, her jacks caressing his cheek.

“Big day today.” Izuku said, slowly getting up. 

He was barely sitting up when Kyouka pulled him back down into the bed. He sighed softly, cuddling back up to her.

“You make a good argument.” Izuku said.

Kyouka hummed, smiling in victory as she adjusted herself to be partially on top of him. The two of them were silent as they cuddled. Kyouka was thinking back to the previous night as they cuddled. She slowly built up the bravery to ask him if he really loved her. She got his attention by poking his cheek with her jack. 

“Hmm? What is it, Kyo?” Izuku asked curiously.

“Uh… Um… Were… Were you serious? Did you mean it?” Kyouka asked with a bright blush.

“Huh? What do you mean?” Izuku asked cluelessly.

“Last night… What you said before we slept…” Kyouka clarified.

Izuku thought back to the previous night. When he remembered what he said, he blushed. He nodded, though, causing Kyouka to blush even harder. She buried her face in his chest and her jacks flailed in embarrassment.

“I… I’m glad…” Kyouka said shyly.

Izuku raised Kyouka’s head to look at him. Their eyes locked on to one another and they once again felt enraptured by the other. 

“I love you, Izuku.” Kyouka said softly.

“I love you, too, Kyouka.” Izuku replied.

Their heads slowly got closer, the heat of the moment pulling them closer. Unlike the last time, they knew what they were doing. Despite that, it seemed luck wasn’t on their side. Before their lips connected, a large tumble and crash outside their room alerted them.

Kyouka and Izuku got out of bed quickly, worried about what happened outside. Izuku went through the door first with Kyouka following. Outside, they saw the blue haired robot from the exam picking up and stacking boxes that fell over. Three of the boxes were stacked while the other five were on the ground.

“How could I be so foolish?! I could have taken another trip if I wasn’t so impatient!” The boy silently chastised himself, not noticing Izuku and Kyouka watching him.

Kyouka was slightly angry at the boy for interrupting their moment. She took a breath to calm herself before looking to Izuku.

“We should help him.” Kyouka said.

“I agree.” Izuku nodded.

Izuku approached the man and started helping him.

“Oh! Thank you for your assistance!” The boy said, his arms making robotic movements as he spoke.

“It’s not a problem. I heard the tumble outside my room and thought to help.” Izuku replied.

“I was unaware that there were others here already.”

“It’s just me and Kyo. We were allowed in earlier since my mom works here.” Izuku explained as he lifted a stack of four boxes.

“Ah, I see. Thank you again for your help. I can take those if you wish.” 

“No, I want to help. Just lead the way to your room.” Izuku said.

“Okay. Thank you!”

Izuku followed the blue haired boy to his room while Kyouka got changed into regular clothes. When they got there, Izuku put the boxes inside before leaving him. The boy introduced himself as Tenya Iida. Izuku instantly realized it was Tensei’s brother.

“You know my brother?” Tenya asked.

“Yeah. He’s like an honorary uncle to me.”

“Wait, you’re Izuku Kayama, then?” Tenya asked in realization.

“That’s me.” Izuku nodded with a smile.

“My brother told me a lot about you.”

“Really? Like what?”

“Like how you were kidnapped before he met you. And how you two really got along and had fun together a lot.”

Izuku smiled fondly at the memories of playing together with him.

“Yeah, he was really fun. If you ever talk to him before I do, ask him why he hasn’t visited in a while.” Izuku said.

Tenya nodded with a friendly smile.

“I will.”

“I’m gonna get changed. I’ll see you around.” Izuku said.

Iida nodded before going into his room to unpack. Izuku left for his room afterwards.

_________________________________________

The day was filled with activity as new students came in and unpacked. The arrivals stopped at around five in the afternoon. Izuku was able to officially meet the girl he saved at the entrance exams. She was a hyperactive girl named Mina Ashido, who asked that he called her Mina.

As the evening progressed, Izuku and Kyouka were called to the common room by Mina, who said that she was gonna hold a meet and greet. The students who were there all gathered.

“Alright, everyone! Let’s get this meet and greet started!” Mina announced.

Izuku was sitting next to Kyouka on the couch directly facing the large screen TV in the common room. Mina was in a chair in front of it. Everyone focused on Mina.

“So, I think we should introduce ourselves, say what our quirk is, and say something we like. So I’ll go first! My name’s Mina Ashido! My quirk is called Acid. I can control the viscosity and acidity of the acid that I secrete from my body. I really like breakdancing!” Mina said, flashing a smile before sitting down.

Next to her was a guy with spiky red hair. He introduced himself as Eijiro Kirishima. He explained his quirk, which was called Hardening, and told everyone that he likes all things, in his words, “MANLY!”

After Kirishima was Iida, who explained his quirk, which was called Engine. Izuku realized his quirk was like Tensei’s except that the engines were in his calves instead of his arms. He liked following the rules.

After Iida was a perverted midget named Minoru Mineta. Izuku instantly was weary about the boy. His quirk was called Pop-Off. And the look he gave all the girls except Kyouka was one he wanted to punch off of the boy’s face.

“D, make sure you watch him.” Izuku said under his breath.

**“Understood.”** Delta replied in his head.

Kyouka heard Izuku’s order and moved her hand over his, gently gripping it. His tense posture relaxed at her gesture. She didn’t have to look at him to know he was smiling softly. They decided to refocus on the introductions. They missed a couple of the introductions, specifically a blonde haired boy with sparkles and a blonde haired boy with a lightning bolt in his hair.

The next person stood up. He had brown hair and fat lips. He introduced himself as Rikido Sato and explained that his quirk, Sugar Rush, allowed him to get stronger with every ten grams of sugar. Something that the boy liked was cooking.

Next up was Kyouka and she had to reluctantly release her boyfriend’s hand as she stood up.

“Hey. Name’s Kyouka Jirou. My quirk is called Soundwave. Originally, it was just Earphone Jack, but it evolved. So instead of just being able to have sensitive hearing and being able to use my jacks like a sonar when I plug them into things, I can also manipulate the soundwaves around me to slightly augment my actions like punching and running. Something I like doing is playing music.” Kyouka said, shrugging before sitting back down.

Izuku stood up next.

“Hello. My name’s Izuku Kayama. And I’m quirkless.” Izuku paused for a moment, taking in the shocked expressions on those around him.

He then decided to continue.

“Something I like doing is playing music or watching funny game shows.” Izuku said before sitting back down.

“W-Wait! If you’re quirkless, how did you do what you did at the exams?” Mina asked.

“I’m naturally strong I guess.” Izuku said with a shrug.

Mina frowned and was about to contest it when they heard the sound of the intercom.

“Izuku Kayama, could you report to the principal’s office?” Nezu’s voice came through.

_ ‘Thank you, Nezu!’ _ Izuku thought before standing from the couch.

Kyouka shot him a curious look. He smiled softly at her. She smiled in return before nodding. Izuku nodded as well before leaving.

_________________________________________

Izuku arrived at the principal’s office and entered.

“You wanted to see me, sir?” Izuku asked.

“Yes. I noticed your unease when questioned about your quirklessness. I wanted to save you from that.” Nezu said with a smile.

Izuku returned the smile.

“Thanks, Nezu. I’m just not… Really trusting of them right now. I’ll probably tell them about it later but… Right now, I’m not really wanting to tell them.” Izuku said, shaking his head.

“I understand that completely. To pass the time, how about we play some chess?” Nezu suggested.

Izuku smiled.

“That sounds fun.” Izuku nodded.

_________________________________________

Kyouka talked with some of the other girls in the class after the meet and greet ended. The conversation was relatively normal until Mina voiced her curiosity on her and Izuku.

“Jirou?” Mina asked.

“Hmm? What is it?”

“You and Kayama seem close. Are you boyfriend and girlfriend?” Mina asked.

Kyouka, used to her previous class knowing about their relationship, nodded.

“We are.” Kyouka said.

“Ooh! That’s so awesome!” Mina squealed.

“Congratulations.” An onyx haired girl named Momo Yaoyorozu said with a smile.

“Thank you.”

“You two happy together?” Ochako, the brown haired girl Kyouka saved, asked.

“Yeah, we are.” Kyouka said with a fond smile.

“There’s something I’m wondering, though.” Mina started.

“What?”

“He’s quirkless, but he was able to knock down a Zero pointer like it was nothing. How is that possible?” Mina asked.

Kyouka’s expression lowered, looking down slightly.

“I’d… Rather not talk about that. It’s his secret… And it’s a pretty big one.” Kyouka said.

Mina noticed the expression she had and decided to leave it. She nodded.

“Alright, I understand. I was just curious, that’s all.” Mina said.

“Sorry.” Kyouka said with a shrug.

“Don’t worry about it. Now, let’s get to a happier conversation. Like what you two have done in your relationship!” Mina smirked, drawing a slight blush on Kyouka’s face.

Kaminari looked on, having heard a bit of the conversation. He sighed in defeat.

“That’s one girl gone.” Kaminari muttered.

“Relax. She wasn’t even that hot.” Mineta said.

Kyouka heard Mineta’s comment and felt a pang of sadness. Despite not caring what other people thought of her, hearing that she wasn’t hot still hurt. She suddenly heard footsteps and glanced back to see Izuku. She smiled at him for a moment before noticing his expression as he was advancing on Mineta. He had a dark look in his eyes. He must have heard it, too.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” Izuku asked with a smile, looking at Mineta.

“I said she isn’t even that hot.” Mineta said, oblivious of Izuku’s expression.

Suddenly, the midget felt himself get picked up. He struggled to get out of his grip.

“Hey! What’s the big idea?!”

“A pervert like you will never know true beauty. So as punishment for hurting Kyouka, have this.” Izuku said, dropping the midget before using a good twenty five percent of his full strength and kicking the midget in his coin purse as he flew away.

Mineta screamed as he flew into the cement wall and making a small crater in it. The knocked out Mineta fell out of the crater and flopped onto the ground. Suddenly, the crater disappeared from cement suddenly covering it. Izuku had a sneaking suspicion that Nezu had Cementoss fix it.

Izuku walked up to the unconscious midget and lifted him.

“Anyone know which room is his?” Izuku asked.

The majority of the class was surprised at the whole action, but Kaminari was quick to help direct him to the pervert’s room. Izuku threw him in the boy’s room before closing the door. He went back down to the common room.

“Sorry for that, guys. I’m not really that tolerant of hurtful words towards Kyouka.” Izuku apologized.

Kyouka blushed as a majority of the class that was present looked at her for a moment before turning back to Izuku.

“I have to say, that was pretty MANLY!” Kirishima declared, breaking the silence.

A few others voiced their opinions on giving the midget his dues. Most of them were positive, with Iida protesting against violence against a classmate.

_________________________________________

The rest of the night was a bit more relaxed after the pervert midget was sent to his room. After awhile, the couple retired to Izuku’s room. They weren’t the first to go to bed, but a majority of the others were still in the common room.

Izuku and Kyouka got into bed after changing into their pajamas. The two of them cuddled up to one another and looked into their eyes, smiling softly.

“So, pretty good day?” Izuku asked.

“It could have been better. Would have done without the pervert, but other than that, it was fine.” Kyouka admitted.

“That pervert doesn’t know beauty. I know it, and you are the embodiment of it.” Izuku said with a smile.

Kyouka sighed fondly at him.

“You’re just making me love you more and more with those comments.” Kyouka said softly.

“You make me love you more every day just by being you, Kyo.” Izuku said softly.

The two went silent as their heads moved closer to one another.

“I love you so much, Izu.” Kyouka said softly.

“I love you, too, Kyo.” Izuku replied.

With no interruption this time, their lips met in a kiss that the two of them could only describe as magical. They held their kiss for a while before pulling back. Both of their faces were slightly red.

“Wow…” Izuku let out.

“Yeah…”

“I…”

“Want another?”

“Yeah.”

The two leaned in for a second kiss, cuddling closer as they did. Izuku felt Kyouka’s jacks surround his head, deepening the kiss. The two pulled back, panting softly.

“I love you…” Izuku said again.

The two then continued to kiss for a good half hour before they decided to go to sleep. The high they felt from kissing one another for the first time wore off around then, allowing them to fall asleep peacefully. Both of them wore satisfied smiles on their faces as they cuddled with one another. Overall, for the two of them, it was the best night of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the next time they would actually kiss, but I just couldn't resist. And hey, in the end it still happened! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Thanks to Whitetiger789 and Stephano1294 for betaing and editing the chapter.


	18. Shattering Expectations

The following day after they kissed was relaxed. A few more people arrived at the dorms that day, but other than that, it wasn’t really that active. Izuku and Kyouka spent time getting to know some of their classmates during the day and at night, they retired to their bedroom early to get enough sleep for the following day.

The next day came and the unwanted sound of Izuku’s alarm clock woke the couple from their slumber. Kyouka groaned, digging her head into Izuku’s chest and blocking the sound of it. She felt Izuku move underneath her, reaching to press the alarm. Once the alarm was pressed, Izuku returned his hand to Kyouka’s back, rubbing it softly.

“Hmm…” Kyouka let out, enjoying the feeling of Izuku’s hand rubbing her back.

“C’mon, Kyo. It’s time to wake up.” Izuku said softly.

“No… I don’t wanna…” Kyouka grumbled.

“Me neither, but if we don’t, Aizawa’s going to get mad at us.” Izuku said softly.

“...Meaning a harsher training regimen…” Kyouka groaned.

“Exactly.” Izuku said softly.

Kyouka was silent for a second before breathing a heavy sigh. 

“Fine…” She muttered.

She stayed laying on Izuku for a few more moments before getting out of bed, pouting all the way. Izuku halted her as she got up and kissed her cheek. Her pout turned to a small smile.

“You trying to make me go back into bed with you?” Kyouka teased.

Izuku chuckled, allowing her to get out of bed. He got up soon after, grabbing a uniform and going to change in his bathroom.

_________________________________________

Izuku and Kyouka went downstairs after they got dressed, arriving in the middle of breakfast. The two of them glanced at one another.

“Want what they’re having or want me to make you something?” Izuku asked.

“Is that even a question. Your cooking every time, Izu.” Kyouka replied with a smile.

Izuku smiled in response before entering the kitchen. Kyouka followed him until she was beckoned over by some of the girls who were at their own table. She looked conflicted for a moment before a nod from Izuku made her finally go over to her friends.

The two of them enjoyed their breakfast once their food was ready. They decided to spend time with their friends instead of with each other. While they didn’t like being apart, they did want to have more friends.

Their breakfast drew to an end soon enough and with it, everyone made their way to their homeroom.

_________________________________________

Izuku and Kyouka arrived first out of their group, opening the door and seeing a blonde haired boy and a boy with peppermint colored hair already present. Izuku realized the former of the two was the boy from the Sludge Villain incident.

As everyone else piled into the class, Izuku approached the boy, who noticed him and glared at him. Izuku gave the blonde haired boy a friendly smile.

“Hello. I haven’t seen you since the Sludge Villain Incident. How’ve you been?” Izuku asked.

The blonde boy continued silently staring at him. Once again, Izuku could notice the slight sense of hurt in the boy’s expression. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity. He opened his mouth to ask about it when Aizawa’s voice came from the door.

“If you came to make friends, then get out.” Aizawa’s bored voice spoke.

Izuku turned around and smirked in amusement when he saw one of his honorary uncles crawling on the ground in his sleeping bag. He glanced at Kyouka, who also was smirking at the sight.

“Let’s get to our seats.” Izuku whispered before walking away, Kyouka walking with him until she got to her desk. 

Izuku’s desk was near the back, in the second to last row right next to the window. Kyouka’s desk was more towards the center, being one row in front of him and three desks inward. The two weren’t happy with the distance between them, but accepted it. They could cuddle and be close to each other after class, after all.

They looked to the front of the class to see Aizawa, still in his sleeping bag, standing upright.

“My name is Shota Aizawa, and depending on your performance today, I’ll be your new homeroom teacher.” Aizawa said boredly.

Before anyone could have a chance to ask what he meant, he tossed a set of gym clothes at all the students.

“Put these on and meet me outside at the practice field in ten minutes. If you don’t, you’re expelled.” Aizawa ordered.

Everyone began walking. As soon as Izuku and Kyouka got up, Aizawa shot them a look that told them to stay back. The two glanced at one another before nodding at Aizawa. Once everyone was gone, Aizawa allowed his expression to soften.

“Today’s activities will be illogical to participate in. I know both of you too well to force you to take the test I’m going to give them. You two can just go back to the dorms.” Aizawa said.

Izuku smiled gratefully.

“Thanks, Uncle Aizawa.” Izuku said.

Aizawa smirked at his title.

“You’re welcome. Sorry you had to wake up just to get that.”

“It’s alright. We can just relax on the couch and maybe sleep.” Kyouka said.

“Sleep a few hours for me, too. I need to go and deal with these kids.” Aizawa said before leaving the classroom.

Izuku and Kyouka looked to one another and smiled wide. They just got the whole day to themselves. They spent no time in getting back to the dorms and cuddling on the couch in the common room.

_________________________________________

Izuku and Kyouka were enjoying their cuddle time… For all of ten minutes. They were called by an annoyed Aizawa on the intercom to come to the practice field. The two of them were actually about to fall back to sleep, much to their disappointment.

Izuku groaned as he got up from his place on the couch. Kyouka got up as well. She was underneath him as the two of them cuddled on the couch. She missed his contact as soon as he was up. The two of them were in casual clothes and didn’t even bother getting different clothes on as they went to their dorm’s front door.

“What the hell… He said we didn’t need to…” Kyouka grumbled.

“He seemed angry. He might not have had a choice.” Izuku replied in a grumble as well.

“Who knows… It better be for a good reason…” Kyouka grumbled.

The two had an air of disappointment about them as they left for the practice field.

_________________________________________

Izuku and Kyouka arrived at the practice field to see Aizawa looking angry. His angry expression seemed to unnerve the rest of the class. Izuku decided to speak up.

“So, why are we here?” Izuku asked.

“These students wouldn’t stop asking why you aren’t here. When I explained it was a useless activity for you, they wanted to know why. And they wouldn’t stop asking.” Aizawa said, a slight growl in his voice.

Izuku sighed.

“Give me the ball, then.” Izuku said, extending his hand.

Aizawa handed Izuku the ball and went to the circle, Kyouka sitting in the grass and watching her boyfriend get into the circle.

“Everyone better watch. This is why I chose to allow the two of them to skip this activity.” Aizawa ordered everyone.

Izuku looked at the ball in his hand before at the horizon. He glanced back at Kyouka.

“Gonna go all out.” Izuku warned her.

“Thanks, Izu.” Kyouka said with a smile.

Izuku turned forward once more, rearing his arm back and using all of his strength. He shot his arm forward. As he threw it forward, there was a crunch heard. When he released it, it created a couple sonic booms as it flew through the air.

Everyone was gawking at the show of power except for a certain peppermint haired individual and a blonde haired boy. Izuku wasn’t looking at the crowd, only looking at Aizawa. He revealed the tablet to him.

**_Error! Ball Damaged! Unable To Calculate Distance!_ **

“Oops, I guess I squeezed the ball a bit too hard when I threw it…” Izuku said, scratching the back of his head and smiling sheepishly.

_ ‘OOPS?!?!’ _ The majority of the class shouted in their heads.

“It’s fine. We have more.” Aizawa replied casually.

“Alright, Kyo. Your turn.” Izuku said.

Kyouka stood from her spot in the grass.

“Alright, wish me luck.” Kyouka said.

Izuku kissed her cheek.

“Good luck.” Izuku said before moving to where Kyouka previously sat and sat down, watching his girlfriend.

Kyouka stepped up to the circle and took another ball. She looked at it before taking a deep breath. Her form became wobbly as her soundwaves moved around her. She reared her arm back and shot it forward, releasing the ball as she did.

The ball let out a single sonic boom as it flew into the distance. Aizawa turned his tablet to everyone to show the distance that Kyouka threw the ball.

**_1.25km_ **

_ ‘WHAT THE HELL?!?!’ _ Almost the whole class exclaimed in their head.

“What’s next, Aizawa?” Kyouka asked.

“You and Izuku are going to be competing against one another in a fifty meter dash.” Aizawa explained.

“Fifty meters? Isn’t that a little too short?” Izuku asked.

“It’s a part of the apprehension test.” Aizawa sighed.

Izuku shrugged before standing up, stretching a bit as he walked over to the track. Kyouka followed him. Behind the couple, the rest of their class watched them get to the starting line.

Izuku got into position first, preparing for the dash. Kyouka was next to him, getting into a comfortable position to launch into a run from. They waited for Aizawa to signal the start of the sprint.

Aizawa looked down at his tablet and pressed a button, starting the countdown. The countdown ended and a digital gunshot came from the tablet, starting the two into a sprint. A moment later, the two of them were on the other side of the track, slowing down to a stop.

_ ‘So fast!’ _ Everyone thought in awe.

The two of them jogged back to Aizawa and the rest of the class.

“So, how’d we do?” Izuku asked.

Aizawa revealed the scores and everyone shouted in shock.

**_Izuku Kayama: 1.02s_ **

**_Kyouka Jirou: 1.56s_ **

“I told you it was too short. I can’t even get up to my full speed in fifty meters.” Izuku said, placing his hands on her hips.

_ ‘Full speed?!’  _ The class exclaimed in their heads.

“Don’t blame me. Not everyone’s like you two.” Aizawa said.

“Fair enough. So what’s next?” Izuku asked.

“You’re going to be heading back to the dorms. You’re excused.” Aizawa said.

“Hold the fuck up!” A gravelly voice got everyone’s attention.

Everyone looked to see it was the blonde haired boy Izuku recognized as the one he saved who spoke. He had an angry look on his face.

“Why the hell don’t they have to do this shit?”

“Because it’s illogical. I’ve known their capabilities for the past four years, doing this wouldn’t be useful for me. So they are not needed here and can therefore leave. Is there a problem with that  _ Bakugo _ ?” Aizawa asked, not liking being talked back to.

Bakugo frowned before grunting, going back into the crowd. Aizawa sighed before turning to Izuku and Kyouka.

“You can leave now.” Aizawa said with a sigh.

Izuku and Kyouka nod before leaving. Once they did, they looked back at his other students. They were simply watching him interact with his two students.

“What are you doing standing around? You have more than just those two activities to do. Get to it!” Aizawa ordered.

Everyone jumped slightly and went to start their tests.

_________________________________________

Izuku and Kyouka returned to the dorms, happy to return to their relaxing cuddle session after being interrupted. They stayed cuddled on the couch until the afternoon, where their classmates returned from Aizawa’s quirk apprehension test.

Immediately the couple was flocked by students. Kirishima was saying things pertaining to manliness in regards to the two’s strength, while others were exclaiming their surprise at how strong they were. Izuku noticed the blonde boy he remembered being called Bakugo stomping upstairs with a slight bit of disappointment on his face.

_ ‘Bakugo… That name sounds familiar…’ _ Izuku thought to himself.

He was broken from his thoughts by Kyouka placing a hand on his. He looked towards her.

“Hmm?”

“Mina asked a question.”

“Oh? What is it?” Izuku asked.

“How much can you lift? Can you lift a building? What about a boat?” Mina asked excitedly.

Izuku chuckled.

“I haven’t really tried lifting a building or a boat. I do know that the maximum weight I can lift is around one hundred and sixty thousand tons.” Izuku said.

“Holy shit, dude!” Kaminari commented.

“MANLY!” Kirishima shouted.

“You might be the strongest student in this class!” Mina exclaimed.

“Well yeah, I might. But once Kyouka gets a handle over her evolved quirk, she might be able to surpass me in strength.” Izuku said, gesturing to Kyouka.

Kyouka blushed.

“Sh-Shush!” Kyouka let out, not wanting to be the center of attention for the little group they had.

“Seriously?!” Their group shouted after processing Izuku’s statement.

_________________________________________

Izuku and Kyouka settled into their bed after curfew came. They had a good time talking with their friends, but eventually, they had to take a break from talking with others. It was exhausting after a while for the two of them.

The two of them cuddled closely, kissing one another a few times before simply holding one another close. Izuku’s head was held against Kyouka’s chest by her jacks and arms. His arms were around her lower back. Overall, both were happy about their positions in the cuddle.

“I love you…” Izuku said softly, feeling the pull of sleep.

“I love you too, Izu…” Kyouka replied, kissing her boyfriend’s head.

She felt his lips against her chest as he kissed her there. She blushed shyly, but smiled at the gesture, knowing his tired mind was not focusing on where he kissed her. She ran her fingers through his hair, drawing him closer and closer to sleep. She soon felt him go limp, signifying him falling completely to sleep.

She smiled softly, retracting her jacks and lowering herself so that their heads were level. As much as she loved feeling his head against her chest, she wanted to enjoy her boyfriend’s peacefully sleeping face for a bit longer before falling asleep.

When she managed to fall asleep, she had wonderful dreams centered around her wonderful boyfriend, smiling in her sleep as she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Thanks to Whitetiger789 and Stephano1294 for betaing and editing the chapter!


	19. First Day Classes

_ Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! _

Delta appeared beside Izuku and Kyouka.

**_“It is time to wake up for the first day of class.”_ ** Delta reported.

Izuku groaned as he heard Delta’s voice both in his head and out in real life.

“Yeah… I get it, D… Why didn’t you do that yesterday?” Izuku asked.

**_“I was running probabilities and communicating with Principal Nezu.”_ ** Delta explained.

“Yeah, well today, I’m gonna need all hands on deck.” Izuku said, reaching over and turning off the alarm.

**_“Understood.”_ ** Delta said before disappearing.

Kyouka groaned slightly, hugging Izuku tighter.

“Don’t get up yet…” Kyouka groaned.

“We have to, though.”

“But I don’t wanna…”

“Kyo, we’ve been over this. If we aren’t on time, we get harsher training.” Izuku reminded her.

“He interrupted our cuddle time yesterday, though…” Kyouka said.

“If you get up now, then when we get back to the dorms after class, we’ll go right to bed and cuddle. How does that sound?” Izuku asked.

Kyouka’s head popped up out of the blankets, looking him in the eyes with a smile.

“Deal!” Kyouka said, kissing his cheek.

Izuku smirked as he watched Kyouka grab a uniform from his dresser and dash into the bathroom. Once the door was closed, he got out of bed and got dressed as well.

_________________________________________

Izuku and Kyouka went down for breakfast and ate with their friends. Once they were done, they went to homeroom. The two of them sat and waited at their desks as everyone talked amongst one another. The bell soon rang and Aizawa entered the classroom.

“Good morning, class.” Aizawa droned.

“Good morning, Mr. Aizawa.” The class replied.

“Today, you’ll be getting your full schedules. Be sure to memorize them, since I don’t want you asking me or anyone else where a specific classroom is. Understood?” Aizawa said boredly.

“Yes, Mr. Aizawa.” The class spoke.

“Good. Read them over now. You have the rest of homeroom to do so.” Aizawa said, passing out the schedules as he spoke.

_________________________________________

After Homeroom ended, Izuku and Kyouka made their way to the next class, which was English, taught by Present Mic. Izuku entered the classroom before Kyouka and was almost blown onto his butt as Mic did his version of a greeting.

**“HEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYY! LITTLE LISTENERRRRRRR!”** Present Mic bellowed, using his quirk.

Izuku had to step back to keep himself from falling over. Once the audio onslaught was over, Izuku straightened his clothes and glanced at Kyouka, who was looking like Mic just spoke normally. He really wished he was able to cancel sounds out like her.

“Hey, Hizashi.” Izuku said, sticking a finger in his ear and rubbing it to try and get the ringing to stop.

“How’s the first day of school so far?” Hizashi asked in a much more normal tone.

“So far it’s alright. Your yelling certainly didn’t help.” Izuku replied cheekily.

Hizashi laughed proudly, as if it was his intention to bug him. As the interaction happened, everyone was staring in shock at how casually the two spoke. Including the fact they’re using their first names. What was their relationship? What made them more confused was when Kyouka joined in on the conversation as well, talking as casually as the other two, her arm hooked around Izuku’s as they all talked.

Eventually, the two students finished conversing and Present Mic got everyone’s attention to start the first day’s lesson.

_________________________________________

Present Mic was naturally loud. Even more so in his teaching. Every word that came out of his mouth was enhanced by his quirk to, in his words, get the point across.

After English class, the students moved on to their next class. Izuku looked at the schedule and groaned, not looking forward to it.

“What is it?” Kyouka asked beside him.

“It’s Mom’s class…”

“What’s so bad about… Oh…”

_________________________________________

Izuku and Kyouka enter the classroom that was going to be their Modern Hero Art History class. Izuku opened the door and walked in, bracing for the impact that he believed was coming. Opening his eyes, he saw no one was in the classroom. 

“Not here?” Izuku asked curiously.

“Hmm, wonder where she is.” Kyouka commented.

The students all filed into the classroom and sat down. Izuku and Kyouka were about to sit down when the door to the classroom shot open and his mother, in her Midnight attire, went full tilt into Izuku.

“Izuku!” Nemuri shouted, barreling into her son and hugging him tightly.

She rubbed her cheek against his.

“I missed you yesterday! Why didn’t you visit?” Nemuri asked, completely ignoring the shocked looks of everyone else except Kyouka and a glaring Mineta.

“Sorry, I was a bit busy.” Izuku explained, hugging his mother in reply.

“Busy my butt! You were just cuddling with Kyouka!”

“Fine, I wasn’t busy. I just thought you were.”

Nemuri laughed.

“You should know I’m never busy for you.”

“WHAT?!” Mineta’s cry interrupted the mother and son, drawing their attention to him.

“Not only do you have Jirou, you also have Midnight as well? How lucky are you?!”

It was then that Nemuri’s gaze turned stern, scaring the midget.

“Izuku does not ‘have’ me. I am his mother.” Nemuri said sternly.

“WHAT?!” The rest of the class, minus Jirou, shouted.

“Yep. Nemuri Kayama, AKA Midnight. I’m your Modern Hero Art History Teacher.” Nemuri explained, her tone softening slightly as she addressed the rest of the class.

“Yep, this is my mom.” Izuku nodded, side hugging his mother.

“Holy shit! You have such a babe for a mo-”

Mineta was interrupted by Izuku taking his mother’s whip that was strapped to her hip and throwing it into Mineta, knocking him out of his seat. A dark aura formed around Izuku as he glared at Mineta.

“I know my mother is beautiful, but if I hear any of you perving on her when I’m around, you will find that you won’t be able to perform for anyone after I’m done with you.” Izuku said darkly.

Every man in the room, including Bakugo and the peppermint haired boy surprisingly, shivered at Izuku’s declaration, some even instinctively cupping their treasures as they thought about what he would do to them if he caught them. They all nodded rapidly in understanding.

As if it was never there, Izuku’s dark aura disappeared and a smile replaced it. Kyouka smiled in amusement at her boyfriend’s protective nature. Nemuri smiled fondly at how protective Izuku was. Even when he was a kid and she was supposed to be the one protecting him, he always tried to protect her. She kissed her son on the cheek.

“As much as I would love to hug you for the rest of the day, we need to get going with class. I do expect you and Kyouka at my dorm after classes for a cuddle night, though.” Nemuri said.

“What about curfew?” Izuku asked with a small worried frown.

“Since I’m a teacher, I can allow you to stay there for a while after curfew.” Nemuri said with a grin.

Kyouka, who always loved their cuddle nights, smiled gratefully.

“You’re the best, Nemuri.” Kyouka said.

“Why thank you. Now, let’s get on with the class.”

_________________________________________

Modern Hero Art History was easier for Izuku as he had looked through his mother’s assignments back before he entered UA, so he managed to understand it better than most. His mother taught with a refined attitude that he would never place on the pro hero Midnight. It must be because he was there that she was speaking a bit more proper. He smiled, happy that she was doing so for him.

After that class was over, they moved on to the next class, which was Modern Literature, taught by Izuku’s favorite sentient cement block, Ken Ishiyama, also known as Cementoss.

Izuku’s classmates were once again surprised at the familiarity the two of them expressed as they spoke.

“Ah, Izuku. Good morning.” Cementoss said calmly with a friendly smile.

“Good morning, to you too.” 

“And to you as well, Kyouka. Good morning.”

“Hey.”

“How have you liked the dorms? Are there any changes that you feel need to be made?” Cementoss asked.

“Nothing really. While having a larger bathroom would be nice, it’s alright as it is. You don’t have to do anything with it.” Izuku said.

“If you don’t want anything done with it, then I’ll leave it alone. But if it gets inconvenient, tell me and I will adjust it.”

“Thanks, Ken.” Izuku said with a smile.

Cementoss smiled a friendly smile in response before Izuku and Kyouka went to their seats and the lesson began. 

_________________________________________

Cementoss’ teaching was calm and methodical, spending enough time on subjects to let everyone follow. He was a very good teacher in Izuku’s opinion. Almost as good as Aizawa was. Once class was over, it was time for lunch. Izuku and Kyouka left together as their class rushed to the lunch room.

Izuku and Kyouka, being the smart students they were, left for the dorms to get some freshly cooked food. While they loved Lunch Rush’s cooking, nothing beat Izuku’s katsudon.

Izuku and Kyouka sat on the couch, a bowl of katsudon for each of them in their hands. Izuku took the remote and turned the television on, changing it to the game show channel. Kyouka smiled, shaking her head fondly at her boyfriend.

“Of course, you’d pick the game show channel.” Kyouka said with a sigh.

“What can I say? It was the first thing that I really liked when I actually got adopted by Mom. I really like watching them now.” Izuku said with a sheepish smile.

Kyouka looked at him, a small frown on her face when he talked about when he first got adopted. She scooted closer to him and placed her legs over his lap, adjusting it so she was sitting slightly on him while also resting against him.

“Well, enough thinking about that. Just focus on relaxing and eating this delicious katsudon.” Kyouka said.

“Now that’s something I’d love to do.” Izuku said.

The two started digging into their katsudon while watching the television, small smiles on their faces as they ate.

_________________________________________

The two of them finished their food, cleaned their bowls and utensils, and left the dorms to head to their next class. It was a few minutes after they left that the bell signaled the end of lunch time. Izuku and Kyouka arrived first and entered the Mathematics classroom. Mathematics was taught by the hero Ectoplasm.

Not much was said between the two of them, merely exchanging a greeting and a small conversation about how they liked their classes so far before Izuku and Kyouka left for their desks.

It wasn’t that they didn’t like one another, it was that Ectoplasm was a man of few words outside of teaching. The conversations between Izuku, Kyouka, and Ectoplasm would sometimes span only a few words before moving on. 

The first assignment of Mathematics was relatively simple, just an apprehension test. It wasn’t that hard for the majority of the class. They finished with the test and went on to the most anticipated class of their school day: Foundational Hero Studies.

_________________________________________

Izuku and Kyouka were waiting in Hero Studies classroom. They all were waiting for their teacher to enter. While everyone was theorizing who their teacher would be, Izuku and Kyouka knew better. They simply smirked, looking forward to their classmates’ reaction to having All Might as a teacher.

The footsteps outside the door silenced the class.

**“I AM-”**

The door slammed open, revealing All Might. He walked inside as he continued.

**“-COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!”**

“Normal, huh?” Izuku asked sarcastically.

Kyouka, who was the only one who wasn’t freaking out over All Might being their teacher, giggled at Izuku’s sarcastic quip, having silenced everyone but him with her quirk.

They decided to refocus on All Might when he got the cheering and excitement down to tolerable levels.

**“I WILL BE YOUR FOUNDATIONAL HERO STUDIES TEACHER FOR THE DURATION OF YOUR STAY HERE AT UA! AND FOR THE FIRST DAY, WE’RE GOING TO HIT THE GROUND RUNNING! SO! GRAB YOUR COSTUMES AND MEET ME AT THE VIEWING ROOM ON FIELD F!”** All Might declared, pressing a button and revealing the class’ costume cases. 

Everyone went to get their costumes and sprinted to the locker rooms. Even Iida, the normally reserved one, ran to the locker rooms. He was too excited to be taught by the number one hero.

Izuku and Kyouka stayed back to avoid the chaos before going to get their suitcases. Izuku didn’t see his, which he understood. His armor had a power cell in it that needed to be charged. But he didn’t see Kyouka’s either, which was strange. He looked at her in curiosity.

“Where’s your costume?” Izuku asked.

“Oh, it’s not here. I had some last minute design changes to my costume after seeing yours.” Kyouka said with a clever smile.

Izuku chuckled.

“You gonna copy my look?”

“Not completely.” Kyouka said.

**“POWER LOADER WISHED FOR YOU BOTH TO GET YOUR COSTUMES FROM HIM! YOU SHOULD GO OVER NOW!”** All Might said before leaving to go to the viewing room.

“Right, let’s go.” Izuku said.

Kyouka nodded, walking with her boyfriend to the support department.

_________________________________________

Izuku walked through the halls to the viewing room. Kyouka told him to not wait up for her, wanting to surprise him at the viewing room. 

“How’s the suit working, D?” Izuku asked as he walked.

**_“I detect no errors in the suit’s systems. The Hologram unit is running at full capacity and ready to use at your command.”_ ** Delta reported, appearing on his shoulder.

“Good. Keep silent except in my head for now, D. Don’t want anyone freaking out.”

**_“Am I really that intimidating?”_ **

“It’s not that you’re intimidating. It’s that no one knows about AIs like you. So it would be a shock for most people.”

**_“I understand. I will remain online with my hologram offline.”_ ** Delta said before his hologram disappeared.

Delta disappeared at the perfect moment, as he just walked through the door to the viewing room. Everyone looked at Izuku with shock and awe on their faces.

“Holy shit!” Kaminari shouted.

“Woah! Awesome!” Mina cheered with a smile.

“MANLY!” exclaimed Kirishima as he raised a clenched fist.

Izuku removed his helmet, smiling at the students sheepishly.

“Had to grab this from the support department. This suit needs to be charged in order to work the way I want it to.” Izuku explained.

“That’s awesome!” Uraraka cheered.

“I concur! That armor is most impressive! I am glad that I’m not the only one with a full set of armor!” Iida said as he gestured around robotically once more.

Izuku looked at his classmate’s armor. It looked very similar to Tensei’s suit of armor, although Izuku could tell the differences. He smiled.

“You look good. I bet your brother will be proud to see that set.” Izuku said.

“Thank you, Kayama.” Iida replied.

The door opened and closed behind him and he decided to look and see who it was. His eyes widened as he saw his girlfriend in a completely different costume than the one he helped design for her.

Kyoka wore a matte black helmet with various musical notes decorating the sides, a green tinted visor covered her eyes with a motion tracker, and a microphone attached to the headset that she can talk through, or plug her jack into to play a whistle like noise with a higher pitch depending on the power she inputs.

The rest of her costume was made with very thick kevlar padding inside her suit and gloves. Making the suit resist a large amount of outputted force. Her torso and leggings were a shade of dark purple, with an emerald green belt carrying the supplies she can’t carry with her easily.

On her shoulders are two dark green devices that look like shoulder mounted rocket launchers, but they actually serve as a way to do a very big close ranged blast of sound. The devices had two small plugs in the back that she could sneak her jacks into should the need arise.

Her wrists contain heavily fortified black gloves with two small speakers on the wrists to allow her to do precision blasts of sound.

Her legs are pretty heavily armoured, however the material was made to give waves an easy time to pass through, allowing her to do her long ranged area of effect attacks by plugging her jacks into the plugs at the waistband of the outfit.

Her boots are emerald green combat boots with purple laces. Thick metal plates used for reinforcing the durability of the boots. Small speakers are inserted into the sole of the boots to allow Kyoka to channel her sound blasts into her feet to hit enemies below her.

On her belt, she had a variety of tools to assist herself in combat, should the need arise. Some examples include grenades filled with her heartbeat that when the explode, emit a sonic boom where the grenade exploded, flashbangs, and some medical supplies like bandages.

All in all, she looked badass, and amazing. Izuku blushed at how good she looked. Kyouka noticed it and smiled.

“Like what you see?” She asked teasingly, while putting a hand on her hip and leaning on one foot.

Izuku blushed, but nodded.

“Y-Yeah…” Izuku said shyly.

Kyouka smiled, blushing slightly at Izuku’s admittance. They were kept from conversing more as All Might spoke up.

**“THEY SAY THE COSTUME MAKES THE HERO, AND I HAVE TO SAY YOU ALL LOOK AMAZING!”** All Might declared.

Everyone became excited at All Might’s encouragement. All Might silenced the crowd with a single hand.

**“NOW THEN, TODAY, YOU WILL BE PARTICIPATING IN BATTLE TRAINING! HERE IS THE SITUATION!”**

All Might took out a note card and read off of it.

**“A PAIR OF VILLAINS HAVE DECIDED TO ACTIVATE A BOMB THAT IS HIDDEN IN THE CITY! THE HEROES ARE TO DISARM THE BOMB IN LESS THAN FIFTEEN MINUTES OR ELSE THE CITY WILL BE DESTROYED!”**

“How much do you wanna bet All Might just came up with that on the spot and that card’s blank?” Izuku asked as he turned to Kyouka.

Kyouka giggled and nodded.

“Yeah, probably.” Kyouka agreed.

**“WE WILL BE PAIRING YOU INTO TEAMS, ONE TEAM WILL BE THE VILLAIN TEAM AND THE OTHER WILL BE THE HERO TEAM! NOW-”**

“Hey, All Might, I have a better idea!” Izuku called.

All Might looked to see the armored form of Izuku raising his hand. The rest of the class did as well.

**“OH? YOUNG IZUKU, I AM QUITE INTERESTED TO HEAR WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!”** All Might said.

“How about everyone in this room, not including you… Against me.” Izuku suggested, a smirk on his face.

Everyone, except Kyouka, shouted in shock.

“Of course you’d do that…” Kyouka said with an amused smile.

Everyone looked back at All Might when laughter came at him. The man knew just how strong and skilled the boy was and knew that he’d be able to handle even Endeavor’s son in a fight.

**“I LIKE THE IDEA! A GOOD NO-WIN SCENARIO FOR THE STUDENTS TO GET USED TO! BUT THERE WILL BE ONE CONDITION FOR ME TO AGREE TO IT!”**

“What’s that?” Izuku asked.

**“SO YOU DON’T BEAT THEM TOO BADLY, YOU WILL HAVE TO DO THIS WITHOUT YOUR ARMOR!”**

Most of the students became scared at All Might’s declaration. Beat them too badly?!

“Alright, I’ll do it. But on the condition that we fight in the warehouse.” Izuku said.

**“YOU HAVE YOURSELF A DEAL, YOUNG IZUKU! LET US GET STARTED!”**

“Good luck, everyone. I’m gonna change out of this armor and get my side prepared.” Izuku said with a smirk.

Everyone watched the boy leave with varying reactions. The majority were scared out of their minds. If All Might was allowing Izuku to go at it alone against all of them, he was confident they wouldn’t stand a chance.

Kyouka watched the majority of the class worry, stress, and freak out at the sudden change. She smiled in amusement.

“They won’t even know what hit them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next one's gonna be a doozey!
> 
> Thanks to Stephano1294 and Syber_Slash for betaing the chapter!


	20. Experimenting With A Massacre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter incoming!

“You’re so gonna lose.” Kyouka said with a confident smirk.

She and everyone else were outside a large warehouse in the field. They were given five minutes to prepare.

“Surely he can’t be that strong!” Mina shouted.

“I concur. I doubt a single person in our class can handle all of us.” Yaoyorozu agreed.

“Obviously you haven’t met Izu.” Kyouka said with a smirk.

“What do you mean?” Kaminari asked.

“He’s been proven to go toe to toe with two pro heroes at once.” Kyouka said with a smirk.

“Bullshit!” Bakugo growled.

“Oh? What do you know, explodey boy?” Kyouka asked, annoying Bakugo more.

“Fuck off!” Bakugo shot back.

“Anyone know who pissed in his cereal?” Kyouka asked, drawing chuckles from some of her classmates.

**_“BEGIN THE FIGHT! GOOD LUCK!”_ ** All Might’s voice echoed through the nearby speakers.

Bakugo was one of the first to shoot inside. Todoroki walked in next, an emotionless expression on his face. After those two, everyone else filed inside, not wanting to get separated. 

Yaoyorozu was the last one aside from Kyouka. She looked back at her and noticed she wasn’t moving in the warehouse’s direction. She was sitting down on the ground.

“What are you doing?” Yaoyorozu asked.

“I’m gonna wait until Izu comes to me.” Kyouka said.

“Are you that confident in him?”

“Of course.” Kyouka said, adjusting herself so she was laying down on the ground.

The Yaoyorozu heiress looked at Kyouka in confusion. Did she really think so little of her classmates? She decided to curb that question for another time as she turned and jogged inside to catch up with her classmates.

_________________________________________

“What are we here for?” Snipe asked, sitting in a chair facing a large screen.

“Yeah, I had to release my class early because you called me in here.” Vlad King said.

“Worry not. This will be leagues more entertaining and interesting compared to your classes.” Nezu spoke, pressing a button.

The screen turned on, revealing some camera shots of inside a warehouse.

“Wait… That’s Izuku’s warehouse.” Nemuri pointed out.

“Good eye, Midnight. This is indeed his warehouse. Do you want to know why I’m showing this?” Nezu asked.

“Izuku’s gonna fight someone for hero training?” Aizawa asked.

“Oh, more than just someone.”

Aizawa’s eyes widened as he heard that.

“You don’t mean…”

“Indeed, Aizawa. He is fighting the rest of his class.” Nezu said with a smile.

“Hizashi, get some popcorn!” Aizawa said in a tired but loud voice.

Present Mic was shocked at the sudden change in demeanor before nodding and rushing away to get popcorn. Nemuri was on the phone.

“What are you doing, Midnight?” Nezu asked.

“Tensei needs to see this. Soooooo much.” Nemuri said with an evil glint in her eye.

The phone seemed to connect as her smile widened and her mouth opened.

“Tensei, get to UA as quick as you can! You’re going to love this.” Nemuri said with an evil smile.

_________________________________________

Izuku watched in the shadows as the students of UA walked through the entrance of the warehouse. He smiled evilly.

“Time to get revenge for interrupting cuddle time yesterday… D, you ready?” Izuku asked.

Delta appeared on his shoulder.

**_“Door controls ready. Hologram projectors ready. Light controls ready. Elevator and Crane Arm controls ready. Warehouse is under our complete control.”_ ** Delta reported.

“Good, now let’s get started.” Izuku said, picking up something as Delta disappeared.

_________________________________________

The group walked through the warehouse, watching every corner. Kirishima was near the front of the group, intent on shielding his classmates if an attack was launched. He was given only a moment’s notice before Izuku’s fist collided with his side, sending him careening into a steel crate. He managed to activate his quirk before he was hit, allowing him to only get stunned rather than knocked out.

Everyone else jumped in shock at the sudden attack. He turned to the rest with an imposing posture before the lights flickered and turned off, shrouding everyone in darkness before turning back on. Izuku was still there, simply standing in front of them and glaring at them. Most were too shocked to move, while Bakugo sprinted towards him.

He reared his fist back and threw an explosion fueled punch at Izuku’s direction. He flew right through the body of Izuku, not even triggering his explosion due to him not feeling himself hit anything. Everyone was surprised as Bakugo flew through Izuku. He tumbled to the ground before standing up.

“What the fuck?!” Bakugo shouted.

The hologram dissipated after Bakugo spoke, showing everyone that it wasn’t a quirk and was only a hologram.

“He tricked us.” Todoroki said flatly.

“But wait, why did Kirishima get shot back?” Uraraka asked.

“He could have simply thrown something from a different spot to simulate him punching Kirishima. That could explain why he was sent back so far.” Yaoyorozu reasoned.

“I suggest we split up and cover more ground. We have to find the bomb in twenty minutes.” Iida reminded.

Due to it being a nineteen against one fight, the time was extended to give everyone a chance. All Might was really concerning them with how he was handicapping them.

“I agree. I say we-”

“Fuck you guys! I’m going on my own! I’ll beat him all by myself!” Bakugo growled, exploding away.

“I don’t need any help.” Todoroki said neutrally, walking away from the group.

“Well… I’d say we split up into two groups. One of them stays behind and makes sure Kirishima recovers while the other goes deeper into the warehouse.” Yaoyorozu suggested.

The group of students murmured in agreement before separating. 

Mineta, Tokoyami, Koda, Ojiro, Uraraka, Iida, and Aoyama decided to stay behind to help Kirishima while the rest left to go deeper into the complex. From the shadows, Izuku smiled cleverly. 

_________________________________________

Tensei was sitting on the edge of his seat, shoveling popcorn into his mouth like a dump truck as he watched his brother and his group on the monitors.

“He’s so gonna get destroyed.” Tensei said.

“So little faith in your brother?” Nezu asked, amused.

“Oh hell yeah. He can’t beat Izuku.” Tensei said.

Some of the other teachers chuckled at Tensei’s honesty.

_________________________________________

Some of the students guarding Kirishima began slowly walking around idly, looking around the room for any sign of movement. Mineta, who was in the center of the group and currently terrified out of his mind, did nothing. Suddenly, he heard a click. He turned towards it before screaming as he saw purple bullets fly towards him.

Mineta was coated from the neck down in lockdown bullets, gluing him to where he was. Everyone, except Kirishima who was still recovering, snapped into alert postures, looking around.

Izuku came out of the shadows holding two giant hammer looking weapons. Unless one had a strength enhancement quirk, they wouldn’t have been able to hold them with a single hand. Izuku dashed towards the first student, raising the hammer and bringing it down in a heavily telegraphed attack.

Iida, who was the closest student, managed to avoid it. Izuku smiled as he took the bait. As the hammer impacted the ground, a shockwave emitted from it, sending Iida stumbling and the others staggering. Izuku quickly spun himself and threw the other hammer directly at Ojiro. The boy was just recovering from the shockwave when he was hit directly with a flying hammer, causing him to fly back against a nearby wall. He collapsed on the ground after impacting the wall and passed out. 

Izuku swung himself so he was standing on the hilt of the hammer, avoiding a laser blast as he swung. He backflipped away from another beam and dove behind cover. He wasn’t in it long as he drew a lockdown stick bomb. He lobbed it at Aoyama, who was the source of the laser beams, before dashing at Uraraka.

Izuku heard the sound of the lockdown stick bomb exploding as he ran.

**_“Iida is attacking with a flying kick. Duck.”_ ** Delta reported in his head.

Izuku dropped into a slide, avoiding the kick and slid across the ground to grab Uraraka’s leg. She wasn’t ready for the sudden attack on her legs, screaming in surprise as Izuku lifted her by her leg and swung her into Iida’s armored body.

Iida’s armor shielded him from the rough parts of the blow and only send him tumbling backward, but Uraraka wasn’t so lucky. The hit knocked her out. Izuku avoided a strike from Dark Shadow, Tokoyami’s quirk, and ducked behind a box quickly.

“D, lights!” Izuku ordered quickly.

**_“Understood.”_ **

Suddenly the room got very bright. He heard the pained screams of Dark Shadow and decided to move in.

“Your stand has no power now.” Izuku said with a smirk, referencing a bizarre adventure anime from the prequirk era as he reared his fist back and struck Tokoyami in the chest.

With the wind knocked out of him, Tokoyami didn’t fight as Izuku jumped and kicked with both feet, sending him into a stack of boxes which promptly fell over on top of him as soon as he hit them. Izuku flipped up from his laying down position just in time to get a quirk powered shin to the face by the resident armored boy.

Izuku didn’t even move at the impact. He managed to flare his strength all the way up beforehand. He looked at Iida with an unimpressed face.

“Your brother hits harder.” Izuku said.

“Huh?” Iida asked in shock.

The next thing he saw was white then black as Izuku knocked him out, cracking his helmet with the impact. Izuku’s punch sent Iida sprawling on the ground completely limp.

_________________________________________

“OOH! Down he goes!” Tensei shouted.

“You’re getting a lot of enjoyment out of this, aren’t you?” Midnight asked, giggling.

“A whole lot!” Tensei said, not even denying it.

“Hizashi! More popcorn!” Aizawa ordered, his eyes never leaving the screen as he threw his empty bowl in the air.

_________________________________________

Izuku turned to Kirishima who was just starting to get up, groaning. Izuku walked over and kneeled beside the red haired boy. Kirishima’s eyes fluttered open, looking into the eyes of Izuku.

“Sorry, buddy. Gotta do this.” Izuku said, punching Kirishima with a fifteen percent strength punch, knocking him out instantly.

He stood up and looked around. He then spotted the last one of the group where he was. Koji Koda, who was staring at him with fear in his eyes. Izuku gave Koda a friendly smile, walking towards Koda.

He held out a stick bomb that he pressed the button to deploy it.

“If you don’t want to fight, take this and hold it at your feet. It’ll just encase you in that pink stuff.” Izuku said.

Koda looked at Izuku hesitantly for a moment before nodding shakily and taking the stick bomb. He held it at his feet and Izuku stepped away. He turned around after a few steps and pointed to the stickbomb.

“Press the button near your thumb and wait a few seconds.” Izuku said.

Koda nodded before pressing it. A few seconds later, most of his body was covered in the lockdown chemical, frozen to his current position.

“You need to work on your bravery, Koda. But that’s okay. You have three more years.” Izuku said.

Koda nodded with a saddened smile. Izuku gave one last wave before running deeper into the warehouse, intent on capturing the son of Endeavor first. He could tell he was a threat with his fire and ice quirk.

_________________________________________

Todoroki was idly walking through the warehouse by himself. Large crates that looked like they belonged on cargo ships littered the room. Though when he reached the center, he spotted what looked to be the bomb he was tasked with getting.

“Too easy. Why did All Might think he would stand a chance…” Todoroki mumbled to himself.

“Oh, I think I can stand quite a chance with you, son of Endeavor.” Izuku’s voice echoed through the room, putting Todoroki on high alert.

The heterochromatic hero student looked around for the source of the voice. His eyes were squinted partially.

“Hello! You speak? Or are you too much of a spoiled kid to speak to other people?” Izuku’s voice echoed once more.

Todoroki noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. He immediately sent ice towards that direction until it was at the wall.

“Ooh! Almost got me there!” Izuku’s voice taunted.

A hologram of Izuku appeared in front of Todoroki, startling him and causing him to shoot more ice. Once that hologram disappeared more of them appeared around Todoroki, each one smiling at him. As one, they spoke to him.

“What’s wrong? Can’t beat me? I guess you underestimated me.” All the Izuku’s said at once.

Todoroki kept shooting ice at every one of the holograms, silently cursing as they kept appearing once more and approaching him. He was starting to get fearful as the holograms emotionlessly approached him, each one saying taunting statements towards him.

“Get away from me!” Todoroki shouted, his quirk freezing the entire room except for himself.

Todoroki panted at the exertion of his quirk. He looked around to see all the holograms gone. He breathed a sigh of relief. That is… until he heard Izuku’s voice behind him.

“Nice try… But try to keep your composure next time.” Izuku said.

Todoroki turned around quickly, trying to freeze the boy. Before he could, though, an uppercut caught his chin and sending him sprawling.

“And don’t just use your ice. Try switching it up with some fire. I doubt just your ice is good for you.” Izuku added, despite the boy being knocked out.

_________________________________________

The entire viewing room that the teachers were in was silent, except for Aizawa who was greedily munching on popcorn.

“Izuku would make a terrifying villain…” Snipe said, shivering.

“Agreed.” Everyone except Aizawa said.

Aizawa was too busy munching on popcorn and smiling evilly at his honorary nephew to listen to everyone else in the room. The only time he would focus on the outside world was when he ran out of popcorn.

_________________________________________

Izuku, using gantries that linked each room to each other, he found his next targets. The second group of students were walking through a sort of loading bay for the warehouse. The large door was closed and the crane was offline. He smirked.

“Hey, D. Take control of the crane and block their exit.” Izuku said.

**_“Consider it done.”_ ** Delta replied.

_________________________________________

Everyone was on edge. They heard sounds of fighting back from where they came as well as a few rooms over. They didn’t know if anyone managed to defeat Izuku, but they had to be on alert in case he wasn’t.

Suddenly, everyone’s gaze snapped to the crane that suddenly came to life. It grabbed a large cargo crate and dropped it over the entrance of the room.

“Uh… Guys? That’s not good… Right?” Kaminari asked.

The crane then blocked the exit with another large crate.

“Not good. Not good at all!” Mina confirmed.

“What do we do?” Hagakure asked, her hands waving around in worry.

“I can make-” Yaoyorozu started.

“Attention heroes! You are now trapped in this room. I have rockets trained on your position. If you try to fight, you will lose.” Izuku’s voice echoed through the room.

“He’s bluffing. Rockets are lethal. He won’t do that.” Yaoyorozu said to her group.

As if to prove her wrong, a rocket came flying at the group.

“Duck!” Mina squealed, diving out of the way.

Everyone followed Mina’s example. As the rocket hit, it exploded into lockdown fluid that quickly solidified. Everyone looked at the frozen lockdown compound. They were quickly drawn to where the rocket came from.

“Think I’m bluffing now? You know what, forget it! I’ll just take all of you out! You had your chance!” Izuku’s voice echoed.

A few seconds later, a couple grenades rolled their way, splitting the group up more as they all avoided the explosions. Suddenly, crates came down to keep them from regrouping.

“You alright?” Yaoyorozu called over to the other side of the crates.

“Yeah, we’re fine!” Kaminari’s voice came from the other side.

“Be careful and regroup with us! There’s no telling what’s going to-”

Sato came bursting through the side of the crate, propelled by Izuku who was still sprinting as he drove Sato into another crate. Yaoyorozu immediately saw her chance, creating a shotgun and aiming it where Izuku was. By the time she was finished creating it, Izuku was already barreling at her.

Izuku grabbed the barrel of the shotgun right as she pulled the trigger, causing her to miss as he shoved it towards the ceiling. He then quickly kicked the back of her knees, causing her legs to buckle.

“Sorry, Yaoyorozu. Gotta be quicker than that.” Izuku said, throwing her at another crate and stunning her. 

He shot a couple lockdown bullets at Yaoyorozu, keeping her where she was against the crate.

**_“Acid, eight o’clock.”_ ** Delta warned.

Izuku jumped forward, avoiding the spray of acid Mina shot at him.

“Planning to kill me with that acid?” Izuku asked with a smirk.

“I-I mean… Uh… Sorr-”

“Got ya!” Izuku said, drawing a hidden pistol and shooting her with lockdown paint.

Mina screamed in surprise as she was covered by the lockdown paint.

“Sorry, Mina. Villains exploit every single thing they can think of.” Izuku said before quickly avoiding another attack Delta warned him about.

He turned to face… nothing?

“Hagakure?” Izuku asked.

“Yes!”

Izuku ducked under a floating glove as he saw it flying towards him. Unlike the others, he noticed Hagakure had a bit of hand to hand training. He blocked a few hits and avoided others.

“Nice attacks, but you’re really-”

Izuku dropped low and tripped her up.

“-Pulling-” Izuku said, grabbing a boot and throwing her at the frozen Mina. 

She collided with Mina’s body, tipping the pink girl over and causing her to fall on her back. Izuku drew his pistol again and shot a few lockdown bullets at the invisible girl, gluing the girl to Mina’s body for now.

“-Your punches.” Izuku finished.

“Dammit! You’re just too fast!” Hagakure shouted.

“Gotta find a way to exploit speed, Hagakure. Being in invisible isn't enough.” Izuku said with a friendly smile before sprinting away.

_________________________________________

“We gotta get away from this room. He’s distracted with the others.” Kaminari said.

“Yeah, I find I agree. As much as it pains me to leave them behind.” Shoji agreed.

“I think if Shoji and I lift the crate, we can escape, ribbit.” Asui commented.

“Yeah, let’s get going. I’m afraid if we stick around here, he’ll start picking us off one by-” Sero began.

A hand burst through the wall of a crate beside Sero, grabbing his costume’s collar.

“One!”

A second arm burst through and punched Sero in the gut, sending him flying into another crate. A grenade followed Sero’s flailing body and exploded as soon as it hit him against the crate.

“Dammit!” Sero let out.

Izuku burst through the crate after Sero was caught, running at the group of three still there. He first went to Kaminari, who opened his mouth to use his quirk.

“Indiscriminate- UGH!” Izuku interrupted Kaminari with a punch to the face.

Izuku then threw three more punches into Kaminari’s face before uppercutting him lightly, knocking him onto his back. Izuku quickly adjusted his position in relation to Kaminari before speaking.

“Four!” Izuku shouted, swinging a lockdown stick bomb he just took out into Kaminari’s balls. 

The impact sent the blonde away, screaming in unbearable pain. The stick bomb remained between his legs for a moment before exploding in a frozen pink glob, restraining Kaminari.

“He shouldn’t use a long callout like that to activate his quirk.” Izuku said to himself before turning to the remaining two.

He walked towards them, drawing two more stick bombs.

_________________________________________

Kyouka was idly laying on her back, listening to the sounds of panic and struggle inside thanks to her quirk. She smiled at the sounds, happy her boyfriend was giving him a sufficient beating. She couldn’t help but chuckle at what she heard him say at the beginning.

“Revenge for interrupting cuddle time, eh? He just earned extra cuddles and kisses for that.” Kyouka muttered to herself with a satisfied smile.

_________________________________________

“Alright, which one would like to go first?” Izuku asked.

Neither spoke.

“Oh well, I’ll go first then.” Izuku said, throwing one of the bombs in the middle of the group.

Asui lashed out her tongue and grabbed the bomb, spinning it around and throwing it back at Izuku. Izuku rolled out of the way before drawing his pistol and shooting Asui in the foot, immobilizing her.

“Nice use of your tongue. But how can you fair once immobilized?” Izuku asked.

Izuku had no time to continue as Shoji came in swinging. Izuku blocked and avoided punch after punch from his multi-armed classmate. He released a few punches of his own, each one staggering the boy. He then released a thirty-five percent punch, sending the boy into the side of a crate.

He looked to see Asui with a wide-eyed face, looking shocked at the sudden increase in strength. Izuku shrugged.

“What? Do you actually think I’d go all out on you guys? That would kill you.” Izuku said with a shrug.

Asui was even more shocked at the reveal, allowing Izuku to reload and encase her body with lockdown bullets. As she was shaken from her shocked stupor, it was too late to do anything. She couldn’t move nor fight.

Izuku reloaded his pistol again, as it took all of his bullets last time, and shot half his clip into Shoji, who was just recovering from his hit. 

“You guys fought a bit smarter than the rest. But your reactions are still a bit slow. There’s also the problem of a designated villain leagues stronger and more experienced than you. I’d say you acted well for this being your first fight.” Izuku said before jumping onto a crate and sprinting away.

_________________________________________

Bakugo was not having a good day. He never did since Izuku was taken and Inko was killed. Now suddenly he was back? And leagues stronger? How? What the hell happened? And why the hell did he not remember him at all?

He grit his teeth as he continued to search for the elusive green haired boy. He had no interest in capturing the bomb. Suddenly a clang was heard. Instinctively, he dove away from the noise.

Good thing, too, as it exploded into a large pink frozen object.

“What the fuck…”

“Katsuki Bakugo… I noticed recognition on your face when we first met. It was strange, really. As I don’t remember seeing you a day in my life. Though that name… Bakugo. It sounds familiar.” Izuku said.

“Show yourself!” Bakugo snarled.

“If you actually looked, I am showing myself.” Izuku said, walking out of a shadow in the room.

As he did, Bakugo noticed all the doors in the room closing. He growled, feeling like he was trapped in there. He looked at Izuku once more, squinting slightly.

“How the fuck do I know you aren’t some damn hologram?” Bakugo growled.

“You don’t. But with your aggressive behavior, I expected you to take another run at me again. I guess you are actually smarter than you look.” Izuku said with an amused smirk.

“Look here, you fucker! I am not going to lose against you! So fucking give up now or else I’ll kill you!” Bakugo snarled.

“Kill me? Heroes don’t kill. Not unless they have to.” Izuku said, a smirk still on his face.

Bakugo growled before taking a swipe at Izuku. Sure enough, it was a hologram. The hologram Izuku smirked wider.

“Would you look at that. I  _ am _ a hologram.” Izuku said.

“Fucking show your real self you bastard! So I can kick your ass!”

Suddenly, Bakugo was sent into a nearby wall from a heavy kick. Izuku was where the blonde once was. A smirk was still on his face.

“This real enough for you?” Izuku asked.

Bakugo gave no verbal reply, only grunting as he launched at Izuku with his explosions. Izuku ducked under a right hook before uppercutting him in the gut, knocking the breath and some of his lunch out of him. Bakugo arched upwards before landing on his back. He coughed a few times as he regained breath.

“Unless you control your anger, you’ll become an easily predictable-”

“Shut the fuck up!” Bakugo shouted, shooting up and sending massive explosions Izuku’s way. 

The explosions only served to conceal Izuku as he stood still. Bakugo finally let up on the explosions after a while, panting from his exertion. When the smoke cleared, Izuku was still standing, the edges of his gym clothes singed.

“Are you done?” Izuku asked.

Bakugo looked at Izuku in shock. He didn’t even look scratched. What is going on?! 

Izuku interrupted his thoughts as he shot towards Bakugo. The blonde bomber dug deep to release a large explosion. Izuku was finally shot back with it due to him being mid air at the time of the explosion.

Bakugo heard the sound of metal banging after the explosion. He also saw his gauntlet light up, meaning his large attack was ready. If Izuku wasn’t done after that large explosion, the next one certainly will finish him off.

Bakugo grimaced as he saw Izuku dusting his slightly burnt gym clothes off as he got up.

“You pack quite the punch, Bakugo. Nice.” Izuku said.

“What the fuck?”

“Well, how about we end this?” Izuku asked.

Before Izuku could start moving, Bakugo pointed his gauntlet at Izuku.

“Impossible! You were supposed to have lost!” Bakugo shouted.

“I’ve been through worse.” Izuku said nonchalantly.

“Well last through this then!” Bakugo shouted, pulling the pin and unleashing hell on Izuku.

The explosion bathed the room in flames, burning everything inside. Bakugo was looking on at the flaming display, panting as he saw what he thought was his win. Yet it wasn’t meant to be. Izuku stepped out, his gym clothes burnt off and his black fireproof underwear revealed for all to see.

“Impossible… What… You-” Bakugo started with a shocked face.

Izuku grabbed Bakugo by the collar of his costume, a hard expression on Izuku’s face.

“I’ve survived worse, Bakugo. What I’ve been through makes this weak little explosion feel like I’m just standing out in the sun. Now I don’t know what your deal is with me or if it’s just wanting to win, but you need to cool it. Being a hero is more than just winning. So get your act together!” Izuku said, his angry voice causing Bakugo to flinch.

Izuku remained quiet to let what he said sink in.

“You lost.” Izuku said after a short time, rearing his fist back and impacting the blonde’s head with it, knocking the boy out.

Izuku let out a mixture of a sigh and a groan as he dragged the unconscious boy out of the burning room. When he did, he set the boy down and pressed the communicator.

“Since it’s just Kyo left, I’m going to fight her in my armor. That fine?” Izuku asked.

**_“THAT IS FINE WITH ME, YOUNG IZUKU! YOU ARE NOT FIT FOR FIGHTING WITH YOUR CURRENT ATTIRE, AFTER ALL!”_ ** All Might replied.

“Good. Thanks.” Izuku said before walking away from the unconscious form of Bakugo.

_________________________________________

Kyouka heard what happened for the most part. Immediately after the explosion, Izuku told Bakugo a bit of what he went through, which concerned her. She had yet to know all of what happened, but the way Izuku put it worried her. She then heard footsteps walking away after Izuku said he was going to fight her in his armor.

After a little bit, she heard Izuku’s armored footsteps come closer. She then heard the door to the warehouse open up. She looked over to see Izuku with his armor on and his helmet in his free hand.

“Dealt with the rest?” Kyouka asked.

“Yep. You ready?” Izuku asked.

“One second.” Kyouka said, getting up and walking to him. 

She gestured for him to come closer and he did. She placed a kiss on his cheek before stepping backwards, smiling.

“Good luck. And may the best person win.” Kyouka said, getting into a fighting position.

“Good luck, Kyo. Let’s fight our hardest.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was really fun writing it.
> 
> Thanks to Stephano1294 and Whitetiger789 for betaing and editing the chapter!


	21. Battle Of Two Lovers

Izuku and Kyouka stared at one another, frozen in fighting poses. Both of them were waiting for the other to make the first move. To throw each other off slightly, they tried to get them talking.

“I suppose taking away cuddle time won’t stop you from fighting?” Izuku suggested.

Kyouka smirked before replying.

“If you take away cuddle time for me, I’ll take away cuddle time for you. And I know for a fact that you hate that.” Kyouka said cleverly.

Izuku flinched slightly.

“Yeah, that’s true. Not gonna do that.” Izuku said.

“Good, because I’d rather not stop cuddling with you.” Kyouka replied.

“Me neither.” Izuku replied.

It was then that Izuku decided to make the first move.

Izuku sprinted faster than everyone watching him had seen him go before. Kyoka of course, was prepared for his speed as she instantly went up to her highest control limit of One For All, knowing that anything less than that wouldn’t be enough. Izuku launched his fist directly at her, and she narrowly dodged it, she leaped overtop of him and while she was overhead, fired a soundblast through her shoulder mounted speakers.

Izuku was slammed into the ground by the force behind the attack, but he wasted no time in jumping back to his feet. Once he was standing, the two stared each other down, waiting for the other to make an indication of a move.

Kyoka decided to test her offence against his defence this time.

She plugged her jacks into the plug that was connected to her soles, and ran at him full speed. Once she was close enough, she jumped and aimed a kick right at his head. She knew landing hits with her body was out of the question with how fast his reaction time was, so her only chance of hitting him was with her quirk being buffed with One for All.

As she predicted, he dodged her kick, so she tried to keep up the pressure with fast kicks and punches, but he dodged them all and landed a solid punch to her chest, sending her back a few feet.

“Feels good to let loose huh?” Kyoka rhetorically asked as she stood up after that punch.

“You’re not too bad yourself. I know you got more fight in ya, so let’s go!” Izuku said through his helmet.

Izuku and Kyoka both ran at each other, Kyoka doing a small leap over him while Izuku slid under her. They both spun around and blocked each other’s punch. Both felt the impact against their arm, but both weren’t out yet. So they both started attacking each other relentlessly, Izuku landing a lot more hits than Kyoka. 

“I can tell you’ll be really powerful if you're able to put up this much of a fight with only a portion of your power.” Izuku complemented with an audible smile in his tone.

“I know, I know, you love to flatter me, but that flattery will only get you so far~” Kyoka shot back.

Izuku knew that after their fight, both would be sporting quite a few bruises, but they knew that the bruises were something to be proud of. However, at the moment, he could only think about how hot it was that Kyoka could do that much damage to him. Of course, he knew he was far stronger than she was at this current point of time, so he decided to put on a bit of a show of power.

So with that thought in mind, he charged straight at Kyoka, who in response plugged her jacks into her leg amps, and blasted a huge amount of force and sound directly at him. Right as the blast started to hit him, he quickly jumped and dropped kicked her, ending the sound blasts and sending Kyoka into the concrete. 

When he stood up, he noticed small cracks at the edges of his visor and smiled in awe.

“You have done a lot of damage to me Kyoka, only it’s not enough.”

“Yeah, yeah. Brag all you want, I’m still not done.” Kyoka muttered as she slowly got out of the crater they created.

“I think it’s time to finish this fight don’t you?” 

“Yeah, one last exchange, winner of that exchange is the winner?” Kyoka said with a grin.

“I mean, the winner is ultimately decided by the teachers watching over us, but in our own personal count? I accept that.” 

“Alright.”

Kyoka ran at Izuku using more power than normal, hoping to trump him, while Izuku ran at her. Every time Kyoka dodged a hit, she tried to use a speaker to hit him. Every time Izuku dodged a hit, he would throw a counter hit. Each of their counters had landed except for when Kyoka would use the wrong plug.

After twenty five more seconds of fighting, Izuku finally got past Kyoka’s defences and landed a solid right hook, followed immediately by a right leg sweep, then he grabbed her and threw her into the nearby wall. 

He winced when he saw her impact the wall, but luckily her back was what impacted the wall, and not her beautiful face. He jogged over to her and shot some lock down bullets to lock her in place against the wall to indicate his victory.

Seeing that she was properly restrained, he removed his helmet and dropped it to his feet, fixing Kyouka with a breathtaking smile. She returned the smile softly. Izuku approached her and cupped her cheeks as he shared a kiss with his girlfriend, a kiss that quickly turned passionate with her jacks wrapping around the back of his head.

_________________________________________

“Oooooooohhhhhhh!” Many of the observers in the teacher viewing room, including Hizashi and Tensei, let out as one.

Some even let out whistles as they watched the two children kiss.

“You might want to look away Midnight. The kid needs his privacy.” Power Loader teased.

Midnight simply watched with a surprised blush at how passionate the two of them kissed.

_________________________________________

The two pulled back from the kiss, Kyouka letting out a breathy chuckle as she smiled at him.

“My my~… Should I expect more of that every time we fight?” She said in a husky voice.

“You should expect more of that when we get back to our room.” Izuku let out in a low voice that made Kyouka shiver in excitement.

“I can’t wait.”

**_“THE VILLAIN TEAM WINS! FOR THOSE IN LOCKDOWN PAINT, POWER LOADER WILL BE DOWN MOMENTARILY TO ASSIST IN REMOVING IT!”_ ** All Might’s voice rang through the intercom.

“You better be keeping me company.” Kyouka said with a smirk.

“I don’t know. I think I might go and put away my armor that you so rudely damaged.” Izuku replied with a smirk of his own.

The two chuckled before descending into a comfortable conversation while they waited for Power Loader to arrive.

_________________________________________

After a while of getting the knocked out students to Recovery Girl’s office and removing the lockdown paint from everyone, the remaining students met up at the viewing room.

**“SEEING AS YOU ALL WERE IN SEPARATE AREAS, LET US REWATCH THE RECORDING SO THAT EVERYONE KNOWS WHAT HAPPENED!”** All Might declared.

He pressed a button and the screen showed the recording. Many of them flinched when it was their time to get disabled in the recording. Some stared in awe when Izuku displayed massive demonstrations of power and others winced at what he did with said power.

Their first vocal shout of awe came in the form of them watching Todoroki getting taken out by Izuku and how easy it seemed to be for him. They continued to watch after calming down from the awe of seeing one of the strongest classmates get easily taken out.

Kyouka watched in awe at the ease her boyfriend tore through them. She knew he was good, but she never saw him fighting someone their same age before, so she didn’t know just how good he was. 

She watched as he fought and beat Yaoyorozu’s group. She was once again reminded how strong her boyfriend was. Especially so when fighting Tsuyu and Shoji. She leaned against him lightly, smiling as she felt his arm move around her waist in response to her leaning against him.

Her smile turned to a frown when she saw how Bakugo was fighting. Having heard some of the exchange, it seemed like Izuku knew Bakugo. She put a mental note to ask him about that later. 

Any other thoughts completely dissipated when Izuku’s clothes were burned away in the attack. Her eyes widened and she broke out of the embrace she was in, rushing to the front of the class and covering Izuku’s underwear clad body.

“Skip this! No one can see my Izu like this but me!” She said before she thought about what she said.

Mina’s giggling caused her to realize what she just said. She blushed brightly, her earphone jacks squirming all around as she mentally cursed herself at not thinking before she thought.

The screen skipped to before Kyouka’s fight and she was able to walk back, her face still bright red. She looked to see Izuku blushing as well. She immediately hugged her hunk of a man and buried her face in his chest, trying to hide her embarrassment. Izuku returned her hug, still blushing.

_ ‘Does she really want to see me like that?’ _ Izuku thought shyly.

Kyouka didn’t watch her fight with Izuku but she could tell when the fight was over, as the more vocal girls as well as some of the boys all “Ooh”ed at their kiss at the end, causing her to blush even more.

Her blush calmed down when All Might decided to take their attention off her, asking about who the MVP was. Obviously everyone said that Izuku was the MVP, which he agreed with. After that, they were told they were dismissed and to return their costumes before going to their dorms. Izuku and Kyouka left to the support department. Strangely, they were told to go in through the back entrance rather than the regular entrance. Why Power Loader told them to do that was beyond them, but they followed his instructions anyways.

_________________________________________

The two of them walked together to Nemuri’s room in a comfortable silence. Despite the silence, Izuku had much on his mind. His first thought was about Bakugo and why he was so familiar. The second and much more important thought was questioning if Kyouka really wanted to see him in his underwear. He decided to voice his question, not wanting to let the question eat him up.

“Kyo?” Izuku asked.

“Hmm?” Kyouka replied.

“What did you mean back there?” Izuku questioned.

“When?” Kyouka asked curiously.

“In the viewing room. Did you really want to see me like that?” Izuku asked.

Kyouka thought back before blushing, her jacks flailing in embarrassment.

“W-Well… I mean… Yeah… When we’re both ready… I don’t know when that will be but… I… I guess I want to be a bit more intimate than just simply kissing. I feel ready, you know?” Kyouka asked, her cheeks still red.

There was a pause before Kyouka continued.

“I know it’s still early since we just made the jump to I love yous and kisses, but-”

“Sure.” Izuku said.

Kyouka looked up at him in surprise.

“What?”

“Sure. If you feel ready then I do, too. I honestly am not sure how to progress through a relationship. I mean, of course I know what all there is about a relationship, but I don’t know what’s too fast and what’s too slow. So I was kind of following your lead.” Izuku said, blushing slightly at his last statement.

Kyouka couldn’t help but be surprised that he was following her lead. Usually it was her that followed his lead. Though, as she thought about it, he only did new things when she initiated it when it came to their relationship. She smiled softly.

“Then I’ll be sure to tell you what I feel ready to do more often.” Kyouka said softly.

“Thank you, Kyo.” Izuku said softly, pulling her closer as they resumed walking.

Kyouka smiled as she walked the rest of the way with him. She was glad he told her he was following her lead. She didn’t want to admit it but she was worrying about if they were going too fast or too slow.

Izuku and Kyouka soon arrived at Nemuri’s room. She was already in her room, clad in baggy sweatpants and a loose shirt. She smiled at the two of them.

“Hey there, you two.” Nemuri said softly.

“Hey, Mom.” Izuku said softly.

“Hey, Nemuri.” Kyouka said with a wave.

“Nice job at the battle trial. I’m proud of both of you.” Nemuri said softly.

The two blushed at the praise.

“Who else watched?” Izuku asked.

“Tensei and every other teacher including the principal.” Nemuri said with an amused smile.

The two blushed even more that they had such an audience, but they couldn’t help but smile in the end. It took a short time to calm down as Nemuri brought them to the kitchen section of her room. 

Nemuri’s room was larger than the dorms and looked more like the apartment Izuku and Nemuri lived in, just missing the extra bedroom and looking a bit smaller in some parts.

The couple sat down in the kitchen area while Nemuri served up some food. Izuku’s and Kyouka’s mouth watered at Nemuri’s cooking, drawing a smile from the pro heroine. When she finished cooking, the three sat down in the living area to eat their food together while watching a comedy movie that was on the television.

Once they finished their food, Izuku stood up and took their dishes to get them cleaned while Kyouka got started cuddling with Nemuri. When Izuku finished cleaning and putting the dishes away, Izuku joined the two of them.

_________________________________________

Eventually, their cuddling had to come to an end. Kyouka and Izuku bid farewell to his mother and walked back to their dorms. It felt so strange being out so late at night. At least they wouldn’t get bothered by anyone since everyone else was in their rooms sleeping.

The couple had no problem getting to their rooms and changing into their sleeping attire. There was a difference in sleeping attire, though. While they would normally wear loose pajamas, Izuku had no shirt on and was wearing shorts while Kyouka was sleeping in a comfortable sports bra and panties. The two were embarrassed at first but found that they quickly got used to it. Kyouka was the first since now she could feel her boyfriend’s muscles without anything in the way. Izuku wrapped his head around how minimal their clothing was, discovering he enjoyed feeling Kyouka’s soft skin against his.

As they enjoyed their cuddle time, Kyouka’s mind was stuck on how Bakugo seemed to know Izuku. She wanted to just relax but she couldn’t until she knew Izuku’s take on it. It seemed Izuku noticed her troubled state.

“What is it?” Izuku asked softly, his hand running through her hair softly.

“I…” Kyouka sighed. “I can’t stop thinking about Bakugo. It’s like he knows you, but I don’t remember you telling me anything about a guy like him.”

Izuku stopped running his hand through her hair, a feeling she quickly missed. His hand found her arm and gently squeezed it.

“I don’t know... The name Bakugo sounds familiar, but I just don’t know why I know that name. For the life of me I can’t remember it. Then again, I could've just forgotten it. I mean, I can’t even remember my original mother’s face, let alone how she was.” Izuku said, a hint of sadness in his tone.

Kyouka’s heart panged in sadness over what Izuku said. She turned herself so she was facing him, looking up into his eyes. He looked down at her with a soft expression. 

“It’s not your fault you can’t remember. You were taken when you were young and then subjected to things that obviously have scarred you. Scars at a young age can sometimes block memories if they’re bad enough.” Kyouka said softly, one of her jacks extending and stroking his cheek affectionately.

Izuku moved his hand and gently placed it over her jack on his cheek, smiling softly at her. Kyouka had to suppress a moan at the feeling of his hand on her jack. They were rather sensitive and she had yet to tell him. While she successfully suppressed the moan, she couldn’t suppress the blush.

“Thank you, Kyo…” Izuku said softly.

To Kyouka’s worry, he started stroking her jack with his finger, making it harder for her to keep in her moans. He looked at her with curiosity and worry now.

“Kyo? What’s wrong?” Izuku asked.

“M-My jacks… are…” She was cut off by her own moan as she finally let it out, making both of them blush.

Izuku quickly released her jacks after the fact. She panted lightly as she tried to regain her composure.

“They’re… Very sensitive… In that aspect…” Kyouka said between pants.

“O-Oh… Sorry…” Izuku said shyly, his blush remaining.

“D-Don’t be… I… I really liked it…” Kyouka replied, blushing as well.

“O-Oh…”

“I… I wouldn’t mind if you do that every so often… When we’re alone, that is…” Kyouka said softly.

“I’ll… Keep that in mind…”

Silence passed over the two of them as they tried to calm themselves from the rather arousing moment. Eventually they did and they were able to relax one more, melting into each other as they cuddled in bed.

Soon, they felt tired and knew it was about time to sleep.

“Goodnight, Izu… I love you.” Kyouka said softly as she adjusted herself.

“I love you too, Kyo. Goodnight.” Izuku replied in a soft voice, kissing the back of her neck as they got into a spooning position.

Kyouka felt Izuku’s arms encircle her stomach and she smiled, melting into his hug and placing her arms over his. Her jacks moved back and caressed his head for a moment before returning to the side of Kyouka’s head. Since she wasn’t facing him and his head wasn’t close, it was a bit harder for her to leave her jacks on Izuku, so she had to begrudgingly let them hang and rest on the bed instead of on her wonderful boyfriend.

Eventually the two of them fully drifted off into the land of dreams, enjoying the closeness of one another as they slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only doing a single update this time around. Blaster From The Past needs a double update for more content. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Thanks to Stephano1294 and Whitetiger789 for betaing and editing the chapter!


	22. Foreign Encounter

Izuku woke up to the soft sensation of someone’s skin against his. He didn’t need to be fully awake to know it was Kyouka. He snuggled deeper into Kyouka, smiling softly as he heard a pleasurable hum of content from his sleepy girlfriend. Keeping his eyes closed, he didn’t see the earphone jack snake from her head to his cheek to gently run over it caringly.

“Good morning, my beautiful musician…” Izuku said, his voice husky from waking up.

“Hmm… Good morning, my sexy super soldier…” Kyouka said in an equally husky voice.

His eyes opened to reveal that she had turned herself around slightly so she could look at his face. He smiled softly as they locked eyes, nearing one another and initiating a loving kiss that lasted a few seconds.

“Sleep well?” Kyouka asked.

“Very well… Especially with how we were dressed,” Izuku said softly.

Kyouka gained a sensual look on her face as she fully turned around.

“Oh~? Is my Izu enjoying feeling my scantily clad body~?” Kyouka asked with a seductive tone that made Izuku’s spine shiver.

“Y-Ye-” Izuku was interrupted by the alarm clock, ruining the moment the two of them had between them.

Kyouka sighed before snaking one of her jacks out to press the button before returning it, unintentionally hitting it harder than she meant to in the process and causing it to crack slightly. Izuku noticed the sound of the cracking of his alarm clock and smiled in amusement.

“Surprised?” Izuku asked.

“No, it ruined the moment…” Kyouka said with a pout.

Izuku chuckled softly before pulling her head close and kissing her on the lips. She returned the kiss without a second thought, enjoying the feeling of kissing her man. They pulled back from the kiss and Izuku smiled once more.

“Did that make it better?” Izuku asked.

“Give me a few more and it will,” Kyouka said lovingly.

“With pleasure,” Izuku said.

The two neared one another and pressed another kiss onto one another’s lips. Izuku pulled back for a moment before going in for another. But as he was about to, a knock came at the door with Iida’s voice coming through.

“It is time to wake up!” Iida shouted in a way that they could almost see the robotic movements he was making on the other side of the door.

Kyouka growled.

“I swear to god, if we’re doing battle training…” Kyouka trailed off.

“Easy, Kyo. He didn't know,” Izuku said softly, an amused smile on his face.

She was silent for a moment, still pouting heavily. She eventually sighed and snuggled into Izuku’s body a bit more.

“Fine…” Kyouka grumbled. “We’re so staying in bed for a bit longer though.”

“Of course.” Izuku said, getting a bit more comfortable while cuddling with his wonderful girlfriend.

_________________________________________

After taking a bit longer to leave for extra cuddling, kissing, and saying loving words to one another, they got out of their bed and got ready. With them just in their underwear, or in Izuku’s case his shorts and underwear, they didn’t leave the room to get changed. Both of them were blushing slightly, but it was a new thing, so of course they wouldn’t be fully comfortable with it at first. 

After having breakfast, they went to homeroom with the rest of their class. Aizawa had a special announcement when class started.

_________________________________________

“Alright class, settle down. There’s something important we have to decide today,” Aizawa said.

Everyone went quiet at Aizawa’s serious demeanor. 

“You need to pick a class president and vice president,” Aizawa said flatly.

_ ‘That’s a totally normal thing to do!’ _ Almost everyone thought.

“Pick me!” Mina shouted.

“No! Pick me!” Kaminari called.

“If you pick me, I’ll make sure all the girls’ skirts are two inches long!” Mineta said with a clever smile.

“I think I’d like to do this as well…” Kyouka muttered.

“Everyone quiet down!” Izuku shouted, seeing nothing good coming from the cacophony of voices.

Izuku stood up, walking to the front of the class. Aizawa, knowing Izuku would handle everything, climbed into his sleeping bag and zipped it up. 

“You are getting nothing done with all this shouting! What we’re gonna do instead of that will be voting for the ones we want in office. I’m going to pass out pieces of paper for you to write your choice’s name on. Before any of you vote for me, I’m not going to be a part of this. So vote for someone else,” Izuku said.

“Why is that?” Iida questioned.

“I just don’t feel like adding on the extra stress on top of these classes. These offices are no joke. You have to go to meetings every week and take these things seriously,” Izuku said seriously.

Suddenly some of them didn’t really feel like becoming the president and vice president anymore.

“Alright, get started voting. I’ll give you guys ten minutes to make the best thought out choice,” Izuku said.

At that, everyone began their voting. At the end of it, Momo was decided for the president and Kyouka had gotten the role for vice president. At the end of the reveal for who got what role, Aizawa woke up.

“Are they done?” Aizawa groaned flatly.

“Yes, they are,” Izuku said, glancing at his honorary uncle with a slight smile.

“Good. You could have had them working for a bit longer, though,” Aizawa said, a smirk, unseen from most of the class, shown on his face for the briefest of moments.

“Sorry. Didn’t think that they would need fifteen minutes to decide who they wanted,” Izuku said.

“Fair enough. Go back to your seat. We’re going to continue with homeroom,” Aizawa said, getting to his feet.

Izuku nodded before heading to his desk again, sitting down and sharing a glance with Kyouka before focusing on Aizawa as the class resumed.

_________________________________________

The remainder of the class as well as the following classes went about normally. Just like the previous day, Nemuri tightly hugged her son when he came into her class, much to his classmates’ and Kyouka’s amusement.

Lunch came around and Kyouka had to go with Momo to their first meeting with the class president and vice president of 1-A’s sister class, Class 1-B, leaving Izuku to just sit with his friends instead.

As he sat with his friends, half listening to the conversation about who voted for who, he couldn’t help but have a bad feeling. As if answering his feeling, Delta appeared in the center of the table, shocking everyone at the table and confusing Izuku as to why Delta revealed himself.

**“An intruder has broken through the UA Gate. The alarms are going to ring soon. Prepare yourself,”** Delta spoke.

Izuku understood his reasoning now. As Delta disappeared, Izuku stood from the table.

“What was that?” Kaminari asked.

“Yes, this is most confusing,” Iida said, equally as surprised.

“Yeah, what the heck?” Ochako questioned.

“Guys, listen to me,” Izuku said.

As soon as he heard the alarm ringing, his mind went into high gear.

“Make sure our classmates don’t get caught in the mob that’ll inevitably form!” Izuku ordered before rushing to the door, ignoring the shouts of questions from his classmates.

Izuku managed to make it through the doors before the security doors closed in front of it. He heard shouts of panic from inside but ignored it.

“D, where’s the breach?” Izuku asked.

**“Seventy-three meters northeast from our current location,”** Delta replied.

“Got it. Where’s the intruder?” Izuku questioned.

**“I am unable to get a firm location. It is like something is interfering with the cameras. It is possible it’s a quirk,”** Delta replied.

“He’ll have to escape through the same way he entered, so we’ll just catch him there.” Izuku said seriously, sprinting to the breach. 

He was shocked to see the entire wall was disintegrated where the breach was. Dust was the only indication something was there. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to face a white armored man. The armor looked somewhat similar to Izuku with some cosmetic differences. The armored man also had a katana on his back.

“You’re not Shigaraki,” The man said, a heavy posh accent in his voice.

Izuku lowered into a fighting stance.

“And you’re not supposed to be here,” Izuku said seriously.

“Oh, you wish to fight? I guess I can spare some time with you,” The man said before drawing his blade from his back.

Izuku mentally smirked. This guy didn’t know how hard his skin was. But he was about to find out.

The man darted forward faster than Izuku saw anyone else before. It must have been a speed quirk. As the man attacked Izuku with a downward swing with his blade, he caught it with his bare hand, gripping the blade like it wasn’t a sharp piece of metal meant to kill.

“Skin durability?” The man questioned.

Izuku smirked.

“Not exactly,” Izuku said, twisting his hand and shattering the blade with his hand, thrusting his fist forward with the other.

His fist impacted the armor, sending the man flying backwards into a nearby wall. The man stepped out, the armor taking most of the blow, but he had a noticeable cough afterwards.

“You hit hard. And you seem to be more trouble than it’s worth for the moment,” The man said, pressing his helmet twice.

Suddenly a purple mist enveloped the man, swallowing him up. Before he fully disappeared, he said his parting words.

“We will meet again soon, boy. I will make sure of it,” The man said, coughing a couple times before fully disappearing.

Izuku watched it for a moment before taking a deep and calming breath, releasing his hold on the shattered blade in his hand. After a few minutes, Midnight, Nezu, and Power Loader arrived and saw the aftermath of Izuku’s short fight.

“What happened?” Nezu spoke up first.

“Someone broke into the UA grounds through here. I’m thinking three people planned this. One to disintegrate the wall, one to go in and get whatever they needed to get quickly, and one to get him out if things got dicey. I fought the one who was sent to go on. Power Loader, was my armor based off of anything?” Izuku asked.

“No. I designed it myself. Why?” Power Loader asked.

“We may have a mole, as that man was wearing something similar,” Izuku said.

“Can you describe the man aside from his armor?” Nemuri asked.

“Not much. Never showed his face. He did have a heavy posh accent, though. I’m thinking he might be foreign,” Izuku said.

Nezu was silent before speaking up.

“Did Delta see anything different?” Nezu questioned.

Delta appeared once Nezu talked about him.

**“I did not. Strangely enough, I did not detect the man through the cameras, as if a quirk was active or he was using cloaking technology, both of which didn’t seem to make sense with his assumed quirk and the fact he fought Izuku,”** Delta explained.

“Hmm… This is most concerning…” Nezu said.

Silence passed for a moment before Nezu spoke up again.

“We do not know what was stolen. It could be anything. And because of that, we must be on guard this week. I will tell the teachers about what happened. Izuku, return to your class and act like everything’s normal,” Nezu said.

“But-” Izuku tried to protest.

“If you are indeed right and there is a mole, telling everyone will only tip the mole off and we will lose any ground we have in finding them,” Nezu said.

Izuku mentally cursed at himself for not thinking of the possibility.

“I’ll at least tell Kyouka about this,” Izuku said.

“That is fine with me,” Nezu nodded.

Izuku smiled gratefully, nodding in return. He hugged his mother goodbye before going back to his classmates, who were all in their homeroom class after the whole lunch room ordeal. He saw Kyouka was back but decided to approach his friends who were at the table and bring them close.

“Please keep what you saw a secret. I’m… Not ready to tell anyone. Alright?” Izuku asked.

“Your secret is safe with me, Kayama,” Iida said with robotic movements.

“Yeah, it’s all cool, dude,” Kaminari said with a nod.

“I won’t tell anyone!” Ochako shook her head.

Izuku smiled gratefully.

“Thanks guys. I promise to explain it to you sometime in the future,” Izuku said.

“Take your time, Kayama. I understand the wish to keep things private,” Iida said with a smile, placing a hand on Izuku’s shoulder.

Izuku nodded with a smile before looking at Kyouka who was looking at him with a curious expression. He nodded once more at his friends before walking back to Kyouka.

“What was that about?” Kyouka questioned.

“Delta came out to alert me of the alarm. Those three saw it,” Izuku explained, knowing she heard all that he said.

“That explains it. So what happened?” Kyouka asked.

“I’ll tell you later,” Izuku said.

Kyouka looked at him silently for a moment before nodding. It was then that Aizawa came in and told them to take a seat. He explained how the press broke in and that the issue was under control. After a quick check over to see if everyone was alright, they resumed their normal class schedule, starting with Mathematics. 

_________________________________________

Their class in Heroics was different from the previous day, opting for a quirk training day instead of battle training like the day before. Izuku used it as an opportunity to help Kyouka increase her control over her quirk.

After their class, Izuku and Kyouka returned to the dorms with the others, but quickly broke off from the group and went to their room. When they got there, Izuku asked to make sure no one was around, which she did. 

Once she confirmed there wasn’t anyone around, Izuku went to explaining what happened. She gained a concerned expression quickly as Izuku explained what happened. He ended it off with making her promise to not tell a soul. Trusting Izuku completely, she agreed.

Deciding to change the subject, Izuku decided to ask about her first meeting.

“Oh, it was… interesting…” Kyouka said.

“That doesn’t sound like the good kind of interesting,” Izuku commented with a slight smirk.

“Well, it’s about the 1-B Reps. The president was good, it was just the vice president that was annoying. She was so flirty and almost immediately asked if we had boyfriends or girlfriends. I didn’t even say anything when she straight up stated that I had a boyfriend. I mean, I was going to tell her I did, but it was like she didn’t even need me to answer,” Kyouka said.

Izuku chuckled.

“Sounds like an interesting person,” Izuku said.

“An interesting person you’re never going to meet,” Kyouka said in a moment of protectiveness.

“Hmm? Why not?” Izuku asked.

“Just from meeting her, I know she’d relentlessly try to flirt with you. I don’t want that at all,” Kyouka said with a frown, her earphone jacks hovering like a pair of threatened snakes.

Izuku chuckled.

“Are you worried I won’t be able to resist her flirts?” Izuku asked.

“...Maybe…” Kyouka muttered, drawing laughter from her boyfriend.

“Kyo, you should know I only have eyes for you. Her flirting would mean nothing to me,” Izuku said, pulling her to his chest in a gentle and caring hug.

“I worry, okay...?” Kyouka muttered with a pout.

“Yes, I know. But you have nothing to worry about,” Izuku said softly.

Kyouka let out a low hum as she melted deeper into his embrace. Deciding to change her protective behavior, he decided to ask her what they talked about. She seemed to brighten up a bit.

“Oh, we’re planning a dance this weekend,” Kyouka said with a smile.

“Oh?” Izuku asked.

“Yep. And you’re going to be my date,” Kyouka added.

“Of course. So, any specific theme?” Izuku asked.

“Nothing really specific. Just dresses and suits. I managed to recommend a DJ before UA was breached and we stopped the meeting,” Kyouka said.

“You’re going to meet up tomorrow then?” Izuku asked.

“Yeah. We have to make sure everything’s set up,” Kyouka replied.

“I look forward to seeing it. I know you’ll make sure the music is the highest quality there is,” Izuku said softly.

Kyouka blushed but smiled.

“Yes, I will,” Kyouka said with a nod.

With their important conversation at an end, the two of them went to join their friends in the common room. After a while longer, curfew came and everyone retired to their rooms. Izuku and Kyouka fell asleep in the arms of one another, looking forward to the dance while also feeling somewhat worried for the future, feeling the break-in of UA was the prelude to something worse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like last time, I'm not gonna double update this fic this time around. Blaster From The Past needs more chapters. I hope you liked the chapter, though!
> 
> Thanks to Stephano1294, irmadbro, and Whitetiger789 for betaing and editing the chapter!


	23. Experimental Dancing

The rest of the week was business as usual for Class 1-A. Kyouka had to meet the class reps of 1-B with Momo every lunch time, leaving Izuku with his friends. While he missed his girlfriend, he enjoyed his time with his friends.

After classes were over, Izuku and Kyouka would spend time with their friends on the couch in the common room, talking about different things. Kyouka would tell Izuku about the meeting like what they were planning for the dance itself. Afterwards, she started conversing about other topics with both Izuku and the rest of their friends.

On Friday, the day before the dance, Izuku and Kyouka went out to get their clothes for the dance.

_________________________________________

Izuku and Kyouka left UA’s campus hand in hand after their final class. They were tired from what they did during heroics class, but they had to get their clothes now or they would have nothing to wear. Biting back their displeasure, they headed off towards the mall.

They could have asked Izuku’s mother to drive them, but unfortunately, she had to work longer than usual, leaving them to journey to the mall on foot. It wasn’t all that bad, though. It allowed them time to just hold one another as they walked.

The two of them soon arrived at the mall and immediately went to a clothing store. From there, they split up and agreed to meet back with their choices. Izuku didn’t take long, spotting a few choices and heading to the changing room where they had decided to meet.

As he got there, he expected to just wait a couple minutes. But as those couple minutes turned to ten… then twenty minutes, he started getting concerned. Finally, Kyouka arrived with easily twice as many dresses as he had suits and a large blush on her face.

Izuku couldn’t hide the amused smile on his face.

“Found enough choices?” Izuku asked.

“Shut up. I couldn’t decide,” Kyouka shot back with a blushing pout, her earphone jacks squirming around embarrassedly.

Izuku chuckled.

“So, do you want me to go first? Just so I don’t fall asleep before I choose a suit?” Izuku joked.

“Shut up! And… Yes please…” Kyouka muttered with a blush.

Izuku chuckled, walking up and kissing her cheek before entering the changing room. There weren’t very many choices on his front, only five suits that he thought looked nice. With Kyouka’s help, he settled on a green suit with a dark green tie with a slightly shiny surface to it.

After Izuku returned the other suits to where they previously were, he sat down on the couch outside of the changing room and waited as Kyouka entered the changing room with her arm-full of dresses.

The first one she came out with was a sheath dress. He remembered how her mother, Mika, always wore sheath dresses whenever she went out. But unlike her mother, Kyouka didn’t really look as good in that kind of dress.

“It looks good…” Izuku trailed off.

“But?” Kyouka asked.

“It just doesn’t fit you, if you know what I mean?” Izuku asked.

“How so?”

“With how you look, and your body, it just doesn’t compliment you as much as other dresses could,” Izuku said.

Kyouka was silent, mulling over Izuku’s answer. She smiled at him after a few moments.

“Thanks, Izu,” Kyouka said softly.

“You’re welcome,” Izuku replied before Kyouka went back in.

The next couple of dresses were good, but they just seemed like they were missing... something. More dresses went by, with Izuku telling his thoughts on each one, until finally,on the third-to-last dress she had, Izuku found the one.

It was a dark purple maxi dress that was made of a shimmering material, allowing the purple to reflect the light in the room. The top of the dress complimented her slim figure while the skirt of it cascaded down her hips and gave a beautifully flowing display.

“Beautiful…” Izuku muttered.

Kyouka, who heard him, blushed slightly, smiling.

“You like it?” Kyouka asked.

“I know there’s more dresses after this, but forget those. This one… It fits you perfectly.” 

Kyouka smiled up at Izuku, seeing the look of genuine attraction and affection in his eyes.

“I’ll trust you then,” Kyouka said softly.

“I’ll take the others back while you get changed if you want,” Izuku offered.

“Knowing you, I doubt you’d be able to find where they went,” Kyouka teased.

“H-Hey!” 

Kyouka giggled in response.

“Just wait for me and we can put them back together,” Kyouka said before turning and entering the changing room again.

_________________________________________

The two of them left the mall after paying for their dress and suit and returned to the campus, arriving at their dorms a short time before nightfall. In that time, the two spent the rest of the night alone in their room, simply holding one another and engaging in pillow talk before going to bed.

The next day came and with it, came setup. Izuku and Kyouka were awoken by Momo in the morning, who asked them to help her with setting up the dance with the reps from 1-B. While Kyouka wasn’t happy about waking up early on a weekend, she couldn’t say no due to her being her vice rep. Izuku was dragged along for the ride, but he didn’t mind helping.

The dance was to be held in one of UA’s training gyms. It wasn’t Gym Gamma, but instead it was a smaller gym more akin to his previous school’s gym. It made sense, as only the first year students, from what he heard, were the ones who would be attending and they wouldn’t need a huge building like Gym Gamma to hold all of them.

The class reps finished up early in the evening, as the sun was just starting to set. There were still a few hours before the dance, meaning they had some free time. Izuku and Kyouka decided to spend that time with their friends

Eventually, it was time to get ready and go to the dance. Like before, Kyouka in her dress took his breath away. She smiled upon seeing his reaction to her.

“Don’t go passing out yet. We still have a whole night ahead of us,” Kyouka said teasingly.

“R-Right,” Izuku said, shaking his head to dispel the blush on his face.

Kyouka took a moment to admire her boyfriend in his suit before going to his side and hooking an arm around his. Izuku shook off his flusteredness and focused on Kyouka, smiling softly.

“Ready to go?” Izuku asked.

“Yep! C’mon,” Kyouka replied.

The two of them started off to the gym hand in hand and arm in arm, smiles on their faces as they looked forward to the event.

_________________________________________

The two of them arrived at the gym soon after leaving their dorms. They could hear music from outside. After hearing the music, they noticed Nemuri and Aizawa outside. Nemuri was making sure to record all the students who entered and exited the gym while Aizawa was there to make sure Nemuri had an accurate count as well as to make sure no student got frisky with one another when they were leaving.

When the two adults saw Izuku and Kyouka, they smiled and greeted them.

“Hey Izuku, Kyouka, you two look great,” Nemuri said, standing from her seat and moving around to hug both of them.

Izuku and Kyouka returned Nemuri’s hug happily. When Nemuri pulled back, she pulled her phone out.

“Alright, get comfortable. I want to take a few pictures,” Nemuri said excitedly.

Izuku and Kyouka nodded before getting into a position for pictures. Kyouka was in front of Izuku while he was hugging her lightly from behind. Both of them gave happy smiles to the phone camera as Nemuri took pictures of them. 

After a few pictures, Izuku and Kyouka hugged Nemuri one last time before entering the gym and searched for some of their friends. They met up with Momo, Iida, and Kaminari near the punch bowl. Iida and Kaminari were in their own conversation while Momo simply listened. Momo was wearing a rose red single-shoulder dress with a brooch depicting a mountain range.

“What’re they talking about?” Kyouka asked.

Momo glanced back at Kyouka and Izuku.

“Iida caught Kaminari trying to spike the punch bowl. Iida’s been scolding him ever since,” Momo said.

Kyouka couldn’t help but laugh.

“Of course he’d try to do that,” Kyouka said with an amused smile.

“You knew he would do that?” Momo questioned.

“Not that I knew, more that I wouldn’t put it past him. He  _ is _ an idiot,” Kyouka replied.

“Heya guys!” Mina got their attention as she arrived. 

She was wearing a teal strapless dress with silver bracelets on each wrist. Beside her, Kirishima was wearing a black suit and tie and smiling wide.

“What’s up, guys?” Kirishima greeted with a wide toothy grin.

Kyouka and Izuku smiled, waving in response and greeting him normally while Momo blushed slightly and simply waving slightly.

“You guys enjoying the dance so far?” Kyouka asked the two.

“Definitely! It just sucks I can’t really do any breakdancing! Ugh! Formal wear sucks!” Mina whined.

“Don’t be so disappointed. At least it’s a dance, right?” Kirishima asked.

Mina huffed.

“True…”

“At least it’s a dance?” Izuku questioned.

“Our school was locked down due to a villain attack the day of our schools’ dance, so I couldn’t attend it like I did every year,” Mina explained.

“Which is why I say you should be happy!” Kirishima said, shaking her shoulder with his usual smile. 

Mina’s smile reappeared.

“Fine! But you need to finally show me that girlfriend you told me about!”

“M-Mina!” Kirishima shouted, blushing.

Izuku and Kyouka laughed while Momo, strangely enough, was blushing. Izuku moved his head closer to Kyouka and whispered into her ear.

“I’ll be right back. I gotta do something real quick.”

“Don’t take too long,” Kyouka replied in a whisper, kissing his cheek.

Izuku responded with a kiss on her cheek before he left, leaving Kyouka to continue to observe the chaos around her. 

Mina and Kirishima continued going back and forth about his girlfriend who he tried to keep anonymous while Momo was observing with a slight blush. Kyouka simply figured she was excited about another romance blooming.

Izuku returned a few minutes later.

“Would you like to dance?” Izuku asked.

The music that was playing was slow enough to dance to, but she would have thought he would have waited for a bit slower of a song to ask her to dance to. Regardless, she accepted, excusing herself from the conversation.

The two arrived at the dancefloor and immediately wrapped their arms around one another, starting to sway to the music. The music only lasted a couple minutes before changing songs.

As soon as she heard the instruments playing, her eyes widened and she looked up at Izuku’s smiling face.

“You didn’t…”

“I did,” Izuku replied.

Her face heated up as the opening lyrics started.

_ Earth Angel, Earth Angel… Will you be mine? _

_ My darling dear, love you all the time _

_ I’m just a fool, a fool in love with you _

Izuku and Kyouka started swaying to the music with Kyouka trying to hide her blushing face in his chest.

“Why…” Kyouka whimpered.

“Because it’s perfect for this,” Izuku replied softly.

“You’re so lucky I love you…” Kyouka mumbled.

_ Earth Angel, Earth Angel… Oh one I adore _

_ Love you forever, and ever more. _

_ I’m just a fool, a fool in love with you _

“How did you even remember this song?” Kyouka asked.

“I have a good memory,” Izuku replied.

Kyouka finally removed her head from Izuku’s chest to look up at him. Izuku smiled down at her before gently separating her from him, twirling her around. She let out a quiet ‘Eep!’ when it first happened but she eased into it, especially after Izuku caught her and slightly dipped her before raising her back up.

_ I fell for you, and I knew _

_ The vision of your love’s loveliness _

_ I hope and I pray, that someday _

_ I’ll be the vision of your hap, happiness _

“Warn me next time,” Kyouka muttered with a blush.

“Hehe, sorry. It just felt good to do at the time,” Izuku replied with a sheepish smile.

“You’re forgiven…” Kyouka said, her blush lessening.

The two resumed their gentle swaying as the next verse of the song started.

_ Earth Angel, Earth Angel… Please be mine _

_ My darling dear, love you all the time _

_ I’m just a fool, a fool in love with you _

“I’m still mad at you,” Kyouka said with a pout.

“Why?” Izuku asked.

“Because you played this song. Did you want to get me flustered?” Kyouka asked. 

_ I fell for you, and I knew _

_ The vision of your love’s loveliness _

_ I hope and I pray, that someday _

_ I’ll be the vision, the vision of your happiness _

“Maybe. Or maybe, I’m just a fool… A fool in love with you?” Izuku suggested with a wide smile.

“Oh shut up with your lyric speak and kiss me,” Kyouka said, pulling him into a loving kiss which he reciprocated, hugging her close as they swayed and kissed.

_ Oh, oh, oh, Earth Angel, Earth Angel, please be mine! _ _   
_ _ My darling dear, love you for all time! _

_ I’m just a fool… A fool in love… Wiiiiiiith yooouuuuuuu _

Izuku and Kyouka didn’t focus on much of anything after that point… but they knew one thing: That night was the most magical night they ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you guys like that short transition to a song-fic style? Also, how did you like the song choice? I hope you guys liked that.
> 
> Thanks to Stephano1294, Whitetiger789, and Gotsh0cks for betaing and editing the chapter.


	24. Suspicious Activity

_ Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee-Click! _

Kyouka sighed as she retracted her earphone jack from the alarm clock, yawning as she snuggled into Izuku’s bare, broad chest again. He was still asleep, much to her joy. She didn’t want to get out of bed yet.

She felt one of his arms place itself against her lower back and instantly started drifting off. Suddenly, though, she heard something from the room above theirs. It was a gentle murmur, but before long she got too curious for her own good and plugged one of her jacks into the wall.

_ “It’s time to wake up my love…”  _ Kyouka heard what sounded like Momo’s voice speak softly.

She heard a gentle groan respond to Momo, followed by a gentle round of giggling.

_ “You’re very convincing, you know... “ _ She sighed.  _ “Okay… Just a bit longer.” _

Kyouka raised an eyebrow in curiosity as she heard the shifting of blankets. Retracting her jack again, she couldn’t help but imagine who she could have been with. After a few moments of her tired brain giving her nothing, she just sighed and refocused on just relaxing with her boyfriend.

_ ‘Congratulations, Momo. You found yourself romance,’ _ Kyouka thought to herself before closing her eyes.

She felt Izuku’s hand gently caressing her bare back, causing her to hum softly in enjoyment.

“Good morning, Kyo…” Izuku let out softly.

Kyouka took that moment to crawl up so her head was level with his and her legs were straddling him. She stared into his eyes which were slowly opening and locking onto hers. He smiled lovingly at her, reaching his other hand up to rest against the back of her neck.

The two of them neared one another and met in a loving kiss that lasted for a few moments. As she pulled back, Kyouka decided to respond to him.

“Good morning, Izu,” Kyouka said softly, using her earphone jack to caress his cheek.

“How did you sleep?” Izuku asked, reciprocating the gesture with his hand.

“Do you even have to ask?” Kyouka asked rhetorically, a fond smile on her lips.

“Well, you could just give me another kiss and shut up my unnecessary questions,” Izuku replied.

Kyouka smiled, lowering herself down so that their lips were practically a hairs distance away.

“I may just do that,” Kyouka whispered against his lips before finally pressing hers against them.

The two of them shared a few more kisses before simply resting their foreheads against one another. 

“Did I tell you how much I love you?” Izuku asked.

“Only every day,” Kyouka said with a smile.

Izuku chuckled softly. He kissed her cheek once before glancing over to the clock. He let out a hum.

“What?” Kyouka asked curiously.

“Well, if I know D, he’d be-”

**“It is time to wake up, Izuku,”** Delta appeared.

“There he is,” Izuku said.

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Here I thought we could relax with no more interruptions,” Kyouka said.

**“My apologies, Kyouka. If you wish, I can disable that function,”** Delta offered.

“No, it’s fine. Could you just notify us in another hour?” Kyouka asked.

**“Notification time set. I shall reactivate in one hour.”**

With that, Delta disappeared. Kyouka and Izuku looked at one another once more. Izuku was wearing a curious expression on his face.

“An hour?” Izuku asked.

“Yeah, I want to go on a little date with you, but not yet. We’re gonna be snuggling for just a little bit longer before we’ll be doing anything involving walking on our feet,” Kyouka said with a smile.

Izuku chuckled, pulling her closer.

“I guess I can spare an hour of snuggling,” Izuku said sarcastically, causing Kyouka to giggle.

“How generous,” Kyouka said with a smile.

The two kissed one another once more before adjusting themselves to a more comfortable cuddling position. 

_________________________________________

Izuku and Kyouka got dressed and left their room after Delta notified them an hour later. Izuku was wearing a purple t-shirt and jeans while Kyouka was wearing a green tank top and jean shorts. 

When they got down, they saw Momo in the kitchen with a sparkle in her eyes and a spring in her step as she prepared some food. Kyouka was the first one to comment on it.

“You’re looking quite happy today. Did you find a date at the dance?” Kyouka teased.

Momo yelped in response, almost dropping the spatula she had in her hands. She turned to see Kyouka staring at her with a teasing smirk and blushed in embarrassment. Despite that, she couldn’t help the small smile tugging at her lips.

“Y-You could say that…” Momo trailed off.

“I don’t suppose you’re making that breakfast  _ for _ said date?” Kyouka asked.

“M-Maybe…” Momo said, blushing even more.

“I hope he treats you well,” Kyouka said, hooking her arm around Izuku and walking with him to the door.

“W-Wait! How did you know it was a guy?” Momo called out.

Kyouka merely smiled in response, not answering her question as she left the dorms with her boyfriend.

_________________________________________

Izuku and Kyouka made their way to a little cafe near UA, not wanting to go on a long journey for a small date like Kyouka was wanting. Izuku pulled out a chair at one of the outside tables for Kyouka, who sat in it after thanking him.

“So, what do you want?” Izuku asked.

“A burger and fries sound good,” Kyouka said, looking at the paper in the center of the table that served as the menu.

“Alright. I think I’m gonna have the same thing. I’ll be right back,” Izuku asked.

“Okay,” Kyouka said, smiling softly at him.

As Izuku walked away, Kyouka took the chance to look around at the other tables. It seemed like a rather slow day, with only a few people around. One person caught her eye though. The woman had brown hair, black sunglasses, a brown sun hat, and a matching brown sundress with white flower designs on it. Kyouka had a sneaking suspicion that she was watching her.

Kyouka continued staring at the girl with a suspicious squint. The woman either didn’t notice or didn’t care. After a few minutes of staring, Izuku came back, interrupting her and drawing her gaze. He was holding two trays of food.

“Alright! One burger and fries for the lovely lady and one burger and fries for me,” Izuku said with a smile.

Kyouka smiled softly.

“Thanks, Izu,” she said before looking back at the table the woman was at.

Her eyes widened in surprise as the woman was nowhere to be seen. 

“Kyo?” Izuku drew her focus back to him.

He was wearing a concerned and curious look on his face. 

“Did you say something?” Kyouka asked.

“No, but you were focused on that table. What’s up?” Izuku asked.

“It was probably nothing… I just thought someone was watching us,” Kyouka said.

“Are you sure?” Izuku asked with a frown.

“Yeah, I’m sure. Let’s just enjoy today,” Kyouka said with a reassuring smile.

Izuku looked at her for a moment before sighing, nodding.

“Alright. Let’s dig in,” Izuku said, regaining his smile.

“Yeah.”

_________________________________________

Izuku and Kyouka enjoyed their date, going to a nice park after finishing their food at the cafe. Kyouka added it on as a spur of the moment addition, which didn’t go unnoticed by Izuku. As they walked through the park, he decided to voice his thoughts.

“You know, we didn’t have to come here if you just wanted to go out to get something to eat,” Izuku said.

“W-What do you mean?” Kyouka asked.

“Kyo, when I asked what you planned next you were sputtering for a second before answering,” Izuku replied.

“Y-You heard that?” Kyouka asked with a blush.

“Yes I did. Now, do you really want to go to the park? Or do you want to head back and possibly spend the rest of the afternoon cuddling on the couch?” Izuku suggested.

Kyouka paused, blushing as she made her answer.

“I want to head back,” Kyouka said. “Sorry…”

Izuku smiled softly, putting his hand to her chin and lifting her gaze to him. 

“I’m not angry or anything. I’m honestly glad you tried, but you should know that I’m just along for the ride. You don’t have to try to make anything to attempt to keep me interested. I already am,” Izuku said softly.

Kyouka blushed a bit more, looking away for a moment. When she looked back at Izuku, her jacks wrapped around the hand under her chin. 

“You’re too hot for your own good, you know that?” Kyouka asked.

Izuku chuckled softly.

“So I’ve heard,” Izuku said.

The two of them moved closer to each other before pressing their lips together in a loving kiss. The hand still in Kyouka’s jacks moved to her cheek as they shared the kiss while his other hand rested on her lower back. The two of them pulled back after a few moments.

“Let’s go home. Your lap has my name on it,” Kyouka said with a smile.

“Yes ma’am,” Izuku replied with a smile.

_________________________________________

The remainder of their Sunday was spent together either in the living room, where they saw Momo stealing more glances at Kirishima than usual and vice versa or in their bedroom, where they cuddled in nothing but their underwear, enjoying the warmth they provided one another.

The following day came with a calm start, the two of them waking up to the alarm and Delta’s voice at the same time before getting dressed for school. They didn’t stay in the classroom for long, though, as Aizawa told them they would be going to a separate building to partake in rescue training.

Many of their classmates became excited over their day’s plans, eagerly leaving the classroom to get changed into their costumes, Izuku and Kyouka included. They met back up at the bus with the rest of their classmates.

“Alright, everyone! Make sure you enter the bus in an orderly fashion!” Momo called.

“Do we have seating charts?” Iida questioned robotically.

“No we do not! Sit wherever you want to sit!” Momo called.

“Dibs on the back seat!” Kyouka called quickly.

“Fuck!” Bakugo screamed right after Kyouka finished speaking.

Chuckles rolled around the crowd of hero students before everyone piled onto the bus. Aizawa was shocked at how everyone was already on the bus when he arrived.

“Good, you guys are getting smarter,” Aizawa said. “Everyone here?” 

“Yes, sir,” Momo said.

“Good. Let’s get going then,” Aizawa said, sitting in his seat.

The bus set off soon after.

_________________________________________

The bus ride was chaotic with Bakugo being egged on by Kaminari and a very blunt Tsuyu. Kyouka and Izuku remained quiet, though, simply leaning their armored bodies against each other and relaxing, taking a mini-nap on the journey.

They were awoken when the bus stopped, with a little extra nudge by Delta. When they awoke, they became the last ones to exit the bus. In front of them was the familiar dome of the USJ. Kyouka only saw the outside of it, but Izuku was actually quite familiar with the areas inside.

“-USJ!” Thirteen’s voice drew their attention.

It was then that they realized that they were away from the main group. They found it strange that they weren’t told to get back with the group. Walking to the back of the group, they listened in on Thirteen’s speech.

“Now, before you enter, I have some things I need to tell you. First off, I’m pretty sure you know my quirk, right?” Thirteen asked.

“Yeah! It’s called Black Hole!” Uraraka chirped with excitement.

“That is correct! I’ve used my quirk to save hundreds of thousands of people. But, I can easily use my quirk to kill,” Thirteen said, bringing the mood down. “I’m sure many of you have quirks that can, without control, hurt or even kill people.”

_ ‘Or in my case, I don’t have a quirk yet can easily kill if I don’t hold myself back…’ _ Izuku thought to himself, looking at the armored hand that wasn’t holding his helmet.

Kyouka glanced at Izuku with a concerned expression. She smiled and took the hand he was looking at, drawing his gaze. He looked over to her and saw her smiling reassuringly at him. He smiled softly in response.

The two of them returned their focus on Thirteen as she continued.

“But that’s what you’re at UA for! To learn to control your quirks and become great heroes with them! I know you can do it! Now, without further ado, let us enter the USJ!” Thirteen said, pushing the doors open.

Everyone entered the USJ, mixed looks of awe and shock on their faces. Izuku, however, wasn’t staring in awe, having gotten used to the sight of the interior of the USJ and the different zones it contained. He glanced over at Kyouka and chuckled at the awe-filled expression on her face.

“Which one are you interested in?” Izuku asked.

“The Downpour Zone looks really interesting,” Kyouka said with interest.

“I’ll see if we can get first dibs on that one,” Izuku said.

“Uh, Aizawa?” Kaminari spoke with concern, immediately alerting Izuku with his tone.

**_“I have lost contact with the main campus of UA,”_ ** Delta reported in his head.

“Oh no…” Izuku muttered.

“Is the training starting?” Kaminari continued, pointing to the center of the USJ.

“No…” Aizawa said seriously.

“Those are real villains,” Izuku and Aizawa said at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Things are getting underway, but there will be some interesting differences this time around! I hope you guys like said changes.
> 
> Thanks to Gotsh0cks, Whitetiger789, and Stephano1294 for betaing and editing the chapter!


	25. Spartan Vs League of Villains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter, but I wanted to break this into two chapters instead of just one.

“R-Real villains? A-Are you serious?” Kaminari asked.

“Yes, we are.”

The deadly serious tone Aizawa used scared everyone. Izuku walked in front of the crowd and stood next to Aizawa. Kyouka frowned slightly as she watched him. She then glanced at the center of the USJ, which had a large group of villains near the bottom of the USJ’s stairwell while further back stood a man with blue hair, hands present on his body and face with a dark-skinned, muscled man with an exposed brain, probably due to his quirk.

“Shouta…” Izuku mumbled quietly.

“Is it…”

“Yes…”

“Can you take it?”

Izuku sighed.

“Yes… I’ll… Have to kill it... That’s the only way to stop it…”

“Can you really do it?”

Izuku was quiet for a moment.

“I have to…”

Kyouka frowned upon hearing Izuku. Before she could do anything, though, Aizawa turned to address the class.

“Yaoyorozu, Jirou, get the class out of here! Thirteen, protect them!”

“Got it!” Thirteen responded.

“What about you?” Momo asked worriedly.

“Izuku and I will cover your retreat. Get out of here and warn everyone.”

“Izu?”

Izuku placed his helmet over his head. He glanced back at Kyouka.

“Go, Kyo. I’ll cover you. Trust me.”

Kyouka stared at Izuku.

_ ‘I… I want to stay with him! But… Dammit!’ _

“Y-You better get out of here alive, got it? Super strength or not, these are real villains!”

Izuku smiled under his helmet, nodding, an action that was not missed by Kyouka.

“I promise.”

“Alright, everyone! Let’s go!” Thirteen called.

Izuku watched them moving away from the door. After a few moments, he looked over to Aizawa, who had his goggles over his eyes and a frown on his face.

“You handle the guys in the front. I’ll go for the Noumu.”

_ ‘Noumu…’ _ Kyouka thought before finally listening to Momo and going with the rest.

“Got it. Good luck.”

“Thanks.”

Izuku rushed down the stairs with Aizawa. He glanced down, reaching his hand past the pouches with a small pink stripe on them and into one that wasn’t marked. He pulled a magazine out of the pouch and slid it into the magnum, cocking it once it was in.

_ ‘Good thing I brought live ammo. Always pays to have a backup in case things get dicey.’ _

**“Loading recorded Noumu fight patterns.”**

Izuku frowned slightly.

“That might not be useful this time around.”

**“That may be true, but it is best to be prepared in case it is the same.”**

He nodded as he stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

“That’s a fair sentiment. Let’s do this, D.”

_________________________________________

Kyouka ran with her classmates to the door. Before they got to it, however, a man made of purple mist appeared out of thin air, electric yellow eyes staring at the group that had stopped in front of him.

“Greetings, students of UA-”

Kyouka plugged her jack into one of the speakers on her armor and fired a directed soundwave at the misty man. The cloud practically exploded, spreading out.

“We don’t want to hear it!” Kyouka focused on her classmates. “C’mon! To the bus!”

“I’m afraid you’ll not be going anywhere,” the misty man’s disembodied voice echoed from all around them.

The man reformed into a full cloud of mist.

“You’ll be staying here with all of us!”

Without another word, the man threw his misty arms forward and shot cloudy purple mist towards the class. Everyone let out shouts of surprise and fear as the mist surrounded them and teleported them away. Kyouka had moved her arms in front of her to shield herself from the mist. The next thing she saw was a giant body of water.

_ ‘What?’ _

_________________________________________

Izuku watched Aizawa charge ahead to get the villains’ attention. Using his distraction, he bolted straight toward the Noumu.

The handy-man turned and fixed his gaze on Izuku as he sprinted his way.

“Hmm? A student wanting to play hero? Hmm… Noumu, kill him.”

The Noumu charged forward, staring blankly at Izuku as it reared its fist back and threw it forward. Izuku stopped his movement and threw his fist forward to meet the Noumu's fist. As soon as they impacted one another, a shockwave blew nearby objects and villains away and, what’s more, the arm flew completely off.

“I guess the old man didn’t reinforce you more in the years between then and now!” Izuku spat.

The Noumu reared its other fist back and threw another punch at Izuku. He caught it before turning and throwing the Noumu over his shoulder, launching it into the wall of the mountain zone. With a rumble, the Noumu impacted it, kicking up dust in its wake.

He kept his eyes on the cloud of dust.

“You were right, D. Same patterns. It’s like it doesn’t have a mind of its own,” Izuku said sarcastically.

“Why you… You fucking cheater!”

**“Medium-sized man lunging to your right. Duck under hand in three… two… one…”**

Izuku crouched down, avoiding the handy-man’s outstretched hand. He then clenched his fist and made sure to hold back in his strength as he threw his fist into the man’s chest.

The man rocketed away from his fist upon impact, flying into the wall of another zone. Izuku didn’t have time to follow the man’s trajectory as Delta quickly warned him of the Noumu rocketing towards him.

Izuku outstretched both hands and caught the Noumu, his feet digging into the ground at the sudden burst of force acting upon them. He yelled in exertion as he threw the Noumu into the ground. 

_ ‘I don’t want to get hurt! I don’t want to get hurt!’ _ Izuku thought, falling back into his instincts from before being free.

The Noumu attempted to swat him away, but Izuku was having none of it. Grabbing its arm, Izuku pulled it from its socket without a single bit of hesitation, throwing it away before quickly drawing his pistol. His face was sprayed with the blood from the hand he had just ripped off.

Izuku clenched his teeth as he pulled the trigger once… Twice… Three times. As soon as he shot the Noumu a third time, he jumped off the Noumu and kept his pistol trained on it. 

_ ‘It’s gonna either get revived or stay dead… Is it-’ _

Izuku was caught off guard when a fist connected with his helmet and sent him tumbling away from the Noumu’s corpse. As he rolled to a stop, his mind refocused on the present day.

_ ‘W-What happened… Did I… Lose myself?’ _ Izuku thought.

“Hmm, you really did kill it. That was one of our strongest Noumu.”

Izuku’s eyes widened under his helmet.

_ ‘Wait… I know that posh voice…’ _

“It’s… You…” Izuku grunted, getting up from his prone position.

“Hmm? Do I know you?”

Izuku got into a fighting stance, going back to his usual self, staring at the man he fought before. Gone was his katana and instead a sniper was held in his hands as he stood in loose posture.

“I’m the one who kicked your ass outside of the UA building,” Izuku clarified.

The man hummed.

“I do recall you. But I must say, that was simply a fluke. I guarantee it won’t happen again.”

**“Dodge left!”**

Izuku dove to the left without any hesitation. He heard a bullet ping off of the ground behind him. Rolling to his feet, he looked over to see a second armored figure join the white armored man from before. Said second figure was clad in identical armor, the only difference they had was that the armor was a different color. Instead of white, it was a bright purple color with a green secondary color.

“Nice dodge for a fucking hero student.”

_ ‘A girl’s voice?’ _

“Why are you two here? You don’t seem like ordinary villains.”

“You take this one. I fucking hate talking. Would much rather beat his ass.”

“Hmm… Fair enough… We’ve come at the behest of a man named Sensei to ensure All Might’s demise. But I suppose to do that, we’ll have to go through you.”

“Hah! This is going to be easy!”

_________________________________________

Kyouka panted as she lifted herself from the water, using a portion of her quirk to assist her. She turned around and pulled Yaoyorozu out of the water while Tsuyu climbed out on her own.

She turned around to face the center and spotted Izuku instantly. He was staring at two armored figures with identical armor except for a color change.

_ ‘They must be what he told me about…’ _

She suddenly overheard them.

“...But I suppose to do that, we’ll have to go through you.”

“Hah! This is going to be easy!”

Her eyes widened and her brows furrowed. Her fists clenched as she heard what was said. She couldn’t stop herself from what she did next. Without a single word, she bolted from her friends’ side, sprinting towards where Izuku was.

“Kyouka!”   
  


“Jirou, where are you going?!”

Kyouka ignored the calls of her friends, only one thought on her mind as she ran.

_ ‘I have to help him!’ _

_________________________________________

Izuku found himself smirking.

_ ‘Underestimating me, eh? I’ll give you a rude awakening.’ _

Before he could do anything, a massive soundwave hit the two of them, sending them tumbling away. The source of the soundwave was Kyouka, her jacks retracting from her wrist mounted speakers that were now sparking.

She adjusted her posture and raised her head so she was looking down her nose towards the two armored villains. She fixed them with a glare.

“You’re not gonna put a scratch on Izu. Not without earning twice as many from me.”

Izuku’s eyes widened but a small smile formed on his lips.

“Kyo…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Thanks to Whitetiger789, Mare, and Stephano1294 for betaing and editing the chapter!


	26. Making Waves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit shorter, but if you know me, you know that I go until it feels right to end it. And it was the same in this occasion. Even if it's short, I hope you enjoy it!

**_Earlier…_ **

Kyouka noticed the large body of water she was over slowly got larger. Realizing this waw because she was falling, her eyes widened before she closed her eyes and curled in on herself and took a deep breath. She landed in the water, her breath getting knocked out of her. As she opened her eyes and opened her body, she looked around the interior of the water.

A short distance away, she noticed a dark blur in the distance, rapidly closing in on her. Her danger sense immediately kicked in and she moved her jacks to her shoulder mounted speakers. She paused, waiting for it to get closer. In that time, the figure got closer and she could make out dark skin and a wide open mouth. 

_ ‘Shit!’ _

She activated her quirk, a loud piercing noise flooding her ears for a split second before she stopped it, holding her ears. In front of her, the blurry figure was writhing in pain, giving her opportunity to finally swim to the surface. When she finally took in air, she realized how loud the ringing in her ears were.

_ ‘Damn. I forgot that sound passes through water a lot easier… Ow…” _

She held one ear as she paddled with the other, looking around. Close by was a yacht that was floating idly in the water while the rest of the water was relatively empty.

_ ‘Okay, I think I should head for the boat… That should give me more cover than this.’ _

Suddenly, a rush of water alerted her to movement, but before she could fully turn to it, she felt something wrap around her waist and yank her out of the water. A moment later, she found herself staring at the ceiling of the USJ with a hard surface against her back. When her senses recollected themselves, she heard one thump followed by another. 

Springing to her feet, she turned to see Tsuyu and Momo. They, along with Kyouka, were standing on the deck of the yacht she saw before. She breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thank goodness, it’s you. Are you two safe?” Kyouka asked.

Momo and Tsuyu nodded.

“Tsuyu-”

“Call me Tsu, ribbit.”

“T-Tsu… Saved me when I first landed in the water.” Momo blushed slightly.

“I landed on the yacht, surprisingly. From here I saw you two land in the water as well as the villains swimming in here, ribbit.” Tsuyu placed her index finger onto her bottom lip.

“How many did you see?”

“I could only see ten from where I was. There could be more deeper in the water and waiting for their chance to ambush us, ribbit.”

“I agree with… Tsu.” Momo blushed slightly once more.

She shook her head, clearing her throat.

“We need to defend ourselves and return to the stairs so we can escape with our classmates,” Momo declared.

Kyouka and Tsuyu nodded.

“Right. So what do you think we should do?” Kyouka asked.

Momo hummed, shaking her head.

“I’m not sure…”

“It’s clear they don’t know our quirks, ribbit.”

“Oh? Why do you think so?” Kyouka tilted her head.

“If they knew, they would have sent me to the conflagration zone, instead of the flood zone where my quirk is effective,” Tsuyu replied.

Momo nodded, eyes widened slightly.

“That’s true. I suppose we have a slight advantage.”

Kyouka’s eyes widened as she came to a realization. She smirked.

“Even more so now,” Kyouka added.

The two girls looked to her in curiosity.

“What do you mean, Jirou?” Momo questioned.

She reached into one of the pouches, pulling out cylinders with speakers on either end and a hole in the side of them. 

“I had Power Loader make these at Izuku’s suggestion. They’re sound grenades. Should I explain any more?” She asked.

Momo shook her head, a determined glint in her eye as she connected the dots. Tsuyu did similarly, with the only difference being her unreadable expression as she shook hers. Kyouka’s smirk turned to a grin.

“Let’s teach these villains that they really shouldn’t have underestimated us.”

She stabbed her jacks into the grenades, pumping her heartbeat through her jacks and into the devices in her hands. A screen on the side showed a bar that was filling up, a white blinking speaker icon above it. Once the bars were filled, the speaker icon turned green and stopped blinking.

She turned to the others and nodded.

“What will we do after these go off, ribbit?”

Kyouka was silent for a moment before she replied.

“You take Momo and jump to shore.”

“What about you?” Momo questioned.

“I’ll jump it after you guys. I have to make sure you don’t get attacked mid-jump.” 

Tsuyu nodded.

“That sounds like a good plan, ribbit. I’m ready when you are.”

“Yes, I am as well!” Momo said with a determined nod.

Kyouka nodded in response before turning to the railing of the ship. She took a deep breath, trying to disperse the nervous trembling coursing through her body. She pressed the buttons on the sides of the grenades before tossing them away. A few seconds later, splashes were heard.

Peeking over the side, she watched the water. Suddenly, a large eruption of bubbles in two places, followed by multiple limp bodies floating up to the surface, seemingly unconscious. She turned to the other two.

“Alright, go now.”

The two nodded before Tsuyu wrapped her tongue around Momo’s stomach and leaped from the deck, pulling her along as she yelped in surprise. Kyouka watched Tsuyu fly towards the shore of the flood zone, keeping an eye out for any other villains around. Thankfully, when her friends landed, no other villains were around.

Sighing in relief, she crouched down, calling upon her quirk and letting out a grunt of exertion as she leaped from the yacht. Glancing behind her while in the air, she saw the ship swaying from side to side in the aftermath of her enhanced jump. 

She landed in the water a few moments later, splashing her friends as she did. As she surfaced, she looked at the other two and nodded. From there, the three of them made their way to the edge of the zone.

_________________________________________

**_Present…_ **

“Kyo…” Izuku smiled softly.

Hearing her name on his voice made her chest warm and a small smirk appear on her face. Her expression returned to a scowl as she heard the female villain laugh.

“You? Little pipsqueak?”

_ ‘Pipsqueak?’ _ Kyouka’s eyebrow twitched.

“You’re his backup?” The villain continued.

“Calm yourself, Sapphire. Our target is him, not this girl.”

_ ‘They’re targeting me?’ _ Izuku frowned inside his helmet.

The female villain punched her palm, popping her knuckles.

“Not my fault if little miss purple gets in the way of some of my hits.”

Izuku’s posture got more tense at the thought of Kyouka getting hurt.

_ ‘I’m not letting that happen.’ _

“You won’t be able to. Want to know why?” Izuku spoke up in a harsh tone.

“Oh? Why’s that?” The woman asked in a smug tone.

In a split second, Izuku drew a lockdown stick bomb and threw it, startling the two villains. The white armored one dove away while Sapphire caught the grenade. After a moment of no explosions, she laughed.

“Fuckin’ forgot to arm it? Jeez, you’re more stupid than I tho-”

The grenade went off, coating the woman’s armored arm in lockdown paint and sending her staggering backwards.

“FUCK!” She swore.

Before she could do anything to try and break herself free, Kyouka shot her arm forward, shooting a soundwave from her fist and watching as the woman was hit with it and sent tumbling away.

Izuku sprinted up, rearing his fist back and throwing a punch with half of his full strength. The white armored villain reached his hand out and caught the fist, his boots sliding back and a grunt of exertion escaping his helmeted mouth.

“I see your strength hasn’t changed from before. I’m ready for your attempts this time around, so expect this to go drastically different than before.”

Izuku grabbed his wrist with his other hand, squeezing and forcing open the grip, the villain letting out a groan of shock right before Izuku threw him behind him. The armored man flew away, tumbling across the ground away from Izuku before coming to rest as he hit the wall of the downpour zone.

Kyouka ran up to Izuku, a concerned frown on her face. He turned to her.

“As much as I hate to ask this, I want you to handle that Sapphire girl.”

“We’re having such a talk after this!” Kyouka said sternly.

Before Izuku could reply, Delta interrupted them.

**“Knife. Target: Kyouka.”**

Izuku immediately grabbed Kyouka and pulled her towards him, reaching out and grabbing the knife mid air once he spotted it. Looking to the source, it was Sapphire, her only free hand stretched out and open. She pulled her arm back and Izuku could practically feel the scowl on her face as she stared at Kyouka.

“You think you’re such a tough bitch, huh? Well you aren’t. You’ll be a bug on my boot by the end of this!”

“Izu…” Kyouka said in a low voice.

“I know… I’m just worried.”

“Don’t be. I’ll kick her ass and help you with whitey.” She smiled as she looked at him.

Izuku couldn’t help but smile softly.

“Okay. But I’ll be having Delta watch you.”

“Shouldn’t he be watching your fight?”

**“I can. Do not worry.”** Delta spoke.

“Quite interesting!” 

The two looked over to the white armored villain who was climbing out of the wall.

“While I never really doubt our intel, I didn’t believe you’d have an AI. Now I  _ know _ you’re our target.”

Izuku released his girlfriend finally upon seeing the villain approaching them.

“Don’t take too long,” Kyouka said.

Izuku chuckled.

“I won’t…” His voice softened. “Be safe.”

“I will. Now…”

She faced Sapphire while Izuku faced her partner.

“Let’s kick their asses!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Thanks to Stephano1294 and Whitetiger789 for betaing and editing the chapter!
> 
> [Check out a discord I'm apart of!](https://discord.gg/cST55dH)


	27. Superhumans Clash!

Kyouka and Izuku, back to back, stared down their opponents. After a moment, they both charged at them at once. Kyouka shot a soundwave at Sapphire, making the armored woman dive out of the way of it. 

“That all you got, pipsqueak?”

“Not even close, daddy issues!” Kyouka shot back, hitting her right breast armor with her left fist.

The speakers on her shoulders clicked before she stabbed her jacks into them. Instead of aiming them directly at Sapphire, she tilted them down.

“Earthshaker!” Kyouka shouted.

Heavy bass tones erupted from the speakers, Kyouka’s quirk controlling the spread of the soundwaves to a specific area below and around Sapphire.

“What the fu-”

Sapphire’s footing quickly became unstable as the ground cracked and shattered below her. With only one usable arm, she found her attempts at countering the movements failing. Finally, she fell backwards, collapsing onto the ground.

“Dammit!”

_ ‘Now’s my chance! Soundwave Symphony!’ _

As her speakers powered down, she leaped into the air, her appearance getting wobbly as she retracted her closed fist. As she reached the apex of her ascent, she began descending, her speed increasing as she bore down on Sapphire.

The armored woman shook herself before planting her good hand on the rough terrain behind her and curled her legs into her chest. As soon as Kyouka extended her fist towards her, she kicked her feet straight. Super powered fist met enhanced strength foot, causing a shockwave as both parties were thrown away from each other.

Kyouka rolled to a stop and fought through her dizziness to stand up.

_ ‘Shit… What happened…?’ _ She groaned as she shook her head, searching for Sapphire’s location.

The sound of an object flying through the air drew her attention to her left where she narrowly avoided another knife thrown by the woman. Right after she ducked under it, Sapphire was upon her, throwing a punch her way. 

Kyouka deflected it with her gauntlet, spinning around with a foot extended, nailing the armored woman in the side she was unable to protect from. Spinning back around, she threw a right hook, which was deflected right before Sapphire swung her still-frozen arm unexpectedly at Kyouka.

Surprised, she staggered back after taking the hit, quickly getting kicked away by Sapphire. 

_________________________________________

“HAAH!” Izuku roared as he dropped his foot down on his opponent.

His opponent grunted as he took the hit with his arms crossed over his head, the ground below him cracking under the strength of the blow. The white armored man threw his arms up, pushing the foot away as he stood up and threw a right hook.

Izuku moved with his foot’s momentum, spinning around a half turn to place the foot behind him right as he blocked with his forearm, quickly retaliating with a punch of his own. 

“Gah!” His opponent tumbled away from the punch, rolling to a stop a medium distance from Izuku.

Izuku straightened himself up, rolling his shoulders before rushing at the prone man. He didn’t stay prone for too long, jumping to his feet and getting into a fighting stance. Izuku dropped into a slide, which the man jumped above. Izuku’s foot caught a piece of upturned ground, allowing him to bend his leg and launch back towards his opponent.

In the air, the white armored man glanced back at Izuku.

“What-” Fist met helmet as Izuku sent the man flying.

Izuku landed and rolled once to dispel the momentum, standing up a second after as he ran towards the cloud of dust. The cloud dispelled with a chunk of the wall being thrown at Izuku. His eyes widened as he opened his arms and caught the chunk. Sliding backwards, he grit his teeth and pushed the piece down, the increased friction stopping his movement.

_ ‘I’ll have to use my full strength to actually beat him… Alright, here it goes…’ _

Izuku’s eyes widened under his helmet as the piece shattered. A split second later, he was catching the punch the white armored man threw. He quickly pivoted and threw him onto the ground.

He grunted as he stood back up, turning and getting a full powered punch to the face, cracking the visor. Izuku didn’t let up, letting out punch after punch on the stunned opponent, denting the armor in every hit. After his last punch, he paused, watching the stunned man wobble in place. He grabbed the man by the chest plate and lifted him up, turning around. 

Sapphire was rushing towards his girlfriend’s prone body. His eyes widened before hardening under his helmet, rearing his arms back and throwing his opponent at Sapphire.

_________________________________________

Kyouka shook her head, dispelling the dizziness as she held her head.

“Dammit…”

“RAAAAHHH!”

Kyouka looked up with wide eyes to see Sapphire bearing down on her with a reared back fist. Just as she activated her quirk, the white armored man flew in and impacted Sapphire, sending both of them off to the right. Looking over to the left, she watched Izuku sprint over to her, crouching beside her.

“Kyo, are you okay?” Izuku placed a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded with a small smile.

“Yeah, I’m good. It’ll take more than a few hits from Daddy Issues to beat me. Especially with this,” she said, patting her armor.

Izuku sighed.

“Good…”

“Agh… Get off me Pearl!” 

The white armored man groaned as he was pushed off Sapphire. 

“I’m really getting pissed off with this fucking glue…” She growled, punching it once.

Izuku helped Kyouka to her feet before standing in front of her. 

“Good luck trying to break it,” Izuku called. “It’s unbreakable.”

“Shut the fuck up! I’ll break it! But I’ll deal with you first!”

Izuku glanced over to his girlfriend.

“D, how’s Kyo?”

Delta appeared between the two of them.

**“On initial scan, Kyouka has a minor concussion as well as a hairline fracture in her right forearm.”**

“No wonder I feel sore there…” She muttered.

“Thanks, D.”

**“You’re welcome.”** Delta disappeared.

Izuku placed a hand on his girlfriend.

“Are you feeling alright?”

“STOP IGNORING ME DAMMIT!”

Kyouka smiled.

“I feel fine. Don’t think a little concussion’s gonna keep me from fighting with you.”

“I didn’t think so.” Izuku smiled behind his helmet.

“So, how about we end this with our double punch finisher?”

“We still need to figure out a name for it… And sure.”

“WHY YOU-”

Izuku and Kyouka immediately turned and charged at the woman, but before they could get very far, they were teleported back to where they had just sprinted from. They paused, looking around.

“What happened?”

**“A quirk was activated and sent us through a portal to our original position.”**

Izuku looked around to find the mist man standing beside Sapphire and Pearl.

“Your Agent Kyanite has already retrieved Tomura Shigaraki and instructed that you two retreat.” 

Izuku glanced over at Kyouka before looking at the villains.

“What?! I was just about to kick their asses!” Sapphire growled loudly.

Pearl merely gave a raspy cough as he struggled to stand. The mist man gestured his hand out beside him, a purple, misty portal taking shape. Through it walked a man in a light set of armor colored completely blue, with a different helmet on his head compared to the others.

His helmet was more rounded with a slightly larger visor, offering more vision than the helmets that the other two were wearing. He pointed to Sapphire before pointing to the portal.

“What?!”

The man pointed to the portal with even more force, drawing a growl from Sapphire.

“Fuck… Fine!” She walked through the portal a moment later.

The blue armored man crouched down, helping Pearl to his feet.

“Th-Thank you… Old chap…” Pearl rasped as the blue armored man went through the portal. 

The misty man turned to Izuku and Kyouka.

“We will meet again, hero students.”

With his parting words said, the mist man disappeared, leaving the two of them alone. Izuku removed his helmet and looked at his girlfriend. 

“GUH!”

Izuku and Kyouka turned around, watching as a villain flopped onto the ground, Aizawa walking over him and up to them with a slight frown.

“What happened?”

Izuku’s expression hardened slightly.

“That guy who infiltrated UA came here with a friend. Also in identical armor. Kyo and I fought them and they retreated, along with the guy who brought all the villains here.”

Delta appeared on Izuku’s shoulder.

**_“We will meet again, hero students.”_** Delta repeated the man’s parting words. **“I believe this was only an initial attack. I suggest improving UA’s defenses.”**

“You can tell that to Nezu when we get out of here. What about the Noumu?”

Izuku stared at the dead Noumu for a few moments, an unreadable expression on his face. Taking a shaky breath, he returned his gaze to Aizawa.

“It’s… Dead.”

Aizawa stared at Izuku’s relieved, yet worried, expression for a moment before nodding. He placed his hand on Izuku’s shoulder.

“You did well, Izuku. Let’s round everyone up so we can assess any injuries.”

“Ri-”

The front doors to the USJ slammed open, All Might on the other end.

**“I AM HERE!”**

Aizawa sighed.

“Of course he’d be late…”

_________________________________________

“IZUKU YOU’RE OKAY! I’M SO GLAD YOU’RE OKAY!”

Izuku, despite his increased weight, was leaning left to right as his mother twisted her body left to right. The only reason he wasn’t flopping around was his increased weight from his armor. 

Izuku smiled softly, enjoying the embrace and affection his mother was giving him.

“Yeah, I’m alright Mom. I promise.” 

Nemuri stopped her movement, merely holding her son close as she took a couple breaths to try and calm herself ever so slightly.

“I was so worried when Iida said you all were attacked!”

Izuku chuckled.

“Calm down, Mom. Did you think I’d be that easy to take down? Especially after being able to handle myself with all of you?”

“I don’t care! You’re my son! I will always worry!” She grabbed his head and brought it to her breasts.

“MMF!”

Kyouka watched the exchange, chuckling as Izuku’s face was yanked into his mother’s chest.

“Don’t asphyxiate him, Nemuri,” Kyouka said with a grin.

“I will do what I want to punish my son!” 

Kyouka couldn’t contain her laughter anymore, holding her stomach as she laughed.

“Mrs. Kayama. Could you release your son so I may talk to him?” Nezu asked.

She looked into the sky with a contemplative expression.

“Hmm… Okay.” She released Izuku, the boy pulling back with a flushed face and a light pant.

“Ye-yes, Nezu?” 

“Aizawa told me about there being another armored villain similar to the one who infiltrated the main campus?”

Izuku gained a serious expression.

“Yeah. The armor was identical, just the color scheme was different.”

Izuku looked down, a frown on his face.

_ ‘I hope it’s just them… Otherwise-’ _

“Well, it seems we have some new villains to keep an eye out for.”

“Well, it wasn’t just them, either. There was one other. I think the leader. He didn’t say anything, but he ordered the second one, Sapphire she was called, out before helping Pearl, the first one, into the portal.”

Nezu put his paw to his chin.

“Hmm… This is most interesting… Have Delta forward me the recordings from your armor when you return to UA. I’ll summon you tomorrow so we both can go over the recordings. For now, rest.”

Izuku nodded.

“Okay.”

“You and Jirou may return to your class so your bus can leave for the main campus.”

“After one more hug,” Nemuri said, pulling her son into a hug.

Izuku returned the hug with a soft smile.

“I expect you to visit me when I get back, alright?” 

Izuku nodded.

“I will, Mom.”

Nemuri then turned to Kyouka, pulling her into a hug which she happily returned.

“Make sure he remembers.”

“Mom!” Izuku whined.

“I will, Nemuri.” Kyouka smiled.

“Thank you.”

Kyouka and Nemuri pulled back, the girl joining hands with her boyfriend.

“Alright, you two get going. I’ll see you later.”

“Okay!”

_________________________________________

_ Thump! Thump! _

Izuku and Kyouka let out sighs as they collapsed in their bed.

“I’m so glad it’s over…” Kyouka mumbled with another sigh.

“Me, too… I’m glad you’re safe…”

“I’m glad you’re safe, too… By the way…” She looked over at Izuku.

_ ‘I figured she’d ask…’ _

“What was all that about… Why were they targeting you? Why did you know what that monster was? How did you know how to take it down so easily and… Kill it?”

Izuku sat up on his bed, looking away as he leaned his elbows on his thighs.

“The people targeting me are… Well it’s just a guess but… They might be a part of something that happened in my past… As for the Noumu… Is a part of my past as well…”

Kyouka sat up, placing a soft hand on Izuku’s shoulder as she frowned slightly.

“I… I know it’s a touchy subject but… Can you tell me? I want to know…”

Izuku let out a weak laugh.

“You sure? Mom had some trouble learning it herself…”

His eyes widened as he glanced back and saw the determined expression on his girlfriend’s face.

“I am.”

A small smile formed on his face as he looked down.

“Well… When you say it that way… Alright…” 

Taking a deep breath, he nodded.

“I’ll tell you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's time for a talk. 
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed the chapter! 
> 
> Thanks to Stephano1294 and Whitetiger789 for betaing and editing the chapter!


	28. Truthful Reveal

Izuku adjusted his sitting position, crossing his legs before finally sighing. Kyouka made sure she was resting against his side, her hand in his. He smiled gratefully at Kyouka before kissing her cheek.

“So… You kind of know most of it already… I was captured when I was a kid, augmented to what I am… But… I never really wanted to tell you about my training…”

“Why not?”

His smile turned sour as he looked at his lap, remaining quiet for a moment. Clenching and unclenching his free hand once, he took a deep breath.

“Because… I’m afraid you would think I’m a monster…”

Kyouka immediately frowned.

“I’d never think you were a monster…”

“I haven’t even told you what I did yet-”

“That doesn’t matter! I know you Izuku, you aren’t even close to a monster! You’re a kindhearted, sweet, loving guy who I fell in love with. And besides, you told me you were forced to train or else you would've died. I know whatever it was, you wouldn’t have done it if you weren’t trying to survive.”

He looked up from his lap and caught Kyouka’s lips as she moved closer, wrapping her arms around him. Instinctively, he surrounded her waist with his arms, with Kyouka shifting to sit on his lap a moment later. Pulling back, she rested her forehead against his.

“I promise, Izuku… I will never  _ ever _ think you are a monster.”

A small smile tugged at Izuku’s lips as he closed his eyes.

“Thank you… I’m so happy to have someone like you…”

Kyouka’s jacks moved to his cheeks, caressing them gently as she smiled softly.

“I’m happy to have you, too, Izuku…”

His smile remained for a few moments more before slowly going away, his expression changing to a saddened one.

“You… Might want to prepare yourself for what you’re going to hear… It’s… It made Mom and Shouta weak to their stomachs…”

Kyouka frowned slightly.

_ ‘Just what did Izuku go through?’ _

“Okay…” Kyouka nodded, moving off his lap and sitting beside him, once again taking Izuku’s hand.

Izuku took a deep breath, his shoulders drooping slightly. Kyouka reached her free hand to squeeze his shoulder once.

“The first thing I was forced to do… Was to kill. That creature we fought? It’s called a Noumu, and it’s a mindless creature that was given multiple quirks. That, and two other identical Noumus, were my main “training” partners… Every single day, Sensei would tell me to kill them… Then revive them and kill them again… And again… And again…”

Izuku fought to keep his grip from crushing his girlfriend. Taking a deep breath, he shook his head.

“Normally, he would let me use guns… And believe me… That was the most tame way of killing them… A single shot to the exposed brain killed them instantly… But… On other days…”

_________________________________________

“Today, you will be doing something different.”

_ Izuku had entered a steel-grey room that was fashioned in a circle. The ceiling was at least a mile high and the seams of the walls were numerous. _

**_“From what little I’ve found, those square sections in the wall seem to be deployable platforms. It seems we will be doing more than simple combat tests in the future.”_ **

_ Izuku nodded at Delta’s hypothesis. _

_ “At least Sensei changed our training room to this place instead of that small room.” _

**_“Agreed. We have better mobility options here.”_ **

_ Izuku walked towards the podium in the center of the room. On it were two katanas. Not taking them right away, he looked up towards a window where Sensei was. _

_ “What is it?” _

“You will be using these two blades to incapacitate your enemies. You will have to cut through each Noumu five times before finally killing them. You will repeat this task until I decide to stop.”

_ Izuku could swear he could hear Sensei grinning even though he couldn’t see his face. Knowing better than to try defying Sensei, he grabbed the two blades given to him and swung them a couple times. Delta appeared on the podium. _

**_“Your skill in dual-wielding blades is still sub-par compared to single blade combat. I will assist in directing your actions with your off-hand.”_ **

_ “Thank, D.” _

“Begin.”

_ A moment after Sensei spoke, three holes opened in the floor. Delta disappeared as three Noumu rose from the three holes. The first one was sickly skinny and pale white, but it had giant clawed blades for hands. The second was the usual buff and dark-skinned Noumu with a beak for a mouth. The third was the size of a regular adult male and had blue skin, showing no quirk mutations other than a single eye instead of two. _

_ Izuku remained still, his right blade poised in a blocking position while his left one was tilted towards the ground. Spotting a slight movement, he dove away from the podium right before it exploded in metal shards. _

_ Rolling to his feet, he turned around to see the second Noumu, the one he fought before, standing where the podium once was. _

**_“Right!”_ **

_ Izuku, needing no reason to ask why, swung his blade to the right, blocking the white-skinned Noumu’s blade.  _

**_“Designating the white Noumu Blade, the blue one Normal, and retaining the dark skinned Noumu’s designation of Bird.”_ **

_ “Got it.” _

_ Retaliating with a left-hand swing, the Noumu stood no chance as his blade sliced the arm that swung at him clean off. What came after, caused pure shock. As soon as the appendage fell lifelessly away, blood sprayed like a firehose and the Noumu shrieked in pain. _

_ “W-what…?!” _

“Did I not mention? Oh, my apologies! This Noumu has no healing factor and its pain receptors are still intact!”

_ “You-”  _

_ SLAM! _

_ Izuku flew away as Bird landed a punch square on his jaw. As he rolled to a stop, he heard the tail end of Sensei’s laughter. _

“I suggest focusing on surviving, instead of causing one of my creatures pain. Otherwise, you just might not make it.”

_ “Dammit…” _

“And don’t forget. Five times!”

_ Izuku winced at the thought. For the first time in a month, he trembled. Shakily exhaling, he leveled his eyes at the Noumu in front of him. _

_ “I… I have to…” _

_ ___________ _

_ Izuku was panting heavily, his hands clenching on the hilts of his two blades. Blood stained both his body and his blades. His hair was matted in dried blood and he felt sick to his stomach. _

_ Finally, after a few moments, he dropped to his hands and knees, releasing the blades and emptying the contents of his stomach onto the ground below him. Afterwards, he dry-heaved a couple more times. All the while, Sensei was laughing. _

“It seems we’ll need to work on that. And what a better time to learn than the present?”

_ Izuku’s head snapped up, watching as the Noumus’ bodies regenerated before his eyes. As they clambered to their feet again, Izuku felt himself trembling more. _

_ “I have to… Or they’ll hurt me… And kill me… I can’t die…” _

_________________________________________

Kyouka held her stomach as Izuku finished, feeling it churn as the visuals made it from her mind to her stomach.

“I’ll…” Kyouka muttered, taking slow, deep breaths.

Izuku helped her off the bed.

“Just breathe…” Izuku said calmly, gently guiding her to the bathroom.

“O-okay-” She covered her mouth quickly.

Izuku opened the door and helped her kneel over the toilet. Afterwards, he simply rubbed his girlfriend’s back as she inevitably retched into the bowl.

___________

Following Kyouka recovering, Izuku continued telling her about all he had to do in as little detail as possible to avoid her losing her stomach once more. At the end, the silence was nerve-wracking.

“Izuku?”

He flinched slightly at the serious tone she was using.

“Ye-yes?”

Looking up, her arms were crossed over her chest and she was looking at him expectantly.

“W-what?”

“Get your ass over here!”

Izuku jumped, immediately scooting closer to her on the bed. She instantly grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into one of the most passionate kisses they’ve ever done, leaving both of them panting and flushed at the end of it.

“When we visit your mom… And when we get back… You will  _ never _ be leaving my side.”

Izuku smiled weakly.

“Don’t we already do that?”

She lightly tapped his nose with a mock stern expression.

“Do I make myself clear?”

Izuku chuckled.

“Yeah… You do…” Izuku nodded.

“Good…” She finally let her soft smile show through.

“Thank you…” Izuku looked down.

Her jack reached forward and nudged his chin up so he could look at her again.

“No, I should be thanking you for finally trusting me with this stuff.”

Izuku smiled, leaning in and pressing a much more chaste kiss than Kyouka had given him onto her lips. 

“Sorry I was so worried…”

Kyouka shook her head.

“Don’t be… I understand,” she said before a slightly wider smile came to her lips. “You just have to suffer the consequences.”

Izuku felt a chuckle bubble up from his chest as he wrapped his arms around the small of her back.

“And what, pray tell… are those?” Izuku asked.

“Oh, some very bad consequences…” Her smile turned to a wry smirk as her jacks reached forward and stroked circles in his cheeks.

“Oh no… Such a terrible fate…” Izuku leaned in until their noses were almost touching.

“So… Terrible…” 

Their lips were centimeters away when Delta appeared.

**_“Nemuri has returned from the USJ.”_ **

Izuku and Kyouka recoiled before focusing on Delta.

“Dammit, D!” Kyouka cursed.

**_“My apologies. I was simply assisting in carrying out Nemuri’s wishes of visiting her after she returns.”_ **

“And you couldn’t have waited any longer?”

**_“No, I could not.”_ **

“He’s such a troll…” Kyouka grumbled, drawing chuckles from Izuku as she pouted.

**_“I am not a troll. I am an AI.”_ **

“You know what I mean!”

_________________________________________

_ Knock! Knock! _

Nemuri glanced out of her bedroom as she pulled on a sweatshirt that was many sizes larger than her. Strolling to the front door, she opened it and peeked out. Instantly, she gave her visitors a beaming smile.

“Hey there, you two!”

Nemuri threw her arms around Kyouka and Izuku, pulling them into a soft hug. The two of them returned Nemuri’s hug, enjoying the warmth Izuku’s mother gave.

“You guys ready for movie night?”

“Movie night?” Izuku asked with a smile.

“Yep! The perfect way to wind down. Delta, you’ve seen the movie list, right?”

“D?” Izuku glanced over at the hologram that appeared with a slight frown.

**_“Nemuri had a movie night planned and I have been in contact with her, refining a movie list with movies that you and Kyouka would enjoy based on your watching habits and behavior.”_ ** Delta replied.

“And behind my back. We’re supposed to be partners.” Izuku crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.

**_“This was not behind your back. Nemuri assured it was a friendly surprise that you would enjoy, prompting my silence. As for the movie list, I have seen it and refined it.”_ **

“You little…” Izuku sighed, not hiding the smile he had on his lips. 

“Brilliant! Thanks Delta!”

Delta nodded before disappearing. 

“Well, let’s get started. Kyouka, can you get the living room set up?”

“Sure.”

“Izuku, help me get the popcorn ready.”

“Alright,” Izuku said with a nod, glancing at his girlfriend.

The two of them locked hands and squeezed once before breaking apart, Kyouka going to the living room and Izuku going with his mother to the kitchen.

“So, obviously Kyouka must have had questions,” Nemuri started as she took a container of popcorn kernels.

“Hmm? Oh… Yeah. She did.”

“And did you tell her?”

“Yeah… She knows everything now.” Izuku nodded.

Nemuri nodded before smirking.

“And how many times did she throw up?”

“Once.”

“What?! How?” Nemuri asked, shocked.

“I told her with much less detail. Even so, she puked less than you.” Izuku grinned.

“Oh, that’s not fair at all!”

_________________________________________

Izuku and Kyouka sat with Nemuri on the couch, with Izuku holding a large bowl full of popcorn. Kyouka, on his right, leaned into him with her left hand linked with his right. Nemuri was leaning against Izuku’s left, her left hand reaching over and snatching popcorn from the bowl every so often.

The television was streaming an action movie that was leaning heavily into the science fiction genre, a massive space battle currently shown on the screen. With no dialogue, Nemuri was free to speak.

“Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. There’s two days off due to the villain attack.”

Izuku and Kyouka glanced from Nemuri to each other, smiling at each other.

“Date?” Kyouka asked.

Izuku nodded.

“Date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now that Kyouka knows, there's gonna be much more cuddling in Izuku's future. But first, we gotta get through their little date. I hope you enjoy what happens in said date!
> 
> Thanks to Stephano1294 and Whitetiger789 for betaing and editing the chapter!


	29. Surprise Acquaintance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the shorter chapter! I covered all that I wanted to cover in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it anyway!

“Why are we up so early…” Kyouka grumbled.

“Oh don’t be so grumpy. You suggested it last night before bed,” Izuku replied with a chuckle.

The two of them had just left the UA campus, walking down the sidewalk hand in hand. In Kyouka’s case, though, it was more of a trudge than a walk. She groaned.

“I hate my twelve A.M. self…”

Izuku smiled, pulling his girlfriend closer. She melted into his side, sighing softly.

“Don’t worry, it’ll be worth it.”

“Where are we going anyway?” she mumbled into his side.

“It’s the local uJump.”

“Pancakes?”

“Yep. You love pancakes, right?”

“Yours and Nemuri’s pancakes…”

“Well I’m sure you’ll love these, too,” he said with a grin.

“You better be right… Or else you’re never leaving that bed again until we have to go back to school. And the only ways you will get out of that bed is if you carry me.”

Izuku chuckled.

“Truly a fate worse than death,” Izuku cooed.

Izuku chuckled as he felt her jacks jab into his chest.

“Shut up… Or I’m picking you up and carrying you back home…”

His smile softened as he squeezed her for a quick moment.

“Yes ma’am.”

_________________________________________

Izuku and Kyouka followed a waiter to an outside table with booth seats in a circular pattern. They were outside a brown building with a blue sign with white colored letters reading “uJump” above the front door.

“I will give you a few minutes to look at the menu. I will be back soon!” the man said with a friendly smile, placing two menus on the table before leaving.

Izuku slid into the booth first, with Kyouka sliding in and quickly melting into the side hug he gave her. She sighed.

“I’m slowly liking this idea…” she said with a sigh, drawing a chuckle from her boyfriend.

“Good. I knew you’d warm up to it,” Izuku replied with a chuckle.

He grabbed the menu from the table, opening it a moment later.

“Do you really need to open it? I already know what I’m going to get. Just put that down and focus on relaxing with me.”

Izuku chuckled.

“Fine, fine.”

He placed the menu back on the table, letting his free hand find its way to his girlfriend’s hand.

“So, do you like your twelve A.M. self now?”

Kyouka smirked.

“Give me some breakfast and maybe I will.”

“All in due time, Kyouka. This was supposed to be when we figure out what we’ll be having. So now the wait is longer, and all you have to blame for that is you,” Izuku said teasingly, kissing his girlfriend’s nose.

Her earphone jack lightly thwapped his nose, drawing another soft chuckle as he pulled back. Her jacks wrapped around his head next, pulling it down towards hers. 

“Get back here,” Kyouka whispered as she pressed a kiss onto his lips.

Izuku returned the kiss, placing another on her cheek as she pulled back. Her disappointed frown from before returned, though, as the sound of footsteps heading their way was picked up by her more sensitive hearing. Izuku raised an eyebrow as she adjusted herself in time for the waiter to return with his usual smile.

_ ‘Ah, that’s why.’ _

“Hello! Have you decided what to order?”

“Ah, yes we have. I’ll have the Classic with no hash browns.”

The waiter nodded as he wrote down the order.

“Okay, and your drink?”

“Just water please.”

“Okay! And you?”

“Just two pancakes please,” Kyouka replied.

“Okay, small, medium, or large?”

“Large.”

“Alright,” the waiter said with a nod, writing down the order. “And your drink?”

“Just water.”

“Okay! I will bring you your food soon!”

The man walked away while Kyouka grumbled, snuggling into Izuku’s side.

“Why couldn’t we just sit in our rooms, maybe you go and make some of your delicious pancakes…”

Izuku chuckled again, shaking his head.

“I told you, you wanted to.”

“Ugh… I’m back to hating my twelve A.M. self…”

He laughed softly.

“You’ll cheer up when you have food in your stomach.”

“Shut up and kiss me. We’re gonna have to wait a while, so we might as well take advantage of it.”

Izuku laughed softly, leaning down and pressing a kiss on his girlfriend’s lips. 

“So demanding.”

“You bet I am,” Kyouka growled with a playful grin.

“Now you’re making  _ me _ wish we were in our bedroom,” Izuku replied in a quiet growl.

“Well, you’ll have to just be patient now won’t you?”

Kyouka’s jacks slowly moved up, gently tapping his cheeks.

“Oh, now you don’t want to go home?” Izuku smirked.

“Of course not. We already ordered after all,” Kyouka replied with a playful smirk of her own.

Izuku’s smirk turned to a grin.

“I guess I’ll have to be patient,” Izuku said, reaching up and grabbing one of her jacks.

Kyouka suppressed a squeak, drawing a chuckle from her boyfriend.

“That’s payback.”

“Izuku?”

“Hmm?”

“Someone’s coming.”

Izuku looked around, realizing they both were lower in their seats, with his body leaning against hers a little more than before. He blushed as he readjusted himself, helping Kyouka do the same. As they corrected themselves, Kyouka leaned slightly against him like she was doing before.

Both of them frowned slightly as a brown haired woman with a brown sundress and hat approached them. Kyouka’s eyes widened in recognition.

“Hello, is this seat taken?” The woman asked, lowering her glasses to reveal a pair of brown eyes.

“It depends. Who’s asking?” Izuku asked.

“Just call me Connie. I mean you no harm, if you’re worried about that. I wish to talk to you about a mutual acquaintance of ours.”

Kyouka felt Izuku tense, glancing from Connie to her boyfriend’s face. His eyes were narrowed and his brows furrowed.

“Mutual acquaintance?”

The girl smirked.

“You know the one. Or should I say ones.”

“You’ll have to be direct, Connie.” Izuku frowned.

“Our friends over at… Project Warrior?”

Izuku’s eyes widened. He clenched his fist, curling his arm slightly to reveal it to the brown haired girl.

“What  _ about _ them?” Izuku growled.

“I want your help… To destroy them.”

Instantly, all his defensive rage and anger disappeared. 

“W-wait… What?”

“Glad I got your attention,” Connie said, sitting in the booth opposite of the couple. “Now-”

“Here you go!” the waiter said, bringing a tray of food.

The trio at the table turned their heads away from each other and focused on the waiter, who paused as his eyes widened in surprise at the new arrival.

“Oh, my apologies! I’ll take your order in just a second!” the man said as he placed the plates on Izuku and Kyouka’s side of the table.

“Oh, no I’m not hungry,” Connie said, shaking her head and waving her hand dismissively.

“Okay. If you ever feel hungry, you can just let me know.”

“Thank you.”

The waiter turned back to Izuku and Kyouka.

“If you need anything else, I will be making rounds so you can just wave me down and I will come.”

“Okay, thank you,” Izuku said with Kyouka nodding along to his statement.

The waiter nodded one last time before turning and walking away, leaving the trio alone once more. Izuku and Kyouka glanced at each other, taking their hands and squeezing them once. They nodded to each other before refocusing on Connie once more, their expressions turning serious.

“How do you expect to destroy them?” Izuku questioned.

Connie smirked.

“I’m glad you accepted my proposition.”

She leaned forward, resting her arms on the table and linking her hands together. A dangerous edge appeared in her eyes as she locked them with Izuku.

“We take them out at the source.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter! Starting today, I am not going to write anything more for the rest of the week. I hope you're alright with all that.
> 
> Thanks to Stephano1294 and Whitetiger789 for betaing and editing the chapter.


	30. Time To Get Tactical!

Izuku and Kyouka were silent, both staring at Connie with wide-eyed frowns. 

“C-come again?” Izuku questioned. “Did you just say ‘we take them out at the source’?”

“Exactly,” Connie replied with a nod.

“How? Not even I knew where their facility was. Delta only knew through GPS positioning, and a check of the place afterwards gave zero evidence of them being there.”

“Well if you don’t know either, we’ll have to find out another way.”

“I’m assuming you’ve figured that out? That knowing look in your eye is kind of suspicious.”

Connie smirked.

“I have figured it out,” she said, taking out a rolled up piece of paper from the handbag beside her. 

She unrolled the paper, revealing a map of Japan. Several locations in particular had red circles around them.

“These are the facilities I've managed to find when I hacked into their database where I was stationed. Obviously, none of these are the actual main facility. But…” She tapped her finger on each one of the circled buildings. “If we go in there, hack into their databases, and destroy the facilities afterwards, we will not only be getting information on more of their hideouts, but we will also be dismantling their operations one facility at a time.”

Izuku frowned as he looked down at the piece of paper. Looking up, he raised an eyebrow at Connie. Kyouka was still looking at the map as he spoke again.

“How would we do this without getting caught?”

She glanced over at an empty spot on the table.

“Well, Zeta? Care to explain?”

A brown hologram appeared where Connie was looking. It had a half-armor-half-scientist appearance, keeping the boots and greaves of the armor, but ditching the torso armor for a lab coat. The sleeves went down to the hologram’s elbows, where armored gauntlets and gloves were exposed. Lastly, a helmet similar to Delta’s was on its head.

**_“Connie, assisted by me, will disable the security systems, communications, and cameras before we enter. We will proceed to fight our way through any resistance we find until we reach the main data hub for the particular facility. While we download the data, you would place det-charges throughout the facility. Once all of the files are downloaded, I would initiate a purge of information from the facility’s data banks.”_ ** Zeta explained in a matter-of-fact tone, his arms held behind his back and his posture straight.

“We can be in and out and no one will know the facility’s destroyed until it is too late,” Connie said as Zeta disappeared. “And we’d be one step closer to taking out the whole operation.”

Izuku and Kyouka glanced at each other for a few moments before turning back to Connie.

“Why are you wanting to take them down?” Kyouka asked.

“Yeah. Two of your friends already attacked UA. Why should we trust you?” Izuku questioned.

Connie shrugged, sitting back in her seat finally. Reaching forward, she grabbed the paper and rolled it up before putting it in her bag again. 

“I don’t expect you to trust me. Like you said, two fellow members of Project Warrior have already shown themselves. And now here I am, saying I want to defect. You have no reason to trust me. I just figured you’d want to finally have justice for what they did to you. I know I sure as hell do.”

“How do you know what I went through?”

“I uncovered all that when I first started planning to overthrow Project Warrior. Every facility has files on past and present operatives. Each one has its own security on them that only a high level member can access. Yours though… It was only able to be accessed by the Director himself. It took a while to crack, but I managed to see everything done to you. I thought you of all people would have the biggest grudge against Project Warrior.”

Izuku hesitated for a moment. Looking down at his free hand, he took a deep breath. He felt his hand get squeezed slightly, his gaze drawn to his girlfriend. She gave him a small smile.

“I won’t lie and say that I want you to do it… But I’d support you if you wanted to kick the asses of those who hurt you. I sure as hell would if I was given the chance,” Kyouka said, her smile turning to a smirk afterwards.

Izuku chuckled lightly as he looked back at Connie. His small smile melted away into a slight frown.

“What’s our first step?”

Connie gave the first genuine smile of the day once she heard his acceptance. 

“We’ll need to determine our first target. But you can leave that to me. Give me your contact information - both of you - so you’ll know when to move out.”

“Wait, me too?” Kyouka asked, her eyebrow raising.

“Well, judging by your tenseness and protective glint in your eyes, I doubt you’d allow this without knowing what will be happening and when.”

Kyouka’s cheeks heated up slightly, but she kept her composure.

“Damn right I wouldn’t. He may be an unstoppable supersoldier, but he’s still my boyfriend. It wouldn’t matter if he was an immortal, unkillable god, I would still worry for him.”

Izuku smiled softly.

“Kyo…”

“So yes, I will be definitely giving you my contact information.”

Izuku squeezed his girlfriend’s hand underneath the table as he looked at Connie again.

“And I’ll give you mine. I do have a request, though.”

Connie raised an eyebrow as she took out her phone.

“Can we not go after them today? We’re supposed to be on a date.”

Connie’s eyes widened in surprise for a moment before she started to laugh. Izuku and Kyouka glanced at each other with slight frowns before glancing back at Connie.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I just wasn’t expecting you to ask that.” After another couple chuckles, she finally calmed down. “You continue to baffle me, Izuku. After all that you’ve been through, to act so…  _ Normal… _ Is an odd sight.”

Izuku could stop the sheepish smile that came to his face. He scratched the back of his head with his free hand.

“Well… I got a lot of help once I got out of that place…” he said. 

His smile softened as he glanced at his girlfriend. Connie nodded.

“That’s good. Let’s hope once we take Warrior down, no one else will have to suffer what you and I went through,” Connie said with a nod.

Izuku nodded, a determined smile on his face.

“Right!”

Connie nodded in response. After another moment, she took a deep breath.

“Well, I should probably let you get back to your date. I’ll be in touch.”

Connie stood up and side-stepped out of the booth, carrying her bag over her shoulder.

“And sorry for interrupting the date.”

Following her apology, she walked away without a second glance. The couple watched as the girl left until she was out of sight, glancing at each other afterwards.

“Well… That was interesting,” Kyouka said with a smirk.

Izuku chuckled.

“You could say that again…”

“Well, now that we’re alone again, let’s get back to our date.”

Izuku smiled softly.

“I couldn’t agree more…”

_________________________________________

“I’m surprised he acted like he did. I expected him to act way different,” Connie commented as she walked through the streets of Tokyo.

The streets were busy as usual, with enough noise to drown out the quiet voice of Connie.

**_“I agree. A child who has gone through that amount of trauma alone shouldn’t have such a normal personality.”_ ** Zeta’s voice echoed through her mind.

“Well… He did say he got a lot of help. Perhaps he wasn’t truly alone… Like we were…”

Zeta hummed.

**_“Perhaps that is why Project Warrior has brewed such ferocity between some of our previous allies. As they are alone, they desire to seek approval from the Director, as that is all they know. Even with siblings like Sapphire and Amethyst. Granted, Amethyst is attempting to keep Sapphire in line, but I suspect she will betray him for her own personal gain eventually.”_ **

Connie chuckled.

“I won’t be surprised. That girl was always such a bitch. Her brother deserves better for a sister.”

**_“Would it be possible to bring him into the fold?”_ **

“No… Not right now. He’s too believing in this cause that the Director has. Maybe in the future… For now, though… Let’s get started planning for our first target.”

**_“Very well.”_ **

_________________________________________

**WARNING! STEAMY SECTION INBOUND!** **  
** _________________________________________

Izuku’s eyes slowly opened as the sun peeked through the window of his room. Stretching the free hand not holding his girlfriend to his bare chest, he glanced over at the clock. 

_ ‘Nine-thirty. I can-’ _

A pair of lips landing on his neck stopped all mental functions for a moment and sent a shiver down his spine.

“Don’t you dare think about getting up,” Kyouka’s husky voice growled in his ear.

Looking down, the bed-headed Kyouka was staring up at him with a tired smirk. Under the blankets, her purple bra straps were easy to see in contrast to her skin. He finally reached up, cupping her cheek as he stared into her eyes.

“I wouldn’t dream of it. Not this early.”

“Good… Because we have some unfinished business from last night~” she purred.

She leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips. She went back in for another, more passionate kiss that made him let out a gentle groan, especially when Kyouka started trailing her hands along his muscular chest.

Izuku’s hands ran over the smooth skin of his girlfriend’s, causing gentle moans to escape her lips between passionate kisses. His kisses slowly left the lips of his girlfriend’s, descending to her neck as he sat up. The shaky moan she released as he took control further increased the bravery he was feeling at his actions.

He slowly twisted his body, Kyouka finding herself underneath him as he kept kissing her neck and drawing more moans from her. Her legs wrapped around his stomach and her jacks flailed helplessly beside her.

“Z-Zu!” she moaned out.

Izuku stopped, raising his head to where they were looking each other in the eyes. Both of them held blushes on their cheeks and their hearts hammered in their chests.

“Do you want to…?” Kyouka trailed off.

Izuku nodded.

An aroused smile came to her face as he answered, pulling his head close and puckering her lips. Their lips were centimeters away when a knock came to their door. Kyouka’s legs tightened around Izuku’s waist as she growled.

“It’s always something…”

Izuku gently took one of her earphone jacks, drawing a moan from his girlfriend as he rubbed it slightly. Her legs trembled as they loosened around him.

“We'll have more time to do it later,” Izuku whispered, kissing the jack he had in his fingers.

“Mmmh- ‘kay…” she moaned out.

Izuku was about to get up when he was pulled back down by Kyouka’s legs. He landed into a kiss brought on by Kyouka, with her smirking as she pulled back.

“I loved what you just did. So remember you can do that any time we’re here,” she whispered.

The two shared a soft smile before Kyouka’s expression soured as another knock came to the door.

“We’re coming!” She yelled.

Izuku smirked, drawing a pout and shy blush to his girlfriend.

“Shut up...”

“I didn’t say anything,” Izuku said with a chuckle.

“Shut up!”

“I didn’t say anything!”

_________________________________________

**STEAMY SECTION OVER!**

_________________________________________

“I’m so glad it was Momo who needed help…” Kyouka commented quietly. “If it was someone like Iida or Mina, I would have thrown them across the continent.”

Izuku smiled softly, leaning against Kyouka’s shoulder for a moment before straightening himself up again. The two of them were sitting opposite of Momo, who was blushing slightly. Luckily for her, she was the only one in the living room other than Izuku and Kyouka.

“W-well… What do you think?” she asked.

“Well… I wouldn’t mind it. What about you, Kyo?”

“So long as it isn’t tonight, I’d be happy to go on a double date with you and Kirishima.”

Momo brightened up instantly, her blush lessening slightly. She clapped her hands together once.

“Splendid! Thank you so much, Kyouka!”

“You’re welcome. And sorry for snapping before. I’m not really good with mornings,” Kyouka lied.

Momo shook her head.

“No, I apologize for waking you both so early. I was simply so nervous I couldn’t wait…”

Kyouka chuckled.

“Why don’t we just say we’re both at fault and forgive each other?”

Momo nodded, a smile coming to her lips.

“Yes, that would be great.”

Izuku smiled as the pair of them continued to talk, only pausing when he felt a vibration in his pocket. Taking out his phone, he read Connie’s name on his lock screen, followed by the beginning of a message. Opening his messaging app, he read the full message.

**Connie:** Rise and shine, Emerald. We have our first target.

Izuku frowned slightly before glancing at his girlfriend. She had stopped talking as well and was looking at her phone. She looked at him a moment later before they both glanced at Momo.

“Sorry, but we gotta go,” Kyouka said.

“Oh, of course! If you need to go, don’t let me keep you.”

“Thanks.”

Izuku and Kyouka left Momo in the living room. 

“You realize that you’re going to have to be extra careful now,” Kyouka whispered when she was at a reasonable distance away from Momo. 

“I will. I promise.”

Kyouka smiled as she and Izuku left the dorms and closed the door. She grabbed his collar and pulled him in for a long kiss which Izuku happily reciprocated.

“Kick their asses.”

Izuku smiled.

“I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some action! And I don't mean Kyouka and Izuku's inevitable smut chapter! XD
> 
> Thanks to Stephano1294 and Whitetiger789 for betaing and editing the chapter!


	31. Infiltration of Warrior

Power Loader stretched as he stood in front of the door to his support workshop.

“I can’t believe Nezu wants me to run an extra credit class on a day off like this…” he groaned, letting out a yawn as he reached forward and pulled the door open.

He walked inside and glanced to the right where Izuku’s armor was supposed to be before looking back ahead of him. A moment later, he froze, looking back and finally processing that there was no armor on the stand.

“Huh?!”

He rushed to the stand, staring at it in disbelief for a moment before pressing a button beside it. The table that folded out from the wall revealed very little equipment remaining.

“W… Wha…”

He took a deep breath.

“WHAT THE HELL?!?!”

_________________________________________

Izuku, clad in his green armor, walked down the alleys of the city, a large case in his right hand.

**_“We should be arriving at the meeting point shortly.”_ **

“Hmm… Don’t see anyone anywhere…” Izuku replied, glancing around the empty alleyway. 

“Do you really expect me to be standing in the middle of the alley waiting for you?”

Izuku looked to his left then to his right, pausing a moment before looking up. At the roof of the building that comprised the alleyway’s left wall stood a woman in brown armor. It was almost completely identical to the armor the other Warrior agents had worn, save for the more tapered chest armor, almost completely flat shoulder armor, and an alternate helmet.

Instead of the visor that Izuku and the other Warrior agents had, the helmet on Connie’s head had two oval shaped visors over each eye. On the chin of the helmet, there were rectangular-shaped breathing filters on either side.

Connie hopped forward and fell to the alleyway below, landing in front of Izuku in a kneel. A moment later, she stood up and looked down at the case in Izuku’s hand.

“You brought enough equipment?” she questioned, sarcastic snark dripping from her voice.

“Had to make sure we were prepared. All of this stuff is from Power Loader, so if we discard it and it gets recovered by those guys, they won’t suspect a traitor,” Izuku explained.

Delta appeared on Izuku’s shoulder.

**_“We might want to purposefully drop a few pieces of equipment, just to reinforce the fact that it was us that attacked the base,”_ ** he suggested.

Zeta appeared next, nodding in support of Delta’s suggestion.

**_“I agree. It would certainly take the focus away from a possible internal problem and instead to an external one.”_ **

Connie nodded.

“That makes sense. Now, what do you have?” 

Izuku crouched down, setting the case down to his right. He pressed the two releases and lifted the lid, revealing a miniature arsenal inside. 

“How did you get all this?” 

“Power Loader made some for me, with the rifles and pistols coming with live and lockdown ammunition. Others, I…  _ Borrowed _ … From the hero training supplies. Can you believe UA made actual bombs for use in Hero Training?”

“That’s surprising. I thought hero training wasn’t live-fire exercises,” Connie replied with a small smirk under her helmet.

Izuku nodded, looking from the case to Connie.

“Anyways, go ahead and pick what you want. I’ll take the explosives.”

Connie crouched down beside Izuku, reaching into the case and taking out a pistol. Reaching back in, she took two unmarked magazines and a couple grenades.

“You good with a rifle?” Connie questioned.

“You know my training, what do you think?”

“That’s not what I meant,” Connie replied with a shake of her head, glancing over at Izuku. “I meant do you want to use one?”

“Oh…” Izuku replied, looking away and down to the case’s contents. “It’s a close quarters situation. I’ll go with the pistols.”

Connie nodded after a moment as Izuku took two of the three remaining pistols and placed them on his thigh armor. Afterwards, he took four magazines for each pistol and placed them in the pouches on his belt. He closed the case a moment later, grabbing the handle and standing up with Connie.

“So, where’s their facility?”

“Just down this alleyway. We’re just outside their detection range,” Connie said, pointing down the alleyway with her left hand.

Zeta appeared a moment later.

**_“I have begun disrupting their camera feeds.”_ **

**_“Would you like assistance?”_ ** Delta questioned, appearing on Izuku’s shoulder.

**_“That would be most appreciated.”_ **

Both AIs disappeared simultaneously after a moment of silence. Connie couldn’t help but release a slight chuckle.

“Hmm?” Izuku tilted his head slightly.

“In Project Warrior, AIs aren’t allowed to interact with one another. Seeing Zeta so willingly interact with and accept help from yours is quite funny,” she explained.

**_“Seeing as we are currently in an act of betrayal against Project Warrior, I felt it appropriate to disregard the rules the Director has given us,”_ ** Zeta said, reappearing for a moment as he spoke before disappearing once more.

“I would have thought two AIs interacting would be beneficial.”

“Not if you don’t want your AIs or agents to rebel,” Connie replied with a snort.

**_“It seems our escape has prompted many safeguards to be in place with regards to the Agents and their AIs. I was unaware our escape had made such an impact,”_ ** Delta commented as he appeared beside them.

“How do you know that?” Izuku asked.

**_“Zeta and I exchanged data while disabling all their cameras and sensors. I promise I didn’t reveal too much. Zeta understands we do not trust them fully yet,”_ ** Delta explained.

**_“That is correct. I can only hope we can gain your full trust in the future,”_ ** Zeta added, appearing a moment later.

“What’s the status on the cameras and sensors?”

**_“They are both offline, with their previous recordings on playback so as to not arouse suspicion. Delta has also disabled their communications. So, should we or one of the facility’s occupants trip an alarm, the Director will not be alerted.”_ **

“Good. Let’s get started.”

Izuku drew one of his pistols as the two AIs disappeared, walking behind Connie as she headed deeper into the alleyway. The pair of them stopped at an old-looking wooden door, Izuku glancing over at Connie as she stood there.

“Is this… it?”

Connie snorted.

“No, this isn’t it,” she said, turning the doorknob and pushing the door open. “The actual door is inside. This is just a cover.”

“Oh… Of course,” Izuku said with a slow nod.

Connie couldn’t help the smirk that came to her face as she walked inside, Izuku following her a moment later. The two walked through the dilapidated main room to a nearby bookshelf. Surprisingly, there was actually more than one book that was still there.

“Are you ready?” Connie questioned, glancing over her shoulder.

Izuku closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

“We’re going to be killing people, aren’t we?” Izuku asked, looking from the bookshelf to Connie, staring right into the eyes of her helmet.

“We are,” Connie replied with a nod.

Izuku looked down at the pistol in his hand, frowning underneath his helmet. Feeling a weight on his shoulder, he looked back up. Connie was facing him with her hand placed on his shoulder.

“The world will be a better place with these monsters gone. Each one of them knew what they were doing when they kidnapped kids for this project.”

“I know…” Izuku said with a sigh. “It… It doesn’t mean I’m happy with just killing them…”

“Can you still do it?”

Izuku hesitated for a moment before slowly nodding.

“Yeah… I can,” Izuku said, taking a deep breath afterwards.

“Good,” Connie replied with a nod, turning away from him and reaching her hand towards one of the books.

Pressing the book in, the bookcase slid to the right to reveal a white room on the other side. A white, metal door with a keypad beside it was at the far end of the room.

“Zeta?”

**_“Already unlocked.”_ **

The door slid open a split second later. Connie glanced back at Izuku before nodding.

“Let’s go.”

_________________________________________

“You expect me to just not care about it?!” Power Loader asked.

“That is correct. Obviously, Izuku had a good reason for this, otherwise he wouldn’t have done it. It isn’t his nature to hide anything for no reason.”

“But a lot of what he took is one-use!”

“That means you will just have to build more, now don’t you?” Nezu asked.

Power Loader flinched.

“Y-yeah… But-”

“I will talk with Izuku when he gets back. You just focus on that extra curricular class you have.”

“Fine…” the support class teacher grumbled.

“Good luck!”

Nezu walked out of the room with a wave of his paw.

“I hate you sometimes…”

_ “I heard that!”  _ Nezu called over the PA system.

Power Loader jumped.

“I-I WASN’T SERIOUS!”

_________________________________________

Two men clad in white armor with their faces obscured behind glasses, facemasks, and helmets stood in front of a door, facing away from it and looking into the room propper. Two more guards were at one of the consoles in the center of the room. Multiple servers that were the height of the room were set out between the guards at the console and the guards at the door.

“Hey,” one of the guards said.

“Yeah?” the other replied.

“You ever wonder why we’re here?” 

“That’s one of life’s great mysteries isn’t it?” he stated, not hearing the door slide open. “Why  _ are _ we he-uck!”

Izuku and Connie had come through the door, grabbed the guards’ heads and yanked both of them back through the door, which slid closed afterwards. 

One of the two guards at the console looked up from the screen he was watching, glancing over at the door he could barely see. He sighed.

“Seriously?”

“What?” his partner questioned.

“Shiro and Blake aren’t at their posts.”

The other guard groaned before going back to what he was doing. The other one did as well.

“They’re probably off somewhere slacking off. I wonder why the hell those two are even still stationed here sometimes. They don’t do shi-”

_ Ptew! Ptew! _

Both guards’ heads twitched slightly as they stopped what they were doing, remaining still for a moment before they both fell down.

Izuku and Connie walked out from their positions behind two of the servers in the room, smoke trailing from the silencers attached to their pistols. In Izuku’s free hand, the case was still being held.

“You watch for any guards.”

“Got it,” Izuku replied with a nod.

“Zeta, you’re up.”

**_“Understood,”_ ** Zeta replied as he appeared, disappearing after another second.

Izuku looked through the doorway that the console Connie was at was facing and immediately ducked to the side. Connie heard footsteps afterwards, making her duck behind the console.

“Hey! Trev! Shift’s over!”

Izuku looked over at the side of the console, spotting Connie’s helmet and locking gazes with her. Both of them thought of the same thing in that instant.

_ ‘Shit, what do we do now?’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh! Will our two heroes get caught or will they get away with it? You'll have to wait and see!
> 
> Thanks to Stephano1294 and Whitetiger789 for betaing and editing the chapter!


	32. Returning To Form

“D, what can you see?” Izuku whispered.

**_“I am detecting two middle-aged males approximately five-foot seven-inches and five-foot six-inches approaching our position.”_ **

“Armaments?” Izuku asked, hearing the footsteps getting closer each second.

He looked back at Connie and showed two fingers. The brown armored woman nodded.

**_“I am detecting no armaments except for holstered pistols on their right hip.”_ **

Izuku looked up at a camera pointed straight at the doorway to the next room before looking at Connie again. She had corrected herself to a crouching position and was looking back at him.

**_“Zeta has marked the approaching enemy on the right as his and Connie’s target. We shall take the second one.”_ **

Izuku remained staring at Connie for a moment longer before nodding once. He looked back at the doorway, raising his pistol to head-level.

“I wonder why they aren’t answering. Did something come up on the monitors that has them distracted?” one of the two approaching asked before passing through the doorway.

Izuku quickly pulled the trigger right as Connie stood from her position, hitting the guard on his side and knocking him into the second guard, who fell to the ground. Izuku flinched as he heard a quiet curse come from Connie before she vaulted over the console and buried the barrel of her pistol into the guy’s head, unloading a round right afterwards.

She stood up and looked at Izuku, the boy unconsciously taking a single small step back. 

“We need to coordinate these things. If that guy managed to grab his gun before your guy fell on him, he would have alerted the whole building upon firing.”

“Sorry…”

Connie shook her head.

“It’s alright. We’ll just have to communicate a bit more so we can coordinate our attacks better.”

She turned her head towards the room the two guards came from, scanning it with her eyes for a moment before turning back to Izuku. She tilted her head slightly in the direction of the new room.

“Let’s get going. The data center is this way, so stay quiet and don’t attract any attention. Any guards you see, you deal with immediately. Got it?” 

Izuku nodded.

“Got it.”

Connie watched as Izuku moved ahead of her, frowning slightly under her helmet.

**_“Kayama has had no teamwork training. He was trained to be a lone wolf in situations such as these.”_ **

Connie sighed.

“I know, Zeta… We’ll just have to work on that when we have the chance…”

**_“I understand your doubts over if he should have been brought along, but I am sure once he goes off on his own to plant explosives around the facility, he will show us how he truly works.”_ **

Connie nodded quietly before moving to follow where Izuku went.

____________________

Izuku and Connie peeked into a wide open room with no cover and a single, round door at the end of the room guarded by two men. The pair looked at each other after a few moments of examining the empty room.

“This might be difficult. We need to take both of them out quickly before the next-”

“Actually…” Izuku interrupted. “I think I have an idea.”

Connie tilted her head.

____________________

“Why is it we get stuck with vault duty? This thing’s got a nine-tier security system that makes our salaries look like pennies. No one is gonna break into it,” the guard on the right side of the door ranted. 

“You got a point,” the other nodded.

“I can understand it if this place was on high alert, but it isn’t even on alert! So why are we-”

_ “Frisk, Kaid, come in.” _

The two guards looked at each other before the one on the left pressed his helmet’s ear.

“Please tell me it’s guard switch time?”

_ “I would say yes, but your replacements aren’t responding. Go look for them and kick their asses in gear.” _

“Uuuhhh… Roger that boss,” the right guard said before looking at his partner. “We need to get going. The boss sounds angry.”

“That’s not normal. Something must have pissed him off.”

The pair jogged across the empty room, unknowingly passing by Izuku and Connie as they ran. After they were out of sight, Connie nodded.

“Alright, that was pretty good,” she said with a smile under her helmet.

Izuku nodded.

“I’m just lucky Delta found voice recordings of the security chief that he could use,” he replied.

“That is a stroke of luck. C’mon,” Connie nodded her head inside the room.

The pair of them jogged to the round door, it clicking and slowly opening as they got close. 

“Good job, Zeta.”

**_“Delta had also assisted me with hacking into this security system. It wasn’t only my doing.”_ **

“Well, good job to you too, Delta,” Connie nodded, smirking under her helmet. “Alright, I’m going to close the door once I’m inside in case anyone comes along. You start setting charges around the facility.”

“Got it,” Izuku replied with a nod. “Good luck.”

“You too.”

____________________

A few men walked around a room in the same styling as the rest of the secret facility, consoles on the wall with someone sitting in a chair in front of it. On the far side was a small partition bordering a third of the room off with a single doorway on the right leading to that remaining third.

Izuku crouched behind a wall terminal in the doorway of the room, concealing his presence for the time being as he looked over the rest of the room. Two people were standing beside what looked to be a radar screen, the pings going off at regular intervals as the two men looked between themselves and datapads in their hands.

Further away from him, a man was sitting in a chair with his feet up on the console’s desk section and his hands were behind his head. He ducked behind his cover slowly as he looked down at his pistol.

**_“It would be logical to disable the possible combatants before moving through the room and plant explosives here.”_ **

“I know… I’ll just have to do what I usually did when I killed before.”

Izuku’s expression in his helmet became stone cold. Taking a deep breath, he stood up and spun around. At that time, one of the men inside was right beside Izuku on the other side of the console. Izuku and the guard stared at one another.

After a few seconds, Izuku vaulted over the console, punched the clipboard in his hand to the ground and shot the man in the head before he could make a sound. Despite the man not saying anything, the ‘ _ CLACK!’ _ of the clipboard and the sound of the silenced pistol going off alerted the others inside the room. 

“Wha-” Izuku whipped his pistol up and landed another headshot in the man who shouted at him.

He dove into a roll as his next target dropped his datapad and fumbled with his pistol on his hip. Izuku was too fast, though, grabbing the man and slamming him into the wall by his foot before throwing him against another console.

A pistol shot rang out with Izuku barely ducking in time for it to miss. He shoulder-slams the guard who shot, hitting the partition and denting it with the impact. Izuku stepped back and leveled his pistol at the last man in the room as his previous target fell to the ground. 

The guard looked between him and a large red button positioned on the partition, the pistol in his hands shaking as it pointed at Izuku.

“Don’t,” Izuku said in a threatening voice, bringing the guard’s attention back to him.

After a few seconds of remaining still, the man dove for the button. Unfortunately for the guard, Izuku was too sharp. Pulling the trigger, Izuku successfully hit a third headshot in a row, the impact forcing the guard’s body to fold backwards and hit the wall instead of hitting the red button.

Izuku released a breath as he put the pistol on his hip. He walked back to the doorway where his case was resting and picked it up, carrying it to a spot beside the partition in the wall, pushing the body of one of the guards away before opening up the case. 

He took out a bomb from the case, the rectangular explosive lighting up as he pressed a button.

“Where should I put it, D?”

**_“Marking the optimum location for maximum structural damage.”_ **

A dot appeared on his helmet’s heads up display, causing him to look at the partition. Peeking past to confirm that the coast is clear, he was greeted with a couple more consoles with information constantly scrolling on the screen.

“It looks like a lot of data is coming in from different sources,” he said seriously as he walked to the marker on his HUD.

**_“This facility is getting constant updates from several others in their network. Zeta and I have kept the streams of data flowing to not arouse suspicion,”_ ** Delta explained.

“I’m sure that won’t work much longer,” Izuku said with dry sarcasm.

**_“It would not be possible. Destroying this facility will interrupt the data flow to the other facilities and notify them of what happened here.”_ **

Izuku shook his head as he lifted the bomb up to the marker, placing it on the wall. Pressing a couple buttons on the bomb and pressing a single button on his gauntlet, he nodded.

“First one in place. How many more do we need?”

**_“Five more explosives will be enough to destroy this facility.”_ **

“Let’s get started, then.”

_________________________________________

Connie stood in front of a console, surrounded by several screens. One of them held Zeta’s avatar, watching a window scroll through information at lightning speeds. 

“How much longer?”

**_“Ninety-five percent of this facility’s information has been downloaded… Ninety-eight… One hundred percent. Initiating purge now… Complete.”_ **

Zeta turned to face Connie on the screen, giving the girl a thumbs up before disappearing from the screen.

“Has there been any response to the purge?”

**_“There have been several attempts at initiating a facility-wide alert. I have prevented the system from responding to them.”_ **

“Good. Where’s Izuku?”

**_“He is currently placing the final bomb. Communicating with Delta… He says he will meet us at the vault door.”_ **

“Got it. It’s time to go.”

Connie grabbed the pistol on the console and stepped back. She fired two bullets into it and watched as the console sparked and the lights on it turned off. She then turned and ran down the long circular hallway. As she got close to the end, the large door slowly swung open, revealing Izuku as he fired a shot into the only man standing out of a group of guards.

He turned to the door a moment later, his expression unreadable under his helmet.

“Can we get the hell out of here now?” Izuku asked.

“Yeah, we can.”

Izuku let out a heavy sigh.

“Good.”

_________________________________________

_ KABOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!! _

Connie and Izuku stood on a rooftop several blocks away, watching the entire building they were just inside burn down. Heroes, police, and firefighters were already almost there, as evidenced by the sirens getting closer.

“Did you get what you need?” Izuku asked, not looking at Connie.

“Yeah, we did. We’ll be sifting through the data tonight,” she said, glancing over at Izuku.

He nodded silently. Connie looked down at Izuku’s hand, observing how clenched they were.

“We’re done, if you want to get back to UA,” Connie said with a slight frown. “I think you could use a rest.”

“Yeah, I do,” Izuku said quietly. “Call me when we’re moving next.”

Izuku turned, walking towards a nearby metal ladder.

“You got it, partner.”

Izuku paused for a moment, looking back at Connie.

“I know it’s really hard for you to do this… But thank you for helping me. I really appreciate it.”

Izuku looked down slightly, shaking his head before looking back up. Underneath his helmet, he smiled slightly.

“You’re welcome, Connie. Thanks for helping me as well,” Izuku replied with a soft voice and nod.

Izuku placed the suitcase he had in his hand on his back before slowly climbing down the ladder. Connie kept watching after him with a slight frown.

_ ‘Helping him? With what?’ _

_________________________________________

Kyouka paced in the common room of the dorms, a frown on her face as she looked at the ground. 

_ ‘He’s been gone all day… Why is it-’ _

She paused her thoughts as she heard the door open, quickly looking up to see Izuku walking in. His face bore an exhausted and almost empty expression. She went up to him, pausing as she looked up at him. She was quickly pulled into a hug.

“I’m home…” Izuku mumbled quietly.

“Welcome home, Zu…” she replied softly.

“I… Know I promised something more tonight but… I just… I feel so drained… I… I had to…”

“Shhhhhhhhh,” Kyouka shushed softly, gently caressing his cheek. “You don’t have to say it. Let’s just go to bed, okay?”

“Okay… Just… Please don’t let me go, Kyo…”

Kyouka leaned up and pressed a soft kiss on his lips.

“I won’t, Zu. I promise.”

“Thank you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for Izuku to get a recovery chapter!
> 
> Thanks to Stephano1294 and Whitetiger789 for betaing and editing the chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Fanart is welcome!  
>   
> [Raider867's Twitter](https://twitter.com/Raider8674)  
>   
> [Check out a discord I'm apart of!](https://discord.gg/cST55dH)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The One Winged Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248207) by [MyOwn2Cents](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOwn2Cents/pseuds/MyOwn2Cents)




End file.
